A World Of Difference
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: What do you do when you wake up, knowing for a fact you should be dead, only to find yourself in a place you know it's impossible for you to be in? You'd stand up, brush yourself off & deal in the best way you could right? Sometimes that's not always easy
1. Chapter 1 : Just the beginning

**A/N:**Yet another BB story. Personally, I've never seen a story like this before, so. . I'm thinking it's pretty original. lol. Anyway, lemme know what you guys think OK :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own BB or any of the characters.

* * *

Hello, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Amanda, and if you're the kind of person who likes adventure, horror, comedy and/or lovesick romances... then you're reading the wrong story. However, if you happen to like a little romance, a little adventure, a dash of drama and comic situations, and normal, everyday themes with a few major twists; then there's a good chance you'll like this story. If not, you could always leave here and continue on without a second thought towards me or my past, present or future. For those select few however who are interested in my story, then I happily recount it exclusively for you. Sit back, relax and enjoy the fact that your life is nowhere near as complicated as mine.

* * *

"I'm home!"

Silence.

"Surprise, surprise. Home alone.... again."

I walked into my empty house for what had to be at least the hundredth time in the last few months and headed straight towards my bedroom. Dumping my book bag somewhere on the floor, I sat down at my laptop and flicked it on. Why was I not outside with friends you ask? Enjoying the beautiful, fresh air of the day, drinking in the fresh scent of freedom, loving every minute I'm alive? Well, I'll tell you why. I had no friends, the air there was far from fresh, I was far from free, my day sucked; along with the weather -- it was raining -- and it's hard to enjoy living when you live the crap-filled life I did.

No, I'm not emo and I'm not depressed -- surprisingly. My dad died when I was five and my mom hasn't been right since. She's a heavy smoker and a terrible alcoholic, but she's still a great mom and a hard worker; which is probably where she was then... if not at the bar. And last but not least, only about a month before we arrived in this 'new' town which is why I had no friends. I'd given up on making friends because as soon as I did, I was always uprooted from where we're living only to be moved somewhere else anyway. The good news was, I finally graduated from high school a few days before and that day was my last day. The bad news is, I was still stuck at home because I was afraid to leave my mom alone. Great huh?

Anyway, yea, I'm done ranting now and I'm pretty sure I've covered the basics, if not, well, you'll catch on eventually.

So, I was in my room, on the computer, when I decided to head down to the kitchen for a snack. When I got there, I opened the cupboards. Surprise, surprise, nothing there. I open the fridge, nothing there. I sighed to myself and walked over to the pantry. All I found were a few cans of canned foods and a box of probably stale cereal. I decided to grab a can of vegetable soup and pop it in the microwave. Grocery shopping could wait a while because at that point, I wasn't really in the mood.

I walked over to the microwave and took down a bowl from above it. While I waited for it to heat, I poured myself the last glass of milk left -- this being the only thing left way at the bottom of the fridge -- and walked over to the garbage can to throw away my soup can. It was then that I discovered something that made me wish my stomach hadn't growled in the first place.

Starring up at me from the trash and rubbish was a big brown envelope. Now, usually such trivial things didn't bother me, but then I got to thinking; 'hmm.... now what would a waitress be doing with a fancy, big, brown envelope?' I probably should have figured that if my mom threw it away, then it was no good right? Yea well, again, usually I would have. But this time, something in the pit of my stomach told me this tantalizing thing contained something I should see. So, hesitantly, I reached into the can and pulled out the envelope. There was no address or anything significant on the envelope, simply; _Denise Reid _which is my mother's name. The writing looked fancy and important but I tried to tell myself that this was my imagination and what I was about to see was nothing important. But my stomach and heart told me otherwise.

I took a deep breath and turned the envelope around, and with slightly shaky fingers, I reached inside the offending object and pulled out it's contents. There was simply one sheet of paper inside and only a few small sentences, but those small sentences froze my body and stopped my heart. This is what I read:

_Dear Ms. Reid;_

_I regret to inform you that your cancer has spread through your body and due to your rejections to our treatments, I'm afraid it is far too late to stop it. My estimations suggest that you have no more then two months. I suggest you get your affairs in order before it is too late. My apologies and deepest sympathies to you Ms. Reid._

_Sincerely;_

Dr. Bradshaw.

I don't know how long I'd starred at the sheet of paper, or what it was exactly I'd felt. Looking back now, I'd have expected myself to scream, rant or cry. To yell at the top of my lungs, curse my mother out or go on a rampage. 'Rejection of our treatment'? What was she thinking? How long had this been going on? Why hadn't she told me about it? And why the _hell_ hadn't I noticed anything?

Well, I didn't have answers to any of the other questions, but thinking back, I knew my mother hadn't been well, not for a few years. But other then some really harsh caughing, immense weakness and frequent trips to the bathroom, there didn't seem to be anything wrong.

God I'm such an idiot.

So, like I said, I probably should have had a fit right? Shown at least some kind of emotion? But I didn't. I didn't shed a tear, didn't say a word, didn't think a thought. Without really knowing what I was doing, I dropped the paper and envelope back into the trash, turned around and headed from the kitchen up to my room, forgetting all about my soup.

Once at my room, I picked up my book bag, dumped it's contents out onto my bed and proceeded to throw a few random things inside. I was in a daze. I didn't know what to think or where I was going to go, but I needed to get out for a while. It was likely I'd only be gone a few hours, because I hated to leave her alone for more than that, but you never know, and I needed to get away.

* * *

The sun was just setting when I exited the house and walked down the road. I hadn't really gone out much since our move, what with finals and my 'graduation' at which I knew no one -- needless to say, I didn't go.

I did, however, remember what looked to be a nice spot I used to see everyday while I drove by on the way to school. It was some sort of biking trail on a cliff that over looked the ocean. It took me a while, but I didn't mind, and eventually I got there. The trail was lined with a guard rail which, I discovered when I leaned over it to look down, apparently protected people from going over and onto the sharp, jagged rocks below. I leaned back in over the guard rail and took a deep breath. OK so, there wasn't fresh, beautiful air like most places, including places I'd been to, but it sure beat the smoggy air from the city where I lived, and that was good enough for me.

I stayed on the bike trail until about suntset when I looked at my cellphone and decided it was probably time for me to head back. I turned around to head back the way I came, but unfortunately, I stepped right onto the trail just as a biker was riding by. He nearly ran me over as he sped past and turned back to glare at me as if it was my fault.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted over his shoulder angrily.

I, who'd been thrown roughly back against the railing, sighed heavily as I straightened up and looked over my own shoulder at the sharp rocks below.

"That was close." I mumbled, looking back at the way the biker had gone. Jerk!"

I sat on the railing for a moment to catch my breath, but apparently, that wasn't one of my smartest ideas. It seemed that when I'd been thrown against the railing, it had knocked the terribly unstable and unsteady protection out of the ground, and so when I leaned against it, no longer being able to hold my weight, it gave way and I, of course, was sent pummeling to my death. That, was the last thing I remember as I awaited my oncoming death, wishing to hell I'd just stayed home.

* * *

I woke up to an obnoxiously bright sunbeam in the eye. Groaning a few times, I rolled over, realizing that I was sprawled awkwardly on my stomach, and sat up before blinking rapidly. Shielding my hand over my eyes, I squinted up at the sky, surprisingly blue and cloudless. How long had I been out? Wasn't it sunset when I'd been on the cliff?

Suddenly my eyes widened. The cliff! I'd fell! There was no way I should still be alive! It was impossible! It was then that I realized there was more wrong with my picture then the time of day. I looked around at the grass I was sitting on. Vivid, green, soft and lush grass. No water, no cliffs, no death-rocks anywhere in sight. Not even a building. I was, it seemed, in the middle of some sort of garden or field. Now, while all this may have shocked and bewildered anyone else, I, at the time, noticed none of it. What had me thinking I was dead was the state in which I was actually seeing everything.

"Is this what heaven looks like?" I muttered to myself. "...Or, is this hell, some cruel joke where everything will soon explode into flames which will swallow me whole and burn me for eternity...?"

OK, yea... I was a little hysterical. I thought I was dead! C'mon!

Looking around, I thought for sure I was either dead or dreaming. Why you ask? Well the trees looked fake, the grass looked fake, the flowers looked fake, and -- I know what you're going to say; "Pft, yea right! That's impossible!" -- but I swear on my life; it all looked like I was in an anime world.

"Surreal....." I said aloud in awe. "So... am I dead..?"

Yea, yea, I know! I thought I was crazy or something too... But, unfortunately; or is that fortunately? Before I could get the chance to determine where I was or _if_ I was, a familiar voice rang in my ears.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

There was a playful tone to the voice but it was maddeningly familiar. I turned around, noticing that there was now a shadow over me, and looked up at the silhouette of the stranger who had spoken to me. I shielded my eyes from the sun again but still couldn't make out the person's face.

"Uh.... yea, so they say." I replied, attempting, in vain, to sound cheerful. Considering I was sure I should be, and probably was, dead, I thought it was pretty good.

The voice, which quite obviously belonged to a male, laughed cheerfully before a pale hand was extended to me. I smiled and accepted the hand, allowing myself to be pulled up onto wobbly feet. Steadying myself, I proceeded to brush myself off.

"Thanks." I said as kindly as I could.

"No problem. If you don't mind me asking though, who are you? And what are you doing out here?"

I laughed humorlessly and looked up at the boy... or man?

"That's a good question. See-"

My sentence was cut short as I starred dumbfounded into the face of someone I knew quite well. Someone I knew so thoroughly, perhaps better then he knew himself, that I could probably recite his entire life story. But he didn't know me.


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet My New Roommates!

**A/N:**Here's the next one, sorry if the first few are a little boring but I wanna get all the background and details plotted out. I've got some interesting stuff planned for this story so stay tuned! :D lol. ]Again please lemme know what you guys think.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own BB.

* * *

I starred at the boy in front of me, eyes wide and mouth hanging stupidly. I knew I must have looked incredibly dumb, but at the time, there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Now I knew I was no longer in the world of the living, because the person I was seeing couldn't possibly be standing there before me. Yet still, against all physical laws and all the laws of reality and anything and everything else that made our standing before each other impossible, there he was.

"Y-y-y... you're.... you're.....you..." I couldn't put together a coherent sentence.

The boy before me tilted his head to one side and gave me a lopsided smile.

"You're not gonna go all fan-girl on me are you?" He said half playfully, half wearily.

I starred at the boy for a long time before finally shaking my head and closing my mouth. A deep frown then appeared on my face.

"This is impossible." I stated firmly. The statement was more to convince myself then him or anyone else.

"What is?" The boy asked curiously.

"You... me... here... this...... it's... it's impossible."

The boy before me blinked a few times, then reached out a hand to my forehead.  
_  
"Oh God.... he's.... he's _touching_ me... I can _feel _it! How can I feel it?! He's not bloody real?!!"_

But, feel him I did.... his hand I mean! I could feel his hand on my forehead, I could see him before me plain as day, and I could hear his voice in the same time and realm as me.

"You don't feel hot. Do you feel sick?"

I blinked at the boy before me and hesitantly reached up to touch the hand on my forehead. He felt real.

Without awnsering the question, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
_  
"OK. Say this is real.... or possibly some sick joke, or a totally surreal dream... I might as well go along with it. Nothing else to do is there?"_

I finally opened my eyes to see that the world around me still looked just as surreal as when I closed them, my surroundings felt just as unrealistic and anime-like as moments ago, and that the boy who'd found me was still starring at me; though he looked a good deal more worried now than before.

I sighed heavily and decided no awnsers were comming to me just yet, so I may as well just play along.

"Sorry." I apologised with a smile. "I um.... I think I took a nasty fall and, well, I guess I took it's toll on me."

The boy smiled sympathetically at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That's not cool, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you OK? Well, obviously besides being a little shaken up?"

I smiled at him again and nodded.

"Aside from a killer headache, I think I'm OK."

The boy's smile widened and he nodded.

"Good to hear." He then stuck out his hand. "I'm Max Tate by the way.... though, not to be conceited, but I'm guessing you already know that. If the look on your face earlier is any indication."

I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Yea, I know who you are! God, you're my one of my favorite characters!"

Max tilted his head to the side again, looking more adorable than I had ever remembered seeing him in the anime shows.

"Characters?" He repeated in confusion. I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Um, I mean.... celebrities. One of my favorite celebrities."

Max laughed shyly and scratched absently behind his head.

"Awe, I'm not really a celebrity! I'm just a normal guy! It's always really cool to meet a fan though. Especially when they're not screaming in my face and trying to glomp me!"

This made me laugh. While I could hardly see myself screaming over someone; unless there was really loud music playing; I found it a little hard not to glomp the boy. He was just so damned adorable!

"I wouldn't do that!" I replied with a smile. "I hate the way those ditsy, bubbly girls get on! I feel like clobbering them all!"

Max laughed.

"I like you! You're different!"

I smiled half-heartedly.

"So I've been told." I said with a shrug. "I try."

Max's smile slipped a little and turned sympathetic again.

'Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it as an insult, it was supposed to be a compliment..."

My full smile returned then.

"I know. Thanks. It's just.... well, never mind. I'm Amanda by the way."

Max starred at me for a minute, seemingly deciding whether to press me to continue or accept my outstretched hand. In the end he took my hand and shook it again.

"Nice to meet you Amanda. So you didn't tell me where you came from."

I frowned again. I wasn't sure of anything just then, so in order to tell the truth without lying, I decided on a neutral approach.

"Um, well.... I'd really rather not talk about it if you don't mind..."

Max again starred at me for a moment, then smiled again and nodded.

"OK, I understand. So, where are you staying?"

This one I didn't have to think about.

"Nowhere. I'm... actually not sure how I got here..."

Max furrowed his brows but said nothing. Instead her chewed his cheek for a mew moments as if thinking really hard about something. Eventually he sighed heavily and spoke again.

"I don't usually do things like this, cause you never know now a days, and I don't know what the others will say, but you seem nice and harmless enough..."

Max seemed to consider his previous thought again for a very long time until finally he made up his mind.

"Would you like to stay with us until you get things back in order?"

I knew as soon as he'd said it that there was a big, huge, dopey grin on my face.

"The others?" I echoed. "As in, the rest of the bladebreakers?"

Max grinned and nodded.

"Yep. The one and only!"

I had to restrain myself from jumping up and down excitedly. Instead, I decided to respond to the rest of his sentence.

"Well, I don't know about harmless, but you don't have to worry about me."

Max laughed then and shook his head.

"No, I've got a feeling I can believe you on that one."

The blonde then gestured ahead of him and I followed excitedly, doing my best to control myself as I walked alongside someone whom it should be physically impossible to walk alongside.

* * *

I followed Max a long way until we entered a city. Looking around, I immediately recognised some buildings and places from the anime show and knew we had entered Bey City.

"Wow...!" I whispered in awe. "I'm in bey city...!"

Max turned to me and smiled.

"I guess that rules out the option of you being from around here." He said playfully. I snorted humorlessly.

"No. No, I'm not from anywhere around here."

Max discarded this comment just like the rest of the confusing ones I'd made since meeting him and continued to make small talk as we walked.

He was saying something about beyblading, _shocker_, when I caught sight of my reflection in a passing window and halted in my tracks. A huge gasp escaped my lips as I starred at myself. I'd been anime-ized!

"I...I.... I'm.... Oh my Gawd! I'm hott!"

Max, who had stopped in confusion when I did, regarded me a little wearily.

Not noticing his expression at first, I looked myself up and down. Naturally tannish skin tone, big, green eyes, long, black hair streaked with shocks of blue and purple that mixed surprisingly well, and a decent looking body. Everything looked pretty much the same as the 'normal' me did except that I looked like an anime character, and naturally, being anime, everything looked oh so much better. I mean, the skin was flawless, the shape was that much more .... appealing! And, of course, an anime character has to be pretty ugly to be... well, ugly!

When I'd finally finished sizing myself up, I noticed Max's reflection beside mine and behind me a little ways. I could tell by his face exactly what I was thinking, and they were not thoughts that were true at all, much less ones I wanted this particular boy to be thinking about me!

I quickly whirled around to face Max with a slightly pleading look.

"OK, I know that look and I know exactly what you're thinking, but I swear! I'm not conceited or anything, or narcissistic or self-centered in any way at all! In fact, I used to have a really crappy self-esteem.... though I kinda got over it over the years. It's just.... um, well, the last time I saw my reflection... well, lets just say, I didn't quite look like this... not at all."

Max starred at me for a long time, obviously contemplating what I'd said, then finally sighed and smiled as he shook his head.

"It's OK, I don't really know you so I have no right to judge. You don't have to explain anything to me."

I returned his smile with a small one of my own.

"No, but I just don't want one of my favorite people thinking I'm a b-..... uh... not nice person."

Ignoring my near curse words, Max's face flushed considerably at the comment I hadn't entirely meant to say. He cleared his throat and gestured forward again.

"Shall we?" He said with a smile. I nodded and proceeded to follow him again.

* * *

It must of been a good hour or more of walking, but with Max walking beside me, the walk seemed to take no time at all. We arrived at a rather large apartment building probably somewhere around midday.

"Well, this is it." Max said with a smile. "Home, sweet, home."

I looked at the apartment for a moment, then looked over at Max.

"No more dojo?" I asked curriously. Max gave me an odd look.

"Dojo?"

"Yea. You all used to stay at Tyson's dojo with him and his grandpa didn't you?"

Max frowned then and appeared to grow a little uncomfortable.

"Uh... how did you know that? I thought we all made sure no to tell the public exactly where we lived..?"

Again I mentally smacked my forehead. It was the third time I'd said something about the show since meeting Max and, of course, he had no idea what I was talking about and was probably beginning to think I was some sort of stalker or something -- if his face was any indication. I had to learn to be extra careful about what I said.

"Really? Huh. Well, I guess someone let it slip." I replied with a smile. "It's just something I heard once a long time ago."

Max smiled at me again. I was lucky he was such a dismissive and gullible person.

"Oh. Well, whatever, no big deal I guess. Anyway, we used to live with Tyson, but after a few years things started getting a little crowded so we decided to get our own place. We all still live together, but now we're living here, in this building."

Max paused then and regarded me carefully.

"I'm really hoping I'm right about you." He said with a half smile. I again returned it.

"Don't worry, you are. I may be a little odd, but I'm not dangerous."

Max laughed again and I couldn't stop my smile from widening. The boy was gorgeous on TV (Even if he wasn't really real), but in person... oh boy!

"Well, c'mon. We've got a spare bedroom in our place so you can stay with us... I'm not sure who else is home, but you'll meet them eventually anyway."

I nodded and followed Max inside.

The interior of the building was magnificent. It was huge and elaborate and absolutely gorgeous. I stopped and starred around in awe until Max's voice once again broke me from my reverie.

"C'mon! They'll kick you out if you're not with someone who lives here."

I looked over across the room and saw Max holding the elevator with an amused grin on his face. I smiled yet again (man my cheeks were sore after that day), and ran over to join Max on the lift.

There were twenty-five stories in the building and we stopped at number twenty-four. When the elevator opened, I didn't see a hallway or multiple doors. I saw one door. That's it.

Max pulled out a key card from his pocket and walked over to open the door, beckoning me inside when it swung open. I followed him in and was again awe-struck at what I saw. The place was huge. I don't usually like describing things in full detail and I'm aware of how boring it is so I'll keep this simple; picture a huge suite with windows at the back nearly as big as the wall. Then picture the room covered in beyblade stuff with lots of red, blue and green. This was Max's apartment.

"You like?" He asked, spreading his arms with a grin.

"I love!" I said with wide eyes. Max's grin widened.

"Cool! Well, this is mine and Tyson's floor. Kai and Ray's is the one ubove us, the top floor. Each suite or whatever hass four bedrooms but Mariah is staying with them too.... I guess that means they still have a room left but...."

Max, who was looking thoughtfully at the floor, looked up at me then with a lopsided smile.

"I guess they wouldn't mind you staying with them if you'd rather, and I'm sure Mariah wouldn't mind having another girl around for a change. I just thought-"

"You guys have a whole floor each?!" I blurted out, not being able to contain myself much longer. Max blinked at me for a moment.

"Uh... yea..." He said, a little confused as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"God! My house isn't as big as this suite!"

Max grinned sheepishly and scratched behind his head.

"Yea... I guess I forget sometimes how good we've got it. Makes me feel kinda guilty sometimes."

I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry." I said, feeling guilty now. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I was just.... commenting. And what were you saying earlier?"

Max looked thoughtful.

"About where you'd like to stay?"

I nodded and Max shrugged.

"I was saying it doesn't really matter where you stayed, it's just... well I thought you'd feel more comfortable here since- but then that doesn't really make sense does it? I mean you'd probably feel more comfortable staying with another girl right? Oh, Mariah is Ray's girlfriend by the way."

I had to bite my tongue to resist saying 'I know who she is'.

"Oh, really?" I said instead. "Is that Mariah from the White Tiger's team?"

Max nodded with a smile and I spoke again.

"OK, I know who she is then.... Anyway, that would probably be the case for most people.... but in my life I've never really had the chance to make many friends, so guy or girl, it doesn't really matter to me. And... I kinda know you a little better than the others, even if it's only by a few hours."

OK, so that wasn't _entirely _true. I pretty much knew all of them the same, but how was I supposed to tell Max that without him thinking I was some kinda creep or something? I couldn't. Besides, I found the idea of staying with two fun-loving boys much more appealing than one seriously serious grouch and one way-to-calm kitty kat.

"So, if you and Tyson don't mind.." I added as carefully as I could. "I think I'd rather stay with you."

Max's face lit up.

"NO! I don't mind, and neither will Tyson!"

The grin on Max's face was so huge it threatened to crack his cheeks.

"Oh man! This'll be great! Ray and Kai can be such kill joys at times! ..... Well, Kai more than Ray... but still! And Tyson and I never have guests! Well, sometimes... or maybe a lot... but they never stay for long! And you seem pretty cool too! Oh man! This'll be great!!"

Woah! Major sugar-high reaction!

I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I wasn't so much laughing _at_ him as laughing _with _him. His laugh was contagious.

"I'm glad you like the idea." I managed once I'd stopped laughing a little.

"Oh yea! I do!" Max said enthusiastically. "Anyway, let me show you around!"

Max showed me around the suite and I swear, it must have taken at least fifteen minutes! Eventually we got to 'my room' and I walked inside and placed my bag down on the bed before sitting down beside it. Max came and sat down beside me. All was quiet for a while as I starred at the floor and Max gave me my space. After a while though, I spoke up.

"Thanks Max..." I said quietly without looking up. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found me..."

Max smiled slightly and placed a hand on my shoulders.

"Hey, no problem. I don't know much about you just yet, but I'm here to listen if you ever feel like talking about it.... I remember you saying something about not getting a chance to make many friends, but I want you to know; you have at least one really good one right here."

I felt my tears well up at that point and my anger flared at myself for it. I hated crying -- with a passion! I managed to push the tears back and look up at Max, though I got the feeling he still noticed them because his face softened significantly.

"Thank you... you have no idea how much that means to me."

The hand on my shoulder gave it a gentle squeeze and Max nodded.

"Good. And I hope you know I mean it."

I nodded then and chewed my cheek for a moment. After a while I looked up at Max again and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Hey Max?"

"Yea?"

"Can uh... can I hug you?"

Max blinked at me for a minute, then laughed lightly and wrapped his other arm around me, hugging me tight.

"I don't know where you're from," He said softly. "but around here, we don't ask for hugs."

I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around him too. OK, so maybe this wasn't real, maybe I was dead, maybe I was dreaming and I would soon wake up at the most horrible time and curse myself for ever dreaming something so real and not being able to stay there. Maybe. But maybe was a long way away at that point, and sitting there with one of my favorite anime characters hugging me; well, needless to say, I didn't give a damn about reality.

"Hey Max, you home?"

I looked up from Max's face and towards the door of my room.

"That'll be Tyson." Max said with a smile. And to my surprise, he took my hand and stood up.

"C'mon! You'll have to meet the other person you'll be staying with."

I nodded with a smile and stood up, following Max once again out of the room.

Tyson turned towards us when we exited the room and I felt my excitement grow immensely. A second person from beyblade! I smiled at him but he simply blinked at me in confusion. After a few moments however, his eyes wandered to mine and Max's linked hands and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Heeeey! Who's your new friend Maxie?"

I looked up to see a bright flush spread across Max's face before he let go of my hand and cleared his throat.

"Uh, this is Amanda, Tyson. She's gonna be staying with us for a while. You don't mind do you?"

Tyson looked from Max, to me, then back again and his grin widened.

"No! No, not at all."

The blunette then stepped up to me and stretched out his hand.

"Hey! I'm Tyson Granger! Previously two-time world champ!"

I smiled wide and shook his hand.

"I know who you are." I said with a smile. "I know who all of you are... the bladebreakers I mean."

"Oooh! A chick fan!" Tyson said excitedly. "I like you already! So, how long are you staying?"

My smile slipped at that question.

"Um... I'm not really sure..." I replied uncertainly.

"OK, no big. Stay as long as you want!" A mischievous grin then crossed the champ's face.

"Sooo.... you're Max's new girlfriend huh?"

My eyes widened a little and I felt my face heat up. Looking out the corner of my eye, I could see Max's face flushed again as well.

"I uh... um... I mean, .... um, no, we...uh-"

God, what an idiot! Why the hell couldn't I put together a coherent sentence?! Pretty simple really; 'no, we're not an item. We just met a few hours ago actually.' But noooo. I couldn't say that.

Thankfully, Max came to my resuce.

"No Tyson, she's not my girlfriend." The blonde stated. "We just met today."

Tyson, obviously not thinking it odd that Max was inviting a total stranger to live with them, beamed.

"Whatever, I'm just glad there's another girl around!"

I furrowed at him and made a face.

"Why?.... I hope you don't think I'm gonna do your laundry or clean up after you!"

Tyson wrinkled his nose in a very un-Tyson-like way and opened his mouth but Max spoke first.

"No." He said, sounding quite unimpressed. "He wants another girl around so Hillary will have someone else to fuss over."

Tyson looked at Max and blinked at him.

"Ya know.... it's scary how you do that man." He said seriously.

Max ignored him.

"She's not that bad Tyson."

I knew who Hillary was, but I didn't know what she was to either of the boys. After all, Ray was apparently with Mariah and wasn't in the show. Also, if things were the way I thought they were, then the two boys -- along with the rest of the characters, obviously -- were a bit older then then they were the last time I saw the show. In fact, if my guess was right, Tyson was about eighteen, the same age as me, and Max was two years older, being twenty.... What else did I have to learn?

Deciding again to play along with whatever was going on, I opted to start asking questions.

"So, who's Hillary?"

Max grinned and Tyson snorted in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"A friend."

"His girlfriend."

I looked back and forth between the two boys who had spoken in unison. Tyson still had his arms crossed but there was a flush across his cheeks now, while Max's grin was wider than ever.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tyson said indignantly.

"Really?" Max asked, attempting to sound innocent but failing miserably. "Funny, she seems to think so."

"No she doesn't!" Tyson argued. "She knows better!"

Max let out a boyish giggle and winked at me, making me smile in amusement. He then turned back to Tyson.

"OK, fair enough. But you want her to be your girlfriend."

Tyson's face flared up more then and he turned to Max with a glare.

"I do not!" He said childishly. Then he took a deep breath. "OK look, we've been over this just about every day for the past few months. Drop it blondie!"

Max laughed again and shook his head then placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"OK, you're right. I'm sorry Ty, it's none of my business."

Tyson looked at him sourly for a moment, then sighed heavily.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go work on my blade, I wanna try something Kenny told me about."

The blunette then turned to me and smiled brightly again as if the previous conversation hadn't happened.

'Well, anyway, it was nice meeting you Amanda! Hope you're a cool person cause I've lived with enough grouches over the years!"

"Please, I'm the essence of cool!" I said with a grin. Tyson grinned back and turned to Max.

"Nice choice Maxie! Later!"

Tyson turned and walked to his room then and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the flush once again on Max's face.

"Tyson!" He yelled heatedly. But the blunette was already gone.

I shook my head and placed a hand on Max's arm.

"C'mon superstar, how about you show me around the city?"

Max sighed and turned to me, then smiled and held out his arm.

"Yea, why not. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3 : And so, I got settled in!

**A/N:** Last boring, chapter I swear! Things get interesting after this, I promise! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Do not own BB.

* * *

Max and I were laughing when we got off the elevator leading to his floor. There wasn't a sound coming from inside, so I assumed Tyson was gone and no one was home. When Max opened the door however, I quickly realized how wrong I was.

As soon as the door was open, my ears were immediately assaulted with the biggest racket I'd ever heard. Obviously, the suite was soundproof. Good thing too since they'd probably be kicked out for disturbing the peace...

Through all the noise though wafted the greatest smell I'd ever smelled before. Max smiled as he finished the last of his ice cream.

"Ray's here." He said simply.

I looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

"How do you know that?"

Max turned to me with a small laugh.

"Cause Tyson can't cook that good."

As he closed the door, Max paused in thought for a moment, then turned back to me with a grin.

"Actually, Tyson can't cook at all!"

I laughed lightly and followed Max to the living room. I was quite surprised however when I saw the number of people gathered around in there.

Tyson was standing in a corner with closed eyes and crossed arms, wearing the most sour look I'd ever seen. Barking down his throat, for some reason or another, was Hillary with her ands on her hips; admittedly, it was probably for a pretty good reason.

Kenny was sitting on an arm chair typing away on Dizzi's keys. Kai was back on to the whole room, looking out the window with crossed arms, and through the archway to the kitchen, I could see Ray cooking what I supposed was supper for everyone while Mariah seemed to be helping him.

The racket I heard upon entering, which Max so easily ignored, was Hillary's loud voice and Tyson's equally loud and angry counters periodically.

"What are they arguing about this time?" Max asked Kenny with an amused grin. The brunette didn't bother to look up from his laptop but answered the blonde nonetheless.

"I believe, if I'm not mistaken, that Hillary is trying to tell Tyson he need to learn how to take better care of himself; namely in the food department. Ray offered to show him how to cook what he was making earlier but Tyson refused. I believe that's what set her off. She says he needs to learn these things if he expects to survive."

Kenny spoke in a casual tone as if the situation was nothing new -- which, I imagined, it wasn't.

"Right. And I guess Tyson thinks he doesn't need to know how to cook when everyone around him does, right?"

Kenny nodded at Max's question and spoke again without looking up.

"I imagine it's something like that, yes. I tuned them out after something about 'real men don't cook'. I think it's lucky Ray didn't hear that one."

Max laughed lightly and shook his head, then turned back to me.

"Let's see how long it takes them to realize there's someone new here."

I smiled at him and nodded, then followed him to a couch and sat down alongside him.

-;-

Max and I sat on the couch for a long time, watching the happenings around us with amusement before anyone realized I was there. Perhaps because he knew me already and he was looking for a way out of his situation, Tyson happened to be that person.

"Hey Hillary!" He said loudly, cutting off something the brunette was saying about lasagna. "You didn't meet our new room mate yet!"

Hillary stamped her foot impatiently.

"Don't change the sub- wait, what? What new room mate?"

Tyson, obviously relieved to stop the current argument, pointed behind her at me. I smiled kindly when she turned to face me.

"Hello." I said politely.

The girl blinked at me a few times, then smiled and walked up to me, stretching out a hand.

"Hello. I'm Hillary."

I took her hand and shook it.

"Amanda. Nice to meet you."

Tyson walked up then and slung an arm around Hillary's shoulder's with a huge grin.

"This is Maxie's new girlfriend!" He said enthusiastically. Hillary's smile widened.

"Really? That's great!"

I, having already gotten used to the comment, simply smiled and shook my head. Max sighed heavily.

"No Hillary, she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh?" Hillary said, looking a little confused.

"No." Max repeated. Then he looked up at Tyson.

"I see you're really proving me wrong Ty." He said with a smile. Tyson frowned and removed his arm from around Hillary's shoulder.

"Don't start." He said warningly.

"Start what?" Hillary asked in confusion.

"Nothing." The two boys replied in unison. Max seemed a little more amused. I again smiled to myself and shook my head.

"Hey guy's dinner's ready!" Ray said, poking his head out from the kitchen. Spotting me, he came out all the way and tilted his head to one side questioningly

"Hello. I don't mean to be rude, but, who are you?"

I stood up then and walked up to him, stretching out my hand.

"Hi. I'm Amanda."

Ray smiled at me and shook my hand, and I could feel myself growing giddy with excitement again. Ray Kon! I was actually shaking hands with Ray Kon! SWEET!

"Ray. Nice to meet you."

I smiled back, beginning to feel a little awkward. I already knew all of these people and just about everything about them, yet still I was forced to introduce myself and allow them to do the same as if I didn't. It felt so weird.

"I'm Mariah!"

I turned to the pink haired girl now next to Ray and couldn't help but catch her smile. Like Max, her smile was contagious.

"Hi Mariah!" I replied, shaking her hand too. "I'm a huge fan! You're an amazing blader!"

And it was true. Mariah was one of the only female characters of Beyblade whom I actually respected.... if she was real. She was smart, independent, outspoken had all the right values and didn't let anyone push her around. I knew I could get along with this girl.

"Thanks!" Mariah said happily. "That means a lot! I have to say though, I love your hair!"

I laughed a little at this. Mariah may not be the typical girl, but she was still a girl.

"Thanks." I echoed with a smile.

Max stepped up beside me then with a grin.

"Well, now that we've got their attention, I guess we might as well introduce you everybody else."

Max turned then to face Kenny.

"This is Kenny, but we call him the chief. He's the brains behind this operation."

Kenny, who was now looking towards us, smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hello! Nice to meet you."

I smiled and waved back.

"You too."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

I smiled again at the offended mechanical voice. Max gave Kenny's laptop a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Dizzi. Amanda, that's Dizzi, Kenny's bitbeast."

I nodded.

"Hi Dizzi!"

"Hello there! It's always nice to have a little female interaction around here."

I laughed and Kenny gave her a wery look.

"Gee, thanks Dizzi. I can feel the love."

Everyone laughed a little at that and Max turned to Kai, who still had his back to everyone.

"And that guy there, with his back to everyone, is Kai. But I'm sure you knew that."

I nodded with a smile but I didn't feel quite as much excitement this time. Even meeting Kenny made me happy, but not Kai. Sure, I'd always liked Kai, even if he was a major grouch, and when I was younger he used to be one of my favorite characters, but as the years went by, I got more attached to the others. I liked Ray's personality, I loved Max and Tyson's playfulness and outlook on everything, I respected Mariah, I thought Kenny was sweet and adorable and I felt for poor Hillary. But Kai... well, Kai was always Kai. There was a coldness about him and even though I had respect for him too and knew everything he'd been through, it was still really hard to relate to someone like that.

Still, even though he wasn't exactly my favorite type of person, Kai was still part of the team and he still desereved as much respect as everyone else. So, realizing Kai wasn't going to say anything, I decided to be the bigger person.

I walked up to Kai until I was standing next to him and held out my hand.

"Hey, I'm Amanda." I said with a smile. "It's an honour to meet the Captain of the Bladebreakers."

Kai turned his head towards me then with an expression of complete un-amusement.

"Hn." He said simply. He then turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"Just what we need, another suck-up looking for their fifteen minutes of fame."

My mouth dropped a little at this. OK, I shouldn't really have been surprised right? I mean this is Kai we're talking about. But still... wasn't he supposed to have changed over the years? Apparently not.

And _apparently_, I wasn't the only one shocked with Kai's reaction because all around me, the others were wearing stunned expressions as well. Finally, just as Kai reached the entrance to the door, Hillary spoke up.

"Hey! What is wrong with you? Who do you think you are, talking to people like that? How can you be so rude Kai?!"

Kai simply ignored her however and disappeared into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and replaced the smile on my face yet again.

"It's fine. I've dealt with people like that my whole life, why should I be offended now? You just have to ignore people like that."

Hillary starred at me for a moment, then sighed and shook her head.

"Well, you're a bigger person than me because I wouldn't be able to ignore something like that. I hate it when he treats people that way.

Ray smiled then.

"We all do, but you learn to get used to it. That's Kai on a good day. Anyway, dinner's ready. Come eat."

Everyone turned then and headed towards the kitchen, talking amongst themselves as they walked. Tyson and Max hung back however and walked along with me.

"Hey, don't worry about that old sourpuss!" Tyson said dismissively. "He's always like that. It used to really bug me a first too, but like Ray said, you get used to it."

I laughed a little.

"Yea well, don't worry; I'm not really gonna loose much sleep over it."

Max laughed too and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Glad to hear! I think we're gonna get along beautifully!"

At that point, my smile was wider than I could ever remember, because for the first time since my dad died, I was happy. Really happy. So if I was dreaming or I really was dead, then I was quite content to stay that way.

* * *

"So, Amanda, where are you from?"

I took extra time to chew my food while I contemplated on how best to answer Hillary's question. When I couldn't chew anymore, I finally swallowed and paused. When I opened my mouth to speak though, Max beat me to it.

"Next question." He said playfully. He glanced sideways at me and I gave him a greatful smile. I didn't miss the suspicious look Kai gave me, but I did however choose to ignore it.

"Oh, OK." Hillary said indifferently. "Well, how did you and Max meet then?"

"Um... we actually only met this morning on some field or something."

"Field?" Mariah questioned in confusion.

"The big meadow thing just outside the city." Max informed them. Everyone seemed to understand then and nodded.

"What were you doing there?" Mariah asked curiously. I frowned at that and Hillary waved a hand dismissively.

"Never mind, another touchy subject I see."

Like I had with Max, I gave Hillary a grateful smile as well. The brunette then took another turn.

"So, you guys just met today and you're already moving in here?"

The question wasn't malicious or suspicious or anything of the sort, she was simply curious and obviously trying to understand the situation. Still, I really wished they would stop asking me questions, but I knew what kind of predicament they were in as well. I was a stranger to them and they were inviting me to stay with them. The least I could do was assure them they had nothing to worry about. The only problem was, they were all asking questions that I myself didn't have all the answers to.

"Yea, well... that was actually Max's idea. Not to pin everything on you Max."

Max laughed lightly and shrugged so I continued.

"He asked me if I had anywhere to stay and I said no so he invited me to stay here."

"I see." Hillary said, nodding in comprehension. Seemingly having exhausted her supply of questions, she went back to eating. Now it was Ray's turn.

"What made you decide to come here? If you don't mind me asking."

I frowned again and sighed lightly, this time putting down my fork and placing my hands on the chair either side of me.

"No, I don't mind you asking Ray. See... I didn't actually _choose_ to come here."

Mariah gasped a little.

"Were you kidnapped?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"No. I wasn't kidnapped."

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" Tyson asked in confusion.

"No."

"Are you some sort of fugitive or convict or something?" Kai asked a little bitterly. I gave the elder boy a weary look.

"No, _sourpuss_, I'm not a fugitive or convict or anything."

Kai scowled at me but returned to eating.

"So, how was it not your choice?" Kenny asked. I picked up my fork again and began absently pushing food around my plate.

"It's kinda hard to explain." I said softly. "The truth is... I don't really have all the answers yet myself becuase... I don't really remember or .. know. But, if it's any consolation to you guys, I'll be more than happy to tell you everything as soon as I figure it all out."

I looked up a little cautiously and everyone, save the conquering king of grouch, seemed to be smiling at me.

"Sounds good to me!" Max said enthusiastically, and everyone else seemed to agree -- I took Kai's silence as agreement as well.

Everyone went back to eating after my interrogation and it was a long time after, and a lot of small talk and such, before I was asked another question.

"So Amanda, what about your stuff? Do you have anything you need to get or something?"

I looked up at Hillary a little sheepishly.

"Um... well actually, all I have with me is my bag and whatever's in it."

Hillary frowned a little and looked sympathetic. I hated that because I hated pity.

"Oh." She said simply. "Well, what about money? Do you have money?"

That question caught me a little off guard.

"Money?" I repeated dumbly.

"Uh... yea, money..." Hillary said slowly.

"Um... I don't know..."

Mariah and Hillary exchanged a look then.

"What do you mena you don't know? You should know if you have something or not shouldn't you?"

I felt my cheeks flare a little at this. I hated being put on the spot and I hated feeling dumb; which was exactly how I felt at that moment.

"Well... I had some last time I checked."

"So, you should still have it shouldn't you?"

'Good question' I thought.

"Uh.... I guess."

Mariah and Hillary both lit up then.

"Great! Looks like it's time for a shopping trip!" Hillary said excitedly. I could feel the big sweat drop roll down the back of my head in typical anime style.

"Greeeeat..." I drawled sarcastically.

"So it's settled then, we'll go right after dinner!" Mariah said with a smile. "That'll give us a chance to get to know each other too!

I sighed and smiled at them both.

"Sure, why not."

I felt a hand on my shoulder then and turned to see Ray looking at me with an amused expression.

"Good luck."

Another hand on my opposite shoulder made me turn to Max.

"You'll need it!" He added playfully.

I turned forward again and blew a stray strand of hair from my face.

Great! This was going to be fun....

* * *

"Well, is it there?"

I starred at the wallet in my hand and chewed my cheek. There was money alright, but it wasn't the dollars though that I'd thought I'd put in there. Instead, there was a pile of yen. Inside my head I thanked my teacher from my last school for teaching me all about all the currencies he knew. Yen happened to be one of them.

"Um, yea, it's here."

"Great!" Hillary said enthusiastically.

"What's that blue card there Amanda?"

I looked back into my wallet and pushed aside my drivers license -- which strangely was registered to Bey city -- and pulled out the blue card. Hell if I knew what it was, but whatever it was, it had my name on it.

"Oh good! You've got a bank card!" Mariah said with a smile.

"Bank card...?" I questioned in confusion. I'd never seen it before in my life.

"Yea, it's for the BBAS bank isn't it?"

I looked back down at the card. BBAS, according to the words on the front, stood for; Bey Blade and Associates Savings. _Apparently_ I had an account there.

"Yea, it is." I replied, pretending I knew all about it.

"That's good. I have an account there too. You should keep your money in there unless you really need cash... it's not really safe to carry that much around with you."

I blinked at the little plastic card, then replaced it inside my wallet and put that in my bag. Looking up at Mariah, I gave her a small smile.

"Yea, you're right. Thanks for the advice."

The pinkette smiled back at me.

"No problem. Let's go."

I stood up from the bed and followed the girls out of the room, waving to the boys with a smile as we left the apartment.

"Hey guys, can we stop at the bank? I wanna see how much I have in my account."

The girls smiled at me as we got on the elevator.

"Sure." Hillary replied. "It's along the way anyway. The bank or the mall isn't too far so we can walk there."

* * *

I stepped up to the ATM just inside the bank doors and placed the card inside. I paused with a start however when it asked me for the pin number.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath. Having heard me, Mariah spoke up from behind me.

"What's wrong?"

"I... can't remember my pin number."

The two girls stepped up with me and starred at the screen.

"Well, um... is it someone's name?" Mariah suggested.

"Maybe..."

I punched in a few numbers corresponding with names of people who meant, or used to mean something to me. Nothing worked.

"How about a phone number?" Hillary guessed.

I punched in all the phone numbers I used to have and any one that I ever knew that might have meant something to me. Nothing. I sighed then as my frustration grew. Along side me, I could tell Hillary and Mariah were loosing their patience and running out of ideas too. After a long time of thinking, Mariah finally spoke again.

"How about a date?"

I thought about this. That was a good possibility.

"Hmmm...." I pondered aloud. I tried a few dates that were significant to me, including the few special moments in my life that I had almost been happy. Nothing.

I sighed heavily, ready to give up when something clicked in my head.

"1971..." I mumbled. I punched in the pin and immediately the screen changed.

"There you go." Mariah said with a smile. "How'd you figure it out?"

I hesitated for a moment as I starred at the screen, but eventually I replied.

"It was my mother's birthday."

Mariah and Hillary exchanged looks, then turned back to me.

"Well, we'll be right over here when you're done."

I nodded and the girls walked away.

-;-

After punching in the right buttons, I finally opened my account and my mouth dropped opened with it.

"Sweet mother of pearl..." I whispered in shock. Now, exactly how much money was in the account was insignificant, but I'll tell you this; it was a lot. OK so, it may not have been enough to live on forever, but it would definitely do me a while. I also knew there was much more yen there than dollars, which again was what I was used to, but that was still a lot of zeros.

After starring at the screen for a while, I finally shook my head and closed my account before removing my card. When I got back to the girls, they smiled at me.

"Do you still have money in there?"

"Yea... a bit.." I replied, still a little dazed.

Mariah and Hillary exchanged looks again, then laughed and linked arms with me.

"You're the oddest person I've ever met Amanda." Hillary said cheerfully.

"Agreed." Mariah laughed. "But I like you! I think we're gonna be great friends!"

I smiled at them both and let them lead me.

Friends. What a concept.

* * *

"OK... Was all this really necessary?" I asked my new 'friends' with a frown as I stumbled through the suite door.

They laughed as they walked gracefully towards my room, obviously much more experienced with carrying multiple shopping bags than I was. It was all I could not to drop one!

"Yes! Extremely necessary." Hillary replied happily.

They walked into my room and deposited my things on my bed while I struggled to get through the door. They'd managed to convince me to buy something from just about every store in the mall and I'd ended up exiting each one with at least four or five bags.

"Have a good time ladies?" Ray asked from the couch with an amused smile.

I gave him a weary look over my shoulder before throwing all my bags onto my bed, then exiting my room again to answer him. With a heavy sigh, I smiled at him and leaned against the door frame.

"Surprisingly, yes.... though I think it'll be my last shopping trip for a looong time."

Ray laughed lightly and returned to the book he was reading. I noticed then that he was the only one in the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously. Ray glanced up at the clock on the wall, then looked back at me.

"Kenny went home a few hours ago, Kai went back up to our suite, and Max and Tyson went to rent a movie or something. I decided to stay behind and wait for you girls to get back."

I smiled, getting the feeling that the main reason Ray stayed behind was to wait for Mariah, but who was I to judge.

"Oh. Well, I won't keep your girl much longer." I said with a smile. "Promise."

Ray laughed lightly and looked back to his book.

"Take your time, I'm not in a hurry."

I smiled again and turned to my room.

"So, need some help putting this stuff away?" Mariah asked with a small laugh.

I contemplated saying no but decided against it. There was way too much stuff for me to put away on my own and it would take me hours by myself. Besides, Ray had already said he was in no hurry, so what was I worried about?

"Sure, I'd appreciate it."

-;-

It was around ten pm when the girls and I finally finished putting all my new stuff away. We exited the room laughing about something I can't even remember now, just when Tyson and Max walked through the door.

"Oh, you're back!" Max said cheerfully. "We got a movie! Wanna watch it with us?"

Hillary smiled and shook her head.

"Not tonight guys, maybe next time. I'm a little tired."

"Me too." Mariah added. "It's been a long say."

"Pft! You think you've had a long day?" I said with a grin. "You don't know that half of it!"

Everyone laughed and Ray came out to say goodnight to us all before leaving with Mariah.

"You sure you don't wanna stay for a while?" Tyson asked Hillary hopefully. The brunette smiled at him.

"Sorry Ty, I'm really tired. Next time, promise."

She then leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Night Tyson." Turning to Max and I, she gave us a smile and a small wave. "Night guys."

I grinned and waved back.

"Night Hillary."

Max's grin was just as wide as he bid the girl good night, but Tyson's face was rose red.

"Uh... Night Hil.."

When Hillary was gone, Max and I turned to Tyson and the blonde opened his mouth to speak but Tyson held up a warning hand.

"Not a word blondie!"

Max laughed and bit his lip.

I laughed too and shook my head, then stretched with a yawn.

"Anyways." I said sleepily. "I think I'm gonna turn in too guys."

Max and Tyson looked at each other with frowns before turning back to me.

Aw, are you sure?" Max asked in disappointment.

"Yea, it's supposed to be a really good movie." Tyson added.

I smiled at them both and shook my head.

"Sorry guys... but like Mariah said, it's been a long day."

Max gave me a lopsided smile.

"Yea, I get it. Next time I guess... there's no point in watching a movie with just two of us."

Tyson nodded in agreement.

"Nope. Well, night!"

"Night Tyson."

Tyson gave me a mock-salute wave and I laughed and waved back before he walked off and disappeared into his room. I then turned towards Max.

"Sorry Max, but I really am tired."

Max nodded and smiled at me.

"I know, you're right; it's been a long day."

I reached out then and gave the blonde a hug.

"Thanks for everything Max. Really. I really appreciate it."

Max hugged me back and smiled again when we pulled away.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and gave him a small wave before turning and disappearing into my room too.

* * *

I don't know what time it was when the sunbeam in my eye woke me up, but it seemed like it was perfectly between not too early and not too late. Stretching, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand through my hair before getting up. I grabbed a random zip-up sweater from my closet and left my room. The suite wasn't really cold, but the morning chill was just enough for me to appreciate my sweater and almost regret getting up.

I made my way to the kitchen and walked to the fridge. Obviously Max and Tyson weren't up yet so I decided to make breakfast. I didn't really expect Tyson to be up yet, but I was a little surprised to find Max's bedroom door still closed. Brushing it off however, I decided to put on enough breakfast for them too and hope that the smell of food would entice the sleepy-heads out of bed.

-;-

The pancakes were done and I was almost done the french toast when two very sleepy boys wandered into the kitchen.

"Wow... something smells great." A sleepy Tyson said, nose in the air. I smiled as He walked in and wandered over to look over my shoulder.

"Yea, it does." Max added, looking much more alert than the bluenette. "It smells awesome! Whatcha making Mandy?"

I smiled wide with pride at the nickname the blonde had already dubbed me, but ignored it in favor of answering the question.

"Um... I'm making pancakes, french toast, regular toast -- in case someone didn't like it -- and omelets. But I'm glad you guys are up now though, how do you like your omelets?"

Two mouths hung open as they starred at the food, already placed out on the table. Eventually, a huge grin spread across Tyson's face and I was nearly knocked off my feet.

"I love you!" Tyson declared happily, arms wrapped around me in a death-grip. "You're the best!"

I laughed heartedly once I'd gotten over my shock.

Max laughed then too and reached out to release me from Tyson's grip.

"You really didn't have to Amanda. But thanks! Why don't you surprise us?"

I returned the smile Max gave me and nodded.

"Sure. Two surprise omelets coming up."

"Thanks Amanda! You're the best!" Tyson repeated again, eyes shinning dreamily.

I laughed again and rolled my eyes.

"So you've said." I teased with a smile. "Why don't you guys get started on that stuff, I know Tyson's dying to."

Tyson beamed and dove for the table, making me feel immensely appreciated as sounds of joy emitted from the blunette now stuffing his face shamelessly.

Max smiled and shook his head, sitting down next to Tyson but not eating.

"I think I'll wait for you." He told me with a smile. "You took the time to make all this, the least I can do is wait until you're finished so you can eat it with us."

I smiled at Max again and went back to the omelets.

"Thanks Max, that's really sweet."

"Yea well, I'm a sweet guy." The blonde replied. My smile turned to a grin.

"Couldn't have anything to do with all those sweets you eat could it?" I teased playfully. Again the blonde cocked his head to one side.

"How did you know I like candy?"

This time I didn't panic. That question pretty much answered itself.

"That's common knowledge Max. Anyone with as much energy and get-up-and-go as you've got can't be explained as anything but on a major sugar high."

Max thought about this for a moment, then grinned wide.

"Yea, I guess you're right. I forget sometimes just how much people can tell about you from your actions and stuff. Even after all these years, I'm still not used to so many people I don't know knowing so much about me. It's weird, and a little scary, at the same time."

I smiled sadly to myself at that. Picking up on it, Max's grin faded to a smile.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded... that wasn't directed at you. You're far from scary... although I gotta admit, you're a little odd."

I grinned again.

"Yea, I know. Like I said, I try."

"It's OK though, I still like you."

My hand froze right before I was about to flip the omelet. Why did that comment knock all the air from my lungs? Oh, right, because it came from Max Tate!

Hanging my head a little so my bangs would cover my face, I tried my damnedest to will back the flush in my cheeks as I resumed my cooking.

"Um... thanks Max. That means a lot comming from you."

"Why?" The blonde asked, sounding genuinely confused. I swallowed hard as I felt the flush in my cheeks deepen.

"Well... because.........." The silence my extremely long pause created was unnerving and I knew I had to say something.

"Because... I like you too Max."

Damn! Probably not the right thing to say just yet. The poor boy probably thought I was crazy. I hurried to fix my mistake.

"I mean, like I said, you're one of my favorite celebrities. So... that kinda thing means a lot to us normal folk, coming from you."

I gave Max a sideways, cheesy smile and was a little surprised to see the huge grin on his face.

"Well, I'm glad the feeling is mutual!" He said cheerfully. "But try not to think of me as a celebrity. I'm just a normal person, just like you."

I smiled to myself and turned back to the frying pan.

"I'll try."


	4. Chapter 4 : My One True Love

**A/N:** FINALLY!! Here's the next one! I had to split it so ch5 should be out in a few and hopefully ch6 will be out later too. Anyway, REALLY hope you guys like this one!! It took me foreverrr!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own BB or any of the characters.

* * *

After breakfast was over and the three of us were showered and dressed, we all plopped down on the couch to stare ot the window.

"So. What are we going to do today?" I asked the boys beside me curiously.

Max and Tyson looked at each other for a moment, then looked at me with small smiles.

"We were thinking about taking you to the park to try your hand at beyblading." Tyson said with a wide grin.

I grinned wide at this too and excitedly sat up straight in my seat.

"Yes!" I replied enthusiastically. "I'd love to!... I don't have a beyblade though.."

Both boys laughed lightly.

"That's OK, there's no shortage of beyblade stores around here." Max replied with a grin of his own. "You just gotta know where to look."

* * *

"Oooo! How about this one!"

Max looked over the bright blue beyblade in my hand for a few moments, looking very thoughtful. He took it into his own hands and turned it over a few times, then weighed it carefully before placing it back on the shelf before us.

"The base is too heavy." He said simply. "It'll be all off-balance and near-impossible to control, especially without a bitbeast.

He turned a playful smile on me then.

"Don't pick beyblades just cause you think they look cool."

I gave him a sheepish grin then and laughed lightly.

"Yea.. good idea. Why don't you pick one out for me?"

"OK."

Max walked the isles of the store and carefully observed the beyblades. It took him a while and he seemed to be sizing up each and every blade with the care and precision of a samurai choosing a sword.

Eventually the blonde stopped at the end of one of the isles and picked a blade from a low shelf. He looked it over, turned it over in his hands many times and weighed it carefully for a long time. After what felt like an eternity -- I have no patience whatsoever -- he smiled down at the object in his hand and walked back towards me.

"This one." He said simply, a wide grin on his face.

I looked down and excepted the beyblade he was holding out to me. It was red and extremely light, so much so that I was surprised my hand didn't sink with the new weight in it.

"It's.. so light." I said in awe. Max laughed and nodded.

"Yea, it is. I wanted to find a really durable one, but also one that would be easy to launch and easy to control -- again, because you don't have a bitbeast."

I looked the blade over a few times, sizing it up. It wasn't exactly the best looking thing in the word and the top part was a sort of a funny shape, but Like Max said, looks don't matter. There wasn't really much point in me commenting or arguing, seeing as I didn't really know much at all about the object in my hand, or the game it's used for...

At least it was my favorite color.

Noting this, I finally looked up at Max and smiled at him.

"Thanks Max. God only knows what I would have picked out... as you can tell."

Max laughed then and nodded.

"No problem. Let's go find Tyson and head out to the park.

* * *

At the park, I wasn't surprised to see beydishes all over the place and massive groups of kids crowded around each one.

"Wow... these kids really like what they do.." I said in awe as I starred around at the many groups in the park. The blonde and blunette beside me both grinned.

"They sure do!" Tyson replied, sounding very proud as if each and every one of them were his little brother or sister. He turned to me then and his grin widened. "Come on! Let's find you an opponent."

I followed behind the two boys as they all looked around the park, observing the younger bladers and watching their every move.

Finally we arrived a a smaller group with only a handful of kids huddled around. But despite the small number, the cheers for each kid was very loud. This is where the boys and I stopped and we watched as a small brunette boy knocked a redhead's blade out of the dish, causing whom I assumed to be his friends, to crowd and congratulate him.

"Way to go Tommy!!"

"Yea! I told knew you could do it!"

"No you didn't! You said he didn't stand a chance!"

Among the many voices, Max and Tyson laughed and eventually the blunette stepped up to the small group.

"Hey, guys! Nice battle!"

The children all turned to us and most of their mouths dropped open upon seeing us -- though I suspected the shock and surprise was more due to my companions rather then me.

"Oh man! It's Tyson and Max!!!"

Yep. Good call Amanda.

The little redhead who'd lost turned to me and made a face.

"Who are you?"

I opened my mouth to speak but one of his friends elbowed the redhead hard in the ribs and cut me off.

"Don't be so rude, Chucky!" The little green-haired girl scolded. The brunette who'd won spoke then.

"My name's Tommy. It's an honour to meet you all."

He gave a small bow and the boys and I all smiled at him.

"You too." We all said in unison. Tyson spoke again.

"This is our friend Amanda. I don't suppose you'd wanna battle against her would you?"

The brunette smiled and nodded and I frowned and turned towards the world champ.

"He's just a kid, Tyson." I hissed behind my hand, not feeling like going against a kid most likely half my age.

Tyson and Max laughed and turned to grin at each other. When they turned back to me, Max spoke.

"You told us you've never bladed before right?" The blonde asked with a hint of amusement. My brows furrowed, not really sure where that was going.

"Yea..." I replied cautiously. The boy's grins widened.

"Then they'll be more then enough competition for you." Tyson added.

I sighed and turned back to the beydish, and the kid, feeling a little awkward.

"OK, remember what we showed you?" Tyson asked. I could tell he was fighting a huge grin.

"I think so." I replied, trying, in turn, to ignore the fact.

"OK." Max added. "Just do your best."

I frowned at my new friends, not liking the sound of that. But, unfortunately, my pride wouldn't allow me to back away from a beybattle with a kid who probably still believed girls had cooties.

"Allright!" Tyson said excitedly. "Three... Two.. One..."

"Let it rip!"

I jumped a little in surprise as the kid across from me declared the infamous beyblade line and released his beyblade. I shook my head a little and released mine too, no one seeming to mind that I was a little late.

Once again, I could feel the typical anime-style sweat drop roll down the back of my head as I watched my beyblade fall clumsily into the beydish. I watched as my opponents white blade spun around mine with practiced ease while my own red one merely spun on spot in the center of the dish.

"This is pathetic..." I mumbled to myself, watching the kid's blade rather then my own.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" The brunette asked, a little surprised.

"Um..."

I had no idea what I was doing, or how in the world I was _supposed _to do anything. How did the bladers in the show control their blades without a bitbeast? Was it a mind thing? Did they have to think about it? Yea, that must be it.

"_Uh... OK, come on beyblade... attack!"_

Not that I was really surprised, but.. needless to say, that didn't work.

Apparently getting tired of my lack of movement, the group around us all looked on boredly.

"Either you're really cocky thinking you don't have to do anything to win," The bratty redhead said. "Or you really suck!"

Again the brunette girl elbowed him, but she seemed to be thinking something along the same lines as she turned back to look at the battle again.

I looked over at Max and Tyson and was a little irritated to see smug, amused expressions on their faces. I turned back to the dish with a frown.

_"They expect me to loose!"_ I thought, admittedly a little ruffled by this realization. _"Well, I won't!"_

I lifted my chin in the air and looked down my nose at the bey dish.

"OK, that's enough waiting." I said confidently, pretending that's what I was doing all along. "Attack!"

I was a little surprised when my red blade actually darted forward after the white one. Unsurprisingly though, the white one darted to the side and easily evaded me. I glanced up at the kid controlling it to see a gentle smile on his face.

"Come on, Tommy!" The kids around us began chanting. At least I knew he had supporters.

The kid looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, but my friends are getting restless. Every battle must end eventually."

I laughed and nodded.

"Sure, I understand. Gimme your best shot!"

I asked for it.

The white blade did a U-turn and flew back at my red one, causing it to soar into the air and send it, not surprisingly, out of the beydish with little effort.

Everyone around us was quiet as they starred at my opponent and me, half expecting me to explode at being beaten by a little kid, I think.

My opponent smiled kindly at me. I grinned and reached across the small dish to shake his hand.

"Good game." I said with a small laugh. His smile finally widened and he reached out to take my extended hand.

"Yes. Good game."

Now everyone around us broke out into applause and all turned to congratulate the boy named Tommy again. However, one little boy turned away from the others and turned towards me with a wrinkled nose and a disgusted face. It was the same bratty redhead again.

"I was right, you really do suck." He said, looking up at me indignantly. At this point, the grins Max and Tyson were wearing faded and the blunette stepped forward.

"Hey, that's so rude!" He said a little angrily. I laughed.

"No, it's OK Tyson." I said with a grin. "You saw me just as well as he did; I really do suck."

Tyson frowned.

"Yea, but still. You don't talk to people like that!" He turned back to the redhead. "You need to apologise, kid!"

The redhead, who had shrunk back when Tyson stepped forward, was now looking at him like the blunette was going to eat him. He swallowed hard, then looked over at me with wide eyes.

"I-I... I'm sorry!" He spat quickly, bowing low to me. I laughed and reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Like I said, it's OK. You were right."

With one more glance at Tyson, the redhead quickly turned and squeezed his way into the huddle of other kids so we couldn't see him anymore.

"Geeze, kids these days have no respect!"

Max and I laughed at that.

"Come on Ty." The blonde said with a grin. "I don't think Mandy's gonna do any better then that today.

"Hey!" I protested, trying not to laugh. "I can-"

BOOM!

Every face as far as the eye could see looked up into the sky just as the clouds broke open and released their tears. The kids all screamed and yelled playfully and took off in all directions as we all got drenched almost immediately.

The boys and I looked back at each other, all three of us grinning madly as we squinted through the heavy rain to see.

"Well, looks like someone up there is trying to tell us something." I said playfully. The boys laughed and Max took my hand.

"Come on, I know it's not that cold, but we should still get out of this rain!"

I nodded and the three of us took off running, laughing and splashing in the puddles as we ran just like the little kids we'd so recently been among.

* * *

Three loud voices could be heard from the elevator as Max, Tyson and I exited it onto the floor of their suite. Tyson and I laughed and shielded our faces as Max shook his shaggy blonde head like a wet dog, causing droplets to spray us both.

"So, what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Max asked us. I grinned wide.

"I think that movie idea sounds pretty damn good right about now." I said with a small laugh. "Like you said, the rain wasn't that cold, but I still have a bit of a chill. I think hot-chocolate and a huge, warm quilt would be perfect while curled up on a couch right now!"

The boys beside me laughed.

"Sounds good to me!" Tyson said with a grin. "Maybe Hillary will come watch with us too."

Max and I grinned at each other at that.

"I'm sure she would, Ty." Max said with a grin. "So, what movie do you guys wanna watch?"

"How about the one where the beyblade team is on time for their meeting? Oh wait, that doesn't exist!"

The three of us stopped abruptly upon hearing the new voice and looked up towards Max and Tyson's suite door.

"Kai!" Tyson said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The older blunette frowned at us, looking none to impressed. Max frowned too.

"What are you talking about? What meet-"

Suddenly ocean blue orbs widened.

"Oh man!" He said at once. "The meeting with Mr. Dickenson and the other teams! I totally forgot!"

Tyson smacked his forehead then too.

"Oh yeah! So did I!"

"Clearly." Kai said simply. He then turned a small glare on me. "Apparently I was right; looks like some _new additions _are causing distractions for you two."

My eyes narrowed at the supposed-to-be intimidating blader.

"Meaning me." I stated more then asked.

Kai looked past me and gave a small nod.

"No, I meant that girl there behind you." He said seriously. I clenched my teeth at that.

What a jerk!

Max and Tyson sighed and both turned weary looks on their ex-captain.

"Knock it off, Kai." Max said a little irritably. "We probably would have forgotten anyway, even if she wasn't here."

Tyson stepped forward then.

"Yea, that's right. Besides, we're not that late, and we don't have anything to get ready for so we can just leave now." The younger blunette grinned wide then. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, sourpuss!"

Kai's expression returned to an irritated one but he said nothing. Max turned back to me.

"I don't have to go." He whispered so only I could hear. "I'd understand if you didn't wanna be left alone; the others could always tell me what happened and whatever."

I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Kai. What with the look he was giving us both, and with the obvious dislike he already harboured for me, I knew that keeping Max home was a very bad idea.

Turning back to the blonde, I gave him a smile.

"I don't think missing this thing, whatever it is, is an option -- I might have to keep one eye open while I sleep."

Max gave me a weary smile and I laughed.

"Relax, will ya! I'l be fine. You go to this meeting thing and I'll catch you guys later. I'm a big girl after all, I think I can handle being alone for a few hours."

Max gave me a genuine smile.

"You sure?" He asked, though I knew that he expected me to say yes. Not to disappoint him, I nodded and gave him another smile.

"I'm sure. Now go on! Before Kai glares hole through my soul!"

Max laughed and finally turned away from me to look at Kai.

"Alright, let's go."

Kai pushed off of the wall and walked towards the elevator, making sure to give me an extra cold glare on his way past. Max and Tyson bid goodbye to me and followed after the ex-Captain. Once in the elevator, Max called out to me and I turned away from the suite door to look at him.

"You might need this!" He said playfully.

I reached out and snatched the key card he'd tossed at me from the air, then looked back to the elevator and gave his smiling face another small wave before the elevator doors finally closed and concealed him.

I turned back to the suite door again and put the key card in the slot by the door. It beeped twice and I removed the card before pushing the door open and going inside.

Contrary to everything I expected, I didn't like the feeling of being alone at all; at least, not in this place. Still being rather new to me, the huge suite seemed much bigger when I was all alone inside it. Evidently, flicking on nearly every light in the place didn't help either and I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay there alone for the whole time the boys were gone.

"This is so not working for me..." I said aloud. Hey, I was all alone right? So there was no one there to think I was crazy for talking to myself.

I made one more sweep of the apartment before heading to my room. I changed into something dry, grabbed a waterproof black hooded jacket and stuffed my wallet into it's pocket before exiting the room, then the apartment.

* * *

Just like the apartment, the nearly empty streets of beycity weren't very welcoming or comforting all alone either. I pulled my hood up and out so it shadowed my face and stuffed my hands into my jacket pocket as I left the huge building, easily ignoring the pelting rain as a I moved. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I'd be able to re-trace my steps if I got lost so I wasn't worried about that.

I walked for what seemed like forever, no idea how long I'd been doing so. I lifted my head occasionally to look into the window of a store, but for the most part, I kept it lowered. I wasn't really thinking about anything just then; my mind was pretty blank, but after so long, my mind did start to wander.

Why was I alone just then? Why did I _feel_ so alone, so alienated? Why did I feel like I didn't belong, like I'd never fit in?

Answer; because I was alone, I was an alien to this place -- whatever_ this place _was -- I didn't belong and I probably never would fit in. Whether dead or dreaming, I didn't belong here; and I had to remember that, no matter how real it seemed or how much I loved it....

It was then, as my thoughts began to darken, a bright light shone through my darkness and I saw _her_.

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and instantly, as soon as my eyes fell upon her, I knew I had to have her! That I had to be the only one to ever touch her, to hold her, to show her what real love was, how she should be and deserved to be treated! That no other person, man or woman would ever love her like I would.

That perfect body, just the right shape that so many men and women dreamed of, that perfect color, perfect long, slender neck. She was gorgeous.

My hand pressed against the glass, cursing the solid object that separated us, longing to touch her, to run my fingers over her. My heart ached for her. I had to make her mine!

Without my permission, my legs started moving again and the next time I blinked, I was standing before her, no glass between us, no barriers to separate us, just her and I.

I asked her what her name was but she didn't answer. So my eyes trailed up her body, roaved over her beauty until they came to rest on the tattoo above her neck.

Val Halen.

That was her name.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to touch her, feel her perfection beneath my fingers, feel her welcoming warmth under my finger tips.

And I did.

I sighed happily as I felt the smooth, glassy-like feel of her body, trailing up the smooth surface to glide along her heart-strings. She quivered under my touch, begging for more. But I dared not. Such perfection was meant to be simply observed, not indulged.

"So, you wanna give her a try?"

I jumped as a new voice interrupted my tranquil peace. Blinking a few times, I finally forced myself out of my reverie and noticed the store clerk standing behind me with a charming smile.

He was wearing red and black skater shoes, tight black pants, a black shirt with red writing and an open black sweater over top with some sort of symbol I didn't understand. There was also a name on it so I assumed it was some sort of band sweater.

Looking into his face, I only deftly noticed how handsome he was. Black hair in one of those foe-hawk type styles and piercing brown, almost black, eyes that seemed to be able to stare right through you.

But, alas, my heart was already taken and I had no room for another.

"No... I don't think so..." I finally replied, realizing the young man was awaiting an answer.

His smile widened to a grin and he laughed lightly before approaching me and my new found love.

"You sure?" He asked with a hint of amusement. "Cause I have never seen anyone eye a guitar with that much adoration before. You must really be interested."

I watched him, my heart aching with jealousy as he took my love from her stand and lifted one knee onto a the ledge, propping her up on it. A pick appeared from no where and my eyes slid shut as this strange newcomer made her sing.

Even her voice was beautiful.

I opened my eyes when her voice ceased to caress my ears and blinked as I realized this new person was offering my heart's desire to me.

"Come on, try." He said playfully, a smirk appearing on his lips then. "I know you want to."

Ye gads! The torture!

Finally I couldn't take it any more. Why should I be denied her any longer?? If you'd seen her, seen the way she was looking at me.. beckoning to me...

We belonged together!

Finally I reached out and accepted the guitar from the guy's hands, a jolt of electricity running through me when my fingers made contact. I sat on the stool he'd so recently used and let my eyes slide shut as my fingers glided over her strings, making her sing beautifully. Moments later I felt something being pressed into my right hand and I smiled when I realized it was a pick, just my type too!

Accepting the small plastic, I let my fingers have their way, sighing in ecstasy each and every time my love sang just the right note. We were so beautiful together, if only you could have seen us...

After an eternity, my eyes finally opened and I jumped a little at all the faces smiling down on me. Somehow, among my oblivious playing, I had attracted a small audience, all of whom clapped enthuastically once I'd stopped playing.

A small blush coming to my cheeks, I looked away from them all and back down at the beauty beneath my fingers.

"How much?" I asked softly.

I nearly choked when the clerk told me the price.

Looking back down at the guitar in my hands, I chewed my cheek thoughtfully. If I was right, the price he told me was well over a thousand Canadian dollars...

Well, it was a gorgeous instrument, both the look and sound; I'd never heard anything like it before. And it was also a limited edition....

Still, just the day before, I'd totally splurged a considerable chunk out of my new bank account....

It took me a very long time, but eventually I decided that I never usually bought anything for myself, this was an extremely rare opportunity.. and I'd never myself anything ever again...

Yea right.

"I'll take it."

The clerk grinned and reached out to gently take the guitar from my hands and unplug it. By now the crowd had dispersed.

"Soft shell or hard?"

I didn't have to think about that one; no way was I gonna take the chance of anything happening to her.

"Hard." I replied immediately. The guy laughed as he reached for a hard-shell case and carefully placed the Van Halen inside.

I sighed as I got up and followed the guy to the cash at the front, knowing that this was going to put a huge dent in my mysteriously-there bank account, but also that there was no way I could turn back now.

"My name is Josh by the way."

I merely watched as he rang up my order, eyeing the many accessories behind the counter.

"Nice to meet you." I said absently. Not to be rude, but; at that moment, I didn't give a damn what the store clerk's name was.

After too long a time, I finally adjusted the hood I hadn't removed and headed for the door, now laden down with a whole lot of things I probably didn't really need.

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name!"

I adjusted the straps on my back and shifted the bags in my hand as I looked over my shoulder at the guy named Josh.

"Amanda." I said simply. "Bye."

That said, I left the store and started the longer-then-I'd-thought trek back home.


	5. Chapter 5 : Finally, An Explaination

**A/N:**Here's the next chapter guys... I am SO sorry it's SO short. But, in my own defense, that's all the boring stuff out of the way now (Finally right!) and from now on it'll be all fun and excitement! :D ... or at least, I'm hoping lol. It'll be beyblading and more story and stuff for sure. :P I'm working on th enext one now, and it's already under-way, so if i try REALLY hard, I'm sure I could get it out in a few hours :) I really think you'll like it. :) Bare with me!

**Disclaimer:**Do not own Beblade or the characters..... Or the song mentioned here. It belongs to Melissa O'Neil and it's called Alive.

* * *

After what felt like hours, I finally got back to the apartment. It felt like no time before I was back in the suite, peeled off my soaking wet jacket and pushed up the sleeves of my sweater before plopping down on the couch.

My new guitar at my feet, I opened up the case and extracted the gorgeous red, white and back instrument and placed it carefully in my lap. Getting comfortable and set up, I plugged the guitar in and let myself drift into my own little world as I sang along with the music I was creating.

_"__Stuck in a world, no longer turning  
Always the girl waiting for somethin"_

I'm not really sure why I sang this song, but it was the first thing that popped into my head just then and seemed to fit my life at the moment to a tee.

Right then I was stuck somewhere I didn't understand, feeling like time had stopped, like I was stuck in the middle of something I shouldn't be a part of. I was waiting for myself to wake up and realize it had all just been a dream, waiting for everything to go back to the way it was, cursing myself for ever dreaming up something so real and not being able to stay in it.

_"Spent to many days, walking around sleeping  
Open my eyes I'm tired of dreaming"_

And oh how well it fit.

Real or not, at that moment, just like the day before, my worries and negative emotions melted away as I allowed myself to become lost in my own music.

Who cares if I was dreaming? I might as well enjoy it if I was right? And if I was dead, then; what's the problem? Nothing I could do about it anyway, right?

I smiled, my eyes still shut as I belted out the words to the music, laughing inside my head and thanking God that I was alone just then.

_"I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and burn out at least I'm gonna know what its like  
to feel alive"_

I smiled at this, because in just two days, I felt more alive right then then I'd ever felt in my entire life...

_"hey yeah hey yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

For once, I was truly happy right where I was.

_"Sun on my face lights of a city  
Maybe in love or just leaning to be  
On my two feet I can only imagine  
I'll say the words and believe it'll happen"_

I thought back to the day before.

I'd awoken in this strange place with the sun kissing my face; never imagining that I'd be as happy in this surreal setting as I was just then. And it had only been two days!

And Max...

I felt my face heat up as I thought of him. Was it him I was falling for, or the reality in which he was unconsciously forcing me into? Here, in this place, I was on my own; not alone, just independent. I had no one else to worry about, nothing to make me unhappy, no voice inside my head to tell me I needed to get back home on the double. I could hope for happiness and trust that I'd get it, believe I could be happy.

I was free.

_"I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
__Even if I crash down and burn out at least I'm gonna know what its like  
to feel alive"_

If I was enjoying myself this much already, then I wasn't going to know what to do with myself if anything exciting actually happened....

_"They think they know me but how can they know me I'm getting to know myself  
I'm finally ready to be somebody  
with a story to tell"_

That thought made my smile widen. While I doubt anyone thought they knew me -- on the contrary, I'm sure they all felt they knew nothing about me -- but it was true that I didn't really know myself either.... And I'd promised to tell them everything I knew as soon as I discovered it for myself.

And again; here, I was getting to be somebody real, my own person. Here, I could be whoever and whatever I want, say and do whatever I wanted, it didn't matter.

_"I wanna run with a reckless emotion  
find out if love is the size of an ocean  
even if i crash down and burn out at least I'm gonna know what its like_

_  
I wanna feel till my heart breaks wide open  
I wanna blaze like a fire that's blowing  
Even if i crash down and burn out  
at least I'm gonna know what its like  
to feel alive"_

I smiled as my fingers strummed the last few chords of the song and my eyes slowly slid open to stare down at it lovingly.

_"Oh, I feel alive"_

I gasped lightly and whipped around to look behind the couch as I heard people clapping. Just like in the store, I blushed, this time more hotly, as the three people standing behind the couch clapped and grinned at me.

"Wow! You're really good!" Hillary praised. Guess Max was right; she did come.

"Nice strings." Tyson teased. "Took a little shopping trip while we were gone?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I was wrong; guess I'm not as grown-up as I'd thought.... Didn't like the idea of staying in this huge place all alone."

The three laughed at this and moved around the couch to sit down. Tyson and Hillary sat in the smaller two-seater couch and Max sat by me on one of the larger ones.

"Yea, takes some getting used to." He said with a small laugh. He then gestured towards the guitar. "So, what else can you play?"

I looked down at my new guitar and lowered it so it was laying flat across my lap.

"Um... I don't really play for other people." I said softly. "The only person I ever really played for was.... was my mother."

Max frowned as my voice lowered upon mentioning my mother. He tilted his head to one side and watched me for a moment, then reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's OK, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. But... do you think she'd want you to hide such talent from the world?"

I bit my lip for a moment and looked up to see the blonde smiling warmly at me. After a few moments I smiled back.

"No." I whispered. "She wouldn't. She'd tell me to take a deep breath and go for it."

Max's smile widened a little.

"So then, what do you think you should do?"

I laughed a little and picked up my guitar again. My three companions all grinned and sat back in their seats, listening to songs they didn't know and sang, laughed and clapped to ones they liked.

* * *

It was somewhere around three am when I stopped playing and started yawning. At that point, the motion was mimicked by my three companions and we all laughed as we looked around at each other.

"I think it's time for bed." Hillary said with a smile. "Poor Amanda's gonna be sleep-strumming in a minute!"

We all laughed and Hillary and Tyson both stood up and bid Max and I goodnight. Tyson headed to his room and Hillary headed to the spare bedroom next to mine.

I packed my guitar and it's things away and smiled at Max when we stood up and he took some of it to help me carry it to my room.

"Where do you wanna put this?"

I looked over my shoulder as I laid my guitar against the wall by my closet.

"Um... just lay it here by the guitar."

Max walked over to the closet and laid the amp and miscellaneous accessories down by the new instrument. When he straightened again, he smiled at me.

"Thank you, Amanda. That was fun."

I returned his smile, knowing I should be thanking him.

"You're welcome." I replied. After a slight hesitation I spoke again, this time much quieter. "Thank you, Max."

I guess he knew what I was thanking him for because he simply smiled again and nodded. Much to my delight, I also got a hug out of it. I closed my eyes as I hugged Max back, my heartbeat quickening slightly at the contact and I mentally cursed myself for it.

When he pulled away, Max smiled at me one last time before turning and walking towards the door.

"Goodnight, Amanda." He said softly. I tipped my head to one side slightly as I starred at his face, the only thing still visible through the partially closed door.

"Goodnight, Max." I finally replied in the same soft tone.

With nothing more to say, Max finally left, closing the door gently behind him.

I smiled to myself and nibbled my cheek to keep it from widening. I knew it was ridiculous, the whole thing; to be falling for someone who didn't really exist, but I couldn't help it. Unfortunately, you can't tell your heart what to do.

Shaking my annoying thoughts from my head, I walked over to my hi-by dresser and pulled out a pair of PJ's. I got dressed rather quickly and tossed my day clothes in the hamper before heading over to my bed and pulling back the many layers of blankets. The happy sigh that escaped me as I snuggled into my blankets was quite unintentional and also a bit amusing.

Even my bed was amazing here!

That thought made me laugh.

Deciding to push my thoughts away, I finally settled in and closed my eyes, determined not to think about any more confusing or unwanred thoughts until I woke up the next morning.

Too bad I didn't have a say in the matter....

* * *

"Amanda..."

I heard someone calling to me, but I didn't know who it was.

"Amanda..."

My brows furrowed in thought as I tried in vain to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Amanda."

The voice was maddeningly familiar but it was also distorted slightly and I couldn't for the life of me figure out where I'd heard it before.

"Amanda, wake up. Open your eyes, Amanda."

Obeying, why I didn't know, I opened my eyes and blinked at the figure before me. I sat up and continued to stare but as I did, I noticed I was no longer in my room at Max and Tyson's appartment, or the apartment for that matter; I was in some sort of surreal place. All around me was nothing but mist; mist and this strange figure.

I starred at the figure again and looked it over. I'd like to think that, according to it's voice, that it was male. But then, one could never be sure. He was wearing a long black cloak with a huge hood that covered his face, and sleeves that covered his hands. I could only see just below his waist however because the mist covered anything and everything below that, as well as distort the image I could see ever so slightly. Unlike my life lately, this scene wasn't anime, this was real. Totally and maddeningly real.

Eventually, after finishing my inspection, I looked up into the face of the figure, shivering at the black nothingness that met my eyes.

Finally I spoke.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important right now." The voice replied. "Why don't you ask me something you really want to know?"

I chewed my cheek for a moment. Was he supposed to be some weird version of a guardian angel or something. If he was, the first thing I should have asked was: 'Am I dead?' or even 'Where am I?' But those things were far from my mind just then.

"Where's my mother?" I asked him, my voice cracking slightly.

From the nothingness, I saw a smile appear. A brilliant, pearly white smile with all the warmth of the hottest summer day. That one smile instantly melted away any and all fears or worries I had about this strange figure.

"She's home." He said softly.

"Is she alright?" I blurted instantly.

"She's fine. And she'll be fine."

I sighed in relief, and the figure spoke again.

"You need to stop worrying about what was and should be, and worry about what is."

That made me frown. How could I when I didn't understand anything that was going on?

"But... but how can I do that when I... this whole thing is impossible... I shouldn't-"

"Stop."

My mouth immediately clamped shut at the gentle but firm demand. The figure spoke again.

"This; everything you are, everything that is, and everything that will be, is very real. It's not impossible, and it's not a dream. You're happy here aren't you?"

I nodded silently.

"Good. Then enjoy it."

I frowned again.

"If I'm not dreaming... then... am I dead....?"

The figure crossed his arms and his smile disappeared into the nothingness again. My heart and stomach sank.

"I see..." I whispered, feeling my insides twist sickeningly. I hung my head and resisted the over-whelming urge to cry.

Damn tears!

Before I'd known he'd moved, the figure was in front of me and had a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about what was." He said again. "Your mother will be fine... You will see her again..."

"Yea... when she dies too.." I replied bitterly. Again the figure said nothing, so I knew I was right again.

"When you return, you will tell your friends that you remember. You'll tell them where you're from, and that you came to be with them after leaving your home behind, looking for a new place to live to escape the sadness you've had to live with. If they ask any questions, you will answer them truthfully except to tell them about me or what happened before you got here. For that you will either have to avoid them, or lie.

My head jerked up to glare into the nothingness that hid his face again.

"My mama didn't raise me to be a liar!" I snapped indignantly, jerking away from his touch. His arm lowered, hiding his hand again.

"Then you'll have to avoid the questions." He said simply. But his voice was a little gentler this time.

I sighed and looked to the side, a little angry now.

"Fine." I replied simply. "Just tell me one more thing."

The figure said nothing so I took his silence as agreement and spoke again.

"Is this heaven? Is it limbo, what is this... or well, not _this, _but... the whole anime thing? What is that?"

The figure was silent for a few moments but finally, after a long silence, he spoke again. Though, when he did, it wasn't the answer I was hoping for.

"We're out of time."

I blinked at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked, a little taken aback.

"Until next time, Amanda." The figure said mysteriously. "Remember, live in the now and enjoy yourself. There's nothing to be done about what once was."

I furrowed my brows again and clenched my fists at my side.

"You can't go yet!" I almost yelled. "I've still got more questions! You owe me buddy!"

"I'm not going anywhere. Goodbye."

"Wait-"

* * *

I bolted up in bed as the alarm clock by my bedside gave off a loud shrill. Running my hands over my face in frustration, I reached over and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock angrily.

Well, that was that.

I didn't know what exactly had happened, but I did know that I knew that figure from somewhere and he was someone I could trust....

Somehow.

Throwing the covers back I grudgingly pulled myself out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6 : Painful Accusations

**A/N:**OK so, I know this one is supposed to be on Hiatus, but I had to get this chapter out under the request of a reader. :P I'm going to leave it on Hiatus cause I duno when I will get the next one out... hopefully soon but you never know. Also, sorry it's rushed and sorry if there are things you don't understadn/questions unanswered -- all will be revealed eventually! lol. Anyway, hope you like it and pleas R&R!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own BB or any of the amazingly smexi/cute/funny characters.

* * *

As it turned out, Tyson and Hillary had miraculously risen before Max and I, so it was only the two of us for breakfast that morning. Seeing as it was early and I was still working out exactly what I was going to tell everyone, I decided not to unload on the blonde just yet; I'd wait until everyone was together and tell them all at the same time. That way I wouldn't have to repeat myself and also, if it turned out that I did have to tell a little white lie, I'd hopefully only have to tell it once.

Taking up my own breakfast to join Max at the table, I sat down across from him and looked into his face as I picked up my fork.

"So, Max, what are we gonna do today?"

Max pushed food around his plate with his fork and appeared to be thinking. It was some time before he finally answered my playful question.

"Well... I've been thinking." He said carefully. I smiled.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good."

Max laughed lightly but didn't look at me.

"Your first match didn't exactly go that well yesterday... and you said you've never bladed before that right?"

"Yea."

"Well, I was thinking... I mean, if you wanted... I was thinking I could, ya know, teach you or something... if you wanted."

I felt my cheeks telling me to ease up a bit but the huge grin on my face didn't seem to want to leave. I jumped up from my chair and flew around the table before throwing my arms around a very surprised Max.

"Thank you Max! I'd love that!"

Max blinked at me in surprise, then laughed and hugged me back. When I finally pulled away, his grin matched mine.

"No problem! It should be fun!"

I sat back in my own chair again and grinned as I speared a piece of fried bologna and popped it into my mouth.

"Um-hm!" I agreed happily.

Finally, I was going to be a beyblader! Maybe I'd even get my own bitbeast one day!

Pft! Yea right.

* * *

"Let it rip!"

This time I launched my beyblade when I was supposed to and it circled Max's orange practice blade threateningly.

We were at the brand-spankin-new BBA building, much more massive then I ever remembered the one in the show being -- apparently they'd gotten themselves back on their feet since the end of season three!

"That was good, Amanda!" Max praised with a smile. "Next time hold your launcher a little higher."

"OK." I replied with a nod.

"Now, concentrate on your blade and what it is exactly you want it to do."

My lips pursed together then in a tight line as I did exactly what the blonde told me to. I concentrated hard on my blade and made it attack the pathetic-looking practice blades he was surrounding me with. In one swift motion, much to my surprise, my red beyblade finally zoomed towards one of the orange blades and effortlessly knocked it out of the dish.

At that point, I nearly squeeled with excitement.

"I did it!" I exclaimed happily. Max grinned.

"Good job. Now that you've got the hang of it, I don't have to go easy on you!"

I laughed as a determined expression took hold of my face. I knew better of course; being a professional, and having the personality he had, Max would never fully exert himself in a match with such an amateur as myself. I knew I'd loose any match I had against him, and badly, but that didn't stop me grinning at the playful comment nonetheless.

"Bring it on!" I finally replied confidently.

Max grinned and urged his orange practice blade to attack my red one. I told my blade to dodge him, knowing it was useless to simply think it. At first it just spun in place and I frowned, but just before Max's blade attacked it, it finally moved and clumsily avoided the attack. I couldn't help but frown.

I looked up at the blonde only to see him smiling at me, seemingly knowing what I was about to ask.

"Why can't I control it well?" I asked a little sullenly. "Is it because I don't have a bitbeast?"

Max laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. But don't worry, you can still control it. You just need a little more practice. Or, well... a lot."

He grinned again.

"But you'll get it!"

I smiled at him, feeling a little better.

"You wanna try again?" He asked with a return smile. I nodded and we both crouched down to pick up our blades, unable to come back on their own without a bitbeast inside.

"Alright. Three! Two! One!"

This time I yelled out along with Max before we released our blades.

"Let it rip!"

Both blades whizzed and darted around the dish and I grinned proudly as my red blade dodged and weaved away from Max's with minimal effort.

"See, you're already getting better!" Max said with a wide grin. I grinned wide too and he spoke again.

"OK, now that you've got defense and evasion down path, lets see how you handle a good attack!"

I got into a defensive stance as Max's orange blade hurtled towards mine and struck it hard.

I starred at the blade confidently and told it to dodge but it didn't listen to me. My confident smile faded as I called for a defense once more and again my blade seemed to ignore me.

Finally my smile disappeared as Max struck my blade again and this time sent it out of the dish.

"Move!" I yelled in a panic.

But the blade didn't listen and it continued to hurtle towards my face at a dangerous speed.

All I could do was stare in shock as the red blade approached me. It was nearly within a few inches of my face when a green blade appeared out of nowhere and knocked it to the side; hence, saving me from having my face smashed in.

At that point I dropped to my knees, my eyes wide and unfocused, barely registering Max running towards me blurting quickened words.

"Amanda! Amanda, are you alright? I'm so sorry! Are you OK?!"

I saw the blonde drop to his knees before me and felt his hands on my shoulders as he starred into my face.

"I'm so sorry, Amanda..." He said again. "I didn't think... I didn't know that would happen... I thought you would be able-"

He stopped talking when I wrapped my arms around him and pushed my face to his chest. There were no words after that as Max's arms slipped around my back and held me close, gently rocking me back and forth as I hugged him in a nervous daze.

Finally, after what felt like hours, I pulled back from the blonde and he looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, feeling incredibly stupid and utterly embarrassed for my reaction.

"I'm sorry, Max..." I almost whispered, feeling the heat rising in my face. "I feel so stupid for acting like that..."

I attempted to laugh the matter off but it merely came out as a weak and nervous chuckle.

"You'd think I'd escaped death or something..."

Max didn't laugh but he did give me a small, warm smile.

"You don't have to feel bad. That was a little scary... I know I would have been."

I somehow doubted this.

Even if Max had been in that situation, I should think he'd have been able to control his blade...

Not to mention have better reflexes then me.. he would have ducked!

Still, I knew he was trying to comfort me, and I had to admit that it was actually working.

"Thanks, Max."

The blonde smiled and nodded, then released one of the hands around me to pick up something off the ground.

I eyed the red blade he held out to me a little wearily and when I looked up at him, his warm smile returned before carefully placing the blade into his pocket.

"I'll hang onto this for you for a while." He said softly. I smiled at him gratefully.

Max stood up and held his hands out to me. I took both and allowed him to hoist me to my feet. Without another word, Max draped an arm over my shoulder and lead me out of the building.

* * *

"So, did you figure anything out yet?"

I bit my lip against Max's question as we walked home, not really ready to spill my guts just yet. Instead, I opted for neutral ground.

"Um, actually I did... but, if it's all the same to you; I'd like to wait and tell everyone together... that way I won't have to repeat and relive it more then I absolutely have to..."

Max smiled and gave me a single nod.

"I understand." He said gently.

It was really dark now, darker then a normal night and I could smell the scent of rain in the air. I was sure Max did too because as we passed under yet another street light, we both picked up our pace, determined to make it home before we got soaked again.

"Ya know, I think tonight would be an excellent night for that hot cocoa, heavy blanket and a movie!"

I laughed at the blonde and nodded, imagining being cuddled up with Max underneath a huge quilt watching a movie.

Yes, we deffinitely needed to make it home ASAP!

"Hey.... what's that?"

I stopped walking and Max stopped too, looking up at the sky as if to say; 'Come on rain, just wait a little longer!'

There was a stand with the local newspaper, held behind a plastic casing. I lifted the top and pulled one out, grinning when I saw the headline.

"Bey City hosts first ever Beyblade-Extravaganza!" I read aloud. "News of a brand-new competition just released featuring all your old favorites; The Blitzkrieg boys, White Tiger X, All Stars, and of course, our very own; The Bladebreakers!"

I looked up at Max and grinned, happy to see a grin on his face too. I looked down at the paper, ready to read more, when all of a sudden, a mighty boom from overhead interrupted me.

"Uh-oh!" I said with a laugh. "Here we go again!"

Max laughed and grabbed my hand, running with me as I laughed as well and shoved the paper inside my jacket while I was pulled along.

"Come on!" He shouted over his shoulder. "Well get everyone together and finish reading it at home!"

* * *

I was itching with anticipation as I sat on the huge couch in Tyson and Max's apartment, nearly forgetting to thank Mariah as she handed me a steaming cup of cocoa.

The room was full and everyone was snuggled up under huge, thick blankets with steaming cups in their hands.

Kai was sitting in an arm chair alone, a blanket draped over his legs. Tyson, Hillary, Max and I were snuggled up on the biggest couch together under a massive quilt. Kenny was sitting with Ray on another couch and a spot was reserved between the two for Mariah.

Finally, the pink-haired blader passed the last cup of cocoa to Kai, insituated herself under Kenny and Ray's blanket, and turned to me with a huge grin.

"OK!" She said excitedly. "Lets hear it!"

I grinned wide and looked down at the paper in my hands, quickly re-reading the part I'd already read aloud before moving on to the rest of the story.

"_This up-coming tournament promises to be a real treat for beyblading fans everywhere. As a kick-off to the peak of The BBA's existence, and also to celebrate the finished product of it's brand-new facility, it's decided to host a friendly competition."_

"That's what the meeting was about the other night." Tyson said with a grin. The others shushed him and I laughed before continuing.

_"During an interview with the surprisingly still-there head of BBA, Mr. Dickenson; we asked him what to expect of this up-coming event. We qote;_

_'Though not quite as extravagant or important as the World Championships, this tournament will certainly be something to look forward to. Unlike the previous World tournaments, this one will be played one-on-one; meaning that there will be only one winner at it's end and not, as before, a winning team'."_

I stopped reading and looked around at the people in the room at this.

"Really?" I asked in astonishment. "Did you guys know this?"

The boys, plus Mariah, all grinned and nodded.

"Huh." I said simply, turning back to reading.

_"We also interviewed some of the fans and teams who have battled against the previously popular team The Bladebreakers, and asked them if they'd like to see this team reunited. Of course, most said yes._

_We then asked who they thought were the number one contenders for the win, and these are some of the responses we got;_

_'Tyson's gonna win, of course! He's already won so many times! He's totally unbeatable!'"_

I looked up at Tyson at this, and stifled a laugh at the smug look on his face. Hillary however looked none to impressed.

"Great." She said with unamusement. "Just what he needs; something to make his head bigger..."

The others and I all stifled laughs and I bit my lip as I looked back down at the paper and read again.

_"'I think Kai is gonna win! He's always been so close! This time he's gonna win and finally show everyone he's the best!"_

I looked up and we all grinned at Kai. But, not surprisingly, he seemed totally unfazed by the comment so I rolled my eyes and continued.

_"Others believe it's Ray Kon's turn to shine. Though he may not have been the strongest opponent through the years, one can't deny that he's certainly going to be a formidable foe for no matter who he goes up against."_

Again everyone looked up at Ray and grinned, the golden-eyed blader merely giving us all a polite and modest smile before I read again.

_"Finally, it comes down to Max Tate. While we have to admit that the mainly defensive blader is good, we also get the impression that he is certainly the weakest link._

_Yes, Max is, without a doubt, one of the top bladers around, but can he make it to the top? Is he good enough to beat the top bladers in his field? After all, we've seen him battle many times before and some of those battles have been -- for lack of a better word -- less then successful. Not to mention, he's been on a team for nearly as long as we can remember; he hasn't battled alone in quite a few years._

_So, who will be the winner of this tournament? Who will come out on top? Will we discover a new rising star?_

_All these questions and more, all answered at Bey City's Kick-Off extravaganza! Don't miss it!"_

There was a deathly silence throughout the room when I stopped reading and no one could look at anyone else.

Finally, after a sickeningly long wait, Tyson spoke up.

"Aw who cares about what some dumb old paper says!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Max snapped uncharacteristically. "You guys weren't dissed!"

Ray frowned as he looked up at Max.

"I was." He said simply.

Max's head snapped over to look at him.

"No you weren't!" He replied, looking a little angry. "_He may not have been the strongest opponent over the years._ Wow, Ray, that must really hurt! Did you hear what they said? They think I'm the weakest link!"

I swallowed hard. I didn't know what to think or say of this strange outburst.

I knew Max must feel horrible, Hell, I knew I would. But I didn't know how to make him feel better. What would I expect in turn, if I was in his situation?...

How could people say that about him? It was so mean!

"They're just stories, Max.." Mariah began softly. "Remember the way BEGA turned the world against us years ago? Just by telling lies and twisting the truth? You can't let those people get to you... everyone knows how strong you are."

"Obviously not." Max replied bitterly, sinking back into the couch with crossed arms and a sour look on his face.

I chewed my cheek for a moment, then finally spoke up.

"Max..." I almost whispered, making sure to measure my words carefully. "They're right you know.... you can't let them get to you. You're better then this and better then that stupid crap they're saying. Prove it to them."

The blonde didn't reply but I could tell he was still beaten up over the stupid story in the paper.

"She's right, Max." Hillary added. "You are better then that. And you don't have to prove anything to anyone if you don't want to."

"But if you do," Kenny began. "then do it. Show them that you're every bit as capable of being the best as anyone else."

"Man up, Max." Kai said bluntly. "Real strong people don't let stupid crap like that bother them."

Max bit the side of his cheek but instead of looking like he felt better, all Kai's words seemed to have done was melt away his anger and make him feel depressed.

There was another sickening silence until eventually Kenny cleared his throat and produced a DVD from what appeared to be nowhere.

"How about a movie?" He said quickly. "There was a quick chorus of agreement from all except Kai and Max and the small teen jumped up and bolted for the huge TV in front of us.

I waited until the movie had started and everyone was caught up in it before leaning over to whisper in Max's ear.

"It doesn't matter what they think, Max." I whispered softly, reaching out to curl my fingers around one of the hands still across his chest. "All that matters is what you and your friends think... and your friends all love you..."

Max's frown eased slightly and he turned his head to look at me. He starred at me for a moment, then squeezed my hand lightly and gave me a small smile....

But that one smile seemed so forced and cold -- cold enough to make me shiver.

"Thanks, Amanda." He whispered simply before releasing my hand and turning back to the screen.

And that was it.

I frowned and turned to the TV as well, pretending to watch as my thoughts began to wander.

What was I really doing there? Was this really Heaven? Was there such a thing as Heaven? Had I somehow been reincarnated and had to make this life better to go to Heaven of whatever? Was I here to solve everyone else's problems, to make them all feel better and make everything right in order to move on?

And where was my mother? Would she come to this place as well when she died? Would I really ever see her again or had the hooded figure in my dreams only said that to keep me happy?

And speaking of the strange figure? Who was he? How did he know me? Why was he hooded? Why couldn't I figure out where I knew that voice from?

All these questions and more were swirling through my head as I sat among my new friends and tried to sort out what I was going to do next.

I knew I had to tell them the truth -- or at least, what I was allowed to. And I knew they'd probably want to know more. But I couldn't give them more and I had to force myself to prepare to say no... or if it came down to it; lie.

Only question was... could I do that?


	7. Chapter 7 : Hurt & Comfort

**A/N:** Well, after FOREVER, here's the next one. As usual, I have no idea when the next one will be out, but if it's any consolation, I've got a rough draft map done up for this story so hopefully the updates will get up a lot sooner (crosses fingers). Anyway, hope you guys like this one in the meantime! Sorry the long wait, hope it was worth it.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except Amanda.

* * *

I starred blankly at the screen before me as my thoughts ran rampart in my head, not really taking in the snowy fuzz signaling the movie was over... I didn't even have the faintest idea what it had been about.

It wasn't until Kenny got up and turned the TV off that the silence began to deafen me.

"So... what now?" Kenny asked a little awkwardly. There was a long silence before Ray eventually spoke up.

"I think it's time we all head home.." He said softly. "It's getting late."

There was a chorus of agreement and most people stood up, preparing to leave.

I knew it was now or never. If I didn't let it all out now, I'd never be able to do it.

"Wait." I said suddenly, my voice cracking slightly.

Every eye in the room was turned on me and I felt the heat and tension in my body rise considerably.

"I remember..." I said softly.

A few looks were exchanged before everyone slowly sat back down again, turning their full attention on me.

After taking a few deep calming breaths, I swallowed hard and opened my mouth to speak.

"My name is Amanda Denise George. I was born and raised in Canada. My father died when I was really young and my mother and I have had a pretty tough time since then... though... her actions didn't help much...."

I frowned and began to fidget with my hands, unable to look at anyone. After a short silence I continued.

"I love my mother more then anything else in the world and.... and I miss her so much...."

Hearing my voice crack and feeling my throat constrict, I coughed lightly and hurriedly continued.

"The day Max found me in the field, I'd just found out that my mother had been diagnosed with cancer and only had a short time left to live. She'd been hiding it from me for a very long time, how long exactly I don't know, and when I found out I packed my bags and left..... I never expected to find myself so far away from her, especially here! I just needed some air, some time to think, but....."

I paused and closed my eyes, picturing my mother's brilliant green orbs in my minds eye as if she were standing right there before me. Unconsciously, my hand lifted from my lap, ready to reach out and touch her face, when I suddenly realized what I was doing and dropped it back into my lap again.

I forced my eyes open and blinked back the accursed wetness I could feel in them before continuing again.

"I thought I was going to go crazy but I.... met up with someone I used to know and he told me she'll be fine, that I'll see her again. He told me to stop worrying, to enjoy what's happening now and that whatever will be will be... basically."

"Who is this guy?" Tyson asked sarcastically. "God?"

I could hear a hard smacking sound before Tyson yelped, so I assumed someone (likely Hillary) had whacked him upside the head.

Ignoring Tyson and his question, I spoke again.

"So, long story short, I'm here now, I'm stuck here for a while and right now, you all know just as much about me and my situation as I do. To be honest, I'm not really sure how I got here and I probably never will."

I sighed heavily and my voice softened.

"I know all of this sounds totally bogus but... I swear it's the truth. It's up to you if you believe me or not."

There was a long silence and finally I felt a pair or arms around me. I looked up in anticipation, hoping to see Max's bright face, but I was admittedly a little disappointed to see Hillary before me.

Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

"I believe you." She whispered softly.

With her to back me up, I bravely looked up and around the room. The others seemed a little skeptical and to be honest I couldn't blame them. But, thankfully, they all eventually smiled at me and stood up to approach me -- all except Kai of course. But then, I was well prepared to do without him if I needed to.

"I believe you." Mariah said, reaching out to hug me as well.

"I believe you." Kenny said shyly, not moving to hug me. I smiled at him and held out my arms and after a slight hesitation he leaned in to hug me as well.

When Kenny pulled away, Ray walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I believe you." He said kindly. "And if you've been brave and honest enough to tell us this much so far, I'm sure you'll tell us the rest when you figure it out."

I nodded, feeling a little guilty. But how could I do anything else? I couldn't tell them everything! They'd have me hauled off to the mental!

Tyson scooted over next to me and I turned to see him grinning wide.

"I guess I believe ya." He said playfully. "Though you're right, it does sound totally bogus."

I laughed and gave him a playful shove.

He had no idea! If they thought _that_ was bogus.....

Finally I turned to Max and bit my lip. He starred at me for a moment before finally holding out his arms.

I sighed in relief and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist while he hugged me close.

"You know I believe you..." He whispered softly. "And-"

But I didn't get to hear what else he wanted to say because he stopped and pulled away from me. I could tell there was something else but I decided not to pry. If he wanted to say it, he would.

Finally the drama-king put in his two-cents worth.

"I don't like it." He stated matter-of-factly. "Something's not right. There's something you're not telling us."

I sighed and turned to him with a frown.

"Look," I breathed in exasperation, completely emotionally exausted by that point. "I really don't care if you believe me or not. I can't change your minds. Everything I've told you is the truth. Like I said, it's up to you whether or not you believe me."

Well, that was true. Only difference was, I'd just left a few things out.

Kai starred at me for a moment before finally standing up.

"Goodnight." He said simply. And with that he walked away and left the apartment.

Hillary rolled her eyes.

"Never mind him." She said in annoyance. "The important thing is, we all believe you and we're all proud of you for telling us the truth. We just hope you know you're welcome here as long as you need."

I gave her a lopsided smile, once more feeling guilty.

"Thanks, Hil." I said softly. She smiled at me and everything was quiet for a while.

Finally Ray broke the silence again.

"Alright, if no one else has any more bedtime stories," He began playfully. "then I think it's time we all head home."

Once again everyone stood up, either to leave or see the others to the door. Along with Max and Tyson, I walked the others to the door and bid them goodnight.

When all hugs and goodnights had been given and everyone else gone, Tyson closed the door and stretched.

"Well, this has been fun." He teased sarcastically. "If there's nothin' else you wanna tell us, I think I'm gonna hit the sack."

I smiled and shook my head lightly.

"No. That's about it."

Tyson smiled back and gave me a mock salute.

"Well then, so long!"

I laughed and waved as Tyson turned and headed towards his room. When he'd disappeared behind the closed door, I hesitantly turned towards Max.

"I think it's time we headed to bed too..." He said softy.

I nodded wordlessly and he followed me as I headed towards my room.

Once in front of my bedroom door, I turned to face the blonde again and looked at my feet as I unconsciously rubbed my arm. I didn't know what to say to him. He'd just been totally bashed in the newspaper and here I was spilling my sob story to him and his friends.

_"He must think I'm a total-....."_

Well, there's a start.

I opened my mouth to apologise to him when suddenly I felt myself enveloped in a warm embrace for the countless time that night.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered softly. I was stunned.

"Sorry?" I repeated in confusion. I felt his head rest atop mine.

"About your mom..." He was barely audible this time.

I knew then what he had wanted to say earlier but had kept inside. Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my arms around his back and layed my head against his chest.

"She'll be fine...." I said softly, though I had no idea if that was true or not. "She's a trooper..."

I bit the side of my cheek for a moment before finally resolving to continue what I'd started.

Max.." I said softly.

"Yea?"

"I..... I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to show you up or anything.... you know, by over-shadowing you or anything. You had a pretty hard night and I.... didn't mean to make your problems seem any less important... I just wanted to tell you all the truth."

There was a short pause and I lifted my head to look up at him. But instead of looking upset or angry, I noted that, for once, the blonde's face was expressionless.

After starring down at me wordlessly for a few moments, Max finally leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"It's OK." He said simply, though there was no emotion behind the statement. "I'm glad you told us. Now get some sleep, OK?"

I chewed my cheek again but finally decided that that remark meant there was no room left for further conversation -- not that I knew what else to say anyway. So, I finally nodded before Max released me and turned to walk away.

"Max?"

Max turned back to me and I stepped up to him to press the most tender kiss I could mange to one of his cheeks.

"I really am sorry..." I said softly. He gave me a small, obviously forced smiled and nodded.

"I know. Night, Amanda."

I frowned slightly as Max turned away again and walked off to his own room. I waited until he had disappeared behind his door as well before turning and walking into mine.

Getting dressed quickly, I slipped under my covers and starred up at the celing. My stomach was knotted sickeningly and there was a strange tension somewhere not so deep inside. That only mean one thing.

Something bad was on the way.

* * *

The proverbial rooster crowed far too early for my taste the next morning. As I rolled over to look at my clock, I groaned when I noted that it was only seven am. Throwing an arm over my face, I debated staying in bed for a few hours. However, thinking it over, I knew that was pointless and I'd never get back to sleep anyway so I might as well just get up.

A little reluctantly and moodily, I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed again. After stretching and feeling my joints pop one more time, I got up, grabbed a sweater, and walked out of the room.

As per usual, I was up before anyone else, unsurprised to see two certain doors still closed, and proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast. Unlike usual however, it took a lot less time then normal to entice a certain blunette out of bed.

I smiled as Tyson sleepily plopped himself down onto one of the kitchen chairs. Glancing at the clock, I smiled to see it was now seven-thirty, not bad for Tyson.

Placing a plate of bacon eggs and toast in front of him, I gave the yawning out blader a smile before returning to fixing my own breakfast.

"Where's Max?" I questioned once Tyson had awoken enough to eat.

"Duno." He mumbled over a mouthful of food. Thankfully he chewed and swallowed before continuing. "I heard him on the go sometime around five am this morning."

My hand froze, hovering over the toaster with a piece of bread in my hand.

"What?" I asked, looking at Tyson in surprise. "Five am? Why?"

Tyson shrugged.

"Beats me. I don't think I've ever known him to get up that early before. Not willingly anyway."

I bit my lip as I proceeded to put my bread in the toaster. Where had Max gone so early? And Why?

Before long my continental breakfast was ready as well and I wordlessly joined Tyson to eat. We ate in silence, each to our own, and when we were finished Tyson helped me clean up. It wasn't until I was putting something back in the fridge that I found the answer to our question.

"Tyson!" I called, causing him to approach me from the sink across the room.

"Yea? What's wrong?"

"Look!" I exclaimed, pointing to the fridge door. "I can't believe I missed that before!"

Tyson blinked at the paper on the fridge door a moment before reaching out and plucking it off. Holding up in front of him, I listened anxiously as he read the familiar handwriting aloud.

"Hey guys. I needed some time alone to think so I went out for a while. I'll be back later so don't worry about me. Max."

I frowned as Tyson lowered the paper and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I got a feeling I know where he went." The blunette said softly. I sighed.

"Yea, me too." I said with a frown. "And I bet I know why.... I'll go check on him as soon as I'm done here."

Tyson glanced around the room and walked over to the sink. As if just to prove he could, he rinsed the dishes off, put them in the dishwasher and turned to me with a grin.

"I can handle this." He said confidently. "You go get Maxie."

I looked around the kitchen a little skeptically, noting the still dirty counters and tables, before looking back at Tyson a little wearily.

"I can do this!" He insisted, pushing me towards the kitchen exit. "Just go!"

"Fine!" I said eventually, walking on my own. I paused at the exit and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just don't flood or burn the place!" I said half playfully, half serious.

Tyson grinned and held a hand up to his heart while the other raised in the air in a sort of 'scouts honor' gesture.

Finally I smiled with a shake of the head and left the room.

* * *

Just as I thought, I found myself being lead down a long corridor once I'd reached my destination. Proving my suspicions right, I arrived at the BBA building at exactly ten am and was immediately lead towards the training room once I'd asked for Max Tate.

Once we'd reached the massive room, the young woman leading me gestured me inside. I thanked her and she left before I slowly pushed the door open. I was a little surprised to find it empty except for the one person I was looking for. Perhaps it was too early for everyone else.

I knew Max knew I was there, but for reasons I could only guess at, he didn't acknowledge me. As I stood watching his fierce practice, frowning in concern at the uncharacteristic creases and anger on his face, I knew I had to do something, but what? What would Tyson or one of the others do in a time like this? I snorted humorlessly as the answer instantly came to me.

If Tyson or one of the boys were here and wanted to get through to the blonde, they'd launch their blades into the dish and let them do the talking. Unfortunately, not only did I no longer have a blade, it wouldn't have mattered if I did. If I had to launch a blade into the dish, the only thing that would happen, would be that Max would send his blade after it, it would be cast from the dish like some cheap practice blade and he'd go on venting as if nothing had ever happened.

No, if I wanted to get through to the blue-eyed bebe, I had to do something more extreme.

_"Hey, why not? I fell off a cliff and lived to tell about it..... sort of."_

Ignoring my own bad humor, I walked further into the room and over to the dish.

"Max..." I said, just loud enough for him to hear. But course, he didn't respond. Not that I'd expected him to.

So, I tried again.

"Max, look at me..."

But instead his eyes simply narrowed and his blade spun faster in the dish, smashing through all the little targets he had rigged up inside.

"Max!" I said firmly. "Listen to me! Don't ignore me! I know you're hurt but it'll help to talk."

Once again, my words went unheeded -- or at least un-acknowledged.

Finally, knowing it was inevitable and knowing what had to be done, I sighed, prepared for the 'drastic measures' I'd considered moments before.

Without another thought, I waited for Draciel to make another swing around and jumped down into the huge deep dish just as the green blade came hurtling towards me.

That did it.

"AMANDA GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

But I didn't move.

Was I scared? Hell Yes! I mean, not like the thing would have killed me or anything, but what with the way it had just smashed through those targets...

It wouldn't tickle!

I closed my eyes to prepare for impact but I felt nothing, and all I heard was a loud whiz sound followed by a heavy thud.

I opened one eye to see Max inside the dish walking towards me with the big green blade in his hand. But instead of looking worried, scared or relieved like last time he'd saved me from a beyblade, this time he looked furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled furiously."You could have been seriously hurt?!"

I flinched at his raised voice but I was determined not to back down.

"I wanted to talk to you!" I yelled back.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want to talk?" Max snapped angrily. "Did the whole 'needed some time alone' thing not register to you at all?!"

Ignoring his furry I took a step closer to him.

"Yea, it did. I'm sorry but, I didn't think being alone was the right answer to this. You need your friends Ma-"

"No I don't!!" The blonde screamed suddenly, making me jump. "I don't need anybody! I'm just as good as they are, I don't need them to cover up my weaknesses!!"

I blinked at him, thoroughly stunned.

"No one said you did...." I said softly. But Max was on a rampage.

"I'm NOT the weakest link!!' He screamed wildly, a strange look in his eye. "I can win this! I'm every bit a contender for this stupid tournament as the others are!!"

I frowned, my heart breaking over again with each and every strained word that shot from the blonde's lips.

"Max..." I said, taking another step towards him.

"Why did you come!?" He yelled suddenly, pulling away from me. "Why did you stop me? Why'd you interrupt?!"

His voice was cracking and very strained now and I could see his eyes beginning to take on a glossy shine.

"I was doing fine before you came! Before you interrupted! I was proving how good I was!!!"

I frowned, my eyes beginning to gloss over now as well.

"It- it was the only way to get your attention..." I said softly.

"Attention!" He spat in what sounded like disgust. "That all you want isn't it?! It's always about you! All you ever want is attention! You hate not having that don't you?!"

That one hurt. A lot.

I could tell Max had realized his mistake, because my pain was instantly reflected in his eyes as well the instant the words were out of his mouth. The words had hurt him as much as they had me and I knew they had surprised him just as much too.

I stumbled back a few steps, feeling the pain in my chest and the sting in my eyes as I starred at the now blurry figure before me.

"I didn't deserve that..." I whispered painfully before turning and climbing out of the dish.

I'd nearly made it to the door when I heard Max's pained voice calling out to me.

"Amanda, wait!" He moaned tortuously.

I stopped but didn't turn around.

"That one hurt, Max." I whispered pointedly. "Just because you're hurting, doesn't give you the right to lash out at me, not when I'm the one who's trying to help."

"I know...!" He choked pitifully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I'm just... so confused..."

I looked over my shoulder to see the usually adorable blonde head cradled in Max's fair hands. My intention was to walk out on him, to let him cool off and sweat it out. But my resolve instantly broke when I saw his knees buckle.

In a blink I was on the floor before him, holding his quivering form tightly in my arms.

"Shhhh.... " I cooed soothingly, gently stroking his brilliant locks as his body raked with silent sobs.

"Why is it always me...?" He choked out, making my heart wrench. "Why am I always considered the weak one? I've beaten lots of really tough opponents and all I ever get is a pat on the back! But if one of the guys beats a tough guy, they get everything short of a damn parade! They loose a battle and it's 'hey, better luck next time, man!' I loose and it's all 'ya, well, what can you expect from Max'!"

I lifted my head to blink down at him in astonishment. Where the hell did that come from?

"Max." I stated matter-of-factly. "That's not true. That's SO not true! Come on, you know better then that! I can't believe Max Tate is letting some stupid newspaper article bother him so much! You're Max Tate!! Eveyone who's anyone knows you're one of the best bladers in the world. It's a well known fact! Or have you forgotten that?"

Max sniffled but said nothing. His arms around me tightened slightly and in return the arm I had around his back pulled him closer as well.

"You're better then this, Max." I said softly. "You're better then they all think. What happened to the old, happy-go-lucky Max I was always all fan-girl over."

The blonde sniffled again but this time he lifted his head from my shoulder and pulled back a little to look at me.

"You were my fan-girl?" He asked in amusement, a whisper of a smile on his face.

I nodded and grinned cheesily.

"Yep. Well, still am actually. Only difference is, I only go all googly-eyed and drooly when you're not looking."

To my relief, that actually got a chuckle out of my favorite blonde. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and smiled as I hugged him back.

"Thanks, Amanda." He said softly. I closed my eyes and tightened my hold.

"No problem, Maxie." I replied.

When we pulled apart, Max lifted his hands and ticked off a list on his fingers.

"Let's see; scream, vent, cry, laugh. Check, check, check, and check." He looked at me and grinned his trademark grin. "Yep, that's covers everything. I am officially over this."

I blinked at him for a moment before finally laughing and giving him a playful shove.

"You goof!" I said with a laugh.

Max laughed and stood up before offering me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Mine slipped around his waist and I leaned on his shoulder as we headed for the door.

* * *

"Hey, Mandy..."

I squinted up at Max as we entered out into the bright sunlight outside and blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted. When they finally did I replied.

"Yea, Maxie?"

"I.... really am sorry about what I said. You're right, you didn't deserve it. I was angry and upset about the article and I used it as an excuse to take my feelings out on you.... I hope you can forgive me.."

I starred at him for a moment before looking forward again and resisting.

"Hm..." I said in mock thought.

"Well... I could...." I drawled. "Seeing as who you are. Just don't let it happen again."

Max laughed and smiled before giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"It won't." He promised softly.

"It better not." I teased playfully before giving him a light squeeze in return. When I spoke again, my voice was softer as well. "I'm just glad the old Max is back."


	8. Ch 8: Ring, Ring! Hello embarrassment!

**A/N:** This chapter is a little... rushed? And for that I apologize. On a plus side, a few more characters begin to appear now, so that's always a plus. Anyway, really hope you guys like this one! Please R&R! :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Amanda.

* * *

The boys and Mariah were all at the BBA building, practicing of course, so it was just Hillary and I at the apartment.

"Soooo....." I drawled, starring off awkwardly into nothing from my spot on the couch. "Watcha wanna do?"

Hillary sighed. She was leaned over with her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands.

"I duno." She said boredly. "I didn't wanna go over to the BBA facility 'cause I'm kinda sick of beyblading, but..... I think it would be almost better then this. At least we wouldn't be dying of boredom."

I looked up thoughtfully as I considered our predicament.

"So, this tournament, it's kinda a reunion of all the old teams?"

Hillary nodded.

"Yea, basically. I think the idea is to really get people into the beyblading spirit again by getting all the fans old favorites together again for one huge blading extravaganza."

I laughed at the brunette's bored tone. While I was still amazed and fascinated by the beyblading world, this girl had pretty much grown up in it. Needless to say, the novelty had all but worn off for her by now.

Just when the two of us thought we were going to go insane from boredom, the phone gave a loud shrill ring. Both of us jumped at the same time and dove for the offending object. By sheer accident, both our hands struck the phone at the same time and while our fingers fought in a tangle of limbs, someone's voice came through the speaker.

"Hello?"

Two sets of eyes blinked at the phone in a stunned silence.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I was the first one to recover, so I shook my head and knelt down, starring at the phone curiously.

"Yes, sorry there was a moment of..... confusion. Can I help you?"

"That depends." Said the faminine voice almost teasingly.....

I knew that voice...... who was it, and why did she sound so familiar...?

"This is Judy Tate. Is Max around?"

I felt my entire body go rim-rod stiff as a full-body blush took me over. Now I knew who the voice belonged to.

Why was I blushing? Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies....

Simply put, I had no idea.

Finally, after Hillary nudged me a few times, I shook my head, ignored my mysterious embarrassment, and spoke to the blonde again.

"Um, no. I'm sorry, he's not here right now. Can I leave a message?"

"This must be Hillary is it?"

I bristled at this. I loved the girl and all, but did I really sound like Hillary? Really?

"Um.. no." I said slowly.

There was a long silence before Judy spoke again.

"No?" She asked, obviously raking her brain to think of who else I could be. "Who am I speaking to then?"

I felt my face heat up again.

"Um... I'm Amanda." I said, trying desperately to delay the inevitable.

"Amanda?" Judy repeated, most likely turning my name over in her head. "I don't believe we've met. You're a new friend of Max's?"

I thought I was going to die. The blonde hadn't had the chance to tell his mother he had a new roommate? A girl roommate?

Good Lord....

"Um... yes..... I'm... Max and Tyson's new roommate..."

Again there was another long, awkward silence and this time you could almost literally cut the tension with a knife.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and swallowed hard as I fidgeted, before looking back at the phone nervously as if it was indeed Judy Tate herself.

"Can I... leave a message, Ms. Tate?" I asked again, this time my voice sounded much more timid then before.

"Yes." Judy said simply. "Please tell Maxie to call me back when he gets in."

I nodded once, realized the blonde woman couldn't see me, and finally replied.

"Sure. I'll let him know as soon as he gets back." I promised.

"Thank you."

And that was it. No goodbye or "nice talking to you", just a click and dead tone.

Hillary and I both starred at the phone for a moment before finally looking at each other.

"Well.... that was..."

Hillary paused to think and I finished her sentence.

"Awkward." I said bluntly.

"To say the least." The brunette replied. She then cocked her head to one side and blinked at me. "Are you feeling OK, Amanda?"

I blinked back.

"Yea? Why?"

"I duno..." Hillary replied, straightening her head. "You just look a little flushed."

I felt my face burn hotly again and turned away from the brunette, using my long dark bangs to hide my face.

"Uh, I'm fine." I said hurriedly.

Before either of us could move or speak, the phone rang again. This time there was no scramble or tangle of limbs because Hillary simply sat back as I reached out to press the speaker button again.

"Hello?" I said awkwardly. "Uh..... Max and Tyson's apartment?"

Hillary giggled behind her hand at my awkward greeting but the person on the other end spoke nonetheless.

"Hey, this is Lee.... Who's this?"

The grin that split my face must have been the picture of goofiness as I heard the Chinese blader's voice.

"This is Amanda!" I said excitedly, unable to believe I was talking to Lee Wong. "I'm Max and Tyson's new roommate. What can I do for you you Lee?!"

"Oh. Hey." The neko-jin replied, sounding a little confused. After a slight pause he continued. "Well, I was looking for Ray. There's no answer at his apartment so I was wondering if he was there."

I shook my head, but again realizing the person on the other end couldn't see that, I replied.

"No, he's not here. No one's here besides me and Hillary actually. They're all at the BBA building, training."

"I see. Well, I'm not sure if you'd know anything about it or not, but my team and I were supposed to be staying with him and Kai. Our flight is supposed to get in early tomorrow at nine am. Do you know if that's still going ahead?"

I thought I was going to explode with anxiety.

The White Tigers were coming! To stay! With Us!!!... Sort of.

"I'm sure it's fine!" I blurted, perhaps a little louder then necessary. "If you want, I can ask Ray to call you as soon as he gets in? I'm sure he won't be that much longer."

"Yes, please do." Lee replied politely. "Thank you, Amanda. I look forward to meeting you."

I wanted to squeal like a pathetic little fan girl.

"No problem!" I said enthusiastically. "You too! Bye!"

"Goodbye."

I hung up the phone, still grinning, and finally Hillary spoke again.

"I've got a feeling I know what Judy wanted now too." The brunette said. I turned to her and nodded.

"Yea, me too. I guess we'll be boarding the All Starz while Ray and Kai get the White Tigers."

My grin returned before speaking again.

"Though, I think I'd rather the latter." I teased playfully. Hillary laughed.

It was exactly at that moment that the door to the apartment opened and soon a group of tired looking people appeared in the room with us and plopped down around it in random places.

"What's so funny?" Max asked with a tired smile. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nothing." I replied with a smile. "You have to call your mom by the way."

"Oh, right!" The blonde said as if remembering.

Max leaned over on the couch he was occupying and picked up the phone on the table beside him. After dialing the correct numbers, he waited for a few moments before smiling again and speaking.

"Hey, mom! .... Yea, we just got back..... yea everything's still a go.... Sure! Can't wait! .... OK, you too! Bye."

As quick as that, the blonde hung up the phone again and placed it back on it's stand.

There was a silence for a while as everyone starred at the blonde either questioningly or in anticipation. Finally Max smiled and looked around at everyone.

"She said she'll arrive with the All Starz early tomorrow morning."

Ray spoke up then and we all turned to look at him.

"Yea, the White Tigers get in tomorrow too."

"So I guess the All Starz will stay with us and the White Tigers with you guys?" Tyson enquired curiously. Max and Ray nodded.

I felt my face split with the familiar huge dopey grin. I wasn't so pumped about meeting the All Starz (I didn't really care either way), but I was totally stoked about meeting the White Tigers.

Positively giddy with the thought, I jumped up, my fists held up before me excitedly, and grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, whatta ya waiting for?! We've got stuff to do!"

Everyone sweatdropped as as I bolted to my room. Seconds later I had returned with a jacket, backpack and shoes. Throwing them on as I went, I grabbed Hillary and Mairah's hands and dragged them to the door with me.

"Where ya goin'?" Max called after us as I pulled the two girls towards the door.

"Groceries!" I called over my shoulder.

Hillary and Mariah only had time to glance at each other and blink before the three of us disappeared through the front door.

* * *

It was sometime around three am when I was satisfied that everything was straightened and settled away.

The girls and I had been out late buying groceries. Then we'd had to put them all away. We also had to sort out who was staying where, make sure we had enough blankets and such (turned out we didn't so we'd had to go buy more) and then we got to work cleaning both apartments from top to bottom until every inch of every surface sparkled like polished jewels.

Finally we were done and the three of us plopped down onto the huge sofa, our heads lolling back onto the back of the couch.

Why didn't the guys help? Cause we didn't want them to! Have you ever seen guys trying to clean?....

More of a hindrance then help.

Finally I sat up straight and looked around at the girls with a tired smile.

"Thanks, girls. I never would have been able to do this alone... or with the guys! And you really didn't have to help so.... like I said, thanks."

The two beside me smiled back, their own expressions looking tired as well.

"You're welcome." Hillary said politely.

"Yea, it was nothing." Mariah added with a smile. "Those guys just better appreciate this, that's all I gotta say!"

The three of us laughed and I stretched with a yawn.

"Well, we better get some sleep. We at least wanna be alive when the teams arrive tomorrow."

The girls nodded and we all stood before I walked them to the door. After a brief farewell, the girls left and I tiredly walked off to my room, intending to get some sleep before meeting more of my favorite characters.

* * *

I groaned sleepily as I rolled over in my bed, trying desperately in vain to block out the racket being made out in the living room. Wasn't it just hilarious that the one day I could cry for being woken up early, I'd left the door open the night before?

No matter how hard I tried or what I did, I simply couldn't get the voices out of my head. So, grudgingly, I sat up with a huff, swung my legs over the side of the bed, stretched and got up to go find out what the fuss was all about.

Looking at my alarm clock on the way out, I whined pitifully when I read that it was only six am in the morning. Grabbing a black zip-up hoodie off my dresser, I pulled it over my shoulders on my way out of the room.

"What the bloody hell are you making such a racket for this early in the morning?!"

Yea, I was a little grouchy. Hey! I'd only gotten three damn hours of sleep!

Both and Max and Tyson turned towards me upon hearing my voice, and both looked deeply sympathetic.

"Aw man! I'm sorry Mandy!" Max said, walking over to throw an arm around my shoulders and give them a gentle sqeeze. "We didn't mean to get so carried away... we're just a little frustrated, that's all."

I sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around Max's waist while the other combed fingers through my no doubt messy hair.

"Don't worry about it... But seriously, what are you guys all worked up over anyway?"

Kai stood up from the wall he was leaning on and turned to me with a frown.

"We've got a problem." He said solemnly. I gave him a weary, sleepy smile.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you're putting it out to be Scrooge."

There were several snickers from around the room at this but I was too tired and didn't really give much of a damn to bother figuring out who they came from.

Ignoring me but not forgetting to add a small glare, Kai spoke again.

"A friend of ours got in about an hour ago but we weren't expecting him to stay with us. Now we don't know where to put him."

I tilted my head to one side and gave Kai a questioning look.

"What are you talking about? Who's your friend? And where was he supposed to stay?"

Kai sighed and leaned back against the wall again with crossed arms and closed eyes.

"Him and his team were _supposed _to stay at a hotel but they canceled, figuring it would be alright to stay with us instead."

I let go of Max and crossed my arms, one hand lifting up to my cheek as I thought.

"Hm... OK, well, how about this;" I began thoughtfully, looking at the floor as I spoke. "The All Stars can still stay here and the White Tigers with you guys. Everyone's gonna have to double up so instead of Ray and Mariah staying together, I can stay with Mariah and Judy and Emily can have my room. Then your friend can stay with you Kai, Ray and Lee can bunk together, and Gary and Kevin. Tyson can stay with Max, Michael and Eddy can have a spare room, the other teammates can have another room and then like I said, there's Emily and Judy in my room."

I looked up at the stoic blader when I'd finished and lifted an eyebrow.

"There, how's that? Everyone gets a bunk and everyone's happy. Problem solved."

Kai, along with everyone else seemed to consider this, and after a while (once they'd gotten the picture) they all agreed.

"It might work." Kai said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. It's not fool proof cause you didn't come up with it." I sighed then and ran my hands over my face. "Anyway, now that that's straightened out, I'm sure you can all keep the volume down for a few hours?"

I turned then in direction of my room.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got major Z's to catch."

"Don't you wanna know who our guest is?"

From the tone of his voice, I could tell Kai was smirking. I sighed heavily and turned around to give him a weary look.

"This early in the morning? No, not really. This _friend_ of yours can wait a few hours."

"That's too bad, because I was really looking forward to meeting the girl I've heard so much about."

My eyes widened as soon as I heard _his_ voice. I could feel my body tense as I turned stiffly back around to look in the direction of the beautiful sound.

Sitting on the overstuffed armchair by the window was one of the most gorgeous boys I'd ever seen. His bright blue eyes and flaming red hair stood out like sapphires and a ruby in a box of diamonds.

"Hello." He said simply, an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh... my... God...." I managed to stagger out. I was still starring at him shamelessly. "Tala Ivanov...."

The redhead lifted an eyebrow but his smirk didn't disappear.

"You know who I am? Are you a fan or something else?"

I continued to stare at him for a long time until finally I got over my shock.

"Fan... big fan...." I said absently, still not quite over my shock. Tala looked greatly amused.

"That's good to know. I guess I don't need to introduce myself then. But I'd really like to officially meet you. Care to introduce yourself?"

Once I'd finally registered what was going on, I shook my head and gave Tala my most winning smile, biting the side of my cheek to keep it from turning into a huge, dopey grin.

"Amanda!" I said cheerfully, walking over to him and extending a hand. Tala smiled slightly now and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Amanda. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

Not really registering the comment, I simply smiled again.

"Pleasure to meet you too." I replied. "An honour really!"

I paused for a moment then as Tala actually chuckled in amusement, then slapped my forehead.

"That was so lame...." I mumbled aloud. Tala laughed.

"Yea, it was." He said, though to my surprise, I noted that it was teasing. "But it's nice to be appreciated. And it's always nice to meet fans, especially when they're not screaming in my ears or trying to strip me."

I tried to push that thought out of my head before it went to far...

I smiled at Tala again, then looked down at myself and noticed I was still in my Pyjamas and sighed.

Planting a fake smile on my face, one I knew was all but friendly or happy, and ignoring my heart thundering against my ribcage, I turned to Kai.

"Kai, I'm about to give you the best, most solid advice you'll ever receive. Don't be here when I get back."

Kai looked greatly amused this time.

"Ooooo... I'm shaking in my boots."

Ignoring him, I turned back to the captivating blader in the arm chair and nodded tersely at him.

"Excuse me won't you?" I asked in mock politeness. "I've got a little embarrassment I need to rid myself of."

The redhead smirked again in amusement and nodded before I turned and stalked back to my room.

Once I reached my room, I picked up my pillow and screamed into it, glad at that moment that the room was sound proof.

"I'm gonna kill him." I mumbled once I'd stopped screaming. "He could of told me earlier we had a _guest_! IN the room! Damn it! I bet I look like crap!"

I walked then over to my mirror and starred at myself.

"Well.... it could be worse." I shook my head and turned away from the mirror.

"Since when did I start caring about what people think of me? Especially some cold, dark, Russian . . . beyblader."

Satisfied that I'd gotten over myself, my embarrassment and my little, rare moment of narcissism, I decided that since I was up and had just witnessed so much _excitement_, I wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon so I might as well stay up.

With a sigh and a longing look towards my bed, I gathered up my clothes and went off to my bathroom to get showered up.

-;-

Once I was out of the shower, I pulled on my favorite dark, blue denims and a bright, purple slim-fit t-shirt shirt. Deciding to leave my wavy hair the way it was, I simply dried my bangs and straightened them before putting on the usual accessories and a random zip-up hoodie. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror as I headed for the door. What did I care what I looked like? I didn't usually -- other than making sure I at least looked presentable -- so why start now? Besides, everyone has a few grace days in which they're entitled to look like crap.

Exiting my room, I walked up to the couch and plopped myself down between Max and Kai. Kai, who had been talking to their new _guest_, turned to me when I sat down and rolled his eyes.

"It's not raining in here!" He said irritably, referring to the hood I'd pulled up strictly to annoy him (which it always did). "When it does, you'll be happy to know it was just for you!"

Kai reached out then to pull the hood down but I batted his hand away and scooted closer to Max.

"Gee, that's sweet Kai. And you'll be happy to know you're my favorite obsession. Irritating you has become the reason I get up in the morning."

Kai scowled at me then, a look that would have stopped the bravest man dead in his tracks. But I'm no man.

"You're the most childish, irritating, maddening person I've _ever_ met!" He growled dangerously at me. I smiled wide and moved in close to his face.

"Awww... My day is now complete Kai-chan." I said dreamily.

Kai growled again and shoved me roughly away from him, causing me to collide into Max, who instinctively wrapped his arms around me and joined in on my laughter.

"Well, this is a healthy environment." Tala said sarcastically, an amused smirk on his face. "I can see you two get along nicely."

Kai scowled at him before crossing his arms and closing his eyes, a sour look coming to his face. Tala's smirk widened before turning to Max and me.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

Max and I exchanged looks before hastily pulling away from each other.

"Um, we're not together." I said hurriedly.

"Right... just friends." Max added, though I picked up a hesitation in his voice. I ignored it at the time however in favor of the look on Tala's face.

"Really?" He asked interestedly. "I just assumed... well, what with the way... hmmmm."

Tala paused for a moment, then smirked yet again.

"Well, whatever. Obviously I assumed wrong."

"Obviously." Kai replied sarcastically, still looking sour with closed eyes.

I turned a surprised look on him then.

"What's eating you?" I asked, growing a little annoyed with him now. "I know you hate being shown up and I know I'm constantly pissing you off, I mean, let's face it; your buttons are easy to press. But you're more worked up then usual today. What's wrong with you?"

Kai snorted indignantly.

"Did I _say_ there was anything wrong?"

I gritted my teeth together then. This was getting old and it wasn't funny anymore. Sitting up on my knees, I crawled over to the ex-Captain and got in his face again, this time determined to smarten him up.

"Look! I don't know what your problem is, but it's getting old and it's getting on everyone's nerves! Grow up Hiwatari!"

Kai opened his eyes again and starred at me. But instead of pushing me off the couch like I'd expected him to, or glaring at me or making some smart-ass remark, he simply starred.

"Finally making sense am I?" I replied a little irritably. "You're not alone in this world Kai. Believe it or not, you have friends and we all care about you. You don't have to take the whole world on your shoulders. And, I promise, it won't kill you to smile once in a while."

I gave the elder boy a small smile at this but, surprise surprise, he didn't return it. He simply starred. He did, however, look away from me.

"Wow." I said simply. "Am I actually getting through to that thick skull of yours?"

Kai remained silent for a moment but he eventually looked back at me.

"Something like that." He said softly.

And with more gentleness then I'd ever seen him use, he placed his hands on the sides of my arms and gently moved me to the side before standing up and walking out of the suite.


	9. Chapter 9 : Figure That One Out

**A/N:** I'm sorry this one is so short, and so... I duno, whatever you think might make it 'bleh'. I wanted to get this bit out of the way so I could move on. I'm hoping the next one will be much more interesting and continue to be from there on. Also, I relize some characters may seem a touch OOC, but it was nessicary for this chapter. I promise, it won't happen again! (Crosses heart) Hope you guys like this one!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Amanda.

* * *

  
I blinked in astonishment as I starred at the place Kai had just been. What had just happened? Had Kai _actually_ displayed a form of gentleness?

"Well, that was unexpected." Tala said suddenly, though, once again there was a hint of mocking in his voice.

The redhead stood up and leaned over to pick up a large suitcase beside his chair.

"I suppose I should get myself settle in. Now that things are all _straightened out_."

I felt my face heat up when Tala looked at me with a teasing smirk. What was wrong with this picture? Had the cold Russian blader's character really grown that much since the end of season three? Really? I mean, since when did Tala Ivanov have a sense of humor? ... As blunt and sarcastic as it was.

Brushing my thoughts aside, I smiled up at the redhead.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea." I replied playfully.

I knew it was probably pointless; seeing as Tala was, supposedly, incapable of _feeling_, but I couldn't help it! Flirting with cute/sexy boys was a part of a girl's nature! And damn, Tala fit that category!

Tala gave a brief farewell to everyone and left the apartment without another word. I didn't even realize my eyes were following him until another voice in the room spoke up.

"Awww! Looks like _someone_ has a _crush_!"

I turned to look at Hillary when I heard her sing-songy voice and once again felt my face heat up when I realized she was talking about me.

"I do not!" I denied stubbornly.

Yea.. that was convincing.

Not.

But before I could further defend myself, Max spoke up.

"They were just talking guys, leave her alone." His voice was calm for the most part but his sapphire eyes burned with emotion. "Besides, everyone's excited when they meet famous people they like, that doesn't mean she's crushing on him."

A silence fell over the room.

I knew Max was jealous, and if the grins and knowing looks on the other's faces was any indication, they did too. The thought made me a little giddy and I felt greatly flattered. My heart skipped a few beats and I couldn't stop the cheesy grin that split my face seconds later.

I scooted over to Max and wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug.

"That's right." I said simply. "Anyway, why do I need some cold, sarcastic beyblader when I've got a warm, sweet one right here?"

It was the cheesiest thing I'd ever said, and I knew it before the words were even out of my mouth. Still, it did have the desired effect.

Not so much the teasing cooing and snickers....

But more-so the blush and smile that crept up the blonde's face as well as the arms that slipped around my neck and shoulders.

"Good question." He teased softly. Then he laughed. "And you forgot cuddly!"

I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder as I hugged him tighter.

"That too." I replied with a grin.

"I hate to break up this adorable little moment," Mariah began with a wide grin (indicating that this was actually true) "but we should get going. The All Starz and White Tigers should be getting in soon and we have to be there to pick them up."

I pulled away from Max and mimicked everyone else as they stood up and headed to the door. My eyes darted to the side however when I felt a hand clasp mine. Max smiled adorably at me and I couldn't help but return it with a shy smile of my own. Without a word we both turned forward and followed everyone out of the apartment.

* * *

It was sometime well after lunch when we arrived back at the apartment, this time Ray and Kai's. I was damn-near exausted, having picked up the two teams (plus the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys), and then proceeded along with the others to take them out and around town for both sight-seeing and fun before lunch.

Finally we got back and plopped down on the couches and floor. My head lolled back against the couch I was on and my eyes slid shut as I listened to the others talk and tell the newcomers what was going to happen. Everyone was having a say and talking amongst themselves except for one person. The only voice I wasn't hearing, not surprisingly, was Kai; though he was there, sitting on the armchair to my left.

I bit my cheek to keep from laughing as I heard Lee speak up, saying something about how good it was to see everyone again. Hearing his voice reminded me of earlier at the airport, when the White Tigers had first stepped off of the plane. Mariah had only just introduced me to the golden-eyed blader when I was immediately in his face, telling him it was an honour to meet him, that I was a big fan and that I was really happy he would be staying with us. Needless to say, the poor guy was a little stunned. After his initial shock, he blushed a little and awkwardly thanked me.

After I had relieved this little memory, I opened my eyes again and looked around at the people in the room in general. Everyone was either talking and laughing or discussing beyblade miscellaneous with each other, nothing that overly interested my just then. With that in mind, I glanced over at Kai.

It wasn't surprising that he was quiet, or that his arms were crossed. What was surprising was that his eyes portrayed a swirl of unidentifiable emotions as he starred out the huge windows with his usual emotionless expression.

I frowned at the crimson-eyed blader, watching him for a long time as he starred out over the darkening sky. I knew he knew I was watching him, Kai could always sense the presence of another, but I also knew he was ignoring me. Again, this wasn't strange.

-;-

After what felt like no time, something that was said finally snapped me out of my reverie, and it was then that I realized with a start that I had spent what must have been hours starring at Kai, for it was now dark enough for the other's to have turned on the lights in the room.

"I'm so glad we're all together again!" Mariah said happily as she hugged her brother's arm affectionately. "It's just too bad it's only because of some silly tournament!"

The pink-haired girl sighed and smiled around at everyone.

"I hope you guys decide to stay a little longer after it's all said and done."

Lee smiled at his sister and patted one of the hands wrapped around his left arm.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, 'Rye." He said gently. "We only just got here."

I starred at the two for a moment before looking around at everyone in general.

"OK, I've been thinking about something lately." I said thoughtfully. "After Tyson's third World Championship in..... um, I'm not sure what year, but I guess a few years ago, I kinda... lost track of everyone."

I paused for a moment, carefully thinking how to word my question without seeming too suspicious or creepy. Finally I got something and spoke again.

"So... after that year, what happened to everyone? I mean, did you all go back to your old teams? Did you continue blading, or retire? What happened to all of you?"

Looking around, I could tell that this question obviously confused and bewildered most of the people in the room and I almost regretted asking. Still, a few moments later, someone spoke up.

"We all went back to our original teams." Ray said kindly.

"Yea. We stayed in touch, but we decided it was in our best interests to battle on separate teams." Max added with a smile. Tyson spoke up then.

"We stayed on the scene for a few more years until about two or three years ago. We figured we were a little old to be blading then, so we kinda backed off for a bit. Most of us are still involved in one way or another, we just don't compete anymore."

"That's what this whole tournament thing is about." Hillary said with a smile. "To reunite all the old favorites and get the beyblading world pumped about the sport again. It's open to the public, and they get to go up against the top bladers."

"I don't think anyone really expects new people or amateurs to make it to the end." Kenny added. "But it gives the younger bladers a chance to see how they fair against the world's top beybladers."

I nodded absently as I took all of this in. Then another thought came to me and I turned to Tyson.

"And Tyson? What about you? Are you still world champion? And what happened to Daichi?"

Tyson grinned and gave me a funny look.

"Man! _Lost track_ is so not the phrase for this! What'd ya go and crawl under a rock for the past few years?"

I grinned sheepishly -- if only he knew!

Obviously not hearing my thoughts, the blunette continued.

"Daichi left a year after our first championship together. He said he wanted to really get good and see what kinda compettion was out there. We hear from him from time to time and he seems to be doin' pretty well for himself, but I don't think any of us have actually seen him in years." The blunette grinned wide then and sat up straight and proud. "And me? Of course I'm still champ! Well, technically."

Tyson grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I was world champ last time I actually competed, which means, I guess, I kinda still am. Though, obviously, the title has been given to other people since then."

I smiled at the blunette. I wasn't sure how it was possible, but despite his occasional losses over the years, the lazy, food-loving blunette was still the undisputed champion! -- Technically.

The chatter continued again and this time I was fully alert and joined in with things that either interested me, or that I knew about.

Eventually, a strange voice broke through the chatter in the room and everyone turned to look at the arm chair to my left.

"I think it's time we all turned in for the night." Kai said tonelessly. "Big day tomorrow."

I blinked at the stoic blader, unable to believe I hadn't;t recognised his voice. I supposed it was because it had seemed like so long since the last time he'd spoken.

Everyone agreed and stood up. After many hugs and farewells all around, we all finally went our separate ways. I was only half way to Mariah's when I stopped in my tracks.

"Damn." I mumbled to myself. Apparently having heard me, Kai stopped before entering his room too.

"What's wrong?" He asked tonelessly.

I looked at him for a moment, then sighed.

"I forgot to bring up some PJ's.... Mariah's already asleep and I don't wanna wake her up just to borrow some."

Kai starred at me for a minute, then walked into his room. I blinked after him for a minute, then turned to look at Tala who was standing nearby. The redhead looked at me, then back to Kai's room. I looked back too just as Kai exited. He threw me something I easily caught and I noticed it was one of Kai's shirts and a pair of boxers. I starred at the clothes for a moment, then looked back up at Kai, slightly shocked.

"Um.... thanks, Kai..."

Kai nodded and disappeared back into his room. I turned back to Tala again who was wearing a smirk and shook his head.

"What?" I asked him, daring him to make a comment. Tala held up his hands defensively and shook his head, the same smirk still visible on his delicate features.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied. I watched him as he walked into Kai's room too, then shook my head and stalked off to the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to realize that I had a slight problem. Looking at myself in the full-length mirror, I sighed at the girl before me, holding up a way-too-big pair of boxers. Letting the boxers go, I watched them drop to the floor and starred at them, highly unamused.

"This is _not_ going to work." I said to myself. Pulling my jeans back on, I left the bathroom with Kai's shirt still on and walked out to his room.

I knocked on Kai's door lightly, not wanting to wake anyone else and not wanting to wake them if they were already asleep. Kai answered the door and looked down at me. I could see Tala behind him rummaging through his suitcase and not bothering to look up.

"What's wrong now?" The blunette asked, noticing the jeans I was still wearing.

"Um... I'm a little smaller than you are Kai." I said pointedly, holding up his boxers. Kai looked from the boxers to me, then to the shirt hanging off of one of my shoulders and actually snorted in amusement.

"Clearly." He said with a smirk. "Wait there."

I gave Kai his boxers and watched him walk back into the room and up to Tala. The redhead looked up from his suitcase at him as Kai said something, then looked back down at it again, pulled something out and handed it to Kai before rummaging around inside his luggage again. Kai took that something and walked back over to me, handing it to me instead.

"Tala doesn't have the awesome body I do, or the same build, so he should be about your size."

That got the redhead's attention as his head suddenly jerked up to shoot a look at Kai.

"Excuse me? Wanna make a bet on that hott shot?" Tala said in mock anger.

I grinned at the tall teen and took Tala's navy boxers from him, ignoring Tala for the time being.

"Gasp! Did you just make a joke, Kai?"

Kai smirked and looked over his shoulder at Tala, who was no longer in my field of view.

"Don't be so sensitive Tal. Size isn't everything."

I snorted in amusement and didn't catch Tala's retort.

"Anyway," I said through a laugh. "I'm gonna go before something gets started here. Thanks boys, I really appreciate it."

"Sure." Kai replied. Tala didn't say anything as he had gone back to his rummaging once again.... what the hell was he looking for anyway?

I smiled and shook my head, then turned to leave. I paused though as a devilish thought came to me. I turned back to Kai before he shut the door and stepped forward to plant a dare-devil kiss on his paint-less cheek.

"Night!" I said quickly, turning then to rush off to the bathroom. I wish now that I would have waited to see his face...

Oh well.

I entered the bathroom and changed into the boxers. Kai was right, Tala was about my size and the boxers were just small enough for me to be able to keep them on. They hung off my hips a little, but with Kai's over-sized black t-shirt, it didn't matter anyway.

When I finished changing, I took my clothes and walked quietly to Mariah's room. Depositing the clothes inside, I crept back out again. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't hardly slept the night before and I was over tired, but whatever the reason, I was restless that night and knew I wouldn't sleep right away.

Creeping back out of the room again, I gently closed Mariah's door and tip-toed past Kai's now closed one, unable to sustain a giggle as I imagined Kai's face after kissing his cheek.

I made my way out to the kitchen and opened the fridge, getting myself a glass of milk as quietly as I could. I poured the milk in a mug and popped it in the microwave, sitting up on the counter as I waited for it to heat.

_"I wonder what Kai's face looked like when I kissed him?"_ I thought with amusement. _"I bet he was mad. He hates that kinda thing."_

I could feel the huge grin spread across my face at the thought and wouldn't have been able to will it away it I'd tried.

"What are you grinning at?"

I jumped a little at the new voice, looking then towards the entrance of the kitchen.

Le Gasp!

There was Kai, as I had never seen Kai before! ... Not in person anyway. He was wearing a simple pair of grey pajama bottoms and nothing else. Tala was behind him, leaning against the archway with crossed arms. He was wearing nothing but a pair or white bottoms and I felt myself resisting the urge to drool as I noted his surprisingly toned body -- for someone so lean, the boy sure looked good!

The whole thing was enough to make my mouth water and I had to look away from them both before I actually drooled. Damn, they were gorgeous!

"Nothing." I said eventually. "Just thinking about something."

Kai raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He instead walked over to the microwave and took out my milk. Apparently it had finished heating while I was enjoying the scenery. Walking over to my place on the counter, he stopped in front of me and held up the mug.

"Can't sleep?"

I shook my head and accepted the mug with a smile.

"Nope. Overtired I guess."

Kai nodded in comprehension.

"What about you?" I asked before taking a sip of my milk.

"Same." He said simply. I nodded this time and took another sip. I then looked down at the floor. Normally, I would jump off of the counter, but if I did that this time, I'd waste hot milk all over me. I looked to the side of me but there was nothing, I was sitting on the edge. On the other side was the sink. I couldn't even lay the cup down. Looking back up at Kai, I gave him a sheepish grin.

"Um, mind giving me a hand?"

Kai held out his hand for the mug but before I could hand it to him, Tala's voice stopped me.

"What's wrong with you Kai? Help her down. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were afraid to touch her."

Kai turned his head and gave Tala an unamused look. He then turned back to me and rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to help you down, _madame_?" He asked in mock-politeness. I blinked at him (had the situation been any different, I would have laughed).

"Uh... yea, sure." I replied in surprise. "If it's not too much to ask."

Kai reached out and placed his hands on my hips, causing my face to heat up unexpectedly. Carefully, he lifted me off the counter and placed me gently back on the floor.

"Uh, t-thanks." I said, mentally cursing myself for stuttering.

"Sure." Kai replied, turning then away from me.

Kai walked past Tala, who was still leaning against the door frame with crossed arms and now closed eyes, and walked into the living room. Tala looked at me, a whisper of a smile coming to his face, before turning and following Kai.

I starred after the two for a few moments, then sighed and followed them, turning off the kitchen light on my way past.

When I entered the living room, Kai was sitting in one of the arm chairs with one leg resting on his knee and an arm on the arms of the chair either side of him. Tala was sitting alone on one of the couches. I smiled at them both as I entered the room, one and looped through the handle of the mug, the other clutching the opposite side. The only light in the room was coming through the gigantic glass wall from the city lights outside. I thought this was nice and peaceful because it cast a faint glow over the room, just enough to see by and nothing more. I stood before the window and starred out it while I sipped my milk. I'd almost forgotten the two boys behind me in the peaceful silence until Tala's voice broke it.

"You know, I don't think it's quite fair myself."

I turned back to him then with a questioning look. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What's not?" Kai asked tonelessly.

Tala looked at me, his face expressionless as he spoke again.

"The fact that our clothes always look better on them then it does on us."

I looked down at myself then and noticed Kai's over-sized black shirt hanging off my shoulder and felt Tala's boxer's hanging off my hips -- though they were barely visible from under the shirt.

I looked back up and saw Kai shake his head with closed eyes, though there was a small smile on his face.

"How very observant of you Tala." He said sarcastically.

"Well, it's true." Tala said, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

I smiled then and turned back to look out the window.

"Don't worry Tala." I said, taking another sip of my milk. "We always do it better. No matter what 'it' might be. In this case, I look better in your clothes then you do."

A small smirk tugged at the corners of Tala's lips, and through the reflection in the window, I could see Kai's rare smile widen.

"Well, I'll give you half points for that one." Kai teased.

"I give her full." Tala added. "It's a hard thing to admit, but she's right."

Kai shook his head again.

"Don't push your luck Tala. This is one girl you won't win over with flattery."

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the redhead.

"He's right you know." I said playfully, looking then at Kai. "Though, I don't know how Kai-chan noticed such a thing."

Against everything I expected (especially after the usually touchy honorfic), Kai smirked.

"I'm very observant too."

I gave him a warm smile and turned yet again back to the window.

"I suppose I'll just have to try a different approach won't I?" Tala said playfully.

I shook my head, choosing this time not to look at the two boys. My mind was absolutely blown by the change in Tala's character, though it had been a few years.

Still.... all jokes aside, I hadn't seen Tala smile yet, he was all smirks. And then, there still wasn't much warmth about him, regardless of the slight sense of humor he may have developed. Tala was still cold and emotionless -- that much was clear. There was no happiness, no love. Hell, he hadn't even shown any signs of affection upon seeing his old friends again.....

Did the redhead even consider them friends...?

I mentally shook my head and focus back on the reflections in the window, realizing they expected a response. Forcing a smile my eyes locked on Tala's pale reflection.

"I suppose you will."

I drank down the last of my milk then and turned around for the last time.

"Well, it's been fun boys, but-" I paused in my speech to yawn. Apparently the milk -- and my sleep -- had finally caught up with me. "-I think I'm gonna give that sleep thing a try."

I walked out to the kitchen to put my mug in the sink, then walked back through the living room. I walked over to Kai first and stooped down to give him a hug, which, surprisingly, he returned, then leaned up to give him a second kiss on the cheek, pausing this time to see the effect. To my delight, the elder boy actually gave me a whisper of a smile.

"Goodnight, Amanda." He said softly.

"Night Kai." I replied, giving him a warm smile.

I walked then over to Tala and stooped to give him a hug too. When I pulled away after kissing his cheek, he gave me a mock pout.

"You must be special, Kai." He said thoughtfully. "You get two kisses."

"He did?" I gave the redhead a confused look, then remembered the kiss I gave Kai earlier. I then smiled and rolled my eyes. "You're right, that's not quite fair is it?"

I leaned down again and pressed a feathery kiss to the other pale cheek, then leaned back and gave Tala the same warm smile I gave Kai.

"Night Tala."

"Night." He said simply.

I then walked off, pausing to give both boys a simple wave before entering Mariah's room and crawling into bed..


	10. Chapter 10 : Stick it!

**A/N:** I am SO SORRY this took so long!! If it makes you guys feel any better, I've got this story all mapped out so far and I _plan_ on getting it finished before I start/post anything new. :) (Except maybe for a few oneshots :P). Anywho, this chapter is a little.... well, void of action, for lack of a better phrase lol. but I promise the next one will be better. I just wanted to get the whole tournament start thing out of the way. So! Without further adieu, on with the story! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the totally awesome, characters.

* * *

"No, no, no!! The other pot!!"

My hand froze in place, ready to drop a funny looking herb into a boiling pot. Turning to Ray, I gave him a sheepish grin and dropped it into the one beside it instead.

"Heh. Sorry Ray. I've never heard of any of this stuff before."

Ray laughed and turned back to the frying pan he was using.

"It's ok. Guess I've gotta watch you more carefully!"

I laughed and turned back to what I was doing as well.

From behind us, I could hear the occupants of both Ray and Kai's apartment, and Max and Tyson's, all chatting and laughing amongst themselves as they waited for breakfast.

"I hope you don't expect me to go easy on you just cause you're a girl, Mariah! I am still world champion ya know!"

Ray and I looked out the corner of our eyes at each other before snorting in amusement and turning back to our dishes. In the reflection of the glass cupboard over my head I could see Mariah give the blunette a toothy grin.

"Don't worry Tyson; the only one who'll need to worry about going easy is me going easy on you!"

Everyone, including Ray and I, all laughed as they continued this playful and teasing banter with each other.

"So Max, I read that article about you in the paper. Pretty harsh stuff."

Suddenly the room was dead silent and both Ray and I turned away from what we were doing to look at a particular redhead.

Judy looked from Tala to Max then around at everyone else (who were all pointedly avoiding her gaze) before finally looking back to her son again.

"What article Maxie? I didn't know you were in the paper."

I frowned and gave Tala a serious glare.

"It's nothing Judy." I said, making sure to give Tala a good glare before looking at the blonde woman. "Just some stupid rumour the press got stirred up."

The woman looked around at everyone again before finally turning to Tala once more, seeing as he seemed to be the only one willing to elaborate.

"What did the paper say Tala?"

Tala took the time to take a forkful of the scrambled eggs on his plate, chew and swallow, take a sip of his coffee and neatly place his cup back on the table just so before finally answering the blonde.

"Something about him being the weakest link or whatever." Tala replied boredly. "I think they might have said something about him not being able to battle without a team too."

Judy looked from Tala to Max, whom was playing with his food and avoiding all other eye contact, and finally back to Tala again. After starring at the redhead for some time, she threw her head back and laughed heartedly. Once this little display was over, the blonde opened her eyes, ignoring the many people blinking at her and casually picked up her fork.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" She stated more then asked, finally taking a forkful of her food now.

Everyone looked around at each other before turning to the redhead and blinking at him. Said redhead's eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. The silence and tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Tala spoke.

"Of course not." The redhead stated simply. "Last I heard Max Tate was once one of the world's top bladers."

And with that said, Tala opened his eyes and continued with his breakfast as if they had merely been discussing the weather.

I blinked at Tala, stunned, before turning to look at Max, who was also looking at the Russian redhead with quite the same expression. Once again I turned to Ray and his expression too matched mine as well as most of the other people's sat around the table. Finally the Chinese blader and I both smiled and turned back to the stove.

Looks like there really was more to these bladers then met the eye. And I was slowly learning more about all of them then then the series I'd originally seen them in had ever shown.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the greatest reunion the world's ever seen!!"

I smiled brightly as I took my seat beside Hillary in the stands. Unlike lately, the brunette looked much more excited about the sport just then and I could feel her anxiety just as thickly as the people's around me. With a smile I turned forward and focused my attention on the people down in the stadium below us.

"Aaaaaalright! First off, let me introduce you to our new competitors!!"

"This is so exciting!!" Hillary exclaimed as the one and only DJ Jazzman (yea, he was still in this thing -- though admittedly quite a bit older then the last time I saw him) announced the names of the new and amateur bladers.

I grinned at the brunette.

"What? Not bored with it anymore Hil?"

Hillary grinned wide.

"Are you kidding?? This is great! I haven't seen these guys all together in years! I can't wait!!"

I laughed to myself and turned forward again as Jazzman began to introduce all our old favourites. I smiled as the spotlight fell on old teams such as; The Battalion (Formerly known as Barthez Battalion), The Magestics (at which point I nearly bolted from my chair and down into the stadium), The White Tigers, All Starz, The Blitzkrieg Boys, F-Dynasty, and surprisingly, The Psychics and Saint Shields. And of course, then there was Tyson, whom was by himself now that both his former teams had disbanded.

"Now that we've intro and re-introduced everyone, let's get this party started!!"

Hillary and I both cheered loudly as Jazzman began to announce which bladers would be matched together. I was pumped that most of my new friends would be matched together because I knew it was going to make things interesting. However, I frowned when I saw the guy Max was supposed to be matched with.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I said aloud.

Beside me, Hillary frowned.

"I don't know. But I kinda get the feeling they're trying to make a fool of Max..."

I frowned too.

"Yea. I'm getting the same vibe." I replied distastefully.

Max and his opponent were in the first block and the guy standing across from the blonde must have stood at a hulking six foot nine for sure. He was also built like an ox and had many multiple scars all over his face and arms to match.

Still, it wasn't the fact the guy was huge that bothered both myself and obviously Hillary too. It was the fact that the guy was a total amateur. The rest of the top ranking bladers had all been matched with each other or at least a well-known blader -- someone everyone knew would be a challenge for them. Max however was matched with this guy, this complete unknown. It was totally bogus.

But then, I knew why they were doing it. It was because if Max had trouble with this guy, they would be able to fuel the fire the media had started. If Max wanted to get back on top, to spit-shine his tarnished name, he had to beat this brute without a hitch.

"Bladers take your positions!"

I could hear people all around me muttering and speaking aloud, many of them teasing Max and betting on how quickly he'd be taken out. I knew they were only saying it because of the things the newspaper had said, but it didn't better my mood at all. In fact, I wanted to turn around and make them all choke on their own words....

"This is so unfair." I said moodily, watching the blonde below me with a frown.

"I know." Hillary said, watching Max's face on the big screen. "But there's nothing we can do about it..."

I looked up at the big screen before me and frowned at all the emotions I could see swirling on Max's face every time the camera panned over him.

"We'll see about that!" I growled to myself.

Standing up, I cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled as loud as my lungs would physically allow.

"This is a joke Max!! You're a world-class blader! Don't let them insult you!!"

I was a little surprised, but I smiled at Max when he actually looked over his shoulder and blinked up at me.

Was I really that loud over all those people?

Apparently.

The blonde starred at me for a long time until finally he grinned and flashed me a thumbs up before looking back at his opponent again.

Satisfied, I grinned to myself and sat back down again. Only seconds later however I felt eyes on me and looked around. Blinking at me in shock were what had to be dozens of stunned people. Where normally I would have been embarrassed, this time I gave them all an irritated look.

"What? You all don't seriously believe that lame newspaper do you?"

"But what it said was true!" Some snotty kid said.

OK, so it was one thing to mutter and whisper behind my back. But to openly mock my friends to my face, to virtually tell me they sucked and expect me to be OK with it? Well, that was another thing entirely.

Without hesitation, I got to my feet and turned on the little brat with a firey glare.

"Yea? What part of it? That he's the weakest link? That he can't fight on his own? Have you all forgotten what a team is? It's the individual wins and losses of each team member. And in case you forgot; Max was not only a world champion for how many years running? He's also America's top blader. And how many top bladers has he beaten -- on his own -- over the years? Or have you all forgotten that?"

The people around me were silent for a moment until another guy spoke up, one looking to be about my age.

"Yea, but the paper also said that we haven't seen him blade on his own in a while. If he loses this time, he doesn't have a team to back him up."

I could feel my expression darkening and I opened my mouth to retort again but a voice beside me spoke up instead.

"Yea, all this coming from the same newspaper who said they'd finally captured The Loch Ness Monster and Big Foot, _and_ said the world was going to end the last time we had a blackout!"

I turned to my left and saw Hillary on her feet now too, facing the boys behind us with clenched fists an angry expression.

"Now are you telling me you're dumb enough to believe crap like that from a dumb newspaper like that when you've seen Max beybattle over the years, knowing he's one of the best and knowing he's always come out on top? Well are ya?!"

The people all around us all shrunk back into their seats and looked away from the brunette as she glared them all down fiercely. By now I could hear some of the younger boys and girls, obviously life-time fans of Max's, all muttering amongst themselves about Hillary being right.

Finally, when it seemed no one wanted to challenge the brunette, the teen snorted triumphantly and turned back around to plop back down into her seat.

My wide grin split my face from ear to ear as I too turned back around and sat back down into my seat.

"Way to stick it Hil." I said approvingly. She looked at me out the corner of her eye and a small smirk crept up the side of her face.

"Heh. I always knew I was given a big mouth for a reason."

My grin widened as I raised my hand to her for a high-five.

"You go girl!

The brunette giggled and clapped her hand against mine before both of us finally turned back to the happenings below us.

"So, now that the rules and such are all taken care of and everything's all A-OK; let's get the show on the road!!"

Hillary and I cheered deafeningly for all our friends, and this time the people around us joined us. I grinned wide as I heard Max's name among the loud chants now.

"Alright! Bladers on your mark! Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

The infamous phrase echoed throughout the entire stadium as dozens and dozens of bladers all yelled the words enthusiastically.

Well, to say it all happened in the blink of an eye would be an understatement. While dozens of other bladers began to blade furiously, Max's opponent was starring at his motionless blade with a thoroughly stunned expression.

After a long time, when what had happened had finally sunk in, Jazzman grabbed Max's hand and raised it high in the air.

"Whoa! In what must have been the quickest take-down in the history of beyblade --while other matches are just beginning -- Max Tate has advanced to the next round! Give it up folks!"

I blinked in astonishment while the people around me went wild. Finally, when I'd finally realized what had happened, another grin split my face and I jumped up from my seat to hoot and cheer wildly, only belatedly realizing that beside me Hillary was already doing so.

"WOOOOOO!!!! Way to go Maxie!!!"

Max turned around again and the grin on his face was so wide it threatened to crack his cheeks. I smiled happily as he waved and grinned at the crowd around him before his eyes finally fell on Hillary and me. At that point I swear his grin could have lit the whole stadium.

I'm sure there were plenty of girls who went home and told their best friends that it was for them, but when Max blew that kiss, I knew exactly who it had been meant for.

* * *

"OH YEA! Way to go Maxie!!"

Everyone laughed at Tyson's antics as we all piled through the apartment door. Max's ever-present grin was wider than ever as he high-fived the enthusiastic blunette.

"Thanks, Ty! You were awesome too."

"As always!" The former world champ agreed teasingly.

I smiled at them both.

"Well, I think this calls for some celebration!" Ray said with a smile.

"I'd like to see the looks on those people's faces now!" Judy said proudly. And no one had to ask what 'people' she was referring to.

"Three cheers for Maxie!" Hillary exclaimed suddenly.

"Hip, hip! Hooray! Hip, hip! Hooray! Hip, hip! Hooray!"

"Awe guys..." Max said, a small blush creeping up his cheeks as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "It's not that big a deal. Really. I mean, I only did what I always do, and the guy was only an amateur."

Tyson slung an arm around the blonde's shoulders then and grinned wide.

"Dude! You rocked today and totally showed up those loser paper people. Everyone thinks you're a star again... Milk it for all it's worth buddy!!"

I snorted at this and shook my head before finally walking past the group.

"Where ya goin Mandy?"

I smiled as I heard the nick I'd been doubed and looked over my shoulder at the blonde.

"Not too far, Maxie. Don't worry."

The blonde tilted his head adorably to one side but said nothing else as I walked away.

Once I'd reached my destination, I pulled open the fridge door, grabbed something from inside, grinned down at the item in my hands and finally turned around to head back to the others.

"So! How's it feel to be able to say 'In your face losers!'?"

No one got to hear Max's response to Tyson's playful comment because they were all looking around trying to figure out why it was suddenly raining inside.

I laughed heartedly at all their faces and grinned wide when they finally turned to look at me.

"I know this is supposed to be done with champagne or something, but considering this was all was in the fridge..."

Mariah laughed and covered her head as the last of the shaken pop bottle finally emptied itself over them all.

"Hey, whatever works!" She said. I grinned wider, noting how she'd picked up on one of my favorite phrases.

"Aren't you so clever." Kai said tonelessly as he casually wiped some pop from his arm.

"Well, I thought it was." I replied without missing a beat.

"So did I." Max added with a grin. "I mean, what's a real celebration without being soaked by some foaming, sticky liquid?"

This got snorts of laughter all around as everyone began to wipe their arms and faces.

"Well, now that we've all celebrated and been covered in said 'sticky, foamy liquid', I think it's time we all get cleaned up before we totally destroy the apartment."

Everyone laughed and grinned at this but we all knew Ray was right. So, giving Max a final hug, congrats and/or pat on the back, they all went their separate ways for the time being to do as the Chinese-bred blader said. I, however stayed behind.

"That really was some display today Maxie." I told the blonde with a huge grin. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear it was all planned."

Max grinned wide too as he reached up to rub his sleeve over his face.

"Yea, it totally was." He said with a laugh. "You know me; all tricks and cheating."

I smiled and shook my head at him before tilting my head slightly to one side.

"You know that stupid paper never really did hold a candle over you right? I mean, anyone who was ever a real fan would never believe such crap. But even if they did, it wouldn't matter. Not really. I mean, you'd still have us and.. well, we're all that really matters!"

Wow. How corny was I?

Max starred at me for a few moments until finally a small smile crept up his cheeks, slowly growing in size until it was a full-out grin again and then a laugh.

"You dork!" He said playfully before pulling me into a tight hug.

I laughed and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Yea, yea. I know. Gimme a break will ya, it was the first thing that came to my mind!"

Max laughed again and pulled away, one of his arms slipping around my shoulder instead.

"Still though, I thought it was cute. And it did make me feel better. As always! ..... Thanks Mandy."

I smiled and leaned into him as my arm slipped around his waist.

"Sure, Maxie. Anything for you."

Max grinned again and looked up at the people crowded around the bathrooms.

"Well, since we're obviously not getting near the bathroom anytime soon, how about we polish off that chocolate chunk ice cream before Tyson does!"

This made me laugh a whole lot.

"Only if we can use the strawberry sauce too!"

Max seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Mmm.. OK, deal!"

So, with matching grins, we both snuck off to the kitchen unnoticed and indeed demolished the last of said ice cream and topping without being bothered once.

Too bad Tyson. Should have hidden it away better.


	11. Chapter 11 : Birthday Surprises

**A/N:** So, here's the next one. I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, or if you think it's boring but I had to get this out of the way (it's been like... 2 years in the making! lol). Anyways, I promise, the next chapter is going to be more interesting and have an 'interesting' twist :D lol. So, with nothing more to say (except please R&R), on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the exceedingly exceptional and exquisite characters.

* * *

My alarm clock went off at an ungodly hour that morning but for once I didn't moan, groan or complain. Instead, without hesitation, I jumped up out of bed, bolted over to my dresser to grab two specific items from it and shot out the door in record time. Before you could blink I was out of the apartment and already floating down the stairs that would lead me to the one below it.

Finally reaching my destination, I stuck my key card into the slot beside the door, waited impatiently for the right light and sound and threw the door open as soon as it was unlocked.

I flew into the apartment and past multiple closed doors without a second thought, only one green-stained wooden one on my mind.

Without knocking, I threw said door open once I'd reached it and pounced on the bed inside with a wide grin. The loud 'Oomph' that emitted from it's occupant was quickly forgotten as I threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday Maxie!!!"

Max blinked a few times in stunned silence before finally laughing and wrapping his arms around me.

"How'd ya know it was my birthday?"

My grin widened as I pulled out of the blonde's arms and grinned wide at him.

"Awe, come on! What kinda fan girl would I be if I didn't know your birthday?"

Max laughed again and shook his head.

"Well I'm impressed. Usually the only ones who ever remember, besides my family, are Ray and Kai. And Kai usually only subtly leaves some card for me to find."

Looking around the blonde grinned and pointed to his dresser.

"There you go. Never fails."

Sure enough, a plain, yet unmistakeably still a birthday card, was laid just barely visible among the items occupying the dresser.

"Good ol' Kai." I said with a smile.

Turning back to the blonde I grinned again and pulled a green and blue gift from behind my back.

"Well, as you can see; I'm not subtle! Here's my gift.... to you!"

Max laughed and accepted the gift with a smile.

"Thanks Mandy!"

I smiled and nodded, watching excitedly as the blonde tore off the wrapping paper. When the objects inside were finally revealed, Max tilted his head to one side slightly, a small whisper of a smile coming to his face.

"Did you make this?" He asked softly, appearing as if he was trying not to let his smile stretch his face any further. I however grinned wide enough for the both of us.

"Yea. I figured you had enough beyblading gear and I really didn't know what kind of clothes you'd like... so, I went with this."

I watched as Max opened the cover of the scrapbook. I felt a little funny giving Max such a gift for his birthday. It wasn't like it was cheap or anything. I mean, even the stickers and decorations I'd used were expensive. Never mind all the trouble I'd gone through to make the special effects and prints for the pictures. Still though, I was sure everyone else would have bought the blonde things he'd needed or pointed out that he'd wanted while browsing in the mall. Me? I'd made his gift....

Did that make it less valuable?.. Or more?

Mentally shaking such thoughts out of my head, I looked back at Max and watched him again. And as I did so, the knots and butterflies in my stomach seemed to dissolve. If the American-bred blader was displeased with his gift, then he was a damn good actor.

"I remember this!" Max said with a laugh as he pointed to a picture on one of the many pages. "This was one of the first few days you got here! And this one; your first beybattle! Where'd you get these? Oh man! And-"

I smiled happily as Max looked through the book, careful not to miss a single thing. At that point I knew I'd done right. Sure, I could have bought him nearly anything he wanted. But what was so special about that? He himself could buy anything he wanted whenever he wanted. But something made? Well, that really was special. It means you actually cared enough to put your time into something for someone important to you. And that kind of thing was priceless.

Seriously? No more cheesy romances with the girls.

Finally Max looked up from the book with a million dollar smile that made all my time and efforts worth it.

"Thank you Amanda." He said happily.

Amanda.

I loved it when he called me by my full name. Sure, I loved my nick, but when he said Amanda, I knew he was feeling something. I knew it meant he was serious and that he was really feeling what he was saying.

I smiled brightly as the blonde leaned over and hugged me again.

"Sure, Max. I'm really glad you like it."

Max pulled away again and I almost laughed at the way he reverently picked up the scrapbook and laid it gently on his beside table as if it were made of glass. He then turned to me with a smile and held out his hand.

"How about some breakfast?"

I nodded.

"Sure. What would you like for breakfast?"

"It doesn't matter. But I wanna help today."

For some reason that statement made me go all giddy inside and I mentally cursed myself to find that I was grinning like a fool.

"You're the birthday boy."

* * *

After breakfast, Max and I decided to leave early and take our time walking to the tournament. By the time we'd made breakfast for ourselves and everyone else, eaten and gotten dressed and ready to go, some of the other house occupants had already begun to awaken. Deciding he wasn't really ready or in the mood to deal with the onslaught of birthday wishes and hugs, Max greeted and thanked the few people whom had arisen and the both of us left the apartment.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Max asked me playfully. I resisted a smile and laugh as I replied.

"Eh. Just some random party thing." I replied teasingly, knowing there was going to be a huge bash for the blonde that night. "Other then that, no."

Max laughed lightly.

"Ah. I see. I bet that'll be totally boring."

I shrugged playfully.

"Yea. Maybe. If I have to go alone."

"So, you don't have a date for this _random party thing_?"

This time I had to bite my cheek to keep it from splitting.

"Nope. No date. The guy I wanted to ask me hasn't yet."

Looking out the corner of my eye, I could see that the blonde's trademark grin had won him over.

"Really? So who is it that you want to ask you?"

I turned my head and winked at him with a smile.

"Sorry. Top secret. If I tell ya, I'll haveta kill ya."

Max laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets before looking forward.

"Well, we wouldn't want that would we?"

I laughed now too and looked forward as well.

"No. We wouldn't."

Max smiled.

"Well, that's too bad. I was going to tell you who I wanted to ask. But you know, I think it just might be top secret too."

I smiled and bit the side of my lip. This was getting ridiculous.

"OK. How about I trade ya?"

Max feigned contemplation.

"Hmmm...." He hummed, pretending to think. "I duno...."

I finally laughed and gave him a playful shove.

"Max!"

Max laughed and turned to me as he stopped walking. I stopped too and as I starred into his face, I knew it was obvious that we both knew exactly what it was the other wanted. I knew just what the blonde was going to say, just as much as he knew I wanted him to say it.

"Amanda... I-"

"Lookie here boys! It's Max Tate!"

I sighed in annoyance as I heard a new set of voices from behind the blonde. Couldn't they have waited just a few more minutes?

Max sighed too, obviously just as annoyed with the bad timing as I was. But, being the sweet soul that he was, he forced a smile and turned around to face the newcomers.

"The one and only." Max said with false politeness. "Can I help you?"

Both of us looked over the small group of boys standing before us and I raised my eyebrow at the one guy who seemed to be standing apart from the others. He had jet black hair spiked towards the front, was wearing a heavy false-leather jacket -- despite the heat of the day -- and an overly obnoxious smirk was adorning his face as if he thought he owned the world. Sticking out of his mouth was a toothpick, a sign that the guy obviously went out of his way everyday to make sure he looked like a real bad-ass.

"Yea, you can help me." Said guy replied with a smirk. "Names Conner. You're gonna be battling my kid brother today. It's his first real tournament and I want it to be a... memorable one."

Max furrowed his brows at this and my eyes narrowed, anticipating what the punk-in-pleather was about to say.

"OK. So... like I said how can I help you?"

The guy, apparently named Connor, smirked and shoved his hands into his jacket pocket.

"That's easy. Throw the match."

Max's mouth dropped and his eyes widened as big as saucers. Having guessed what was coming, I wasn't surprised and my face contorted into a scowl.

"What?!" Max spat in disbelief. "Are you insane?! I'm in this tournament to show I'm still one of the best. I'm not about to throw a match to make some kid feel good about himself! If he's a real blader then he wouldn't want that anyway. A real blader fights to get to the top and tries their hardest with training and practice! Just who do you think you are?"

Connor's obnoxious smirk widened and his eyes roaved to the side until they fell on me. My eyes narrowed at him dangerously, darring him to say something else. Before I could respond to his threatening look however, I felt Max's hand on my arm, gently ushering me behind him.

Now, to be quite honest, I didn't need protection. I'm not gonna go ahead and say I could have laid the whole lot of them out all by myself because I'm not that cocky or stupid. But I will say that I certainly could have held my own against the arrogant boy and his cronies. Still, as if to save the pride of the little voice in Max's head that told him 'You have to protect her!', I reluctantly did what he wanted and ducked behind his back, merely peeking out from behind him to make sure I still knew what was going on.

Seeing as Max had got the hint, Connor looked back at the blonde and smirked again.

"Pretty little thing. Your girlfriend? Shame if anything were to happen to her."

I looked up into Max's face and frowned to see that most of the color had drained from it. Wrinkling my nose at the lame, cliche scene, I looked back to the group of boys again and shot them an unamused, irritated expression.

Knowing his words had anchored into Max's head, Connor grinned cruelly and took the toothpick from his mouth to flick at Max's feet.

"Think about it superstar." He said mockingly. And with nothing more to say, he turned on his heel and walked away, his silent group of cronies following wordlessly behind him.

I watched the pathetic group until I couldn't see them anymore. I then rolled my eyes and looked back up at Max. I frowned again when I saw the dazed and still pale look on his face.

"Max." I said bluntly. "You're not seriously considering this are you? That guy was so lame! I can more then defend myself against some loser who wears a fake-leather jacket in the dead of summer just to make himself look bigger and more macho! Seriously."

Max's eyes finally moved from the nothingness in the distance to look down into mine. But his face didn't regain any of it's color.

"You can't say that." He whispered softly. "You don't know what people are capable of.... You haven't seen the things I have. When someone says something, no matter who they are, you should always take them seriously!"

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Please tell me you're not serious? He's just some street punk Max! I'm willing to bet my guitar that that loser made a bet yesterday that you would loose to this kid. Seeing how good you were, he got scared and wanted to make sure you lost this time so he didn't lose his bet. The guy's nothing Max."

Max chewed his cheek for a moment in silence. His expression was still one of worry but slowly but surely, he was regaining his color.

"You might be right..." He said quietly. "But.. how can I take that chance? If anything were to happen to you, knowing I could have prevented it... that it was my fault....."

I sighed, getting excessively annoyed with the conversation.

"Max, listen. Today's your birthday and you're back on top again. Don't let that punk ruin it! Yea, so maybe by some chance he is for real. So what? You said yourself you know what people are capable of, you've seen all kinda of stuff. But you always came out on top and everything always worked out for the best. Seriously, do _not_ let this guy get to you!"

"But-"

"Max!!"

Max jumped a little at my sudden outburst but I ignored it in favor of putting an end to the conversation once and for all.

"No! Just stop!" I took a long deep breath then before calmly continuing. "Remember what we were talking about before those losers showed up? Well I wanna finish _that_ conversation."

Max swallowed and starred at me for a minute and I gave him a small smile.

"You're gonna win today. I know you will. And when you do.... I'll be your date for tonight."

Max's eyes widened a little and he blinked at me for a long time before finally replying.

"You.. You-really?"

I nodded and tilted my head slightly to one side with a warm smile.

"Yea. I will. I was kinda hoping you'd ask me first but... I don't think that would have happened after this..._ fiasco_."

Max gave me a small sheepish smile before it finally slipped from his face and he frowned.

"But.. what if... I don't win?"

I frowned then too.

"You will."

"What if I don't?" The blonde persisted. I sighed and forced another smile.

"Depends on if you try or not."

Max bit the side of his cheek for a minute before a look of resolve finally took over his features.

"I will." He said confidently. I smiled genuinely.

"You will what?" I asked suggestively. Finally the blonde smiled wide.

"I will win."

I laughed at that and nodded before linking my arm with his.

"Good. Come on superstar. Lets go make my day."

* * *

"I hope nobody drank too much during the last break, 'cause if you did, you just might wet yourself from all this excitement!"

"That's totally gross Brad.."

I laughed as I heard Brad and AJ's voices over the speakers and everyone sat back into their seats again, ready for another round after a nice refreshing break.

"Next up is Max Tate and the rapidly rising superstar; Cole O'Brian." AJ exclaimed enthusiastically. "This kid has been tearing his way through the competition like wild fire on the prairie!"

"That's right AJ! Don't let the adorable little face fool ya! He's tough, he's smart and he's willing to do anything and go through anyone to get to the top! Unlike his first match and his previous matches, Max seems to have his work cut out for him this time!"

I looked down into the stadium and into the face of the seemingly little boy Max would be facing. He looked gentle and harmless enough. But I'd learned over the years that looks can be deceiving. And if this kid's rep was any indication, Max certainly would have his work cut out for him this round.

Still, looking into the blonde's face, I saw in it a determination that I hadn't seen in a long time. This image made me smile and I was confident that he would come out on top -- just like always.

"Aaaaaalright! Enough chatter, lets get the ball rolling! Or more accurately; the blades spinning!"

Jazzman lifted his freehand into the air as he counted the competitors down.

"Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

As soon as the blades hit the dish they shot at each other like magnets. Unlike the typical beybattle, not a word was passed between the two bladers as they both concentrated purely on the battle. Still, despite the silence inside the dish, the atmosphere outside was thick and roaring.

"Oooh! And another brush-off by the one and only Max Tate! Despite the reputation the preceeds Cole, it still looks like this battle is pretty one-sided! Max is ruling the battle!"

I smiled and cupped my hands over my mouth to cheer loudly for the blonde. I didn't know why they'd ever been there in the first place, but watching him then, the butterflies in my stomach quickly flew away. I should have known he'd have no trouble. This was Max Tate we're talking about!

"And here he comes again! This could be it folks! Just like Max's first battle, this battle could be over before it begins!"

I held my breath as Max's blade shot around the side of the dish and headed for his opponent. A huge grin split my face as I watched the green blade glow purple on top, anticipating what was coming with more excitement then I could ever remember. I was finally going to get to see Draciel!!

But just before the green blade struck the opposing yellow one, the purple light disappeared and Max's blade flew by his opponents with little more then a snub.

"Woah! Talk about unexpected!" AJ exclaimed. "Looks like Max lost his nerve!"

"Guess we won't get to see Draciel after all." Brad added, talking the words right out of my mouth. "Wonder what happened."

I frowned as I looked down into the stadium and focused on Max's face. His expression was a swirl of emotion and my stomach knotted and heart sank again as I looked down at him.

After a few moments, just barely avoiding being knocked out of the dish, Max looked up at me with a broken expression. Right then my heart shattered and a pain shot through me as I realized exactly what was going through his mind.

"Oh Max...." I whispered to myself.

Without hesitation, I turned towards the stairs to my left and bolted down them, heading for the stadium. Once I'd reached the wall at the bottom and knew I'd gone as far as I could, I leaned over the barrier and cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Don't do this Max!" I yelled loudly. "No one wants to win this way! You said it yourself; every real blader knows that the only way to get to the top is to train and practice! No one wants to win a battle because your opponent isn't trying!"

I paused to see the effect my words had had but seeing they'd only seemed to begin to take root, I cupped my hands over my mouth again.

"Remember our promise! Only if you win!"

Max continued to stare at me but just like the last time I'd screamed at him in battle, another voice broke into the conversation.

"She's right Max."

Both Max and I turned to the blonde's opponent and blinked at the kid named Cole.

"I'm good and I know it. But I also know you're better. You almost had me there a few minutes ago. Why'd you stop? I consider myself a real blader and I don't want to win this way. If I beat you, I want to know that it was when you were at the top of your game. So come on Max, stop insulting me and fight!"

Max blinked at Cole in a stunned silence until both his and my words had finally sank in. He smiled then and nodded and I knew his head was back in the game.

"Right. Sorry Cole, this time, you've got my all! Draciel!!"

I almost squealed with excitement as the huge purple turtle arose from Max's blade. In nothing short of a blink, the bitbeast had pushed the smaller yellow blade out of the dish and did a final lap around it before shooting up into Max's waiting hand.

The blonde had only just pocketed his precious possession when I was suddenly upon him, arms around him with a tackle that nearly knocked the poor boy off his feet.

"Yes!! I knew you'd do it! I can't believe it!"

Max laughed as he hugged and looked down at me, barely registering the deafening cheers all around him.

"Well now, that doesn't really make sense." He teased playfully. "You knew I'd win but you can't believe it? I know you're happy for me, but-"

"I'm not happy for you!" I interrupted suddenly. Max raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're not?"

"No!"

Max smiled in amusement, no doubt knowing the difference but deciding to play along anyway.

"So then, just who are you happy for?"

I grinned and hugged him tighter.

"Me! I get to go on a date with Max Tate!!"

Max snorted with laughter at this and hugged me tight as he spun me around.

"I think I'm the lucky one." He said with a laugh one he'd placed me down again.

I grinned wide and Max pulled away slightly, an arm still around my shoulders as our friends and all his fans rushed up upon him to congratulate him. Again, however, another voice found it's way through the crowd and Max turned to the familiar sound.

"That was a good battle Max. Thank you."

Max looked at Cole and blinked at him as he bowed slightly. When he'd straightened, Max smiled and released me to extend his hand. After starring at it for a moment, Cole finally smiled too and shook it. This made the crowd go wild and I smiled at the two.

Only Max could make even the smallest display of sportsmanship look absolutely adorable.

* * *

I smiled happily as I listened to Max rant about his win while we walked back to the apartment. The others were all busy for the time being so it would just be us for a while until they got back.

Seeing as the blonde was preoccupied, I inserted my own key card into the slot once we'd reached the apartment and resisted a laugh as I pushed open the door. The blue-eyed blader followed me in without missing a beat.

"And I thought for sure I was done-for when he turned on me after that one attack! I didn't know what I was gonna do! Should I throw it, or should I do my best and see what happened? It was a real tough call! And then-"

I laughed as I held up a hand to pause the blonde in this rant.

"Hold that thought superstar." I said in amusement. "Just lemme check this message and you're welcome to go right back to reliving your moment of glory."

Max grinned and nodded as I gestured towards the blinking red number on the phone.

"Yea, OK. I guess I can wait for one minute."

I laughed and reached out to press the right button and we both listened as the unfamiliar voice came over the speaker.

"This is Doctor Gregory Thompson from the Bey City Hospital."

I frowned at the man's serious and dead-pan tone of voice and looking out the corner of my eye, I could tell Max was a little worried too.

"There seems to have been some sort of misunderstanding. In what appears to have been some terrible act of violence, a young boy has been admitted to this hospital. He was left for dead and no one seems to know who he is. He's in serious condition and the only thing the nurses have been able to get out of him was a single name; Max Tate."

I furrowed my brows in confusion and turned to look at Max this time. Seeing as he had sat himself down on the couch and looked very pale again for the second time that day, I walked over and sat by him, taking his hand in mine and giving it a gentle squeeze before turning back to the machine.

"We have no idea what has happened to him but if we find that this one Max Tate is responsible for this, serious consequences will follow."

There was a deathly silence in the room as both Max and I starred at the now silent machine with dread.

Finally I set a firm expression on my face and stood up, giving the blonde's hand an encouraging tug.

"What?" He asked me, his voice cracking slightly.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this." I replied a little angrily. And without a single protest, the blonde stood up and wordlessly followed behind me.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky when Max and I arrived at the hospital, but I didn't heed it as I simply opened the doors and trudged up to the nurse's desk.

"I'm here with Max Tate. There was a really disturbing message left on his answering machine and we want to know just what in the name of all that is good is going on!"

The nurse gave me an odd look for my choice of words but stood up and walked around the desk nonetheless.

"Follow me." She said seriously.

Without a word, I took Max's hand and we both followed the nurse silently.

After an awkward silence in the elevator and a long journey down many corridors and around multiple corners, the nurse finally seemed to reach the door she was looking for and stopped, pausing as she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned to us.

"I must warn you. The scene you're about to see is a little graphic... Are you sure you want to go in?"

Max recoiled a little but I gave his hand a little squeeze and nodded. The nurse gave a brisk nod herself and opened the door before stepping aside and allowing us entry.

Cautiously, I gave Max's hand an encouraging tug and walked past her. Both of us walked into the room and the nurse went ahead of us to gently part a set of curtains which had been pulled around the only bed in the room. When we could finally see the occupant of the bed, my hands flew up to my mouth in a gasp. Beside me, I could hear a small such exclamation from Max as well.

"What happened to him??" Max gasped, the first words he'd spoken since the apartment.

"Victims of such violence often utter the names of their attackers unconsciously."

Max whirled around upon hearing the voice from the message starred at the Doctor with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"You think _I _did this??" He exclaimed in shock. I starred at the man as if he'd completely lost his mind.

"Are you serious?!" I half-yelled at the doctor. "Do you have any idea what you're suggesting?!"

"Shhhh..." The nurse pleaded. "He needs his rest! Please don't wake him."

I shut my mouth and bit my lip but the doctor spoke again.

"Well, seeing as there's no other explanation for his condition..." He trailed off suggestively, sounding a little angry. "And why else would he say your name?"

"I don't know!" Max replied in nothing short of a panic. "But I'd never-... I _could _never-...."

I placed a hand on Max's arm and sent a harsh glare at the doctor.

"You _say_ that." The doctor replied angrily, completely ignoring my cold glare. "But how do we know you're telling the truth? For all we know-"

"Stop it.... Stop...."

Everyone around the bed looked down at it and I gasped again to see a pair of familiar bright blue eyes starring weakly up at us.

"That's not true..." The petite boy in the bed whispered weakly. "Max would never.... he'd never be able to do something like this...."

The blue eyes rolled away from the doctor and turned their gaze on Max. It was then that I realized why said eyes were so familiar; they were the mirror image of Max's. In fact, save the bandages, cuts and bruises -- though he did look quite a bit younger -- the boy's entire face was a mirror image of Max's. Even the blonde locks visible beneath the bandages wrapped around the petite head was the exact shade of my favorite American-bred blader.

"But if not him, then who?" The Doctor said gently.

"Some guys.... they called me Max and said I owed them for not throwing the match like they'd told me to... they were so angry."

Max's eyes misted over and he bit his lip, undoubtedly feeling the overwhelming guilt I knew he would but shouldn't.

"I am so sorry...." Max whispered painfully.

The boy in the bed looked back at Max again and a small smile crept up his face.

"Don't be, it's OK.... If it didn't hurt so much, I'd be honoured to be mistaken for you! You're my hero Max! I even dyed my hair the same color as yours... it's supposed to be brown."

Max blinked a few times to push back his tears and a small smile lit his face. But whereas everyone else in the room was sure to have taken it to be genuine, I knew it was forced.

"That's really cool of you." Max said softly. "I'm flattered. What's your name?"

The boy in the bed smiled brightly.

"My name is Johnathan!" His weak voice said enthusiastically. "People always told me I kinda looked like you, and I always loved to hear it. When I dyed my hair, a few people even stopped me in the streets asking for an autograph -- thinking I was you of course. It was great!"

"Until today." Max said with a half-hearted smile. Johnathan's smile didn't waver.

"No. It's still great! I still love that I look like you! Accidents happen and I know this isn't your fault. I saw that match today Max, and I'm glad you won, even now. You were awesome, just like always!"

A small smile lit Max's face and I knew that this time, finally, it was genuine.

"Thank you Johnathan. That means a lot to me."

Johnathan smiled brightly and nodded and at that moment, the nurse's voice was heard from beside us.

"Johnathan, you need to rest now."

"Alright. But one thing before you go Max!"

Max tipped his head to one side and gave the boy a warm smile.

"Sure, anything."

"Can I um... can I have your autograph? And.. maybe you could take a picture with me?"

Max nodded with the same smile.

"Yea, of course. That's the least I could do after... causing you so much trouble. Do you have a camera?"

Johnathan bit his cheek.

"Um... no.."

The nurse reached into her apron pocket and handed Max a small notepad and pencil.

"Here, you can borrow this."

Max accepted both with a thanks, scribbled a quick sweet note to the boy in the bed and signed it before ripping out the page and handing it to him.

"There ya go. And don't worry about the camera. I don't have one with me but I promise; I'll be back to visit lots and next time I'll have one, OK?"

Johnathan grinned wide.

"Yea? Really? OK! Thanks Max!"

Max handed the notepad and pencil back to the nurse before reaching down and placing a hand over Johnathan's with a smile.

"Really. I'll see ya soon OK?"

With a warm smile to the injured boy, Max and I both turned and followed the doctor out of the room while the nurse remained behind to administer aid to the boy.

Once outside the room, Max looked after the Doctor whom was halfway down the corridor.

"Excuse me?"

The Doctor stopped and turned back to us, waiting until we were in front of him before responding.

"Yes?"

Max bit his lip.

"Can you... can you tell me how he is? Really?"

The doctor sighed and hesitated a moment before finally speaking.

"I believe he'll be alright -- eventually -- but there does seem to be some internal injuries. We're waiting for a shipment of blood to do an operation on him. The only problem is, his blood-type is so rare, we have no idea when such an opportunity will arise..."

Max chewed his cheek for a moment and I could tell he was thinking about something.

"What kind of blood does he have?" The blonde asked softly.

"AB negative." The doctor replied. Max spoke again without missing a beat.

"There's one type of blood that can be given to anyone right?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes, that's true."

After a slight hesitation, Max spoke again.

"I think I have that type..."

The Doctor blinked at Max for a moment before finally responding.

"Are.. you sure?"

Max nodded.

"Pretty sure. That's what my doctor back home always told me... She always encouraged me to give blood whenever I could, and I did."

The doctor starred at Max for a long time until finally he straightened up and looked down at the blonde.

"Well... If you wanted to give... it wouldn't be enough by any means but... it would certainly help."

A determined look took a hold of Max's face as he gave the doctor a confident nod.

"I'll do it."

The doctor blinked at Max for a long time until finally he shook his head in astonishment.

"Well... Alright then." He said in slight disbelief. "Follow me."

I smiled as Max headed after the doctor.

"I'll be waiting for you in the main lobby Max."

Max looked over his shoulder and gave me a small nod and smile.

"K. I'll see ya in a bit."

With a smile to myself, I turned and headed for said place, ready to wait as long as it took for my brave little hero.


	12. Chapter 12 : Without Mama's Comfort

**A/N:** This one has been a long time coming and I REALLY hope I managed to achieve the level of emotion I was going for here... we'll see :) In any case, some of you may not like the way this chapter turns out lol but things will turn up, I promise! :P Anywho, I REALLY hope you guys like this one and skool was cancelled today so I have lots of time. SO! I'm hoping to get ANOTHER chapter out before the day is over! Wish me luck! *crosses fingers*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade of any of the FINE characters. /3

* * *

  
Hours after the look-a-like incident found Max and I outside our apartment. I'd gotten ready with Mariah in her apartment and Max had 'picked me up' there. Now standing before the front door, ready to go in, I turned to Max with a smile.

"How's the arm?" I asked, gesturing to the arm Max had given his super-blood from.

The blonde smiled at me and gave it an experimental flex.

"Great. Never better."

I laughed and linked arms with his good arm (just in case) before the blonde pushed open the apartment door. Immediately upon opening the door, our ears were assaulted with whoops and cheers all around, all congratulating the blonde on his recent performances and also wishing him happy birthday and best wishes. I stood back during the display, allowing the blonde space and only stepping forward momentarily when he introduced me to new faces (or at least, faces who _should_ be new to me).

When finally all hugs and greetings were passed around, Max turned back to me with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about all that." He said sheepishly. I laughed.

"Popular boy!" I teased. "It's fine. It's nice to know you're so well loved."

Max smiled and opened his mouth to speak but a voice to the side interrupted him.

"Hiya, Maxie!"

Max turned to his left and beamed at the face before him. Letting me go he quickly moved in front of her and gave her a tight hug.

"Miriam! It's great to see you! It's been such a long time!"

The blunette smiled as she hugged the blonde back.

"Too long! It's good to see you too Max. So, is this your new girlfriend?"

I smiled, waiting for Max to introduce us.

"Who Amanda? Nooo! We're just friends!"

Ouch. I hate to admit it, but that stung.

The smile quickly slipped from my face then, a little peeved at the quick dismissal. Realizing the blonde wasn't going to perform a proper introduction, I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Hey." I said with a smile, stepping forward and extending my hand. "I'm Amanda, Max and Tyson's roommate."

To my surprise, Miriam took my hand and shook it as she offered me a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miriam."

I smiled back at her and the blunette released my hand before turning back to Max.

"Well, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday Max. I'm gonna go mingle a little and maybe I'll come back later. Have fun!"

Max watched Miriam go with a smile until she had completely disappeared into the crowd. When she could no longer be seen he turned back to me. However, the expression that greeted him obviously wasn't what he expected and the smile slipped from his face.

"What's wrong?"

I chewed my cheek for a moment before deciding to play it cool and forcing a smile.

"Nothing." I replied simply. The blonde frowned.

"You're lying." He stated unhappily.

And I was.

Knowing he wasn't convinced, I looked out over the crowd and pushed all thoughts out of my head.

"I love this song." I said instead.

Max sighed. I knew he still wanted to know what was wrong with me but what was I supposed to say? 'You should have told her I _was_ your girlfriend?' Then _he'd_ be lying. I wasn't his girlfriend and he'd told the truth when he said we were just friends. I shouldn't have been hurt or jealous....

Like that mattered at all.

Instead of pushing the topic however, Max sighed and held out his hand with a small smile.

"Dance?"

I smiled back and took his outstretched hand gratefully. Thankful he'd dropped the subject I followed him out into the crowd.

* * *

"Phew! Baby can dance!!"

I laughed lightly as I felt my face heat unpleasantly. Max was smiling at me but I could tell he was a little flustered.

"I dunno how you can keep your cool." He said with a laugh. "I'm dying here!"

Looking the blonde over, I knew he was telling the truth because the poor boy's face was rose red and his skin was shimmering with perspiration. Looking down at myself and noting the heeled black strappy sandals I was wearing as well as the black and red cocktail dress, I laughed when I looked up at him.

"Well, I'm wearing a considerable amount less then you are."

Max smiled and tilted his head to the side as he gave me a subtle once-over.

"Yea, you are." He said with a laugh.

Reaching up to wipe his forehead Max gestured to his room.

"I'm gonna go chance into something a little less warm. I'll be right back, OK?"

I smiled at him and nodded and to my delight, the blonde leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to my cheek before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

At first I didn't notice the hand pressed to my cheek and the goofy grin on my face, but as soon as I did I mentally slapped myself back to the real word and whipped my hand back to my side again. Knowing it was pointless to wait in the middle of the dance floor by myself, I decided to head for the punch table to get a drink. I had to admit, I was a little warm too.

Now with drink in hand, I leaned against the punch table and smiled over the rim of my cup while I watched all the couples dancing before me. The cup didn't hide my huge smile however when I caught sight of both Ray and Mariah and Tyson and Hilary, both couples dancing very closely and very intimately. The amount of emotion they were feeling for each other was clearly reflected in their eyes, even in the darkness of the room and the image admittedly made me feel a little envious.

"So, where's your boyfriend?"

The cup was finally lowered from my lips as I turned to my left to see a familiar redhead leaning against the table as well, crossed arms and a bored look on his face while he absently scanned the faces of the crowd.

Seeing as he wasn't looking at me, I took the time to quickly look the Russian over. Black jeans that hugged him in all the right places (which I was sure many people appreciated -- especially as I subtly took a quick glance behind him), expensive looking black and white sneakers, a black and white jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbow and the most form-hugging black shirt that would make the most oblivious girl swoon! (He just _had_ to leave the jacket open...) While the redhead was just as lean as I expected him to be, I was surprised to find him quite a bit more muscular then I would have expected from those baggy white clothes he usually wore....

"See something you like?"

I blinked myself back to the here and now and blushed furiously to see Tala looking at me now with a raised eyebrow and the same bored expression from before.

Now thoroughly embarrassed, I turned my flushed face away from the Russian blader and looked out over the crowd. Remembering his previous question, I smiled, intending to get myself out of the awkward situation.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said with a smile. "And you know it. And to answer your question; he's changing."

Tala turned his head to look out over the crowd again too.

"I see." He said simply.

There was a short silence but to my surprise, Tala eventually broke it.

"So how do you know them all? Max, Kai, Tyson, Ray. All these people. How'd you end up being their room mate when only a few months ago, no one knew who you were?"

I laughed lightly at this and took the time to sip my punch before replying.

"It's kinda a long story." I said thoughtfully.

"I've kinda got a long time."

Looking back at Tala I starred at him for a minute, noting that he was looking back at me now, and I finally smiled at him. Placing the cup down on the table, I placed my hands on the table behind me before once again looking out over the crowd.

"Well... A few months ago I had a sort of... accident. To be honest, I don't really know how I got here but I somehow found myself in Beycity when I woke up and nowhere near where I was supposed to be.... which was Canada. I met up with someone I used to know and he filled me in a little. Max found me and him and the others took me in. So, long story short; I left nothing behind so with their permission, I stayed here."

I laughed as I considered everything I'd just said and the jumble in which I'd presented it.

"I know that probably makes like.. zero sense to y-"

"It's fine." Tala interrupted. "I didn't actually expect you to tell me anything so it wouldn't make sense for me to question the things you did tell me."

I looked back at him with furrowed brows and a confused expression.

"Why wouldn't you expect me to tell you anything?"

"Because people don't trust others as quickly as that. _I_ don't trust others like that."

I starred at him for a long time and the more I did, the more I felt I was beginning to piece Tala's puzzle together. But I knew I still had a long ways to go until I could see the full picture. Until then I'd have to take a deep breath and do some guess work with the parts of the image I hadn't yet formed.

"I don't usually." I finally admitted with a smile. "And if you really think about it, I didn't really tell you much of anything. Where I come from and, to answer your question, how I knew the others. But even that's something. Isn't the start of any relationship based on trust?"

Tala's face turned back from the crowd to look at me and as he starred at me, I knew he was studying my face. I starred confidently back at him, I had nothing to hide.

Finally he nodded.

"Yea. That's right."

With another smile I pushed off the table and stretched, picking up my cup again and continuing to sip once more as another comfortable silence fell between Tala and I.

"Your date's been gone a long time for just changing."

This comment surprised me a little and I raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"So? He's probably talking to someone. Where in the world did that come from?"

Tala shrugged as he continued to stare out over the crowd with crossed arms.

"Just a thought." He said simply.

Chewing my cheek for a moment I straightened and stood on my tip toes, trying my best so see over the heads of the crowd.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere..." I said softly.

Tala, being taller, lifted his chin as his eyes slowly scanned the room. When it looked like he'd done a few sweeps, he lowered his chin again and spoke.

"I don't see him."

I furrowed my brows, trying to ignore the strange bubbling in my stomach. The redhead was spiking my nerves and the worst part was; I knew he wasn't even trying. I did my best, and succeeded for the most part, to push the beginnings of any ridiculous thoughts out of my head before they became ugly monsters. However, the statement that the redhead spoke next nearly stopped all happenings in my body in their tracks.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen that Miriam girl around in a while either."

It was a workout to keep my heart from strangling me and my stomach to keep it's contents inside. Swallowing the horrible, sickening feeling in my chest, I forced a calm and cool expression before speaking without looking at the redhead.

"Excuse me." I said as evenly as I could. And without waiting for a reply I walked around the crowd and headed for a familiar green-stained door.

* * *

I had intended to make one or two quick knocks at the door and leave again if there was no answer. However, when I reached my destination, my intentions all but went out the window.

"Max?" I called after giving the big heavy door a few sharp taps. "Maxie? Are you still here?"

After receiving no reply, I bit my lip and placed a hand on the doorknob. Unable to simply walk away without curing my curiosity, I turned the knob slowly, pushing the door open a little at a time in case I had to quickly shut it again.

"Max?" I called again, only softer this time.

I didn't even know if my voice was carrying over the loud music from outside or not, but I knew for sure that it was barely audible over my thundering heart.

Finally the door was open enough for me to poke my head in and I did so cautiously and carefully, ready to jump back outside again if I accidentally caught a glimpse of more flesh then I was supposed to.

"Max?" I called yet again.

My eyes went to the closet only to find no Max. I looked at the bathroom only to find it open and empty. My eyes rolled over to his dresser and also found it lonely. The knots in my stomach loosened a little and the butterflies flew away. Releasing a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding, I let my gaze roll to the side and over the bed, expecting to find it empty but needing to look for my own piece of mind. What I saw however stopped my heart and twisted my insides more sickeningly then I ever thought was humanly possible.

Layed out on the bed was the exact blonde I had been looking for. Oh, he'd changed alright, but he was now wearing one accessory that I never wanted to see on him so long as I lived. Said accessory had midnight blue hair and bright green eyes and at the moment she was straddling the blondes hips as her body pressed tightly against his. What sickened me most however was that there was no struggle or resistance of any kind. Max's arms were wrapped securely around Miriam's waist as he held her close. It might have been easy to mistake the scene for something other then what it was if it weren't for the soft moans and intimate gestures both people were producing.

Unable to take any more and feeling the bile beginning to creep up my throat, I quickly ducked back out of the room and quietly pulled the door shut again. Pausing to momentarily pull myself together, I gathered up my strength and wits and pulled myself up to my full height. Setting an emotionless expression on my face, I left the green door behind and headed as calmly as I could to my own room.

When I reached the unique red door with the black star, I reached for the doorknob to open it but furrowed my brows to find that it was alrady slightly adjar. Glancing to my right, my eyes fell on the bathroom door with the matching shade. I figured someone was looking for the bathroom, had mistaken my room for said room and simply forgot to close it behind them again when they left. Either way, I wasn't to be bothered by the insignificant fact just then.

Pushing the door all the way open, I hurried inside, grabbed my leather jacket and wallet and left the room again, making sure to close it behind me this time.

I had almost made it to the door when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I paused before zipping up my jacket, having just slipped it on, and looked over my shoulder at the person behind me.

"Party lost it's charm?"

Though the comment was playful, the tone and look in the sapphire eyes above me were serious.

I frowned as I looked up at Tala.

"Big time." I couldn't help but whisper.

Removing his hand from my shoulder, Tala starred at me a moment before finally speaking.

"Do you want some company?" He asked quietly.

Quickly considering a few things in my head, I decided this would be a good idea and sighed slightly.

"I'd love some." I replied gratefully.

Tala tipped his head towards the door.

"Let's go."

And without another word I turned and left the apartment, knowing I was being followed by a certain cold, Russian blader. But right then, that was exactly the type of person I wanted by my side.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and the night was crystal clear. I could see the stars in the sky and feel the fresh air of the peaceful night. However, the numbing chill I felt had nothing to do with the lack of cloud cover or the cold of night -- it was far too early in the season for that. No, the chill I had had more to do with recent events then present temperatures.

Walking through the park at night was usually very quiet and that night was no different. Beside me, Tala was quiet but for that I was grateful. Having him there was just enough to satisfy me; to allow me to keep to myself and my own thoughts without feeling like I was completely alone. If I was alone, I was sure the temptation to let my emotions overpower me would win. But there was no way I was going to cry in front of anyone. And I was damned sure I wasn't going to cry in front of Tala. So if for that reason alone, I was gld he'd volunteered to come. I had to smile at this. I didn't know if this was what the redhead was thinking or if he just didn't know what to say, but either way I thought the Russian young man extremely intelligent just then.

Finally, after what seemed to me like many hours, we crossed the path of a huge, ancient oak and I couldn't resist the temptation to share it's company as well. Without a word I headed for it and sat beneath it's wrinkled and welcoming trunk. Tala followed silently. We sat down beneath the tree and I tipped my head back against it, feeling that I could feel it's life and energy from that brief contact. For some reason, it soothed my and I felt my eyes slide shut.

After a long time -- it might have been hours or it could have been seconds, I can't be sure -- I heard a low rumble from somewhere in the distance. Opening my eyes and focusing on the scene around me, I eventually realized that what I had mistaken for thunder in the night, was in fact Tala's voice, loud-sounding and booming in the previous deathly silence.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, trying to shake the cobwebs out of my head. "I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

Tala starred at me for a moment, a frown slowly and subtly creasing his face.

"I asked what happened." He replied quietly, still sounding very loud to me in the silence of the night.

"Oh." I said simply, leaning my head back against the tree again. After another lengthy silence I finally spoke again. "You were right."

Apparently needing no further explanation, Tala's frown visibly deepened. Looking out the corner of my eye, I could see that he had turned away from me and that his expression was that of warring emotions. Finally his face won it's battle and all expression dissolved again as if they had never been there. It was then that he finally spoke.

"I didn't want to be." He said simply.

I had to laugh at the sick humor of this, humor I was sure only I would find.

"Yea, well.... you don't always get what you want." I said bluntly. "Sometimes you don't even get what you need. That's the lesson I've learned time and time again over the years."

Neither of us looked at each other but before another silence could settle, Tala spoke again.

"What are you going to do?"

I shrugged and my eyes lifted to look up at the stars.

"Just... roll with the punches I guess. Same as I've always done. What's that saying?... 'No sense in crying over spilt milk'?"

Tala looked back at me and for a moment it looked like he had no idea what to think of me just then. Finally, after a long time, a strange sight occurred. He smirked.

"Well, my first impression of you was right; you really are unique. I have _never_ met anyone like you anywhere in all my life."

This comment tickled my funny bone and I was surprised to find myself smiling. The small gesture actually hurt my face as if I had never done it before.

"Yea, so I've heard." I said with amusement.

* * *

As soon as I walked into the door of the apartment, I was instantly ambushed by an enthusiastic ball of fluff.

"There you are! I looked everywhere for you! I was worried sick!"

I starred dully back at the blonde before me and noted with distaste that he genuinely looked worried.

"I was out." I replied tonelessly, stopping the question I knew was coming next.

Max glanced at Tala and his brilliant blue orbs flashed green for a moment before looking back at me.

"Well.. are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Came my again toneless expression.

This time Max frowned.

"Amanda.... what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Max." I said firmly this time and I knew he'd gotten the hint that the conversation was over.

Chewing his cheek for a moment, the blonde sighed before presenting an obviously forced small smile.

"OK, if you say so. So is it cool for me to dance with my date again?"

I frowned as the blonde took my hand in his and gave it an encouraging tug in the direction that would lead us to the crowd. Feeling all the emotions I had previously washed temporarily away flood back to me, I cringed at Max's touch and slipped my hand from his. Glancing at Tala, the redhead frowned and looked away from us both.

"If you'll excuse me." He said with mock politeness.

I sighed as I watched him walk away and looked back at Max again with a deep frown of my own. This time his expression was one of distress.

"Amanda... wh-"

"I'm not feeling well." I interrupted bluntly. "I'm going to bed."

Without another word, I turned and walked away from the blonde. I couldn't believe that he had the guts to come to me and pretend that nothing had happened. Sure, he hadn't known I was there, but he could have at least acted a little sheepish or bashful about it!

I had reached the door and managed to push it open before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I didn't need to turn around to know who's embrace I was in and I closed my eyes to prevent the assault of emotion from spilling over. Behind me, I could feel the body pressed against my back shift and move around to my front. I was then pulled tightly against a solid chest as a cheek appeared and pressed against mine.

"Goodnight." I heard the familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Max leaning down into my face. But instead of pressing his lips to mine like I'd expected, his lips pressed against the side of my mouth in a tender kiss, tantalizingly close but not quite there. I felt a pang of disappointment but looking back now I realize that it was probably for the best because I'm sure the gesture would have killed me then anyway.

When the blonde finally pulled slowly away, he starred deep into my eyes and I found myself unable to look away.

"Feel better, Mandy."

It broke my heart to have him looking at me like that, knowing that he'd probably given the exact same look to a certain pretty blunette just a few hours before. Unable to take the searing white-hot pain of his touch any longer, I quickly pulled out of Max's arms and backed away from him into my room.

"Goodnight." I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. "Hope you had a good birthday Max..."

And with that said, I closed the door, putting a barrier between us and turned around. Leaning against the hard surface, I let myself slide down it until I was sat on the floor. Pulling my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them and buried my face into them.

Trying not to cry was the hardest thing I'd ever done. But my mama raised me to be a fighter and fighters don't cry.

Too bad she wasn't there to tell me that then....


	13. Chapter 13 : Two Little Butterflies

**A/N:** I realize that this chapter is pathetically short and incredibly void of any real action. I apologise profusely for that! Also I'd like to note that the drama this story seems to be emitting is going to lift after this chapter *holds up hand* scouts honor! lol I'm working on the next chapter now so I'll try and have that out asap! Seems like I'm on a roll so I'm gonna try and keep it that way :P anywho, as usual, really hope you guys like this one and please R&R! :)

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I still do not own Beyblade but I'm working on owning the characters as we speak! (Bare with me this could take a while!)

* * *

  
As soon as my eyes blinked open that morning, I immediately knew I'd over-slept. The next thing I realized when my vision had finally focused was that I wasn't in my own room.

"How'd I get here?" I whispered aloud to myself.

Looking around Mariah's room for a moment, I tried my damnedest to remember the night before. Instantly the happenings of Max's birthday flooded back to me and I had to force the thoughts from my head to deal with the onslaught of emotion. What was the last thing I remembered? I closed my eyes to recall it.

A hard, smooth surface behind my back. The torturously painful sting of heartbreak. My chest constricted and tight with the effort not to... not to...

My eyes snapped open with the realization. My room! I'd been in my room and it had taken every ounce of will-power I had not to cry. In fact, said effort had knocked me out.

But then... how did I get to Mariah's room? I closed my eyes again and dug deep, forcing myself to remember.

Rich spice. An expensive tang of some exotic and intoxicating scent.... Where had it come from?

A strong embrace. The gentle movement of being carried.

A face. The blurry and sluggish recollection of a face dark and mysterious. But who's?

My eyes slowly slid open this time. Who would have carried me to Mariah's room? It would have been when Judy and/or Emily had decided it was time for bed. Finding me asleep on my own bedroom floor -- the floor of the room they were supposed to be staying in -- and not knowing what to do they would have gone and fetched someone. But who?

Max. The first person they would have gone to was Max.

I closed my eyes and recalled the scent again. Rich spice and an exotic, expensive blend.

My eyes opened again and I brushed the thought aside. No, not Max. Max smelled of chocolate and a hint of something sweet and juicy. The intoxicating scent I remembered would never belong to him. Then who? Who might have been watching my door and whomever entered and exited? Watching and waiting as if in protection?

Tala.

My heart gave a little jump at this. Of course! Tala! Tala was the one who'd gone on the midnight walk with me. He was the one who looked so disapproving when Max had met up with us again once we'd returned. Tala would have brought me here!

I summoned the image of the dark and mysterious face and tried to place Tala's fair and serious one over it. But to my surprise, and slight disappointment, the images simply would not merge. Like opposite magnets, the two images repelled each other and I found it impossible to put them together. It was as if my memory refused to let me believe that it was the redhead who'd brought me here, that it was someone else and said memory was getting angry and frustrated at my lack of cooperation.

"Amanda? Are you awake?"

My eyes opened again and this time they blinked furiously at the brightness of the harsh light flooding into the room.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Once the door closed again, I blinked until my vision had adjusted and allowed, with the subtle amount of light coming from the curtained window, to focus on the image of a pink-haired young girl standing in front of the now closed door.

"I'm awake.." I belatedly answered her question.

Mariah walked slowly over to the bed and carefully sat down along side me.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked softly.

I considered the question and why she'd be asking such a thing. In a moment the memories of the night before flooded back to me once again and I instantly felt my stomach knot sickeningly.

"No... not really." I answered truthfully.

Mariah gave me a lopsided smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that....." She said sympathetically. "Well, Ray's got breakfast cooked if you're up for some..."

Again I considered her words and eventually I decided that even though I didn't feel like having any, I might as well get up and try to eat something.

So, with a small nod I sat up in the bed, ready to get up, when I caught sight of myself. I was wearing Pyjamas. Looking to the side I saw the cocktail dress I'd worn the night before draped over a chair nearby and raised an eyebrow.

"That was Hilary and me."

I looked back at Mariah to see her smiling softly again.

"No invasion of privacy though, I swear!" She said with a laugh. "We just slipped on your bottoms, put the top over the dress and slipped the dress off! And voila, you've still got your dignity!"

I stared at the girl for a moment until finally I felt a small smile creep up onto my face.

"Thanks Mariah." I said softly.

The playful smile faded to a warm one and she nodded.

"Sure. It's what friends do."

I chewed the side of my cheek for a moment, debating on asking whether or not she knew how I got there, but eventually I decided against it.

"Well, let's get some breakfast." I said instead.

Mariah's smile widened a little and I followed her as she stood up and left the room.

* * *

"And did you see Ray and Mariah? Aweee! So cute!"

"You're one to talk! I saw you and Tyson all snugly and close!"

I barely registered Hilary and Mariah's playful banter while the brunette blushed wildly. It was Saturday and having a break from the tournament for the weekend, most of the occupants of both apartments had gone elsewhere that morning. Seeing it was around ten am, I couldn't blame them. At that point, the only ones left were Hilary, Tyson, Mariah, Ray, Max and Tala.

"Speaking of party!" Hilary said, apparently in accompanyment to something either her or one of the others had previously said. "I can't believe you and Max were such a party poopers last night, Amanda!!"

That caught my attention.

I looked up at the brunette across from me with a curious expression.

"What d'ya mean?" I replied, knowing that she was reffering to me going to bed early. But what about Max?

"You both went to bed early!" The brunette said with a laugh.

I glanced at Max only to find the blonde's head down while he moodily pushed a few lone pieces of bacon around his plate. When she spoke again, I looked back at Hilary.

"The birthday boy there went to bed almost right after you did!"

That thought surprised me but my thoughts turned bitter when an unwanted image intruded my minds eye.

_"Yea... I'll bet he wasn't alone when he went!"_

Shocking myself, I quickly pushed the thought from my head and looked down at my plate, unable to believe the bitterness that had suddenly come over me since the night before. Mimicking the blonde across me, I resorted to absently pushing food around my plate. But whereas his was nearly empty, mine was still full.

"So, why did you go to bed early?"

"Tired." Max said simply.

I frowned and looked up to glance at Tala. The redhead was looking at me but when I met his gaze the frown already occupying his face deepened and he looked away. I looked away too.

"I'm sorry." I said as calmly and evenly as I could. "I wasn't feeling very well."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Hilary said sympathetically. "Are you feeling better now?"

I glanced at Max again and the image of him laying in under his ex-rival appeared before me again. My stomach twisted and I could feel the bile rising in my throat.

"No." I replied softly, my voice cracking slightly. "Actually, I feel worse then ever."

The blonde looked up at me and I caught a flicker of pain in his eyes before looking away form him again.

"Excuse me." I said quietly. And without another word I pushed my chair away from the table and picked up my barely touched food to guiltily deposit it into the garbage.

Just as I was leaving the room, Kai entered. On his way past me I caught a tantalizingly familiar scent.

Rich spice. An expensive tang of some exotic and intoxicating scent.

Closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, I placed the scent with the one from my memory.

It was him; Kai.

Of course. Judy and/or Emily would have gone to tell the others about their predicament. Kai would have been there and overheard and with boredom, perhaps a hint of irritation, he would have toneless and emotionlessly volunteered to go and move me, likely being the stronger of the group.

My eyes opened and I looked over my shoulder at the mysterious person from my memory.

"It was you." I whispered softly.

Kai stopped and looked over his own shoulder at me. He starred at me for a minute, not denying the fact but not fueling it either. I starred at the young man for a moment until finally I forced myself to speak.

"Thank you." I whispered simply.

Apparently knowing what I was thanking him for, Kai nodded.

"You're welcome." His deep voice quietly rumbled tonelessly. And without another word the both of us turned away from each other and continued on our way.

* * *

The image before me was a whole new world in the daylight. Once again, after a quick shower and getting dressed, I'd gone for a solitary walk and found myself in the same park Tala had accompanied me to the night before. Now under the huge, beautiful tree from the night before, I watched as some kids nearby bladed cheerfully with each other as if it were the only thing in existence. I listened to their playful banter and teasing taunts and their tiny voices soothed me.

Closing my eyes, I let the whizzes and clangs of their blades rock me into a peaceful nirvana.

Whiz, clang, laugh.

It was like an intricate dance. Like it all went together. There was pattern. And I was surprised to find that it was a familiar pattern.

The orange blade circled the red blade with such grace it was almost unnatural. Not to be outdone, the red blade moved in on the first and both danced together like it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world. The red blade was familiar. Was it not my own? But then, orange? Who did that one belong to?

Oh, that's right. It was Max's practice blade. How could I possibly forget?

As I continued to watch the blades dance in my minds eye, the color of the red blade slowly changed into a blue shade while the orange turned green. Alright, so now the orange blade had morphed into Max's every-day Draciel-housing battle blade. But blue? I didn't own a blue blade. Who's was it?

My brows furrowed and I felt my face cringe plainfully as I realized just who the blue blade belonged to.

Mariam.

Still, even as the image continued to change, I was forced to watch, my eyes glued shut and concentrating painfully on the image on the back of my eyelids. Slowly still the blades continued to morph again until it wasn't blades dancing together anymore, it was two familiar bodies. And dancing was no longer their muse.

I watched the image before me for a long time, the sickening feeling in my stomach spreading throughout my entire body until I was consumed by it. Finally, when I felt my closed eyes burning, I forced them with all my remaining strength to snap open.

"_Damnit!"_ I cursed in my head. _"Why does everything always come back to him!?"_

A deep frown creased my face as I starred out over the park. I was a little dismayed to find that the soothing sounds of the children's playing and laughter and diminished. Looking down at the watch on my wrist, I noted that it was around lunch time. Likely, the children had all gone off home to get something to eat.

Now in the solitary silence I almost dreaded right then, my mind helplessly wandered back to Max and Mariam. I figured I must have at least felt something for the blonde, because it was impossible to ignore the unmistakeable heartbreak I was feeling...

I'd become so thoroughly consumed in my thoughts that it had taken me a very long time to realize that I was no longer alone.

Closing my eyes with a frown, I tried to guess who the person sitting next to me was. I inhaled deeply to see if I could sense their scent. Unfortunately, the only thing I smelled was the fresh air of the day, the scent of freshly-mown grass and some tantalizing scent of food, perhaps a nearby hot dog vendor who was taking advantage of the beautiful day.

With a small sigh, I tried to think who might have followed me.

Mariah? Hilary? Ray? No, they would have known I'd need my space. Tyson? No, he wouldn't know where to look or what to say if he found me. Kai? Yea right. Kai would say I've got issues and I've got to sort them out alone. Tala then? ... Perhaps. Tala had followed me the night before. And he was quiet just as this being was right then. Perhaps it was him?

Running names and faces through my mind, I hoped and pleaded that it was anyone, _anyone,_ other then the one person I was hoping it wasn't.

Finally gathering up enough courage, I eventually opened my eyes and turned to my right. Almost cringing at the sight, I noted with dismay that the person beside me was in fact the one person in the world I didn't want it to be.

"Hey..." Max said softly.

I said nothing so the blonde tipped his head to the side with a deeply concerned expression and spoke again.

"Amanda... What's wrong. Please, this is eating me alive!... You know you can talk to me."

I looked away from the blonde and literally had to bite my tongue to restrain the angry urge to lash out at him. I knew he wouldn't believe me if I simply said 'nothing', and I knew the comment would be counter-productive. So instead of succumbing to my emotions, I opted for a different approach.

"Max... Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Looking back at him, I noted that the blonde now looked rather nervous and it was obvious that he had trouble keeping my gaze. It was for this reason that I kept my gaze on him.

"No.." He replied a little nervously. I bit my cheek.

"Are you sure?"

Max nodded, apparently not trusting himself enough to speak.

Frowning, I turned away from the blonde again. I reasoned that there were two possible reasons for his lie. One; he wanted us both and couldn't choose, so he decided he'd try and be secretive and see what happened. Or two; he figured he was technically single so it didn't matter anyway.

Well! If Max wasn't going to be man enough to tell me the truth, then I wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

I started in surprise when I felt a wetness on my cheeks only to discover that a pair of tears had escaped their confines and rolled daringly down my face.

_"Where the hell did those come from?!"_ I thought in disgust.

"Amanda!"

Beside me I felt Max jump a little at the sight and I turned my head in time to see him reaching out to hug me.

"Don't." I said firmly, forcing my voice to remain calm.

Max frowned deeply and pulled back, now looking thoroughly distressed.

"Amanda, please! Tell me what's wrong!"

Regaining control of myself, I reached up to wipe away the rebel tears and angrily forced back the others.

"I've been thinking Max." I said as calmly as I could. "I've thought about it long and hard and... I think it's best if we were just friends."

Max's eyes widened and a panicked expression took hold of his face.

"What?! Why?! Was it something I did wrong??"

I looked at him with a serious expression.

"I don't know. Didn't you say you had nothing to tell me?"

"Yes." He said simply, still looking quite distressed.

I had to bite my cheek hard, hard enough to feel the pain, just to hold off the assault of emotion. However, it wasn't enough to reinforce the damn this time and so I scolded myself when I felt the thick crocodile tears cascading down my face.

By now Max was beside himself but I refused to let him comfort me -- not when he was the cause of my pain.

"Amanda!!" The blonde exclaimed. "Don't you dare tell me this is nothing! Please, _please_! Tell me what's wrong? What happened? How can I fix this?!"

That one comment shattered what was left of my broken heart and I instantly felt guilty for what I was doing to the blonde. Max was so innocent. Maybe he didn't know he'd done anything wrong. We weren't together and probably never would be. Maybe we could if it wasn't for the fact that the blonde seemed unable to decided who he wanted. Either way it wasn't his fault. Well, I was going to make it easier on him.

Forcing a convincing smile, if only for the blonde's sake and piece of mind rather then my own, I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I'll be OK." I promised him. "I'm just... confused right now. Don't worry about me Max."

I turned to walk away but paused and spoke without looking back at the blonde.

"I need some time alone to think... Don't follow me, OK?"

And with that said I walked away without so much as a second glance.

* * *

After walking for a while, I found myself by a small, peaceful river. It was surrounded by a few large trees and some bushes. Looking around and finding no one else, I decided this place was perfect for my purposes and sat on it's bank.

My mind was thankfully blank as I starred at the bubbling and gurgling water lapping at the edge of the bank. It was almost as peaceful as the sound of the children's laughter. I felt a small smile grace my face, the feel of it making my cheeks ache like it did the night before, as if I hadn't done so in a long time. Before me, a pair of butterflies danced and weaved around each other and the sight of them widened my smile a little. As if they'd been sent from above as a message, I laid on my side to watch them play. If something so beautiful was still able to flourish, even through the ugly cloud that was floating over my head, then who's to say that I was going to be miserable forever?

As I watched the colorful beauties for some time, I felt the ugly cloud over my head slowly break up until the sunshine again shone brightly through. Watching them in all their glory, made me feel better. It wasn't like me to sulk and brood over things. If Max wanted someone else then that was his decision. We could stillbe friends. Besides, who was I to waste my time sulking over trivial things when there were others out there who were completely alone with nothing good at all going for them? Compared to them, I had it made.

Turning over on my back, I smiled as I looked up at the clear and white clouded sky. It might take a while, but I knew that I was going to be OK.


	14. Chapter 14 : The Most Unexpected Comfort

**A/N: **OK, so I lied ^_^; I said in the last chapter's A/N that that one would be the last drama-induced chapter... well it kinda was, but I also said that something interesting was going to happen in this chapter. Well, it kinda did lol.. but not what I thought *sweatdrop* lol. Anyways, my point is, I realize that (again!) this chapter is really short and sort of void of any real action. Again, I apologise. However, chapter 15 is well under-way and I'm hoping that it will be out later today. That one I know _for sure_ has more action in because I am currently writing it :P Spoiler: There's a beybattle! ^_^ lol. And for those of you who are worried about the whole Maxie/Mandy thing, no worries! Things _will _turn up, I promise! And remember, things aren't always what they seem :P So! (now that the longest A/N in history is finished) on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Still do not own BB or the characters. *snaps fingers*. Darn.

* * *

It was inevitable. Whenever I had excessive emotion, positive or negative, I always found my way back to my baby.

My eyes were closed in a peaceful nirvana as she trembled beneath my finger tips. With a little encouragement her voice rang out through the room with a peaceful brilliance.

"Hey, awful lonely in here by yourself."

I opened my eyes and smiled at the girl now sitting next to me.

"Nah. It's never lonely when I've got Van with me."

Hilary laughed lightly and glanced down at my guitar.

"The boys are back. Why don't you come out for a while?"

I gave her a small, lop-sided smile.

"No, thanks. I think I'd rather stay here."

Hilary sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Amanda... the tournament starts again tomorrow. You've gotta face us sometime."

I bit my cheek. There was more to that statement then the brunette realized. Finally, after a long time, I sighed too and forced a smile of my own.

"Yea, you're right. Guess I could grace you with my presence for a little while."

"That's the spirit!"

I stood up and grabbed my amp and guitar and headed for the door.

"Need anything else?"

I took a quick glance around the room before turning back to the door.

_"Yea, my sanity!"_ I thought with mild amusement. Aloud I said;

"No, I'm good."

* * *

You know, it's funny. Something that usually comes so easy to you when you're alone, is often so much harder when you have an audience.

I could tell the people in the room were getting a little bored with my random picking and strumming, and to be honest, I couldn't blame them. Eventually, just about right on cue, Tyson spoke up, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Sing something for us Mandy!"

I looked up at the blunette, my fingers still absently picking at the strings below them, and gave the champ a smile.

"Not tonight, Ty. I'm not really in the mood."

"Awe! Come on! We've got all these guests here to entertain!"

I glanced around at the multiple people sitting around the living room and took a deep breath.

_"That's exactly why I'm not in the mood."_ I thought bluntly.

But the blunette was persistent.

"Come ooooon! You know you wanna. Pretty pleaseeee! With sugar and icing and candy and honey on tooop!!"

I raised my eyebrow at this and grinned.

"I gotta admit, Ty." I said with amusement. "That sounds pretty good."

The blunette grinned and I took a deep breath before ceasing my aimless picking and following into the beginning of a song I really liked, repeating it a few times in order to clarify something.

"I didn't write this song." I said truthfully. "It was written by... someone from where I used to live. I'm sure you don't know her so her name wouldn't mean anything to you."

I got an idea then and decided to spice things up a bit. They didn't know the song, or the artist, because they were both from my world. So why not change it a little? They'd never know the difference.

_"I need a single syllable name."_

I looked around for a moment, considering and discarding names and faces until my eyes fell on Max.

_"Perfect."_ I thought with resolve. And that decided, I lead myself into the first verse.

"Max looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see. That I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be. I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. She's got everything that I've had to live without."

The spark that had originally appeared in Max's eyes when I'd started singing faded, and the beginnings of a small frown creased his face. Still I continued.

"Max talks to me. I laugh cause it's so damn funny. That I can't even see, anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night."

At that moment Max's usually brilliant eyes misted over and the shine of the glossy orbs was enough to make my heart wrench. I looked away from him and that was the last I saw of his face until well after the song was over.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in my car I keep singing, dunno why I do."

I looked around as I sang and I could tell that I had captivated every soul in the room with the song. Even Kai seemed to be mildly interested. From what I could tell, it didn't really click in anyone's mind that there might actually be a reason Max's name was in the song. But glancing at Mariah and Hilary, I could tell from the looks in their eyes and on their faces that they were suspicious.

I looked away from everyone and starred down at the amplifier on the floor as I finished up the song, choosing to watch it rather then the dazed faces of those around me.

"So I drive home alone. As I turn out the lights, I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight. Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing dunno why I do. He's the time taken up, but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into....."

I Took a deep breath and looked up at the others, smiling at them before singing the last lines of the song.

"Max looks at me. I fake a smile so won't... see."

There was a silence in the room as my strumming came to a stop and with every face looking at me, all with different expressions and different emotions flashing in their eyes, I felt the awkwardness setting in. Finally I reached up and absently rubbed the back of my head.

"Uh... it's just a song." I said awkwardly. "It's nothing personal, just... happens to be how it was written..."

OK, so that was a major lie. But what was I supposed to say? It just happened to fit the situation perfectly and so I decided to replace the real name with Max's. Yea! That would have went over well!

Still, even with my reassurance, the tension in the room didn't ease so I sighed heavily and forced a big smile.

"Anyway! I need two-syllable name now! Any suggestions?"

At this, there were many suggestions but as everyone was speaking at the same time, meaning I couldn't understand any of them, I decided to look around for myself. This time my eyes fell on Tala and a huge grin took a hold of my face.

"No." Tala said bluntly.

Ignoring him however, I started playing again. Hearing that this song was much more upbeat and fun-sounding, everyone seemed to relax and some even smiled as they swayed or tapped their feet to the music.

"Tala's eyes are like a jungle he smiles it's like the radio. He whispers songs into my window in words that nobody knows."

This line got a few chuckles all around and looking at Tala I saw his eyebrow raised but there was a very faint hint of amusement on his face as well.

"There's pretty girls on every corner, they watch him as he's walking home saying, does he know? Will you ever know?"

I grinned wide as I fell into the chorus and some of the girls even cheered a little while the more playful of the boys whooped and cat-called, no-doubt for the purely devilish attempt to embarrass Tala.

"You're beautiful, every little piece love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone? Ask anyone. And when you find everything you look for, I hope your life, leads you back to my door. Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful."

The cat calls went on for a while so I strummed the chorus over again a few times until they calmed down a bit. Eventually I laughed and continued on with the next verse.

"Tala finds another way to be the highlight of my day. I'm taking pictures in my mind so I can save 'em for a rainy day. It's hard to make a conversation when he's taking my breath away. I should say; hey, by the way."

I looked at Tala now and I could see a whisper of a smile on his face as he raised an eyebrow and lightly shook his head. This made me grin wider then ever.

"You're beautiful, every little piece love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone. Ask anyone. And when you find everything you look for. I hope your life, leads you back to my door. Oh, but if it don't stay beautiful."

I got up from my place on the couch then and walked over to where Tala was sitting alone on an arm chair. Sitting on the arm I leaned close to the redhead and sang directly to him, ignoring the laughing and woots around me lest I too laugh and screw up.

"If you and I are a story, that never gets told. If what you are is a daydream I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know."

I could tell Tala was fighting a full-fledged smile and the urge to reach out and poke his cheeks was over-whelming. However, I unfortunately only had two hands and at the moment I needed both so I was forced to resist the temptation.

"You're beautiful, every little piece love. Don't you know you're really gonna be someone. Ask anyone. And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life, leads you back to my front door. Oh but if it don't, will you stay;"

Some of the others sang along with me now and I grinned wider then ever as I gently nudged Tala and he finally laughed lightly, the sound the most foreign and yet entrancing sound I could ever remember hearing.

"Woah, oh, oh, oh... Stay beautiful!"

I laughed as I stopped playing and unlike the end of the last song, everyone in the room cheered loudly. They whooped and called louder then ever as I leaned in and pressed a teasing kiss to Tala's cheek.

"Stay beautiful!" I said playfully.

Tala smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. He gently pulled me close to him and leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"I could say the same for you." He said softly, loud enough so only I could hear it over the noise still in the room. Then, to stun me all together, he subtly pressed a quick kiss to my cheek, one I was sure no one else even saw.

Greatly surprised by Tala's reaction, I smiled at him and pulled away to walk back over to my previous seat.

Looking around, I could tell that no one indeed had seen the surprise kiss from the redhead, otherwise they would have been all over it. At least, almost no one. As my eyes fell on the place where a certain blonde used to be, I had to fight back a frown. For all I know, Max could have slipped out long ago, but I had a feeling that, unnoticed by anyone else, he had chose that exact moment to make himself scarce.

Forcing myself to appear indifferent, I turned away form the place the blonde had just been and pretended to not have noticed his absence.

"I think you got the names mixed up." Lee teased. Beside him Emily spoke up.

"No, I think she got them right." She replied playfully.

Everyone laughed and I looked at Tyson when I hear his voice.

"Now you just need one about Kai!" He said with a laugh.

I laughed too and looked at Kai, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"That's not necessary." The blunette said warningly. "Seriously."

I laughed again and began randomly strumming once more. I tried to take requests but it seemed that no matter what song they asked for, I either didn't know it or couldn't play it. In the end they all agreed for me to just play whatever and thay'd catch on.

I played for the large group for a long time until eventually I could feel the numbness in my fingers and the strain in my voice.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I need a break."

There was a chorus of disapproval and I had to laugh.

"I'll be back OK! Just gimme five minutes!"

The others laughed and teasingly agreed and I smiled and shook my head at them. Placing my baby back into her case, I closed the top and stood up.

"Gimme a few." I told everyone in general.

They all agreed and I walked away from them and into the kitchen.

* * *

After getting a drink from the kitchen, I found myself sipping it out on the balcony on the back of the apartment. The stars were out and shining with all their brilliance. Even the moon was high and starring down at me with an almighty glow.

As I starred out into the night, thoroughtly enjoying the buzz of the city night life, I heard the glass doors behind me slide open and shut. I couldn't help but wonder who it was but wasn't inclined to turn and see. So, deciding to wait until they made their presence known, I continued to stare off into the distance.

An icy blend of some chilling, earthy scent. Tantalizingly intoxicating.

Though the scent was unfamiliar, I didn't have to turn to know whom it belonged to.

The newcomer approached me and mimicked my position against the railing, starring out like I was over the city scene. Looking out the corner of my eye, I smiled slightly to find that my guess had been correct.

"You're good."

I smiled fully now but didn't look at the redhead beside me.

"Thanks." I said simply.

Tala didn't respond and there was a silence between us for a while until eventually he spoke again.

"So was there a reason you chose those songs? Cause I get the feeling that mine and Max's names aren't the ones that were written into them."

I smiled at Tala's intelligence.

"Yes and no." I replied cryptically.

Tala looked at me with a questioning expression but seeing that I was unwilling to elaborate he turned back to look out over the city again.

"I see." He said simply.

There was a long silence this time and I sighed silently, grateful that it wasn't awkward. I had almost forgotten the redhead was there until I eventually heard his voice again.

"Does he know?"

A little startled, I turned my head to look at Tala and blinked at him for a moment.

"Um... does who know what?" I replied, confused by his question.

"Max." Tala said simply. "Does he know how you feel?"

I blinked at the redhead for a moment before turning away and looking back out over the scenery.

"He should." I replied quietly. "I don't think I was exactly subtle about anything... but if you're asking did I actually tell him... then no, I didn't."

"You should."

I sighed and closed my eyes, unable to understand where this new opinion had come from. Were these words really coming from Tala Ivanov? _The_ Tala Ivanov? Whatever had changed in him, it made me uncomfortable and a little irritable and simply put; I didn't like it.

"No, I shouldn't." I finally replied firmly. "And anyway, what would be the point now? After what happened?"

"What is it you think actually happened Amanda?"

I opened my eyes again and turned back to Tala, a little offended by his sudden demand.

"Excuse me?" I replied a little indignantly. "There's no _think _about it! I saw her on top of him and she certainly wasn't forcing herself on him! They were completely consumed in each other Tala, I saw it with my own eyes!"

Tala starred into my eyes and for a moment I watched his jaw work, appearing as if he was debating on continuing or not. Apparently deciding to, he spoke again.

"Couldn't it have been something else? Couldn't you have thought you saw something you really didn't?"

A deep frown creased my face then.

"No." I said simply. "That was the steamiest make-out sesh I'd ever seen in my life and God only knows what happened after I left. I saw his hands, I heard the sounds. Max wanted her right where she was and she wanted to be there. And that's that."

I turned away from the redhead again and tried my damnedest to block out the storm of emotions now whirling in my head and heart. It was harder to breath now and I couldn't pin point exactly which emotion was reigning because they were all warring against each other and there was a different one in control from one second to the next.

"So what?" Tala said eventually. "He made out with some chick who wasn't you. Big deal. He's young and it was his birthday. Besides you two weren't together and it's obvious he really likes you."

I snorted humorlessly at that. I thought so once upon a time too. What Tala said was true.. but that wasn't the point!

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore." I said firmly, making sure the air of finality was clearly audible in my voice. Still Tala continued.

"You never know unless you try."

To my own surprise, that comment made me smile.

"That doesn't count for this situation." I said quietly, still starring out over the city.

Beside me I felt Tala shift and looking out the corner of my eye I could see him looking forward again too. I looked straight again and there was a long silence between us. Normally I would relish in these moments, but right then to be left alone with my dark thoughts was the last thing I wanted. As if reading my mind, Tala spoke again. But what he said was the last thing I expected.

"Well, you've stil got lots of friends and people who care about you."

I looked back at the redhead in surprise and starred at him for a minute until finally a small smile lit my face.

"Even you?" I asked playfully.

"Yea, sure. If that's what you want."

I tipped my head to one side slightly.

"Really?"

"Yea."

Unfortunately, both of those statements were far too short and blunt to be legit, but the fact that the cold Russian had said them meant more to me then anything he could ever imagine. I was sure Tala either didn't know what he was saying, or figured it was what I wanted to hear so he simply said it. In the end however, I decided it really didn't matter; the words had still come from _his_ mouth.

With a happy smile, I turned forward again and looked without seeing over the scene before me. My thoughts ran wild again but this time they weren't as dark and I felt my breathing ease once again. Not afraid of them anymore, I let my thoughts consume me once more. Beside me I could tell Tala had dome the same but I was sure his were quite a bit different then mine.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, so for those of you Tala fans, like moi, I'm sorry if you feel that Tala is becoming more OOC as the story goes on. But please consider this; the characters are much older and Tala's character would have grown some over the years right? I believe so. Plus, how would he act do you think, if he were put in a situation where he was beginning to care about someome? Friend or more? Hmmm... lol. Think about it?. :) Personally, I believe I'm doing OK but if you disagree, you're more then welcome to comment :) Please R&R and hopefully the next one will be out real soon! Wishe me luck! *crosses fingers*

Oh! and BTW, in case you didn't know both of those songs were by Taylor Swift; I unfortunately, do not own them. I really like her and all but I like pretty much everything else too. Those two just happened to fit this really well so thas why there are 2 songs by the same artist :P


	15. Chapter 15 : Forgiveness To Spare

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the next installment of the story. I'm sorry if the jumping around with the timeframe is confusing anybody. Please lemme know if it is and I'll try to do something about it. I wanna hurry and get this posted so I'll leave this A/N short this time except to say I REALLY hope you like this one cause I worked really hard on it, and also please R&R!... Oh! And btw, I'm terribly sorry this one is so ruched and void of details... :S

**Disclaimer:** Still dont own BB or the characters. :(

* * *

Just as quick as it had come, the tournament had flow by. It was nearly a month in and most everyone was out, even Max. By now the only ones left were Tala, Kai, Tyson and, surprisingly, some kid named Sean Bigby who seemed to be working his way to becoming the next big thing.

It was Tala against Sean and I have to say; no one doubted that Tala would come out victorious -- even the two opponents in question. Looking at this Sean character, I couldn't understand how he'd made it so far in the competition. He was a scrawny little runt wearing clothes too big for him to no doubt make him look bigger then what he really was. He also had a pair of strangely shaped glasses which shimmered an odd green shade every time the light hit them, and also what looked like a hearing aid that looked a little too big for him.

Mentally brushing the little kid aside, I turned my attention on the redhead across from him and smiled. Tala was the picture of calm and collected. In fact, I'd even go as far as to say he looked over-confident and a little cocky. But then, that was Tala.

"Bladers on your mark! Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

I grinned excitedly as the match started and as usual, I cupped my hands over my mouth to cheer loudly for my favorite blader. Without hesitation, Tala's white blade shot for his opponent, who only narrowly avoided being hit and struck out of the dish. The red blade wobbly turned and Tala's white one made a hairpin turn of it's own and shot after it. Again I wondered in bewilderment how this kid had gotten as far as he did. From the mumbled and sometimes very loud protests around me, I could tell that many others were thinking the same thing.

After a while of cat and mouse, everyone was starting to get bored. Sean was fast, I had to give him that, but Tala was better in every other aspect and the kid was only delaying the inevitable.

Finally, when I could see that Tala was getting annoyed and was about to call forth Wolborg, a strange glint flickered in Sean's eyes -- or was that those weird glasses? -- and said eyes changed color. Where once the eyes were a dull brown color, they were now a menacing, inky black. The change started in the eyes and consumed the face that once looked so innocent and nervous. When the image had solidified, I was shocked to find that the image now before us all was one that was maddeningly familiar. Sickly, sallow skin, a misshapen facial structure and bright, greasy purple hair. I knew that face.

"Boris!!"

And apparently Tala remembered him too.

As I starred, my shock and bewilderment grew until I thought my head would explode from the pain of confusion. All around the stadium you could hear a pin drop as every eye and ear inside was focused on the happenings in the stadium below. How was all of this possible? How could this small boy magically transform into Boris? After squinting and squirming in my seat, trying to get a better look, I finally figured it out.

"It's those glasses!" I gasped aloud.

Beside me Hilary looked at me, confused, before looking back down at the offending person again. After squinting and starring for a while as well, she gasped too.

"You're right! It's like some sort of... projection thinggy!"

"Actually, it's more like a hologram."

Both the brunette and I jumped a little and looked to our left upon hearing a new voice. Continuing as if he hadn't just appeared out of nowhere, Kenny spoke again.

"The glasses are acting as a sort of holographic projector and are displaying Boris' face in front of Sean's. It's all just an illusion really. That face is indeed Boris' but he could be half way across the world right now for all we know."

I looked back down at Tala and frowned, noting his wide eyes and the mix of furry and horror on his face.

"I wonder if Tala knows that...." I said softly.

"What's wrong Tala?" The holographic face taunted. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Tala was speechless as he starred at the face before him in shock.

"I thought he was banned from the BBA forever!" Hilary exclaimed angrily.

"He was." Kenny said simply. "Which is no doubt exactly why he's chosen to have someone else display his face rather then actually show up here."

"That no-good, dirty, scum!" Hilary hissed.

I might have laughed had the situation not been so serious.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here!" Tala exclaimed angrily.

"Well, what would a tournament be without Boris Valkov to light the way."

"It'd be a fair tournament, that's what!" Tala growled. "Darken the way more like it! You've never lighted the way for anyone you sleazy low-life!"

"Oh come now, Tala. Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Friend?!!" Tala screamed savagely. "Don't you dare flatter yourself!! I wouldn't be able to stomach the words, let alone the meaning!! What do you want, Boris?! What sick and twisted scheme are you planning now?!"

"Why I only want to help, that's all." The evil man replied. "I want to show the world just how special beyblading can be."

Tala snorted humorlessly.

"World Domination again?" The redhead sneered. "Don't you get tired of the same old garbage over and over? When will you learn that once a loser, always a loser?"

Undaunted, Boris continued.

"Well, you know what they say, Tala. If at first you don't succeed... Besides, you don't honestly think you could ever be a _real_ beyblader do you?"

This stopped Tala dead in his tracks.

"What does he mean by that...?" I whispered to myself.

Seeing that his words had had the desired effect, Boris smirked and continued.

"Of course you cant. You're different from everyone else. You're _special, _Tala. You're not a _real _person."

Tala's teeth clenched and his hands formed tight fists at his sides.

"Shut-up." He growled lowly.

"But you know I'm right don't you? You could never be like them. You're one of us. You don't think like they do. You don't act like they do... you don't _feel_ like they do."

Tala's eyes clenched shut now too.

"Shut up!" He yelled loudly. But still Boris continued.

"You know it's true don't you? How many times have you tried to _feel_ something but couldn't? How many times have you pretended you felt something you didn't? Forced a smile when there was nothing behind it? Said or did something just to make you appear _human_? Come now, Tala, how many times? You know it's true... _Its true_."

Now Tala threw his head back and released an ear-piercing scream, one that made me cringe and twisted my heart painfully. Despite the garbage Boris was dishing out, that one horrifying scream held more emotion then I think even Tala himself knew.

"SHUT UUUUUP!"

When the redhead's eyes opened again, there was a wild and monstrous look in his eyes. I knew that look, and it made my blood run cold. Tala had snapped.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't feel you bastard!!! You will _never_ get into my head again!!! WOLBORG, ATTACK!!!"

My eyes widened in horror as a huge wolf suddenly appeared from the white blade and towered over the boy across the redhead. In nothing short of a blur, the white blade shot at the boy. The blade struck the glasses on the boy's face and shattered them into millions of pieces. But not, of course, before the face previously displayed by them took on a sickening smirk before disappearing completely.

Once the tantalizing face was gone, Tala didn't stop as I'd expected him to. His blade shot back into the dish and he attacked the red blade with a vengeance as if it were indeed Boris himself. The boy I remembered to be named Sean was knocked over onto his back and seemed to be in great pain. But still Tala didn't let up.

"Oh my God!" I gasped in horror, my hands going to my mouth. "He'll kill the poor boy!!"

All along the sides of us, men in back suits and sunglasses were swarming the stadium. Looking up at the top of the stands I could see Mr. Dickinson looking down into the center of the stadium with a deep frown. I knew where the men had come from and where they were going. But it was too late, the elderly mad had been too late in dispatching his men as Boris was now long gone. Now all that was left was the mess and monster he'd left behind.

"This can't be happening.." I whispered in horror, my heart aching for the redhead below me. But try as I might I couldn't think of a single damn thing I could do to help.

"He's completely lost it...." Hilary whispered in shock, her hands over her mouth. "I've never seen him like this before..."

"Neither have I..." I whispered regretfully.

All around the stadium people were screaming and yelling, some loving Tala's new brute force, but most terrified and outraged.

Finally Sean was knocked out of the stadium and Tala had won. The redhead didn't seem to be done however and made to go after the red blade again. Fortunately, much to his disgust, the officials had other plans and a cage shot up around the dish to keep the white blade from escaping. Tala watched in furry as they carried the now beaten, bruised and unconscious boy out of the stadium on a stretcher. Inside the cage his blade spun and bounced off the sides like a wild animal, Tala's anger and fury only fueling it to go on. When Sean had finally been removed from the stadium, the cage was lowered. Seeing that his opponent was gone, a mighty scowl took hold of Tala's face and he raised his hand to call back his blade.

I blinked at the redhead for a moment, not even registering the deathly silence that had once more befallen the stadium. After only a moment or two, I jumped up from my seat and bolted down into the center of the stadium.

"Amanda, wait!"

I could hear Hilary and Kenny calling to me from behind but I ignored them. I had to get to Tala.

When I'd finally reached the barrier at the bottom I jumped over it without hesitation and ran for the huge dish in the center. From the corners of my eyes, I could see multiple familiar figures running nearby me in the same direction and I didn't have to look to know which people shared my bravery just then. They were the same people who called themselves Tala's friend just as much as I was proud to.

"Tala!" I called when I was mere feet from him.

The redhead whipped around on me just as I reached the platform and stood in front of him. My heartbeat instantly sped up and my eyes widened as I took in the wild and insane look in the redhead's eyes. His blade and launcher were raised and he was looking at me with the same hatred and insanity that he'd given to Boris' holographic face.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I can and can't feel!" He snapped, repeating the same crazed words he had to the purple-haired fiend earlier.

I blinked at him, my heart racing wildly.

"Tala, I- ... I would never..."

I reached for him, my hand out-stretched and ready to touch him but against everything I expected, the redhead growled savagely and to my horror, released his blade directly at my face.

The blade whizzed right by my ear but being shocked and surprised, I stumbled backwards. That was when everything went down-hill -- literally. I felt myself falling and my heart stopped as I saw all the people jumping towards me with their hands outstretched and looks of horror on their faces. In one instant I realized that a fall off of a seven foot platform wouldn't have a desirable outcome. And it was in that instant that I felt a piercing pain all over my body before my world went black.

* * *

When I woke up I found I was surrounded by sickeningly pure white walls and the smell of bleach and strong cleaner. Right away I knew where I was. Trying to sit up was evidently a bad idea because as soon as I tried my vision began to swirl and blur dizzyingly.

"Whoah! Not so fast!"

I recognized that voice and the hands on my back and shoulder, gently encouraging me to lie back down, were familiar as well. Sure enough, looking up into the face above me, I saw bright blonde locks and brilliant blue eyes starring down at me.

"What happened, Max..?" I heard myself whisper.

Max gave me a lopsided smile.

"You don't remember?" He asked softly.

I thought for a moment until finally I bit my cheek and looked back at the blonde.

"Where's Tala?"

Some strange flicker seemed to flash in Max's eyes for a moment before it quickly disappeared and he replaced the almost sympathetic smile on his face.

"He went for a walk." Max said softly. "He feels terrible for what happened. He's hardly left your side. Poor guy... what a mess he's in."

I frowned at this and my mind instantly formed an image in my head.

_A huge tree in a beautiful park. A brilliant red blur sitting beneath it with a bowed head. _

I knew exactly where Tala had gone.

I made to get up, only to feel my head spinning again.

"Easy!" Max gasped, jumping forward to place a hand on my shoulder and back again.

Seeing as I was no longer inclined to lie down anymore, the blonde helped me sit up and prop myself up against the pillows.

"I wanna get out of here." I said firmly. Max frowned.

"You're... not ready yet."

"I am ready." I insisted stubbornly. "I feel fine and I hate hospitals. I wanna go."

Max chewed his cheek for a moment before reaching past my head and pressing the button that would call my doctor.

"We'll see what the doctor says." He said softly.

I nodded and turned away from the blonde to look out the window. We were fairly high up so there wasn't much to see from where I was other then blue skies and clouds. I thought it was a little strange that Max was the only one in my room, not that I really minded, but I figured the doctors had limited visitors to a small number. Besides, the others will have had stuff to do. They would have no-doubt made sure I was alright and decided to be on alert for a phone call or wait back at the apartment.

With a sigh I turned back to Max again, whom was now sitting in the chair beside the bed starring down at his hands in his lap. After observing him for a few moments I took a long breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry Max." I said softly.

The blonde looked up at me then with a slightly surprised expression.

"For what?" He asked in obvious confusion.

"For avoiding you lately." I replied softly still. "For last night. I didn't mean to upset you with that song. It was just a song. But I know I did."

The blonde starred at me for a few moments, no-doubt thinking my words through and deciding the best words to say next. Finally he seemed to come to a decision and spoke.

"Did it mean anything?"

I nibbled my cheek for a moment, not wanting to look into his bright orbs but unable to look away. Eventually I found my voice again.

"It might have." I whispered softly. "But what's it matter now?"

Max's brows furrowed in incomprehension.

"Whatta ya mean?"

I starred at him for a moment until finally I couldn't hold his gaze any longer and looked back towards the window again. I know what I wanted to say, but I also knew I couldn't. I wanted to tell him what I knew, what I saw, but how could I tell him that I'd walked in on him and Mariam and that that was the reason I had severed myself from him? It would sound so childish...

So instead I said something else.

"I know you're confused about your feelings Max. And to be honest; I guess I can't blame you. But I don't need someone who doesn't know what they want, I need someone who has no doubt that I'm all they need."

There was a moments pause before I heard a slight shuffling beside me. Not turning my head, I felt the bed sink beside me before feeling soft, smooth fingers gently curl around mine.

"I know what I want..." I heard the blonde whisper softly.

I turned to Max when he gave my hand a gentle squeeze and was instantly met with a brilliant blue gaze I couldn't tear myself away from.

"I don't know what happened to change your mind about me but I want you to know that I'm sorry for it. Whatever it was I'm sorry it happened and if it was something I did then it'll be something I'll regret until the day I die."

I swallowed hard and I felt my heartbeat quicken slightly as Max leaned into my face slightly.

"I've never felt the way I feel about you for anyone before. This is all new to me and it kills me that I don't know what hurt you... but I know something did and I can't help but think it's all my fault, even though you said it wasn't."

I felt my expression cave slightly and I regretted it immediately as I noted that the blonde seemed to notice and a pained expression took a hold of his face as well. I was supposed to be angry with him wans't I? I was supposed to feel hurt and betrayed by him. So then why the hell did it hurt so much to see him in pain?

Max reached up and cupped the left side of my face and I felt the familiar, sickening flutter of butterflies I used to feel every time he was around me.

"How can I fix this, Amanda?" He whispered, barely audible.

I felt my eyes slide shut as the familiar, accursed wave of emotion hit me once again. Without really thinking about it, I reached up to place a hand over his and nuzzled my face into his palm.

"I think you did, Max..." I whispered back.

I turned my head slightly and pressed a feathery kiss to the pale palm before slowly opening my eyes and looking back at it's owner once again.

"I... I've never felt for anyone before the way I feel about you either, but.... but right now I just don't know how to handle it. I'm confused and there's still some things I need to figure out. I miss you, Max... so much... but I can't offer you anything other then my friendship right now. And I really need you to tell me that that's enough."

Max starred at me for a long time and for a while, I was sure he was going to pull back and walk away from me forever. For once, his expression was completely unreadable and it was making me sick with nervousness. Finally however, he closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. When he opened them again he placed his free hand on the other side of my face and gently caressed my jaw with his thumb.

"It is enough." He assured me softly. "I missed you too. I missed hanging out with you and this awkward tension was making me sick. Like I said, I'm not really sure what happened but if it's something as serious as it seems to be then I understand that you're a little confused. If all you can give me is friendship just now then that's good enough for me... I'll take what I can get."

The blonde leaned into my face again and my eyes didn't so much as blink as I starred at him like a doe caught in headlights. His lips were dangerously close to mine and I knew what was coming. Without really meaning to, I felt myself flinch when I felt his warm breath on my face. Mentally cursing myself, I watched as Max gave a whisper of a smile before changing direction and leaning up to press a tender kiss to my forehead.

"Sorry..." I whispered when the blonde pulled away.

"It's OK." Max replied softly. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to push you into something you're not comfortable with."

The blonde laughed lightly and tipped his head slightly to one side.

"Besides, you just finished telling me you just wanted to be friends."

I smiled warmly at him, feeling like the weight of the world had just been lifted from my shoulders.

"Thanks Maxie."

Max smiled back at me and lifted one of my hands to his lips to press a soft kiss to the back of it.

"You've got nothing to thank me for."

It was at that moment that the door to the room swung open and a tallish, awkward looking man with neat short brown hair and huge glasses walked in.

"Ah, Miss George! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I replied shortly. "I wanna get out of here."

The doctor frowned and reached up to fiddle with his glasses.

"Ah, well.. you see, that's not really possible just yet. We want to make sure-"

"Look doc! I know you're just doing your job and all, but I'm really not the kinda person you wanna keep cooped up in a sickeningly clean and white room, OK? Is there anything actually wrong with me?"

The doctor looked stunned.

"Um.. well, n-no... it seems you've just had a bit of a nasty fall and I'm sure there's some swelling and pain, and-"

"Is there anything actually _wrong_ with me?" I asked again, my patience growing very thin now.

"W-well no, not per say-"

"Then why shouldn't I be able to leave?"

The doctor was stunned speechless.

Seeing as he seemed to have nothing else to say I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Thank you, doc." I said briskly as I planted my feet on the floor and made to stand up. "Your silence says more then enough."

The doctor sputtered and spat as I walked over to a nearby chair and grabbed the clothes resting on them, which by now I knew were the ones I'd been wearing before I'd been admitted into hospital.

"M-M-Miss G-"

The movement of me holding my hand up stopped the doctor in his tracks.

"I said I'm outta here." I said firmly.

The man opened his mouth to say something else but he instead blushed horribly and looked swiftly away as I hiked up the bed gown I was wearing in order to pull on my jeans. Max simply grinned in amusement and turned his head. I pulled the gown over my head and swiftly pulled on my purple baby tee.

By the time the doctor had gotten over his embarrassment enough to look back at me, I'd already slipped on my purple and black converses, grabbed my sweater, kissed Max on the cheek with a whisper of thanks and left the room without a trace.

* * *

Just as I expected, as soon as I had entered the park that had become my sanctuary over the previous weeks, I instantly spotted a bright red blur underneath it. As I cautiously approached said red blur, I saw the person it happened to be kicking some of the fallen leaves around with crossed arms and a vengeance.

Seeing as this person was back-on to me he didn't see me approaching. And being no-doubt lost in his thoughts, it was understandable that I may have surprised him a little once I'd made myself known.

"I knew you'd be here."

The tall Russian blader whirled around on me so fast I was surprised he didn't end up with whip lash.

"Amanda!" He gasped with wide eyes.

"The one and only." I teased playfully, taking a step towards him. To my dismay, the redhead stepped away and held up a hand.

"Get away from me!" He growled angrily. The comment stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What...?" I gasped in surprise. "Tala... what's wrong? Talk to me..."

"Just get away from me!" The redhead insisted.

Starring at him I noted with relief that the crazed and wild look had disappeared from the redheads face but my heart ached to see that beneath his angry mask he looked broken and scared.

"What happened?" I asked softly. "Did they.... catch Boris?"

At that point, Tala's teeth clenched and he turned away from me with a genuinely angered expression.

"No..." He replied softly, his fists clenching in the arms across his chest. "The bastard..."

I frowned at the scene before me, my heart breaking for the redhead, unable to understand the magnitude of his pain right then but knowing it was eating him alive. In a desperate need to comfort the poor boy I slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Tala, I-"

Tala immediately jerked away from my touch and turned angrily back to me again, but now I could see the fear in his eyes once more, an emotion that I could tell he was trying very hard to hide.

"I said get away form me!!" The redhead snarled.

I blinked at him in shock as he turned to walk away from me.

"Tala!" I exclaimed, determined to get to the bottom it this. "Why?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Because I'm dangerous, damn it!" The redhead snapped without looking back at me. "Don't you learn from your mistakes?! I put you in hospital once, don't make me do it again!!"

That was my moment of clarification.

Without hesitation I ran after the Russian blader and moved around his front to face him and force him to stop. The sight that met my eyes broke my heart.

"Tala..." I whispered guiltily, noting the deep lines of agony on his face. "That wasn't your fault... You're not dangerous. It was a moment and no one blames you for your actions... Don't blame yourself."

Tala's face once again turned angry but this time he looked more furious then ever. However, by now I knew he was furious with himself.

"How can you say that?!" He growled angrily. "Don't you care about yourself at all?! I'm not fit to be around!! I'm getting the first available flight out of here, so for now why don't you do yourself a favor, Amanda, and get the hell away from me as fast as you can!"

Once again Tala turned to walk away from me but once again I wasn't about to let him go. I jumped after the redhead and grabbed him from behind, forcing him to stop. Wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, I pressed myself against his back as I rested my face between his shoulder blades.

"I forgive you..." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

At that moment I felt all the tension, all the pain, and all the emotion flow right out of the taller boy. His hands loosened their tight fists and lifted up to wrap cold fingers gently around the ones still hugging his waist.

Hanging his head slightly, Tala gave my hands a gentle squeeze before finally speaking softly, just barely audible yet soft and now calm.

"That's all I needed to hear....."

* * *

"How do you do it?"

I looked up at the redhead beside me as we walked back to the apartment buildings and gave him a questioning look.

"Do what?"

"That psychic thing." He replied bluntly. "It's like you can read people's minds. You always know exactly what it is they need to hear."

I smiled as I looked forward again and instantly thought of a once familiar face, a face that, over the past few months, had steadily grown more and more blurry as time went on.

My mother.

"Years of practice." I replied with a small smile. "I used to know someone who always seemed to crave forgiveness... though the things she used to seek it for were things that were never her fault."

Tala starred at me for a moment. If he knew what I was talking about he said nothing, yet I had a feeling that he wasn't entirely clueless on the topic.

The rest of the walk home was quiet, as per usual after a short conversation with Tala. But also as usual, the silence was peaceful and welcomed.

* * *

Once again I found myself out on the apartment balcony with a partictular redhead. This time however there was no tension, just us, the cool night air and the buzz of the usual city night life.

Seeing as the end of the tournament was approaching, Tala would soon be going home. I loved being with the redhead and I cherished the little moments we shared, even if they were rather silent most of the time.

"So. Did anything ever happen with blonde and his birthday accident after?"

I raised an eyebrow at Tala's odd choice of words but smiled nonetheless. Deciding not to look at him, I watched a few random people walking on the sidewalk below us for a while before answering.

"Well... as far as I know, since we decided to be friends, I think they decided to date for a while. It doesn't seem to be getting to far just yet but I guess it's a little early to call..."

"I see."

There was the usual silence again, only this time, unfortunately, it was a little awkward. Thankfully however, Tala eventually decided to break it.

"Does it bother you? Seeing them together?"

I thought about this for a moment and no matter how I put it, I couldn't deny to myself or him that it, in fact, did.

"A little..." I admittedly reluctantly. "But I mean... I'm the one who decided to.. ya know... so it's kinda my fault I guess."

There was another silence, this one more awkward then the last, but when Tala broke it yet again, the words that came out of his mouth surprised me more then anything he'd ever said before.

"You should come back to Russia with me."

Once I'd gotten over my initial shock I laughed and turned away from the redhead again.

"I wish." I replied with a smile.

When nothing but silence ensued, I looked back at the redhead and blinked at him, noting the serious lines on his face as he starred at the scenes before him.

"You're serious." I stated more then asked.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

I starred at Tala for a long time but he never once turned to look at me. I thought the statement over in my head for a while, thinking the idea ridiculous, but after a long time the only thought that seemed to reign over me was; _why not? _

Finally thinking it thoroughly through I smiled and spoke again.

"I just might take you up on that offer." I replied, half teasingly, half-serious.

After a slight pause Tala spoke.

"Won't your boys miss you?... Won't _Max_ miss you?"

I shrugged, still looking out over the city.

"Yea, maybe. And I'll miss them too... but they've got each other and Max has Mariam now if he gets lonely..."

When I said that, a deathly silence fell between us, one almost thick enough to cut with a knife and beside me I could feel Tala tense. Suspicion shot through me then and I turned to Tala with a deep frown.

"Something you wanna tell me Tala?" I asked suggestively.

He was quiet for long time and I could practically see the gears turning in his head. After an extremely long silence however he finally looked at me with an emotionless expression.

"No." He said seriously. "Not a thing."

I starred into his eyes for a few moments, testing to see if his gaze would waver but the Russian held my gaze without a blink. I knew when most people lied they couldn't look you directly in the eye. Still, Tala had been raised a Demolition Boy in Boris' Abbey... he was used to telling lies.

All in all however I figured if Tala didn't want to tell me something, nothing I could do or say could make him. If it was that important I was sure he'd tell me eventually. Just hopefully it wouldn't be too late then.

"OK." I said simply, turning forward again.

Once again my mind wandered to Tala's previous statement and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe one day I would go and visit Tala in Russia, it would be fun.

One day.

Sure, for now I'd miss him when he was gone, but right now I was content just where I was.


	16. Chapter 16 : Craving Approval

**A/N:** OK, so, I'm pretty sure this is the shortest chapter yet and to be quite honest; it's purely fluff. :P Have no fear though! I'm on ch 17 now and if it's not out tonight, it should be out tomorrow! Wish me luck and I hope you like this pathetically short chapter nonetheless! ^__^

**Disclaimer:** Don't own BB or the characters, just my OC.

* * *

  
Finally, the last day of the tournament had come. It had come down to two bladers and for once I found myself unable to choose who I should be cheering for. It was Tyson against Tala and for the first time since the tournament started, I found myself cheering for both bladers.

However, despite all the teasing and playful banter over breakfast and in the locker rooms, the tension in the stadium at that moment was almost unbearable. Tyson was his usual over-confident yet focused self but Tala, though he was obviously trying very hard to hide it, was steadily getting more and more angered as the match went on. I could tell he wanted to appear calm and cool, but it was crystal clear that he wanted to win more then anything in the world.

"Come on, Tala! Don't tell me that's the best you've got? I thought you were supposed to be Russia's finest!"

I bit my lip at Tyson's daring comment and my eyes shifted to look into Tala's bright blue ones. Only for said eyes I'd say the redhead looked pretty calm and controlled. But the swirl of emotions in the sapphire orbs told the truth.

Fearing a repeat of Tala's last battle, I cupped my hands over my mouth and stood from my seat to yell loudly down at my favorite Russian.

"Don't worry Tala, I'll still love you, even if you loose!"

Before I could blink, Tala whipped around so fast I was sure he must have whiplash. Looking like I'd just asked him to marry me, the redhead blinked at me with a completely uncharacteristic blank and shocked expression. I gave the Russian a small smile and after a short time a slightly amused, whisper of a smile crept up his face and he turned back to the match.

I sat back in my seat with a wide smile, barely registering the rest of the match.

As it happened, Tala, of course, tried his best but unfortunately, his best wasn't quite enough. There was a huge grin on my face as I hurried down the stairs that lead down into the stadium, a completely different feeling bubbling up inside me compared to the day before.

The crowd surrounded Tyson so thickly that you couldn't even see the blunette, congratulating him and gushing on his seemingly invincible nature. Of course, there were many people patting Tala's shoulder and giving him congratulations as well, but the redhead ignored them all as he walked with purpose towards the stands. His expression was unreadable as he approached me and I stopped on the last step of the stairs, smiling at him as I waited for him to reach me.

"Congrats." I said with a big smile once Tala was nearly before me.

The redhead ignored my comment and stopped a few feet away from me, his eyes raised slightly as he looked up at me.

"Did you mean it?" He asked tonelessly, but I could pick up a slight demanding impatience in his voice.

A little confused, I cocked my head to the side and gave the redhead a questioning look.

"Mean what?" I asked in confusion.

"What you practically yelled to the whole world during the battle." His tone was teasing but there was a serious glint in the redhead's eye.

Now knowing what the Russian meant, I smiled slightly and tipped my head upright again.

"Are you asking cause you want it to be true or just cause you're curious?" I asked cheekily.

A small smirk crept onto Tala's lips.

"Both." He replied simply.

I laughed lightly and had to bite my cheek to keep my smile from stretching into a big dopey grin.

"OK. Yea, I meant it. So, what are ya gonna do about it?"

Tala raised an eyebrow but there was still a slightly amused expression on his face. He opened his mouth to, I would assume, reply, but a voice behind him interrupted.

"Congratulations, you both just won the award for the cheesiest romantic scene in history."

I looked over Tala's shoulder and he turned around to see Kai standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Aren't you the typical funny man." Tala said irritably. Kai ignored Tala's comment.

"You're both pathetic." He said bluntly. "Spending every waking moment together, pretending you don't care. It's sickening. Why don't you just hook up and get it over with. Then you can keep these sick little displays to yourselves."

I felt my cheeks heat up involuntarily and looked away from them both. When I looked back at Tala through the corner of my eye I could see a slight pinkish tinge on his cheeks too.

"Well, maybe we're just friends." I said stubbornly. "And maybe we like it that way. What's your problem Kai?"

Kai rolled his eyes but before he could reply a second voice interrupted.

"Kai's got a problem with everyone! Don't take it personally, Mandy."

I looked to Kai's right and saw Tyson standing there now with a huge grin on his face.

"I gotta agree with him though; you guys are kinda lame."

I tried to look offended by this but it didn't really work all that well. Resisting a small smile, I placed my hands on my hips and replied.

"Says the guy who's been denying for the last how many years? That he's been crushing on his cheerleader."

This comment caused the blunette to blush horribly and I grinned in amusement to see him pointedly avoiding Hilary's gaze.

Finally I laughed and shifted my gaze back to Tala, but along the way they got hooked on a different set of sapphire orbs and took anchor.

I starred wordlessly at Max, no hint of a smile on my face now as I took in the pained and abandoned look on his face. The frown I felt crease my face was no match for the saddened expression the blonde's face held.

From the corner of my eye I deftly registered the deep frown on Tala's face and the serious expression on Kai's. Even the small group of our friends whom had gathered looked a little uneasy in the situation now too.

For a long time Max and I starred into each others eyes and I found myself searching for something, anything, that would allow me to look away, to continue on as I had planned, to tell myself that it was OK for me to give myself to Tala. But I found nothing.

Shifting back and forth on my feet nervously, I bit my lip as I continued to hold Max's gaze. Finally however, I felt relief flood my body and the tension left me as Max eventually released a warm smile.

"Yea, you are pretty lame. Everyone knows you're both into each other, so why not do something about it?"

I blinked at the blonde for a moment, processing his words, until finally I smiled and released a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

Without a word, I turned back towards Tala, glad to have Max's approval but thoroughly maddened by the lack of a reason as to why I felt I needed it.

"Did you hear that?" The redhead asked, feigning offense. "They think we're lame."

I laughed and nodded.

"Yea, I heard."

Tala made a face and looked up.

"Personally, I really don't think that word suits me."

I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing at his antics.

"Then I'd say we do something about it."

Not giving the Russian blader a chance to respond, I reached out and grabbed his hand before pulling him forward.

Tala's eyes widened in surprise as our lips connected and he instantly tensed. I watched him through half-mast eyes until the shock had finally worn off and his eyes slid slowly shut. My heart went up into my throat as his hands slipped tightly around my waist and lifted me from the steps I was still occupying to set me on the ground and correct the height difference. Mimicking him, my eyes slid shut too and I felt a hot flush wash over my body as my arms slid up his chest to snake around his neck and pull him close. The cold lips against mine pressed themselves more firmly and I shivered at their chill, yet it wasn't entirely unwelcome. I'd always imagined Tala to be an icy being and his contrast with my warmth was intoxicating. He was like a drug and I neither could nor wanted to overcome the addiction.

Finally I felt the chilly lips slowly draw back from mine, giving me time to savour their taste and feel before they dissappeared completely. When finally the warmth returned to my lips, my eyes slowly slid open, missing the tantalizing chill. When ice-blue met my blue-green I blinked up at them and smiled, feeling shy and timid for the first time in my life.

"Interesting choice of action." Tala whispered teasingly so only I could hear.

I felt the heat in my face rising again and bit my cheek as I also felt a small smile on my face.

"I thought so." I teased back.

"So! Are you two and item now or what?"

I peered around the tall redhead before me only to blush at Mariah.

"Um..." I replied, looking then up at Tala for confirmation. When all I received was a whisper of a smile and a small kiss to my temple, I smiled happily and looked back at the golden-eyed girl.

"I guess we are..." I said sheepishly.

I flushed brighter then ever when our friends and some random others all stared whooping and cheering around us. It was quickly forgotten however when I felt a light squeeze around my waist. I looked up to see Tala looking down at me with an emotionless expression and an unidentifiable glint sparkling in his eyes. Brushing it aside, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest with closed eyes. To my surprise, I felt an arm slip back around my waist and a hand placed gently on the back of my head.

OK, so Tala might not exactly have been the typica 'dream guy', and I doubted very much that I was going to get this sort of affectionate display all the time, but I sure as hell wasn't gonna complain!

Now, if only I could figure out why I'd needed Max's approval.... And more importantly; what would have happened if I hadn't gotten it...?


	17. Chapter 17: True Irony Can You Find it?

**A/N:** Wow, this isn't nearly as long as it seemed -swetdrop-. Anyways, this story was written at 2 in the morning with little to no sleep the night before soooo... bare with me. Anyways, there are like um... 25 chapters so that means only um.... eight more..? or something lol. Well, enjoy! please R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the BB characters in my conscious world but in the unconscious life.. ahh... that's a beautiful thing.

* * *

  
It was nice to have the comotion, stress and tension of the tournament out of the way, but with the end of the tournament came the beginning of something else; the beginning of goodbyes.

"I can't believe you'll be gone by this time tomorrow..." I whispered to the redhead holding me as we layed on my bed.

Tala placed a soft kiss to the top of my head before tipping his head to rest his cheek on the same spot.

"Don't think about that." He replied softly.

I turned my face up to look at him, dislodging his head, and rested my chin on his chest.

"I can't help it... I've gotten so used to you being around and now... you'll be so far away."

Tala reached up to gently brush a stray strand of hair from my face.

"I'll keep in contact. I promised you that."

I sighed lightly and forced a small smile.

"I know you will."

Before anything else could be said we both heard a knock at the door and turned our faces to see Hilary poke her head into the room.

"Hey guys..." She said quietly, an almost sympathetic smile on her face -- something that irked me to no end. "We're leaving soon... you should probably start getting ready."

I smiled at the brunette and nodded.

"Thanks Hil." I replied softly. She nodded too and backed out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

I looked back at Tala and starred into his eyes for a few moments. After starring into mine for a bit he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to my lips.

"Come on..." He said once he'd pulled away. "Let's not keep them waiting."

I smiled at him when he pulled away before crawling off of the bed and walking over to a chair in the room to pick up the two costumes laid across it. When I picked up Tala's I turned to him with a wide grin.

"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked teasingly. Obviously not as amused as I was, the redhead shrugged.

"It's just a costume." He replied disinterestedly.

I laughed lightly as Tala took the Halloween costume from my hand before turning to put on my own.

* * *

When Tala and I emerged from my room, now fully dressed in our Halloween costumes, I looked around at the small number of people still left in the apartment (I assumed the rest had already gone to the party).

Tyson and Hilary wore matching costumes; Hilary's being an electrical outlet while Tyson was the plug-in. Kenny, which nearly made me choke with laughter, was dressed as a leprechaun. Somehow, the girls had managed to convince Kai to dress as a vampire, and I grinned as I had to admit to myself just how sexy he looked. The others had come to me for help on their costumes and I'd had fun creating them; Ray and Mariah were Batman and catwoman, Lee was dressed as Robin and Kevin made the absolute best (albeit vertically challenged) joker. Max, which had taken a long time to manage, had eventually allowed himself to be convinced to dress as Edward Scissor Hands (he was absolutely adorable, pout and all!). None of the group had originally known who those characters were however and it had taken me a very long time to explain it to them. Eventually however, I'd managed to convince them that they were very cool characters where I was from.

Thankfully, Tala and I were both dressed as characters everyone seemed to know and I grinned and bowed playfully as everyone clapped when we entered the room. Looking over at the redhead beside me, I noted with a little pride that he made the sexiest Mad Hatter I'd ever seen -- could even give Johnny Depp a run for his money (drool). That meant that I, of course, was dressed as Alice In Wonderland (again, albeit a little different then most would remember with my punky/gothic twist on the innocent character).

I laughed as Tyson whistled and grinned wide.

"Wow! You guys look great! Not quite the Wonderland characters I remember but I definitely like it!"

Mariah and Hilary agreed and the pinkette bounced up to me and grinned as she took my hand to spin me around.

"He's right!" She gushed excitedly. "You look awesome!"

Turning to Tala the girl smiled wide at him.

"You look great too Tala! Such a handsome pair!"

Tala gave the girl a whisper of a smile but I had a feeling it was more to humor her for my benefit.

"Well! Now that everyone's ready!" Hilary said excitedly. "Let's go!"

Everyone cheered and stood up from their seats in direction of the door. Tala and I followed the small crowd out of the apartment and into the elevator. I laughed as the girls beside me gushed excitedly about the upcoming event. I was excited too of course; Halloween was my favorite time of year, but I couldn't help but be a little sad too. The nearer the party grew, the nearer the time came for Tala to leave.

* * *

By the time ten pm came, everyone had fully unwounded and was having the time of their lives. I was dancing the night away and all my thoughts and worries had all but melted away for the time being. Between dances with the girls and a few of my guy friends, I had somehow managed to convince Tala to dance with me as well. It was during one of said dances that my previous concerns returned.

"What time does your flight go out?"

A whisper of a smile came to Tala's lips as one of his hands lifted from my waist to reach up and gently brush my hair away from my face.

"Two-thirty." He replied softly. "You know that. You've been asking me every few hours since you woke up this morning."

I gave the redhead a half-hearted smile but he knew as much as I did that it was forced.

"Oh, right... I forgot...."

Tala gave me a look at said 'yea, right' but said nothing. Instead, the arms around my waist pulled me tighter and my head came to rest on his chest. I was a little surprised to feel his chin on the top of my head but the action pleased me nonetheless.

In the silence of the dance, only the soft soothing melody of the music keeping me sane, I let my thoughts wander. What would I do when Tala was gone? I'd gotten so used to his company, so used to him being there whether I needed him or not. It was as if he had been there all along and it was his departure that would be something different. How would I deal with it? Would I be able to handle a long-distance relationship? Was it possible? Didn't people always say that long-distance relationships never worked? Should I be worried?

"Stop thinking about it."

I lifted my head and looked up at my dance partner when I heard his voice.

"I can't help it." I replied softly. "I've.... never been in a real relationship before. I'm not even used to this one and now I've got to get used to something else.... I don't know how I'm going to handle not having you here.... They say those kinda relationships are hard for experienced people so... how am I supposed to handle it?"

Tala observed me for a moment before surprising me yet again. I closed my eyes as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to my forehead.

"It'll still be the same relationship." He almost whispered. "And you'll handle it just fine. Besides, distance doesn't really matter... and I won't be gone forever."

An almost cheeky smile crossed the redheads's lips then.

"And don't they also say; 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'?"

I couldn't help but smile at this. Personally, I wasn't aware that such corny lines and phrases were even deemed significant enough to be admitted into Tala's memory bank. Apparently I was wrong.

"Yea." Replied with an amused smile. "They say that too."

Tala pulled me close for a tight embrace and I sighed as I pressed myself against him. I breathed deeply as his icy, earthy scent filled my nose. The scent was soothing and unmistakeably Tala. Just like always, I was intoxicated.

Finally the song ended and Tala and I pulled away from each other. No words were passed between us as he took my hand and lead me from the dance floor. We walked over to the refreshments table and Tala poured me a cup of punch before taking a cup for himself and turning back to the crowd still occupying the dance floor. I turned back too, leaning into Tala as I sipped the drink in my hands. Tala's free arm slipped around my waist and I lifted my cup to my lips to hide my wide smile. I knew that had he not been leaving that night, the redhead would not have been nearly as openly affectionate and such. But the fact that he was willing to suffer it out made my heart ache for him that much more.

"Mind if I steal a dance or two?"

Tala and I both turned to our right as a familiar voice was heard. I smiled at the blonde now beside us. He was smiling too, looking absolutely adorable in his Edward costume. I turned to Tala for confirmation and after a lengthy pause, he finally nodded wordlessly. I returned the smile before leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to the Russian's chilled cheek. After that I turned to Max.

"I'd love to." I said happily.

The blonde extended a hand to me and I took it before allowing him to lead me out onto the dance floor.

After an awkward few moments with Max's huge, plastic 'scissor hands' we finally laughed and I placed one hand on the blonde's shoulder while the other came to rest on his forearm. His he placed on my waist and upper arm. The entire thing was comical to say the least but after a while we finally calmed down and things descended into small talk while the song played.

Finally, after a few faster songs, another slow song followed and a silence fell between Max and I. As we settled into a comfortable position again, I quickly found that a thought nagging at the back of my mind would not be silenced until I expressed it. After biting my lip for a bit I finally sighed and looked into the blondes face.

"Max..." I said softly. Max smiled at me.

"Yea, Mandy?"

I bit my lip at the nick the blonde still referred to me by. There was a slight hesitation but eventually I spoke.

"Are you... really OK with Tala and me?"

The question seemed to catch the blonde a little off guard and he paused in his movement for a moment, forcing me to stop too.

The world paused.

I felt my heart threatening to strangle me as I awaited Max's answer. His face was a swirl of emotions but for the life of me I couldn't read them. So, I waited impatiently for him to answer me.

Eventually, Max closed his eyes and smiled. Just then the world started turning again and our dance continued.

"Of course." He assured me -- quite convincingly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I felt myself relax and surprisingly, a smile came to my face as I spoke again.

"I duno." I replied with a small laugh. "Just thought I'd ask."

Max observed me for a moment before closing his eyes again, but this time there was still a smile on his face.

"I'll admit.." He began slowly. "I kinda hoped that you and I...... but I guess it was never meant to be."

I gasped at this and I felt my eyes widen slightly as my body tensed.

Had he really just said that?

Max's eyes opened again and when he made note of my expression, his softened and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Amanda." He said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you.... or hurt you or make things complicated. I'm happy being friends with you and I'm happy.... the way things are now."

When the blonde said this I thought of Miriam and couldn't help but bite my cheek. I said nothing however as he continued.

"I really want you to be happy. And if that means with Tala, then it's cool. So long as you know that I'll always be here."

I starred at the blonde for a moment until finally I felt a smile form on my face and leaned forward to wrap the blonde in a hug.

"I know you will, Maxie." I said softly. "Thank you."

The blonde hugged me back and at that moment the song ended and we pulled away from each other.

"Well, I think I've kept you long enough." Max said with a small laugh. "Better take you back before Tala sends Wolborg after me for stealing his girlfriend."

I laughed too and nodded.

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen but you're right anyway. Let's go."

Once again I followed Max as he this time lead me back to Tala. Once we'd reached him the blonde smiled at the redhead.

"Thank you so much for letting me borrow you date." He said playfully.

Tala simply nodded, his eyes closed as he sipped his punch. Max turned back to me with a smile all my own and lifted my hand to press a sweet kiss to the back of it.

"And thank you for letting me borrow you." He said playfully yet softly. I laughed lightly and nodded.

"Sure, Maxie. It was nice."

Max released my hand and gave both Tala and I one more smile.

"I'll see ya later Mandy." To Tala he gave an exclusive smile, even though the redhead didn't see it with his still closed eyes. "Have a good flight back Tala."

The only response the blonde got at that was a small 'hn' from Tala and a weak smile from me. Giving me another apologetic smile the blonde finally turned and walked away. As I watched him, I noted an unfamiliar sting in my heart. I knew it was because of something the blonde had said, but the problem was; I didn't know which part. The part involving Tala... or the part involving him?

"What was that all about?"

I looked back at Tala, noting with a small smile that his eyes were still closed as he casually sipped his drink. Had anyone else asked the question, especially the way he had, one might take it to be small talk or disinterested conversation. But the fact that it was Tala, and the fact that he HAD asked told me that he did care and he did want to know.

Resisting a laugh, I sidled up to the redhead and wrapped my arms around his waist before pressing my face to his chest.

"Just tying up some loose ends." I replied softly. My smile widened a little as I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders.

Opening my eyes, my smile remained in place as I turned in Tala's arms. I leaned back into him and as I replaced my head on his chest and his chin once more came to rest on top of it, I wrapped my arms around him as we both starred quietly back out over the crowd.

* * *

I still remember the painful pressure in my chest as I starred up at Tala that night. There was no other pain like it and I could only ever remember feeling it once before....

The day my dad died.

"Well this is it..." I whispered, trying desperately to hold back the emotion breaking through. But I mentally cursed as I heard my voice crack.

Tala starred down into my eyes, an unfamiliar expression on his face as we both ignored the rain pelting down on our umbrella like heavy stones.

"That depends on what you mean by _it_." Tala replied in the same whisper I had used.

I frowned as I took in his words. Normally the uncharacteristic words would make me want to swoon, but the shaking in my hands had nothing to do with happiness.

The hand around Tala's waist slipped further around him and the one gripping the umbrella tightened it's hold. In that same instant, the arms around my own waist pulled me closer. From behind me we could both hear the loud music from the party still raging inside the building some ways back. It was rather late but there were still many party animals inside. I knew I'd be in there too, still roaring to go, if I wasn't in the situation I was. Tala's flight was due out in less then an hour but still he was lingering behind with me. I was surprised the taxi behind the redhead wasn't blowing his horn impatiently. But then, what did he care? He was getting paid for it.

"I don't have to go...." Tala whispered suddenly, his voice toneless but his eyes speaking volumes. "Just tell me what I need to hear......"

I swallowed hard against the searing lump in my throat and my breathing was slowly becoming harder and harder to force. More then once I opened my mouth only to close it again for a lack of something to say. Finally, when I thought I had regained my voice, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Tala... I... Please don't.. you don't have to g-"

"Yes he does."

Both Tala's and my heads whirled around to see Kai stoic walking towards us with closed eyes and a frown. When he stopped beside us, I blinked at him while Tala looked ready for murder.

"You've got to got back. You know you do. For more reasons then one, you can't stay here any longer."

The rain pelting down on the blunette, making the already dramatic guy look much more so then he already was, Kai continued on his way again.

"I'll be waiting for you in the taxi, Tala.... So long, Amanda. I'll see you after Christmas."

I swallowed hard again, biting my cheek hard as I watched the bulky guy walk away and indeed disappear into the taxi cab.

I could feel Tala's emotions emanating from him like radiation and it made me feel terribly sorry for him. Said emotions were overwhelming him and I knew he wasn't used to feeling so much at once. I also knew that the emotions were at war with each other; rage at Kai for his words and interruption, and pain and dismay at the realization that the blunette was right. That all tied in with the things he was already feeling over having to leave in the first place, well... that would overwhelm a 'normal person' let alone Tala. All of this, of course, only made me feel that much worse.

When finally the redheaded Russian turned back to me, the expression on his face shattered what was left of my already breaking heart.

"Damn that bastard...!" He hissed furiously, though I could hear the underlaying emotion peeking through. Eventually he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Amanda, I-"

"Shhhhh...." I cooed soothingly, wishing so badly that the action would soothe me as well. "It's alright... you and I both know he's right; you have to go.... and, like you said, it's not forever right?.. We'll see each other again... and we'll keep in contact and all that."

Not for the last time, I found myself wishing I could believe and be comforted by my own words as I starred into Tala's face. The stinging in the corners of my eyes only intensified as I noted the shine in Tala's. However, the pain I felt was nothing compared to what I felt when Tala leaned down and pressed a fiery kiss to my lips.

The umbrella fell from my hands as both of them flew up to circle around Tala's neck and pull him impossibly close to me. Instantly we were both soaked as if a bucket of water had been poured over us but I knew neither of us cared. Right then, the only thing I could think about was the person pressed tightly to me and the lips pressed so desperately against mine. Just like our first kiss, this one was intense, intoxicating and chilling. But whereas said first kiss had left me breathless from the overwhelming happiness I felt, this one left me breathless for the want of air; air I didn't want to break for to receive knowing it would mean the separation of the one causing it for God-only-knew how long.

My breath caught as Tala's teeth gently grazed my lips and without a thought they parted to allow him entry. I felt a hot flush wash over me as his tongue slipped past my lips and his hands left my waist to tenderly cup my face. I let my tongue slip past his lips to return his gesture but whimpered lightly as Tala's tongue pulled back only to have his lips close around mine. The seductive, gentle sucking made me moan and a second, more intense hot flush washed over me, causing my hands to move up into wet redlocks and clench tightly. That only made the Russian press himself tighter to me.

It was pure ecstasy and yet absolute torture at the same time. The most breathtaking, passionate and memorable kiss the two of us would likely ever share, and it was a goodbye kiss.....

I moaned again as Tala sucked on my tongue one more time before releasing it only to give my lip a seductive nibble.

_"Oh God!"_ I thought as a small sob escaped me. _"You're killing me Tala..."_

"Tala. We have to go."

Tala growled a throaty growl upon hearing Kai's deadpan voice, and the vibration of it through my lips made me shiver in pleasure. Unfortunately, he finally pulled away from me.

"He's right..." He growled a little huskily, leaning down to my neck. "I gotta go..."

I bit my now bruised and swollen lip as Tala gave the tender flesh of my neck a gentle nibble before nuzzling his face against it. I could feel him breathing in my scent as I had often breathed in his and the gesture made me bite my lip harder as the stinging in my eyes returned and intensified worse then ever.

After a few nuzzled kisses and nibbles, I forced myself to cup Tala's face and gently push him away.

"You've gotta go, baby...." I whispered, my voice cracking with the tremendous effort to control myself.

Hearing the dub I'd never dared use on him before, Tala cupped my face again and pressed one last fiery kiss to my lips before pulling away and whirling wordlessly around.

I swallowed hard and blinked multiple times as I pressed a hand over my breaking heart.

Finally the redhead reached the taxi and paused before getting in. But instead of looking over his shoulder as I expected, he simply opened the door and sat down. I watched him for a few moments and finally his head turned and he looked at me. I forced a smile as my eyes squinted to see him through the blinding rain. Only a blur, I could just barely make out my beloved redhead's face. Finally I forced a small smile and lifted my hand for a small wave. I felt a stab at my chest as a pained expression crossed Tala's face before he turned away and said something to the driver. I figured I knew what it was and my guess was proved correct as the car finally moved forward and drove away.

As I watched the taxi drive away, I couldn't force back the single, rebel tear that escaped me. Hugging myself tightly, I closed my eyes as I tried to remember Tala the last time I'd known he was completely happy with me. With that expression in mind, I tried desperately to get a hold of myself.

A part of me hated myself for what I'd done to Tala; for allowing myself to become to close to him and vice versa, for making him feel so much, for putting him in a situation he'd never been in before, knowing he wouldn't have the chance or time to learn to deal with it. It was selfish of me and I knew it.... yet I couldn't bring myself to regret it...

"_Damn you.."_ I cursed in my head. Though sadly, I didn't know who I was cursing.

Suddenly there was a change in sound and I no longer felt the harsh pummeling of the rain. Had it stopped? No I could still hear it. So what then?

Opening my eyes, I turned to see a familiar face smiling at me. It was when I saw his face and took in the warm and sympathetic smile he was giving me that I realized what was going on.

"You OK?"

I starred at Max for a long time, noting with unfortunately little gratitude just then that he'd picked my umbrella up off the ground and was now shielding us both from the harsh elements.

_"You OK?"_

I felt this was an incredibly stupid question but I also knew that getting angry with the blonde for it wasn't going to help anything. After all, he was only trying to comfort me and I knew I'd be extremely grateful for that in the end.

"I'll be OK." I finally whispered back.

"Hey... we're all heading back to the apartments... you wanna come with?"

I closed my eyes and sighed lightly at this. I had planned on walking home alone, thinking, but now I knew that wasn't the greatest idea and taking the blonde up on his offer was most definitely the best thing just then. Finally I opened my eyes and gave said blonde a grateful smile.

"Yea, I'm ready."

Max gave me another warm smile before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me in the direction of the waiting taxi. My own arm slipped around his waist and my head came to rest on his shoulder as I allowed myself to be lead away.


	18. Chapter 18 : Dangerous

**A/N:** Hey guys! So sorry this one took so long but I've been CRAZY busy lately and not feelin all that well... That and the fact that I put out those oneshots there Friday... that kinda ate up the only time I really had lol. Anyways, hopefully the length and content of this ch will satisfy you until the next one! *crosses fingers* Sooo! REALLY hope you enjoy, and please R&R!

**PS**: Since I have no idea what the weather is like in Bey city in December, I'm gonna pretend that it don't snow and it's warm enough to got to the beach! :P Please go along with me, even if it's just for the sake of this story! :P

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Amanda and the idea(s) for/in this story!

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Tala had left and already I was missing him. Just as promised, he called every few nights or so and we talked for hours on end, which was strange for me since I usually hated spending any real amount of time on the phone. Still, in the end, we always had to hang up and I was always left lying in my bed all alone, starring up at the ceiling and wondering just how long it would be until I saw him again.

Somewhere around supper time, I found myself aimlessly playing around on the computer. Everyone else in the apartment was gone out somewhere, all of them having prior arrangements. I'd been asked to go with some of them, of course, but that day I'd chosen to take as a lazy day. After searching what I was sure was the entire web, I found my way to the BBA forums. I have to admit that searching over the pages of some of my favorite beybladers did amuse me for quite some time.

Finally getting bored of the electronic device, I began to close out of everything until my eyes fell on a particular face. I smiled as Kai's fair, triangled face starred seriously up at me from the screen. Reading over a message he'd left Ray, I clicked on his picture and followed the link to his page. Unable to resist, I left the blunette a message of my own.

**Hey Kai! I miss you guys! Things just aren't the same around here without your little dark cloud floating around. :P Hope you're having fun all the way over there in RUSSIA! **

Smiling to myself in amusement, I navigated away from the page in order to finish up a few things before leaving the computer behind.

Just as I moused over the X button on the last page on my screen, the BBA forums, I noticed that I had a new message. Clicking on it out of curiosity, I blinked, a little surprised, to see that Kai had messaged me back.

**Of course you miss me. Who in their right mind can stand all that sunshine. Shouldn't have taken advantage of my 'dark cloud'. And in response to that last comment; yes, I am enjoying it all the way over here in RUSSIA. It's QUIET. **

I laughed to myself as I read this. Typical Kai. Or was it; not-so-typical Kai? Since when did Kai have a sense of humor?... Oh, that's right, since he started spending time with me. I smiled when I remembered the first teasing comment I'd ever heard the stoic blader make in my presence.

_"Don't be so sensitive Tal. Size isn't everything."_

I smiled and shook my head at this before quickly turning my attention back to the computer. I knew Kai was there then and seeing as I was alone and hadn't spoken to him since he'd left, I wanted to talk to him.

**Hey! You're there! Get on messenger!**

Not really expecting him to reply, or listen, I was really surprised when, while starring at the screen anxiously, a little ping sounded from my speakers and a tiny window popped up a few minutes later. With a huge grin, I clicked on the window and waited until a bigger one came up before letting my fingers fly happily across the keyboard

_Amanda: Wow! You actually listened!_

I smiled as the words; "Kai is typing a message" appeared on the bottom of the window. Only moments later his reply popped up.

_Kai: Yea, well. I knew I'd never live it down if I didn't. _

I laughed at this.

_Amanda: That and you're bored, no one's home and you've got nothing to do. AND I'm the only loser who's also in the same situation so you figured; "What the hell?" Right?_

There was a moments pause where no words appeared on the screen before Kai's reply finally came through.

_Kai: ...Yea._

I laughed again and looked around the window. A huge grin lit my face when I saw that the Russian's computer had a web cam. Clicking the invite button, I laughed again when Kai's words once more came through.

_Kai: What's that?_

_Amanda: a video chat invite! It's so we can see and hear each other without having to type. Click on it!_

There was again a few moments pause before finally another box appeared in the side of the window and I saw Kai's video box loading. The huge smile re-appeared on my face and a wave of giddiness washed over me. I was actually going to have my first web cam chat! I'd never really had the chance to have one before seeing as I'd never really been in one place long enough to make a friend who would be comfortable enough with me to have one. But finally, after so long, I was finally going to have my very first web cam chat! I was so excited!

Pathetic? Yea, I know.

My face hurt a little as Kai's face finally appeared to the right of the screen and he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Wow. That's creepy." He said bluntly. "What are you so happy about? I doubt you missed me that much."

I laughed at him and forced my smile to reduce itself slightly.

"Of course I do! I told you I missed you!... Also this is my first web cam chat and I think it's kinda exciting."

The corner of Kai's mouth twitched slightly and I couldn't help but think he was fighting a grin.

"How did I know there was an ulterior motive?" He replied bluntly. I laughed again and he continued. "So just what are you wasting my valuable time for? You wanted to talk, so talk."

I smiled at him and leaned back in my seat to get comfortable, completely unfazed by his words and tone.

"Well.. for starters, how are you? Are you _really_ having fun? What are you up to? Is it really cold there?"

"Sorry I asked." Kai answered, though I was happy to pick up an ever so subtle teasing tone in his voice. "OK, lemme see if I got all that; Yea, I'm fine, never better. I'm having a blast. Training and yes, seeing as it's the beginning of December, it's freezing. Anything else?"

I laughed heartedly at Kai's blunt and sarcastic tone and shook my head. Typical Kai.

"Wow. You really suck at this." I teased playfully. "I'll bet Russia was so glad to get you back; you're just the perfect little ray of sunshine!"

"I try."

I rolled my eyes at this and spoke again after a smile and shake of the head.

"So, where's Tala?"

A small, knowing smirk crossed Kai's face and I immediately regretted asking.

"I was waiting for that." The blunette asked simply. That made me feel a little guilty but I waited for him to continue nonetheless. "He's out grocery shopping with Brian."

I snorted at this, finding the fact extremely funny. Obviously not catching the humor, Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Something funny about that?" He asked tonelessly.

"Extremely." I replied with a laugh. "Tala? Grocery shopping? That's hilarious!"

Kai rolled his eyes but there was a whisper of a smile on his face as he did.

"So, how's life in chaos?" Kai asked a few moments later.

I gave him a sobered up smile as I lifted my legs up to rest on the desk.

"Fine." I replied simply, reaching out to pick up a push pen beside the computer. "Same ol', same ol' really. Now that the tournament and vacations are all over, everyone's looking for jobs while they wait for school to start up again."

"I see." Kai replied. "So, any luck?"

I nodded as I began absently clicking the pen in my hands for amusement.

"Yea, some. Tyson took up a job at the intermission in the mall; I think he's working at the noodle shop. Mmmmm..... Hilary got full-time a job tutoring kids after school and Kenny is working at the local electronics store -- of course. Ray started a job at that Chinese restaurant just down the street only a few weeks ago and he's already managed to become manager... And um.. I think Mariah put in a resume at a local clothing store. She hasn't heard back from 'em yet but I'm sure she'll get the job, she knows her fashion and they really seem to like her. "

Kai was quiet for a moment until finally he growled softly and spoke again.

"Knock it off, you're getting on my nerves." He said irritably before continuing. "What about you? No new jobs for you?"

I put the pen I'd been unintentionally annoying Kai with back on the desk and placed my hands behind my head before looking back to the screen and at him.

"Yea, I got one too. I started working at the music store I got Van at about two weeks ago, thanks to that Josh guy. He's the manager and he's pretty cool, we hang out some days after work."

Kai was quiet for a moment and eventually a flicker of some strange look crossed his face. But as quick as it had come, it was gone and he spoke once more.

"What about Max?"

I chewed my cheek and tried to resist the bubble of some strange and unwanted feeling upon the mention of the blonde's name. Looking away from Kai, I starred absently off to the side for a while before finally speaking again.

"Um... Max started working there too... last week..."

"Really?"

I looked back at the blunette on the screen to see that he had raised an eyebrow.

"Uh.. yea." I replied, trying very hard to sound casual. "The place is called The Note. I didn't really think it'd be the kinda place Max would choose to work at but... he was pretty persistent... even after Josh told him there were no more free spots. He started bugging almost as soon as I started working there and eventually Josh got sick of it and finally hired him on..."

Kai smirked.

"I see." He said a little smugly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Max is not jealous, OK?" I replied in annoyance, knowing exactly what the blunette was getting at. "As far as I know, he's still with Mariam and they're happily .... uh... a couple. Besides, he's over 'us' and he just wants to hang out again. We're both really busy and don't see each other much anymore so work is the only time we really get to hang out. And it's fun. That's it, Kai, end of story."

Kai closed his eyes and his smirk widened.

"Whatever you say." He replied sarcastically.

A little annoyed with the blunette now, I frowned and reached out to pick up the pen again. Strictly to annoy the Russian blader, I began clicking it again and said Russian opened his eyes. But instead of looking annoyed or telling me off again, he simply ignored the sound and spoke again.

"So, you say Max is over the whole 'you' thing, but the question is; are _you_ over _him_?"

The hand clicking the pen froze and my expression went blank as I contemplated Kai's words. It was a very good question; _was I_ over Max? Really?

I chewed my cheek again as I rolled the words over and over in my head. I wanted desperately to say yes, and for it to be true, but the truth was; I couldn't. I knew I really thought something over the blonde, and I really thought something over Tala too. But which one was _more_ then something? Which one meant _more _to me? If I was over Max, why had I needed his approval the day Tala and I had officially become and 'item'? Why was I happy when Josh had finally allowed Max to start working at The Note? Why did my heart still flutter every time I heard his name, his voice? Saw his face? .. Every time he looked at me? Why was I fighting for breath at that very moment?

Why was I even considering the question....?

I swallowed hard and bit my lip as I again looked away from the eye on the screen that allowed Kai to see me. Eventually I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I don't know..." I finally answered. "I honestly can't answer that..."

There was a long silence and said silence was a little awkward for me. Finally however, Kai saved me.

"It's not wrong, you know."

Furrowing my brows, I looked back at the blunette on the screen, a little surprised, and found his arms were crossed and eyes closed with an expressionless face.

"It's not like I'm speaking from experience or like I really know what I'm talking about; but from what I can tell, lots of people are often confused when it comes to feelings. Max was........ well, you've had a.. past, I guess, with him so it's gonna hurt and/or be confusing for a while. But you're with Tala and you really care about him too right?"

I blinked a few times and nodded. Kai's eyes were closed but I knew that he could somehow sense the movement and continued.

"Right. So it's OK to feel like you do. So long as you're loyal to Tala then any other feelings are OK because you can't help having them. If you're meant to be with Tala then you'll be able to understand your feelings for Max one day, if they don't go away. If you're not meant to be with him then that'll work out some day too. Right now, just do what you think is right and never mind the rest."

I blinked at Kai, thoroughly stunned. I knew the guy was exceedingly intelligent, but I never had any idea he could be so.... like that.

"Uhmmm..." I muttered, totally at a loss for words at first. "Th-.... thanks, Kai."

"Sure..."

There was a long silence and this time, thankfully, it wasn't awkward as I contemplated Kai's words, smiling as I realized that they actually made me feel a lot better.

Eventually, Kai opened his eyes again.

"So, Christmas is coming up." He said randomly.

I gave him an oddly amused look.

"Uh, yea it is... that was kinda random."

Kai smirked and a strange glint sparkled in his eye.

"Maybe if you're a good girl you'll get something you really want."

That piqued my interest greatly and I took my legs down from the desk to sit up straight and stare eagerly into Kai's face.

"You know something!" I accused excitedly. "You know what Tala's getting me don't you?!"

Kai's smirk widened and he tipped his head back a little as he observed me in amusement.

"I didn't say that."

"You do!!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Omigosh!! OK, Um... is it that amplifier I really wanted? .... No, you wouldn't have got all smug and stuff over that. Ummmmm, is it..... a new beyblade? ... No, I haven't even used one since that time Max and I.. yea. Hmm........... OH!! Oh, man! I know! I know what it is!! Tala got me one of those promise ring thinggys!!!"

Kai raised an eyebrow at this and I was sure, by the look on his face that he looked about ready to burst into laughter. Even as soon as I'd said it, I myself immediately knew how it sounded and how idiotic it was, and made a face.

"Ew." I said simply. "No, that's definitely not it. That's so lame, Tala would never do that."

"Ya think?" Kai replied sarcastically, obviously thoroughly amused now. "Just wait 'til I tell him that one."

I felt my face flush brightly and gave Kai my best death glare.

"Don't you dare." I threatened dangerously. "It was a spur of the moment thing!! If you tell him that he'll think I'm one of those mental, ditzy, clingy girls!! We haven't been together that long!"

Kai actually snorted in amusement and the smirk on his face widened.

"Can't make any promises." He said simply, sitting up straight in his chair then.

"KAI!!" I yelled loudly, my face burning brightly now.

"It's getting late here." The blunette said simply, ignoring me but not my embarrassment. "I've got things to do. _Pleasure_ talking to you Amanda. Bye."

"Kai, don't you dare leave yet!" I said almost desperately. When I saw him reaching for the camera, my eyes widened. "Kai, don't say anything!!.... PLEASE??"

The last thing I saw and heard was Kai Hiwatari laughing before his the connection was broken and the words 'Kai is offline' appeared on the bottom of the screen. Plopping back into my computer chair I sighed heavily as I starred at the blank window.

"Jerk...." I mumbled moodily to myself.

It was at that exact moment that I heard a knock at the door and I swung my chair around just as the door opened and a blonde puff popped into the room.

"Hey!"

I mentally cursed as my stomach did a back flip when I saw Max's face. Forcing myself not to blush as the conversation I'd just had with Kai popped into my head, I smiled at the blonde.

"Hey." I replied cheerfully. "You're back early."

Max nodded and gestured down at his beach bum attire with another smile.

"Yep. The others are back too and we were gonna head down to the beach. Wanna come with?"

I smiled at the blonde and nodded, not really wanting to be alone, especially with my thoughts, just then.

"Yea, sure. Lemme just grab my stuff and change."

Max grinned wide.

"OK! We'll be waiting in the living room!"

I nodded and walked over to my dresser as the blonde left and closed the door behind him.

After changing into a black bikini top with white stars and black bottoms with a single white star on the back left side, I threw on a pair of faded denim jean shorts, tossed a towel, change of clothes and other few necessities into my beach bag and walked over to my mirror. Once I'd pulled my hair high up into a messy bun, I grabbed the bag from my bed and left the room.

* * *

I smiled wide as I watched my friends from behind my huge sunglasses. They were all playing in the surf and splashing in the water. With my hands propping me up on my huge beach blanket, I smiled warmly as my gaze swept the beach, eyes lingering on a cute couple here and there for a moment before eventually moving on again. At first, I'd had two tanning buddies, but I guess the shirtless bods of Tyson and Ray were too irresistible for Hilary and Mariah to handle.

My smile widened as I watched Hilary playfully splashing the blunette. At first he tried to ignore her as he childishly continued with his sandcastle at the water's edge. But when a mighty tsunami from the brunette knocked down one of his towers, the blunette was to his feet in a blink and playfully chasing her down the beach.

Laughing and shaking my head, my attention turned to the adorable couple in the opposite direction, my gaze passing over a petite Kenny whom was, as usual, typing away at the laptop in his lap. I watched with a smile as Mariah jumped onto Ray's back, nearly knocking him over as he was knelt down peering into the water at something obviously at the bottom of the shallow water. He laughed as he placed his hands under her thighs and looked over his shoulder at her as he straightened up. Her face leaned into his and I finally turned away as their lips met for a sweet kiss.

I laid back on my blanket again and let my arms fall back to rest around my head to form a circle. There was a small smile on my face as I starred absently up at the clouds, feeling a sense of great tranquility as I watched the many unique shapes shift past my field of view.

I was enjoying the shapes I could pick out of them and even found myself laughing lightly at some of the things that came to mind upon observing. It wasn't until a huge, particularly fluffy cloud passed my view that the smile on my face finally slipped. I starred unblinkingly at the cloud and watched it change before my eyes. In a moment that made me think 'typical anime' I watched the cloud change and shift until it formed the crude but unmistakable shape of a wolf. With a deep sigh I closed my eyes and pictured my own wolf in my minds eye.

_"Tala.... "_ I thought a little sadly.

It annoyed me a little that people and couple watching hadn't made me miss or think of him, but some silly clouds had cause my heart to ache.

_"How lame..." _I thought dully. _"He would so laugh at me right now._"

That thought made me smile and despite the deep and heartfelt words, my smile broadened as my favorite song came through the ear buds in my ears.

"When you're overwhelmed, and you've lost your breath. And the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless. When you try to speak, but you make no sound. And the words you want are out of reach, but they never been so loud."

I felt a great weight lift from me at these words and took a deep breath as my lips parted to mouth the chorus.

"If your heart wears thin, I'll will hold you up. And I will hide you, when it gets too much. I'll be right, beside you. I'll be right beside you.... I will stay... nobody will break you..."

I opened my eyes, my heart fluttering and a deep sense of satisfaction washed over me , leaving me in the same awe-affect the song always did when it was finished. It was in that one blissful moment that I realized there was nothing to worry about. Kai was right; my feelings might be a blur to me now, but everything would work out in the end. All I had to do was wait. And why not, while I was waiting, have fun with friends and people who loved me? I'd see Tala again soon and until then I might as well enjoy the time I had with the rest of my friends. He'd certainly want it that way.

I shrieked in shock and jolted upright as icy droplets suddenly sprinkled my skin. My head snapping to the left, I gaped at the person sitting beside me.

"Max!" I exclaimed loudly, a shiver running down my spine as I reached up and plucked the ear buds from my ears.

Max grinned sheepishly.

"Heh. Sorry Mandy." He said with closed eyes and a wide grin.

I sighed heavily and smiled before looking down and turning off my ipod as I placed it down beside me on my blanket.

"S'fine." I replied with an amused grin. "You just shocked the crap outta me!"

Max's sheepish grin turned devilish as he suddenly reached over and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I shrieked louder then before as his icy skin pressed against mine.

"Oh my GOD!!" I yelled as a violent shiver ran down my spine. "You're FREEZING!!"

Max laughed and nuzzled his cheek against mine for good measure before finally pulling away.

"Wouldn't think it was so cold if you would have gone swimming with us."

I shivered again and reached for a towel to dry myself off before making a face at the blonde.

"I hate swimming in the ocean." I said pointedly. Max grinned.

"Yea, I know. But why?"

I shrugged and replaced the towel beside me before leaning back on my arms like I'd been doing earlier and looking out over the scenery.

"I duno." I replied absently. "I just.... do. I love swimming in fresh water and pools but the ocean just... creeps me out."

Max laughed and shook his head lightly, thankfully not enough to splatter me with icy droplets this time.

"You're so weird." He teased playfully. I grinned wide.

"And proud of it!" I replied with a laugh.

We both laughed and Max reached for something before turning back to me and extending a can of some sort of fruit drink. I excepted with a smile and thanks and popped the top. Taking a good, long haul, I sighed in relief and pleasure as the cold beverage slid down my throat. I guess I never really realized how hot it was out until that moment.

After a small, comfortable silence, I looked back at Max.

"So. Where's Mariam?"

Max shrugged as he took a swig of his own drink.

"Duno." He said casually once he'd lowered the can again. "Around somewhere."

I gave him an odd look at this.

"Around somewhere?" I repeated with a half-amused smile. "That's not the attitude a boyfriend should have towards his girlfriend."

Max leaned back on one arm like I was doing and absently swirled his drink lightly in the other while he spoke.

"To be honest, it's not really working out." He confessed. "I mean, we both like each other and all, but... we're just too different. I think it's better if we just remain friends."

I starred at the blonde for a long time, contemplating those words, until finally I tipped my head to the side slightly and spoke.

"You're telling me all of this..." I began slowly. "But have you told her? Does she know your feelings on the matter?"

Max finally smiled again and turned his face to look at me.

"Of course." He assured me gently. "I'd never talk about this to someone else without talking to her first. We talked about it a few nights ago and haven't really talked much since. Actually, I think that might be why she decided not to come to the beach with us today."

I frowned a little at that.

"Poor, Mariam..." I replied a little guiltily. Max laughed.

"It's not like that, really. She's a smart girl. She knows that if we're going to end what we've got to just be friends, we're gonna need our space for a bit. We're both cool with it and we both agreed it's for the best. She's not hurt by this, I promise. Don't worry."

I eyed the blonde for a few moments, and whether he was stating fact or he was telling me this to make me feel better, I could tell that he believed it to be true and either way I believed him. So, with a small smile, I turned away from him.

"OK. That's good then."

From the corner of my eye I could see Max smile again as he turned away from me and lifted his drink to his lips. I mimicked him and when he lowered his can first, the blonde spoke without looking at me.

"So, how's Tala?" He asked casually.

"He's fine." I replied absently. "But I really miss him... the whole long distance thing is really hard... especially since it's my first real relationship..."

Max was silent after that and I didn't like it. It wasn't a thoughtful silence or a lack-of-something-to-say silence, it was an 'I'd-better-keep-my-mouth-shut-this-time' kinda silence and I wanted to know just what it was the blonde thought he should keep to himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, deciding to be blunt. Max turned back to me and I had to admit that the smile he gave me was convincing. But it just fell short of being totally believable.

"Nothing." He replied reassuringly. When I reached up to pull my shades down over my face a little and give him a look, he gave me a small smile and looked away again.

"I was just thinking that it's too bad your first relationship had to be with-" He stopped abruptly and I lifted a brow as I waited for him to speak again. "With someone.. who lives so far away...."

I starred at Max again, watching him. I knew that hadn't been what he'd intended and/or wanted to say, but I also knew better then to pry too much. Even the most timid of creatures were liable to snap when backed into a corner and I wasn't sure I could handle the ugliness of that just then.

Looking away from the blonde again I sighed lightly and forced a smile as I starred out over the water.

"Yea well... he's worth it." I replied softly.

"I'm sure he is..." Max replied, softer still.

There was a long silence, not quite awkward but not really comfortable either. I knew the storm in Max's head was just as wild as mine just then but the thing that bothered me was that I didn't know exactly what was causing it. Eventually however the blonde finally spoke.

"I really miss you Amanda."

A little shocked by this sudden statement, I turned to the blonde with a questioning expression.

"Whatta ya mean, Maxie?"

Max bit his lip and I immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

"I mean... We're not as close as we used to be... we don't hang out as much anymore or see each other as much, talk to each other... and when we do it's usually awkward...."

Sapphire orbs turned upwards as Max looked up into the sky.

"After that time in your hospital room, I thought things were gonna go back to normal.. but they didn't. I knew you weren't mad or upset at me anymore but that's where it ended. Everything was different after that..." He frowned deeply before continuing. "No, scratch that, everything was different after my birthday... after you came home from that walk with Tala..."

I noted his eyes sparkle sadly and the sickening feeling in my stomach only intensified. It wasn't my walk with Tala that had changed me, it was what I'd seen before that. But of course, there was no way he could know that without being told; and there was no way I was able to tell him.

Finally Max took a long, deep breath. When his chin tipped back downwards again and he was once more starring out ahead of him, he spoke once more.

"I miss you." He repeated simply.

I swallowed hard at this. I missed him too. But how could things ever be the same knowing what I did? How could they be the same after what happened?

They couldn't.

"Max.. I-"

I stopped abruptly when the blonde turned his face to look at me again and instantly my heart bottomed out. His eyes were glossy and he was biting the side of his cheek with the obvious effort to hold back some overwhelming emotion I had little idea the origin of.

Now, normally I couldn't stand to see guys cry. Or rather; I could never stand it but I usually though it rather silly. Guys didn't cry!...

But there was nothing silly about that moment and my heart broke upon seeing the face before me. I mentally cursed myself when I felt a sudden wetness in my own eyes, thanking the stars that my shades were hiding them just then. Eventually I swallowed hard and blinked back the wetness in my eyes, deciding that as always, the truth was the best policy whenever and wherever absolutely possible.

"I miss you too, Max." I whispered, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around him tightly.

Max's arms instantly wrapped around me and pulled me close. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on his shoulder, and a small shiver ran down my spine as the blonde's face leaned down to blurry itself into the crook of my neck.

"I so sorry, Max...." I whispered as my one of my hands reached up to the back of Max's head. I resisted a blush and a second shiver as I felt his warm breath on my neck. Slowly and comfortingly, I allowed my fingers to gently stroke his still damp blonde locks. "I'm so sorry.."

"It's OK..." Max mumbled against my neck.

I was unable to resist the shiver this time as his lips accidentally brushed a sensitive spot on my neck. I closed my eyes as a hot wave washed over me, cursing myself at the way my heartbeat quickened. Biting my lip, I forced myself to take a deep, laboured breath. I knew that this contact couldn't be allowed to continue lest it possibly evolve into something dangerous and potentially something we would both regret. So, gently as I could, I slowly pulled away from the blonde, forcing him to lift his head and look up at me again. I gave him my warmest smile and lifted my hands to gently cup his face.

"Feel better?" I whispered softly.

He returned my smile with a warm one of his own. Turning his face to press a tender kiss to my palm, Max nuzzled my hand affectionately before replying.

"Yea. I do."

"Good." I replied simply. I then leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to the blonde's forehead, unable to help feeling a little guilty as his eyes closed at the contact.

When I finally pulled away form Max and took my hands away, we both turned our heads as a familiar voice was heard from down the beach.

"Hey! I don't think Tala would appreciate you movin' in on his girlfriend while he's gone, Maxie!"

Laughing, I looked over at the blonde to see a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. But despite his embarrassment, he smiled.

"Who says I'm movin' in?" The blonde called back playfully. "What's wrong with hugging a friend?"

The blunette laughed.

"Hey, I won't tell if you don't!" Tyson called back.

The three of us laughed and I shook my head. I turned then and opened the cooler to my right. Pulling a container from it, I waved it high in the air for the blunette to see.

"Hey Tyson! I think it's time you fill that big mouth of yours with something you _won't _choke on!"

Max snorted in amusement at my comment and Tyson, oblivious to the meaning simply grinned as he raced towards us and the apparently irresistible food.

* * *

Later that night, long after everyone had been fed and tuckered themselves out, we all sat around a cozy and comfy campfire. The sun had long ago set and it was now fairly dark.

I smiled as I listened to Tyson sing what Hilary and Mariah called 'the most terrible music they'd ever heard'. Personally, I thought Tyson was a fairly decent singer... he was simply singing the wrong songs. After a while of teasing and torturing the blunette to the point where he looked like he'd never get out of his foul mood again, I laughed and shook my head before addressing him.

"Hey, Ty! Try this one."

I began singing a song I knew pretty well and after the first few lines, the blunette grinned wide and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea, yea! I remember that one!"

I smiled and stopped singing, allowing the champ to take over as I sat back and listened. As it turned out, he was a much better singer then the others had anticipated and it made me happy to find that everyone was having a good time.

Eventually, after being conned into singing a few songs myself, I insisted that I was all sang out and would really like to just listen to them while they all sang. Thankfully the others allowed me this privilege and I slowly swayed back and forth as I enjoyed their voices and laughter.

A shiver ran down my spine as a chilly wind blew in from the water. I pulled the thin sweater I'd taken with me tighter around me, a little miffed that I hadn't taken pants and that the sweater I'd thought would do me justice wasn't cutting it in the chill of the night. Suddenly I felt something heavy and warm around me and looked down at my shoulders. Instantly I was overcome with the sweet smell of caramel and dark chocolate and I didn't need to look up to know who the navy and green jacket now around me belonged to. But that didn't mean I didn't.

Looking up, I was greeted by an adorably freckled face and bright sapphire eyes that sparkled oh-so attractively in the firelight.

"Thanks, Maxie..." I whispered with a warm smile.

"Welcome, Mandy." He whispered back with a winning smile.

I had to look away from him to resist the butterfly effect he forced on me.

Turning my attention back to the fire, I allowed my head to bob slightly from side to side as I listened to the songs and voices around me again. After a long while however, I felt my eyelids growing heavy and more then once my chin dropped onto my chest before shaking my head slightly to awaken myself, only to have it happen all over again. Finally, just when I thought I was going to end up face-first into the fire, I felt something else around my shoulders and this time was was pulled against something hard and comfortable. Again, I didn't need to look up to know what had happened, but again I decided to risk it.

Once more smiling down at me was my favorite blonde, only this time there was an amused smile on his face.

"Tired?" He asked softly, his hand gently rubbing the shoulder he had it wrapped around. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. Max laughed lightly.

"Why don't you close your eyes for a bit? I really don't think anyones gonna mind."

I thought about this for a moment until eventually I decided he was right, no one would mind if I took a little nap.

So, with another smile at the blonde, I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder as I allowed my eyes to slide shut. I could feel the blonde's arm gently pull me a little closer to him and I knew that the position we were in would definitely not go unnoticed by the others. But I also knew that neither of them would mind. Max and I were just friends and all of them knew that. Besides, what was there to hurt by resting on his shoulder? Not like I was cheating on Tala or anything, it really wasn't a big deal....

So, with that thought in mind, I allowed the voices around me to fade out of existence as I quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

My head jolted unpleasantly and came down on something rather hard, the action admittedly a little painful. I groaned softly as I lifted my head and looked around a little groggily.

"Ow..." I mumbled, rubbing my throbbing cheek.

"Heh. Sorry about that!"

I looked forward and noted that Tyson was the one who'd spoken. It took me a few moments but eventually I realized that we were all piled aboard the car and, as strange as the sight was, Tyson was driving.

I turned to my left and, not for the last time, I saw Max smiling at me yet again, this time a little sheepishly.

"Sorry.." He apologised softly, though he really had no reason to. "Bump..."

I sighed softly as I realized that the hard thing my head had connected with had been Max's shoulder blade...

No wonder it had hurt so much.

"It's OK." I replied with a small smile, yawning as I blinked around me. Max laughed lightly.

"It's too bad you woke up." He said sympathetically. "You're gonna find it hard to get back to sleep now."

I grinned at him sleepily.

"You wanna bet?" I asked a little groggily.

I once more placed my head on his shoulder and the blonde laughed lightly as his arm reached up and wrapped around my waist. I smiled as I felt a gentle kiss being placed on top of my head before the blondes cheek was placed over the spot. Closing my eyes, I tried to go back to sleep again, knowing the car ride home was a fair distance though I didn't know how far we'd already come.

I managed to drift off a few times but never did get fully back to sleep. However, I was still a little out of it when Tyson pulled into the underground parking. I suppose it was for this reason; that or the fact that he actually believed me to be asleep, that Max gently took me in his arms and out of the car once we'd arrived home. I barely registered the elevator ride upstairs and completely missed the journey from it into the apartment. All I remembered was the mouth-watering scent of caramel and chocolate.

Inhaling deeply, I snuggled closer to the source of the smell, only deftly registering the body carrying me tense considerably.

"Almost there, Mandy." I heard Max's sweet voice in my ear. I didn't reply, and wasn't so sure I could if I wanted to.

Finally we made it to my room and I heard the soft padding of Max's footsteps on the hard floor as he headed over to my bed. Placing one knee on the soft surface, he carefully leaned down and gently deposited my almost lifeless form onto it. All of this I barely registered but when he leaned down to press a tender kiss to my cheek before leaving, I instantly regained a considerable amount of consciousness.

"Where are you goin', Maxie...?" I mumbled sleepily.

Max paused near the foot of my bed and turned around with a half-amused, half-warm smile.

"It's bed time." He informed me. "I'm going to bed."

I considered this for a few moments, my thoughts a little cloudy then due to fatigue. Finally I blinked a few times, my lids half-mast before speaking.

"Oh." I said simply. And with nothing more to say I lifted my arms slightly.

Max starred at me for a few moments before finally walking back over to me and leaning down to wrap his arms around me. Mine wrapped around him as well and I returned the addictive hug he was giving me, though not nearly as tightly as his was -- I didn't have the energy for that just then.

"Goodnight, Amanda..." Max whispered softly in my ear. I smiled slightly, even that tiny effort tiring me somewhat.

"Night Maxie..." I mumbled in response.

Max pulled away from me and hesitated a moment, starring into my half-closed eyes for a few until finally he sat on the side of the bed beside me and reached down to gently caress my cheek with the back of his hand. Unconsciously, I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch and I could feel the gentle caress become a firm touch as he softly cupped my face. The blonde's thumb gently ran along my jawbone and I could feel another shiver run down my spine at his administrations. Moments later I got that feeling you get when you know that someone is very close to you. Sure enough, opening my eyes, I saw that the blonde's face was mere inches away from mine.

"I love you, Amanda..."

The significance of those words didn't even register in my mind right then and my eyes closed again as a ghost of a smile touched my lips.

"I know.." I replied in a sleepy whisper. "You too, Maxie..."

The next thing I felt was a pair of soft, tantalizingly warm lips press to the side of my mouth. Only moments later I faded back out of consciousness again, but like the intimate words that would any other time have stopped my heart; I didn't realize until much later just how dangerously close those sweet lips had been.


	19. Chapter 19 : Good Things In Big Packages

**A/N:** Well, at last, here's the next one. So sorry it took so long!! This chapter is a little void of action but I think you'll like it anyway. In any case, I don't think anyone will be able to say I didn't provide enough detail! :P

I have no idea when the next one will be out but keep an eye out for me! I'm gonna be working on Incomplete now, then I'll come back to this one after. If we're all lucky, maybe I'll get them both updated by the end of the day -crosses fingers-. Wish me luck! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

* * *

  
My usual alarm clock was granted a break that morning and my eyes blinked rapidly open as I was awoken from my deep sleep.

"Get up, Amanda!!! It's Christmas!!!"

I yawned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes while the girls standing beside my bed jumped and gushed excitedly.

Christmas. Already? Scary how fast time flew.......

Nearly two months since I'd last seen Tala....

I fully opened my eyes and forced a smile at the girls beside me as they grinned their one hundred watt grins.

"Come on! Get up!!" Mariah gushed happily. I laughed as she grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me from the bed.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!"

I grinned back as the girl released my hand and both her and Hilary rushed for the door. With a shake of my head, I smiled and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stretched one last time as the girls left the room and made to get up when my eyes fell on something on my bedside table. Frowning slightly, I reached out for the picture of Tala and me and caressed his face through the glass. The serene and peaceful expression on the redhead's face was frozen in time but in my mind's eye, I could see the arms around my waist tighten and the grin on my own face widen as I leaned back into his arms. I smiled as I watched Tala turn and press a tender kiss to the girl in his arm's cheek, his eyes never leaving the person watching him out of the picture. Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply as I smelled the intoxicating tang of cold, icy earth, felt the embrace of the arms encircling around my waist.

"Tala..." I breathed, leaning back into the arms around me as I felt a strong body pressed to my back. The chill of his cheek pressing to mine over my shoulder made me shiver and my heart raced to feel his lips brush my neck.

"TYSON! Watch out!!"

The loud bang of some unidentifiable crash from the living room shook me from my thoughts and as my eyes flew open, Tala and his comforting touch disappeared.

Closing my eyes again, I inhaled deeply, forcing my racing heart to return too normal. When my eyes opened again I starred sadly down at the picture in my hand and frowned. Lifting the frame to my lips, I pressed the image to my mouth, easily imagining the redhead before me as the cold glass brushed my lips.

"Merry Christmas, Tala." I whispered softly.

Placing the frame back on the stand, I forced another deep breath before grabbing a sweater from my closet and leaving the room.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Mandy!!"

I gave Max a forced smile as I entered the living room. Ever since the day at the beach, the blonde had been particularly cheerful. I'll admit that I was happy, seeing that the awkwardness between us had evaporated, but it was a little strange. Aside from this new cheerfulness, the blonde had been going out of his way to make sure I was comfortable and always happy. I supposed it was to do with the fact that they all knew I was missing Tala more and more as days went on, but whatever the reason, I was grateful -- no matter the cause.

"Mandy, here! Better hurry before Tyson wets himself with excitement."

The small smile that came to my face was genuine as I watched the blunette mock the blonde in amusement. Shaking my head I walked over and sat next to the blonde on the couch. His arm lifted to place around the back of the couch and I pointedly moved forward a little to avoid it. Contrary to what the blonde believed, I did remember his intimate words to me the night he brought me to my room after the beach. It was fine for him to care about me, even feel the way he did because I knew as well as anyone did that you can't help how you feel. But it wasn't OK for him to openly display too much affection towards me.

After that night, I realized just how much the blonde really cared about me and how far he was willing to go to show it. But it was too late, he'd had his chance and I was with Tala. And as hard as it might be, the blonde had to keep his affections to a friendly minimum.

After all, I was managing to...

I chewed my cheek to resist a frown. The bile rose in my stomach as a certain blue-eyed redhead appeared in my minds eye. It was easy to push the blue-eyed blonde from my thoughts as my mind guiltily conjured up Tala.

_"I'm sorry, Tala..."_ I thought to myself. _"Those feelings will go away, I promise... "_

The guilt inside me deepened. It wasn't really a reasonable promise to make, even to a proverbial Tala, but it was one I had to make to ensure my sanity. And truth be told, if the redhead was before me just then, I would have made it aloud -- true or not.

"First one's for Amanda! It's from Ray!"

I forced a smile as I reached out to accept the beautifully wrapped box from Tyson, who was currently playing Santa.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

I forced my mind to become blank as I opened the gift in my lap. The smile on my face was again forced as I pulled a beautifully decorated apron from the box. Across the front were the words; 'kiss the cook'. Also inside was an adorable set I'd been admiring at the mall. The set consisted of an egg timer shaped like an egg with eyes and yellow feet while the cooking utensils, such as spatula, egg beater, etc, were shaped like other fruits and vegetables as well. Had the moment been more cheerful on my behalf, I would have been able to give Ray a proper thank you. But as it was, the small smile and single-spoken word was all I could produce.

The raven-haired blader smiled softly and nodded. I knew he felt what I was going through and he understood.

"You're welcome." He replied gently, turning then to our Santa. "Alright, Tyson. Who's next?"

I didn't so much as register the rest of the openings as I starred aimlessly off into nothingness. Occasionally Max would gently nudge me, place a hand over mine or speak my name in a soft whisper when my turn came around. As usual I would open my gift, guiltily force a smile and thanks I knew wasn't worthy and go back to starring off again. I knew my friends all understood why I was feeling a little down and I was grateful that they were giving me my space instead of pushing and prodding me.

All except Max.

Every few moments the blonde was picking and poking at me, trying to make me laugh or smile. Normally I would have caved, but right then I just wanted him to leave me alone. I could tell that his lack of success in being able to cheer me up was really bothering him but just then there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. To me, it didn't seem fair that not only was I away from my family this Christmas, everything that had been familiar to me growing up, and the most important person to me in my life; my mother, I was also separated from the person I'd grown so close to and had given my heart to since arriving in this world.

Tala.

I shook my head once to shake myself from my thoughts as I felt an unfamiliar touch. Looking down, I blinked at the blunette awkwardly patting my knee. When I finally met his gaze, he scooted back a little and turned on his side to shove a huge, wrapped box in front of me.

"This one's for you Mandy." Tyson said with a smile, obviously glad to finally have my attention now.

I tipped my head to the side and looked the massive gift over.

"Who's it from?" I asked curiously. Tyson shrugged.

"Dunno." He replied honestly. "It just says it's for you."

Furrowing my brows, I reached out to look at the tag and upon seeing my name scrawled onto it all alone, I looked up and around at everyone. All I got however were shrugs and looks of confusion, so when Hilary spoke up I looked back down at the box and eyed it intently.

"Just open it!" The brunette said excitedly.

I starred at the box for a moment before reaching out and gently tugging at the bow. I could tell that my slow teasing was bugging the crap out of everyone but I didn't care. In my mind I was going through all the gifts I'd already received and the people who'd given them to me. I tried to remember just what I'd seen and heard but in the end it was no use, I couldn't remember anything from the time I'd sat on the couch, all I remembered were my endless, selfish thoughts of who wasn't with me on such a wonderful day rather then who was.

I mentally shook my head to clear my thoughts. The gift; was it from Max? From one of the girls? Kai? Ray? One of the teams who'd visited us?

My heart jumped a little as a thought came to my mind.

Was it from Tala? Surely I would have remembered opening his gift or hearing his voice. And I didn't remember, so was it from him? Was this huge, massive gift from my favorite Russian blader?

The paper was flying now with that thought in mind. What could possibly be inside that was worth all the secrecy? What could my redhead possibly be hiding that was worth such a marvelous surprise?

Finally the bows and wrapping were gone. Quick as a lick I sliced my fingernail through the tape over the seam of the flaps and ripped it open. When I lifted them to peer eagerly inside, I found...

Paper. Mountains and mountains of paper.

Blinking at the crinkled red contents for a few moments I finally reached out and pulled it from the box. Turning it over in my hands a few times, I eventually deemed it ordinary and threw it aside to look back to the box again. My brows furrowed to see more of the maddening red substance. Once more I reached forward to pull it out only to find more. A deep frown creased my face now as I dug into the box, red paper flying all around me. It seemed no matter how deep into the box I went, there was no end to the obnoxiously bright red paper. Was this some kind of sick joke? Something to get me excited only to tear me down again? Well it wasn't very funny!

Further and further I disappeared into the box, paper coming out while I went in. I'd tipped the box on it's side and crawled inside, digging frantically to try and find something, _anything,_ that would make my efforts worth it. Finally however, when little more then my knees down were showing, I heard some of the others gasp when a sudden exclamation of: 'Ah-ha!' erupted from the box.

The others blinked at me in a stunned silence when I crawled back out of the box and sat back on my haunches. My hair was a little tousled and my pyjamas were a little out of place but at the time I couldn't be bothered to notice or care. Blowing a strand of hair from my face I starred a little blankly at the tiny object in my hands -- minuscule compared to the box it had arrived in.

After turning the item over and starring at it a few times, I started in surprise when several voices around the room suddenly shouted; 'open it!'

I looked back down at the envelope in my hands and nibbled the side of my lip. Suddenly a little nervous, I turned the plain, ordinary looking paper over in my hands and hesitated only a moment before finally allowing shaky fingers to tear it open. Slipping a hand inside I pulled out a smallish and plain looking paper. There was no letter, no note, nothing personal at all that might say or represent 'Merry Christmas'. There was just that one, small piece of paper. After all that work and getting my hopes up, this small, insignificant piece of paper was all I had to show for it.

Resisting a sigh, I took a deep breath and tossed the envelope aside while I read the paper. However, as I read, my eyes grew in size until they were no doubt as wide as saucers. Nothing I'd previously felt returned to me, I just starred in silent shock at the words on the paper before me.

Eventually my companions lost their patience and the girls moved behind me to look over my shoulder. They gasped at what they saw and when they too starred with wide eyes, several groans of annoyance were heard from around the room.

"Well?!" Tyson questioned in annoyance. "What is it?"

Mariah and Hilary looked up at him with wide grins.

"Tickets!!" Mariah exclaimed excitedly.

Beside me, Max furrowed his brows.

"Tickets?" He repeated in confusion. "Tickets to what? Like... a band show or something?"

The girls laughed and Hilary turned to grin at him.

"No, silly!! Tickets to Russia!!"

Finally I snapped out of my trance and spoke the words nearly everyone else had by now pieced together.

"Tala wants me to come see him." I said calmly, blinking at the paper before me. After a moment's pause a huge grin spread across my face and I grabbed the girls beside me for a huge bear hug.

"I'm going to Russia!!!" I squealed excitedly.

The girls beside me hugged me me back as they laughed happily. I knew they were relieved that I was finally happy and that my Christmas had ended up being a good one after all.

"That's so cute!!" Mariah cooed as her and Hilary pulled back from me and sat beside me on the couch.

"I didn't know Tala was so romantic!" Hilary added dreamily. Still on my other side, Max made a face.

"How's that romantic?" He asked indignantly. "All he did was send her tickets, he didn't even bother to write a note or anything. What if she didn't want to come see him?"

The girls gave Max a look that clearly said "Yea right!" and the blonde frowned before leaning back in his seat and turning away from us all. I felt a little bad for the blonde, knowing he was jealous, but at the moment I couldn't be bothered to try and comfort him. Max knew I was with Tala and we both knew that there was nothing more to be said about it. If he couldn't be happy for me then I couldn't be wasting my time trying to make him happy when clearly the only thing that would work was something he couldn't have.

Brushing the blonde from my mind for the time being, I looked back down at the ticket and grinned wide.

"So? When does the flight go out?" Tyson asked, grinning as well. My own grin widened as I looked up at him.

"Tomorrow morning!" I replied excitedly.

My thoughts were put on hold when I felt the seat beside me rise. I blinked at Max's retreating form as he walked wordlessly away from us all and disappeared into the kitchen. Starring at the place he'd just disappeared behind, I turned back to the others when I felt a gentle hand on mine.

"Never mind him." Hilary said, a frown on her face as she starred at the kitchen too. I could tell she was fed up with Max's attitude and I knew there would be a few heated words passed between them when I was gone.

"That's right!" Mariah added excitedly, a one hundred watt smile on her face. "You're going to Russia! You'll finally get to see Tala!!"

All other thoughts flew from my mind as the image of my own cold, pale blader came to my mind. Closing my eyes I let my mind take me to Russia before the plane ever got there.

_"Merry Christmas Tala."_

* * *

My eyes were darting from side to side a million times a second as I eagerly scanned the faces of the people around me. Everywhere I turned I saw people dressed in thick warm clothes, saw writing in a fascinating language I couldn't speak, heard them speaking words I couldn't understand. It was so surreal. In a way I felt small, tiny, silly even for daring to show up in a place I so thoroughly stuck out from. What was I doing there? I couldn't speak Russian. I couldn't read or write it. I wasn't used to the cold and icy weather. I was in no way, shape or form prepared for this beautiful winter wonderland I had flown into. Just why the hell was I here??!

Then my eyes fell on him. The reason. And instantly all my doubts and worries melted away.

Blue-green eyes locked on icy blue and all around me the world slowed to a halt, time standing still as we starred at each other. There wasn't a blink. Not a breath. Not a movement. Nothing was significant anymore as I starred at the one reason I'd flown what seemed like the entire way around the world for.

Dressed in a heavy orange and white, fur-lined parka, a navy turtleneck and dark jeans tucked into heavy black boots, the redhead I'd been longing to see was certainly a sight for sore eyes.

"Tala..." I breathed breathlessly.

He didn't move.

Suddenly I was very aware of my heart as it threatened to strangle me. Of my lungs, as they demanded I give them some air. Of my burning eyes as they tried their damnedest to force me to blink. But I could do neither; I was frozen in time, just like everyone and everything around me.

Tala's expression never changed but finally, after an eternity, his arms lifted from his sides and without a hesitation, I dropped my bag and ran to him.

Strong arms embraced me and I was pulled tightly to a muscled body, still distinguishable even through the heavy padding. Suddenly the world started turning again, the people went along on their way once more and my lungs won the war as I took a greedy gulp of breath. The familiar, chilling scent of icy earth was just as intoxicating as it always was and I nuzzled my face into Tala's chest to drink in more of it as I hugged him tightly.

"I missed you..." I mumbled, a little muffled due to my face being burried into his chest. I sighed happily as I felt a hand at the back of my head.

"It's good to see you..." Tala whispered after a slight pause.

I knew it was a lot coming from the stoic redhead. I'll admit that I was a little disappointed I didn't receive a warmer reception from him but seeing who he was, I let it go. I'd received a hug from him, and that was more then I could ever really ask for.

Finally we pulled away and Tala looked down at me.

"Are you hungry?" He asked softly. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yea, a little. Air plane food isn't really all that appetising."

"Yes, I know. Let's collect your things and see if we can find you something to eat."

I turned with him as he placed a hand on the small of my back and lead me towards the luggage. He picked up the bag I'd dropped when I'd ran to him and we proceeded towards the others silently.

The hand on my back loosened it's hold as we walked until eventually it disappeared all together. Looking up at Tala I noted a serious and concentrated look on his face. I looked down at his hand for a moment, hanging loosely by his side, then looked back up into his face. Was he nervous? Was he unsure of how to make the first move? Did he not like public displays of affection? Had the distance really created that much difference? Well, I was going to find out.

Very boldly I reached out and clasped my hand around Tala's. To my dissappointment, his entire body immediately tensed. I frowned as I looked into his face to see that a slight frown had appeared on his lips. In that one moment, my heart sank and a sickening feeling washed over me.

I got the hint.

I chewed my cheek as I loosened my grip on Tala's hand. But before I could let go, I felt chilled fingers grip mine tightly and press our palms together. I looked down at the pale hand now clasping mine tightly before looking up into the face of the person they belonged to. Said face remained emotionless and serious as it starred ahead, but after a few moments, it finally turned to look down at me. My heart jump-started again as the redhead gave me a whisper of a smile.

Well, that answered that question; nervousness.

With another smile, I gave Tala's hand a gentle squeeze before we both turned forward again.

* * *

The plate of pirozhki before me quickly lost it's charm as the tension in the small booth set in. I didn't like the quiet between us, it wasn't the usual, comforting silence that I was used to; this time there was something else lingering in the air. What bothered me was that it was creating an awkward void between us and the fact was turning my stomach. Finally I'd had enough and pushed my plate away from me with a frown. Suddenly I'd lost my appetite.

"OK, I've had enough." I said firmly.

Tala looked up from his food and gave me a questioning look.

"You don't like it? I thought you would... I can order you something else?"

I frowned at him.

"The food is amazing, Tala." I replied pointedly. "What I don't like is this horrid silence between us."

Tala starred at me for a long moment before finally placing his fork down and straightening.

"It's always quiet with us." He said calmly. "It's the way it's always been."

I felt the frustration building.

"Not like this it hasn't!" I replied a little crossly. "I usually love our silent moments, I always loved spending time with you and I revelled in the quiet moments we had together. But now it's different, now it's awkward and tense. Somethings different, and it's not me."

I tipped my head a little to the side as I reached out to place a hand over his on the table.

"What's wrong, Tal?" I whispered softly.

To my distress, Tala's body instantly tensed up again when my hand covered his. This made my frown deepen.

"You see!" I accused, pulling my hand away from him. "What's with that?! You've never rejected my touch before! We're supposed to be a couple but you're acting like it's our first date or something!"

Tala frowned deeply and turned away from me.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered softly. "I've just... had a lot on my mind lately."

I forced myself to take a deep, calming breath at this and when I finally looked back at Tala again, I forced a calm expression.

"Like what?" I asked quietly. "You know you can talk to me... It'll make you feel better Tal."

Tala frowned and closed his eyes.

"Not this time.... this time my thoughts are better left unspoken. No one will benefit from this."

I chewed my cheek, pondering over what he could mean. When finally I decided I had no idea, I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly a thought popped into my head and my eyes widened.

"That's it..." I whispered, barely audible.

This caused Tala to open his eyes and the expression on his face was slightly curious as he observed me from out the corner of his eyes. But I ignored him for the time being.

"You've had a lot on your mind lately..." I repeated thoughtfully, a sickening feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach. "The distance, awkwardness, tension..... I can't believe I was so stupid...."

Tala furrowed his brows and turned to fully face me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked genuinely confused. Still I ignored him.

"Here I thought you were just nervous or didn't like PDA or.... or you just didn't wanna be too bold or something. Now I get it... and I know why you brought me here to Russia.... you wanted to... to tell me...."

Tala raised an eyebrow at me but when I swallowed hard and my eyes glossed over, you could practically see something click in his head as he pieced everything together.

"Amanda, no." He said firmly. Yet again I ignored him and I blinked furiously to push back the offending emotion as I finally looked up at him.

"You brought me here as one last moment together..."

"No." Tala said firmly, a little louder this time. "Amanda, that's not-"

"Because you've found someone else... and you've lost your-"

I jumped a little as gasped lightly as Tala suddenly thumped his fist down onto the table, causing the glasses and silverware to rattle.

"I said no, damn it!" He exclaimed, though his tone was one of frustration ratehr then anger.

"Why the hell do you always do that?!" He demanded, looking me in the eyes. "You're always jumping to conclusions!!"

I glared at him then.

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to do!? You won't talk to me so the only other thing I can do is try and piece it together myself!"

Tala's teeth clenched and his eyes closed. On the table I could see him clench his fist tightly.

"I didn't want to talk about it!" He growled. "Why should I have to tell you every little thing that's on my mind? What ever happened to privacy? You don't believe in that?!"

My blood was boiling then.

"Not when it's creating a canyon between us!" I replied heatedly.

Around us some people had stopped to stare at us but I couldn't be bothered to pay them any heed and I doubted Tala even noticed them.

"Tala, we're supposed to be there for each other, help each other, be able to talk to each other. Don't you see what this is doing to us?"

Tala's eyes opened now and his face was a mask of anger but he couldn't make his eyes lie. Behind them I saw a great pain eating him alive. Worry, deep sadness, and most distressing of all; fear.

My chest tightened and my heart twisted.

"Please, Tala..." I whispered. "Tell me what's wrong. Why are you so distant from me?"

His chest heaved slightly as he looked into my eyes. I held his gaze as best I could until eventually, no doubt unable to take the pressure any longer, the redhead closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I don't wanna hurt you any more, Amanda...."

"Hurt me?" I whispered in confusion. "Tala... how did you think that distancing yourself from me wasn't going to hurt me..?"

Tala's face contorted slightly as he watched something behind his eyelids, something I obviously couldn't see.

"It's better then seeing you unconscious again..."

And that was it; the moment of clarity.

The image in my mind's eye flashed back to a time when I'd been thoroughly and undeniably terrified of the redhead; a time when he'd very nearly seriously injured me. It was the time when Boris had appeared at the tournament back in Beycity and nearly driven Tala insane with his taunts and jeering... It was also the time when, after trying to comfort and help him, Tala had attacked me. Though it had been no fault of his own, he had been beating himself up over it ever since. Occassionally over the past few weeks, though I'd always had to force it out of him, the dreams had been coming back more and more frequently. My guess was; when he saw me at the airport, the reality of it all had come back to him and it had been to much for the redhead to handle.

Of course! The lack of emotion upon first seeing me, the not-so-warm reception, the tension and awkwardness ever since; it all made sense. I chewed my cheek and mentally cursed myself for being so damned stupid. What kind of girlfriend was I?

"Oh, Tala...." I whispered softly, a deep frown on my face.

Instantly I got up and moved around the table to slide into the booth next to him. My arms wrapped tightly around him and I pressed myself close to him as I hugged him tightly. Just like before, he tensed again, but this time I ignored it.

"You've been having those dreams again haven't you?" I whispered softly.

"They're horrible..." He whispered in confirmation, barely audible. "I keep seeing you falling... I reach for you but I can never get there in time, you fall anyway.......... and your face......."

I swallowed hard and pulled back from him slightly. Looking up at him I placed my hands on his face.

"Tala, look at me...."

There was a pause but eventually icy blue eyes opened to look at me. It broke my heart to see the pain and warring emotions behind them, emotions I knew the redhead still wasn't used to.

"I'm here, Tal." I whispered reassuringly. "I'm right here and I'm fine. That was one moment, just one. You're not that person any more and you're not going to hurt me."

"You don't know that..." He whispered, his voice constricted with emotion. I smiled at him.

"Yes, I do. The only way you're going to hurt me is to keep distancing yourself like this. I know who you really are and I'm not afraid. I need you to open up to me again Tala..... I need you to be like you were."

Icy blue eyes starred deep into mine, and I let the redhead study me for as long as he needed. After some time, apparently deciding I was telling the truth, Tala closed his eyes again and relaxed.

"Whatever you want...." He whispered softly.

I smiled brightly and hugged him again. To my delight, this time he hugged me back and even so much as pulled me tight to him as his hand went up to place at the back of my head.

After a long time, I finally pulled away from Tala and looked up at him once more.

"Why don't you show me around a bit? I think I'd like to play tourist for a while."

A rare smile crossed Tala's face and my heart melted at the sight. You know that feeling you get when you see something really pretty that you rarely get a chance to enjoy and it gives you a warm, bubbly feeling inside? Like a beautiful sunrise, dolphins splashing and jumping in the water or children laughing and happily playing together. Well, that's what it felt like to see Tala smile. Absolutely beautiful.

"I guess I could do that." He replied teasingly. And delighting me once again, he took my hand and we both stood up before he placed money on the table and lead me from the restaurant.

* * *

"So, what are you going to show me first?" I asked playfully as we walked down the streets of Moscow.

Tala looked around as I sipped my hot chocolate, piled high with whipped cream and chocolate flakes.

"I could take you to the museum." He mused thoughtfully. "You'd really like that."

I shook my head with a smile as he sipped his coffee. Typical Tala, coffee instead of hot chocolate. Oh well, it was his prerogative.

"OK." I agreed, lifting my drink to my lips again. "Let's go there."

I had just begun to take a sip of my hot chocolate when something suddenly struck my elbow, causing whipped cream to smother my face.

"Sorry!!" A kid on skateboard yelled over his shoulder as he passed. I stopped walking and starred after him with an unamused expression.

"Thanks, kid..." I muttered bluntly.

"Now that's a good look for you."

I looked up at my companion only to find that his expression was a highly amused one -- he even looked ready to laugh.

"So not funny..." I told him pointedly. But even as I said it, I had to bite back a laugh. It was kind of funny... in fact, if it had been anyone else I'd probably be laughing my ass off.

Tala smirked as he starred into my eyes.

"No, you're right." He said simply. "It's not.... it's hilarious."

I raised an eyebrow at him and to my shock, Tala actually laughed lightly. When he stopped he starred into my face. His amused expression faded into an almost warm smile and I felt my heartbeat quicken as he leaned into my face slightly. I didn't break eye contact as he starred into my eyes. Fully expecting a kiss, or -- I laughed at this thought -- for him to lick the cream from my face, I leaned into the redhead slightly. Unfortunately, I was sorely disappointed when out of nowhere, Tala pulled out a napkin and wiped the offending substance from my face. He smiled slightly as I wiggled my nose experimentally.

"Good as new." He teased playfully.

I smiled at him as he took my hand again before turning with me to continue down the street.


	20. Chapter 20 : Fluff In Russia

**A/N:** OK, here's the next one. Have no fear though! I know this ch is pathetic as it is insanely short and is purely and completely nothing my Tala/Amanda fluff! lol For that reason, I'll be posting ch 21 momentarily.... seriously, I'm done, just gotta edit and post. lol And again, no worries, the next chapter is really long and packed with drama! XD You could say it's sory of the climax of the story... or well, not really but almost. In any case, I promise you, you're gonna love it! ^__^ lol. So without further adieu, here's the beginning of the end! XD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Amanda.

* * *

  
"Come on, Tala! This is so much more fun with someone else!"

Tala starred at me with an emotionless expression and crossed arms as he sat on the bench beside the lake.

"Then you should have brought a friend." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him before skating closer to the edge and him.

"Come oooon...." I cooed, lifting my hands to playfully wiggle my fingers at him. "You're not afraid are you?"

Tala raising an eyebrow made me laugh.

"Well then, what's the problem? Come skate with me!"

"Why?" He replied bluntly. I paused and blinked at him.

"Why?..." I repeated, a little stunned. "Well.. because it's fun."

Tala starred blankly at me.

"What's the point?" He asked emotionlessly. "You're just gliding around the ice."

I sighed at him.

"Tala, not everything has to have a point.... sometimes people do things just because."

"That's stupid."

I sighed again and rolled my eyes but this time there was a small smile on my face.

"Whatever." I said finally. "I'll skate alone. Just sit there like a grouch and see how much I care."

That said, I turned around and skated off onto the lake. It wasn't so bad skating alone, at least it really was fun.

After a long time, I'd nearly completely lost myself to the cold, Russian air and the beautiful scenery. It was when I had finally decided to go back in and take a break that things took a turn for the worse. I'd turned back towards Tala, a little quicker then intended, and as I did, a sickening crack emitted from my right ankle and I dropped like a rock. Tears sprung to my eyes as a sharp, throbbing pain continuously shot up my leg.

"Owwww...." I moaned, biting my cheek to hold back the on-slaught of emotion. "Tala....."

"Nice try." The redhead said calmly. "I told you, it's a stupid pass time. Come on, get up."

I bit my lip and swallowed hard, blinking furiously to push back the embarrassing tears.

"Tal.... I'm not kidding..... it really hurts......"

From the bench, I could hear the redhead sigh.

"Get up." He said firmly. "I'm not coming out there."

Finally I realized that Tala wasn't going to believe me unless I proved to him I was telling the truth. So, blinking a few more times to push back the bulk of it, I lifted my chin, still biting my lip, and looked Tala in the eyes.

Instantly upon seeing my face, the calm and cool expression the Russian was wearing disappeared and a deep frown appeared on his face. Before I could blink he had appeared before me and bent to scoop me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around Tala and buried my face in the crook of his neck, refusing to allow the tears to escape. Instead, I took deep greedy breaths of his intoxicating scent to calm myself and take my mind off of the pain.

"I'm so sorry..." I heard him whisper in my ear as he pulled me tighter to him.

"Take me home...." I pleaded a little thickly.

To my surprise, Tala pressed a tender kiss to the top of my head and his steps sped up as he re-traced his steps back to the house.

* * *

I flinched a little from my spot on the bathroom counter as Tala gently lifted my leg for inspection. But flinch was all I did, because ruthless as he was in the dish, Tala was exceedingly gentle with me and the natural chill of his hands was a welcome relief to the heated flesh of the wound.

I watched curiously as he carefully pushed up the leg of my jeans and made a face as my eyes fell on the purpling bruised flesh. Gently Tala kneaded and prodded the area, softly rubbing and pressing lightly until finally he carefully laid my leg back down and looked up at me.

"Hurts right?" He asked softly. I bit my lip and nodded. Tala nodded too. "Yea. And it's gonna for a while. But good news is, it's not broken, just sprained."

I tipped my head to the side and observed him curiously.

"How do you know?"

The redhead gave me a hollow smile, his eyes suddenly dead and void of emotion.

"Growing up in the Abbey, we all had to learn how to take care of ourselves and each other...."

I chewed my cheek for a moment, an over-whelming wave of guilt suddenly washing over me. I had no idea what I was supposed to say... so instead, I sat back and quietly watched as he put a splint on my leg, bandaged it up and pulled my jeans back down over it again. When finally he looked up at me again, I gave him the warmest and most comforting smile I could muster.

"Thank you, Tala." I whispered softly. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

Tala gave me a look that clearly said I was mad but I was relieved to see some of the life return to his eyes.

"I hope the hell you didn't do anything to deserve me." He said, half-serious, half-teasing. "Whoever does something to deserve me has got a hot spot waiting for them in hell."

I laughed lightly and leaned forward to wrap my arms around his neck.

"You're too cute." I said with a grin before leaning in to press a tender kiss to his lips.

Tala raised an eyebrow but kissed me back nonetheless. When finally we pulled away he gave me a slightly amused expression.

"That's a new one." He said bluntly.

I laughed again as he once more scooped me into his arms and slipped my arms around his neck. With a smile I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me from the room.

* * *

Tala set me among a pile of pillows, cushions and blankets before the fireplace. It was like something out of a movie and I smiled at him as he straightened and told me he'd be right back. Starring into the fire, I smiled as I considered the week I'd had. Snow sledding with Ian, Brian and Spencer, Snowball fights, making snowmen, walks thought wintry paradise. Even skating had been fun up until my little mishap. No doubt about it, it really had been the best Christmas ever.

"This should make you feel better."

I turned to Tala with a warm smile as he handed me a steaming cup of hot cocoa.

"Thank you." I replied gratefully.

Tala nodded and went to sit on the couch behind me but me moving ahead slightly made him pause.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly. "I would have thought yo'd be more comfortable with the pillows and blankets."

I smiled, slightly amused and shook my head.

"I doubt it." I teased playfully.

Tala lifted an eyebrow but his expression was one of slight amusement as well as he in-situated himself behind me.

I leaned back against Tala's chest and closed my eyes with a small smile.

"Definitely more comfortable then the pillows." I cooed playfully yet truthfully. Tala smiled and placed his coffee cup beside him before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him.

My heart fluttered slightly as I leaned into him and got comfortable.

"This is the best Christmas gift you could ever have given me, Tal." I whispered softly.

Tala leaned down and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Believe me, I'm much more grateful for this then you are."

I grinned but bit my lip as Tala pressed a delicate kiss to my bare shoulder. When he lifted his face I turned to look at him and lifted a hand to rest against his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

And that said I leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. When we pulled away, I leaned back into Tala and he rested his chin atop my head as we starred into the fire, the silence once again comfortable as we simply enjoyed each others company.


	21. Chapter 21 : The Truth Untold

**A/N:** So here it is. Please keep in mind that I had this nearly finished and my damn piece of crap computer F'ed up on me meaning I had to start all over -_-; It WAS way better, longer and more detailed but, ya know, I was kinda pissed and irritated and tired and blah, blah, blah the second time round. *sigh* In any case, hope you like it anyway! ^_^ This one is much more dramatic! ^_^ lol

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Amanda.

* * *

Valentines Day. The most sickeningly cutest day of the year.

Finally, February fourteenth had arrived. As it just so happened, Tala, Kai and I had just arrived back in Bey city the day before. Kai was, of course, staying and Tala was staying for a few weeks. I really wished he would stay longer but, of course, he couldn't stay forever.

Rolling over in my bed, the sweet smell of some unfamiliar fragrance wafting my way finally pulled me from my dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes and blinked curiously at my bedside table. After some time, I finally realized that there was something on said table that wasn't there the night before. Sitting up in my bed, I starred down at the candle beside me in confusion. A few moments later I noticed a note laid neatly beside the candle and, curiously, I reached out to read it.

_"You'll be in my heart until you can blow this candle out. "_

Furrowing my brows slightly, I turned my head and leaned into the candle to try and blow it out. To my astonishment, the flame flickered but stayed lit. Grinning, I turned back to the page and looked at the bottom. I smiled to see a tiny PS there.

_"PS: The candle will burn out on its own eventually - Tala."_

With a smile and shake of the head, I put the note back beside the candle and pushed back the blankets. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I stood up, closed my eyes and stretched. When I opened my eyes again, they fell on something on the floor. Blinking curiously, I realized that they were a trail of petals. Beside the first one was a note with one simple word: _Follow._

With a huge grin, I grabbed a sweater from my closet and headed out the door.

* * *

After following the trail of flowers all around the strangely empty house, I was finally lead to the kitchen balcony. The curtains were drawn and pinned to them was another note that said: _"Wear a sweater, it's cold."_

Smiling, I pulled my sweater a little tighter around me and with a racing heart, parted the curtains and slid open the door.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I stepped out into the slightly chilly air and saw the gorgeous display set out before me. On a large table was a gourmet-looking breakfast with a massive, gorgeous bouquet laid out in the center. Biting my lip in an attempt to contain the massive grin creeping up my face, I leaned over the table and stuck my nose into the flowers. To my delight, the bouquet wasn't just roses, it was a multitude of flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors.

My smiled widened as I felt a pair of arms around my waist. Straightening and leaning back into the arms, I closed my eyes as a strong body pressed to my back and a chilled cheek pressed against mine.

"Did I do good?" Tala's deep voice rumbled softly.

"You did." I replied with a smile.

Tala pulled away from me for a moment and I felt something appear around my neck before his body pressed to my back once again. Looking down at my neck, I starred blankly at the small necklace now hanging around it. The chain was black metal and around it hung a rose pendant with a single feather behind it. The rose's petals were tiny red gems and the leaves and stems were green gems. Tiny white diamonds gave the feather it's white shine.

"A red rose to keep the beauty in your life and a feather from an angels wing to always protect you."

I tipped my head slightly to one side in confusion and before I could question it, Tala spoke again.

"Supposed to be a charm..." Tala mumbled slightly. "That's what they say about it anyway. It's just an old wives tale, probably doesn't even work."

Lifting my head again, I turned around in Tala's arms and smiled up at him.

"Doesn't matter." I replied softly. "It's beautiful and you gave it to me. That alone makes it a precious charm."

Tala smiled slightly and leaned down to press a tender kiss to my lips. I smiled against his lips as I kissed him back. When we finally pulled away, I looked around at the beautiful breakfast he'd prepared.

"So, am I supposed to eat this alone or are you gonna eat with me?"

Tala's eyes flickered over to the table as well.

"Whatever you want." He replied indifferently.

"I want you to share it with me." I replied with a smile. Tala smiled slightly before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my temple.

"Then I'll stay." He said softly, releasing me and turning towards the table.

Both Tala and I sat down on the love seat set out before the table and I settled myself beside him. The handsome Russian poured me my favorite green tea before pouring himself a coffee. That done, we both settled in to eat.

After a perfect breakfast, and a light conversation -- at which time I discovered that Tala had had a little help from the girls -- I poured us each another hot drink before pulling my legs up onto the love seat and leaning into Tala. His arm lifted to place around my shoulders while the other one held his coffee.

"This was nice, Tal." I said with a smile.

Tala looked down at me and gave me one of his rare smiles.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said softly.

"I did." I assured him softly.

I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder and smiled happily as Tala pressed a light kiss to the top of my head.

There was a long silence, a comfortable one as usual and I closed my eyes as I considered the sweet moment. It was absolutely perfect, from the time I woke up to right that moment, everything had been perfect. Nothing could ruin that moment for me.

"Damn it..."

I lifted my head as Tala cursed in annoyance and replaced his coffee cup on the table to stick his hand into his pocket and pull out his cell phone. Turning it on, he placed it to his ear with an annoyed expression.

"What is it? I'm busy!"

I watched as Tala's expression went from annoyed to angry in seconds.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He growled angrily. "Couldn't this have waited for another few hours??"

There was another silence and Tala's expression darkened further as he listened. Finally he sighed angrily and spoke again.

"Fine." He seethed through clenched teeth. "But this better be worth it!!"

That said, the redhead hung up the phone and stuffed his cell unceremoniously back into his pocket. Closing his eyes, he took a long deep and calming breath as he ran his hand down over his face. After a moment of silence, he opened his eyes again and looked down at me.

"Something came up. " He said tonelessly. I gave him a small smile.

"It's OK. I understand."

Tala frowned deeply.

"I don't have to go." He said seriously. My smile widened a little.

"That sounded important. It's alright, really. Go do what you've gotta do, we can hang out later. It's not really a big deal."

Tala starred at me for a long time before finally sighing and leaning forward to press a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I won't be long."

I nodded with another smile and he leaned in to press a quick kiss to my lips before finally standing up and leaving the balcony.

My eyes slid shut as I was left alone. Me and my big mouth!

_"Nothing could ruin this perfect moment."_

Pft! yea right!

With a small sigh, I lifted my cup to my lips and considered the moment. Oh well, nothing is perfect right?

After sitting in solitude for a while, I heard the glass doors slide open and shut again. I knew it wasn't Tala so I decided to remain silent until the person made themselves known.

"Where's Tala?"

I smiled upon hearing the familiar voice and opened my eyes to see a familiar sweet face starring at me curiously.

"Morning, Maxie. He had to go out for a while."

Max blinked at me, obviously greatly confused.

"He left you alone?" He asked incredulously. "On Valentines Day?"

I laughed.

"It's not a big deal." I said with a smile. "It's just another silly day of the year."

Max starred at me for a moment before looking up thoughtfully.

"I thought you were gonna be with Tala all day so I was gonna wait until tomorrow. But seeing as you're not..."

The blonde looked back at me then.

"But then, you just told me today was just another day." He continued thoughtfully. "So I guess this wouldn't mean much to you.

Seeing as I'd just taken a sip my tea, I nearly choked on it when Max suddenly produced a massively huge teddy bear from behind his back. My eyes bugged as I starred at it and once I'd finally gotten over my shock, I looked up at Max with wide eyes.

"Is it for me??" I asked in a mix of shock and delight. Max shrugged casually.

"It was." He said simply. "But seeing as today is just another day to you...."

I bit my lip as I looked back down at the bear in his arms. It was a gorgeous bear, nearly the size of Max himself. It was bright red and one could tell from merely looking that it's fur was soft and cuddly. Darn that blonde! He knew my weakness to plushies!

"Is it too late to take it back?" I teased half-playfully, half-serious. Max shrugged.

"Maybe." He said casually.

I looked up and gave him my most winning puppy-dog mixed pout and Max finally laughed and held the bear out to me. I grinned wide as I reached out to accept the bear and hug him tightly. Snuggling him against me, I closed my eyes and hummed happily, noting with delight that I was right about the bear's huggability.

"He's beautiful, Maxie!" I cooed happily. "Thank you!"

"These are for you too."

I opened my eyes and froze at the massive orange bouquet Max was holding out to me. They were the most beautiful flowers I'd ever seen....

Tiger Lilies.

Chewing my cheek, I allowed one hand to leave the plushie and reach out to accept the gift.

"I didn't forget!" The blonde said cheerfully. "Tiger Lilies are your favorite, right?"

I bit my lip as my eyes suddenly became wet.

"Yea... they are..." I whispered softly.

It was then that I noticed a small paper among the flowers and eyed it curiously. I tried to reach up to take it but my hands were full. Reluctantly I put the bear in the seat beside me, him taking up the remainder of the space, and reached out again to pluck out the paper.

_"I'll love you until the last flower dies."_

Ignoring the sudden sickening flutter in my stomach I furrowed my brows in confusion and looked back to the bouquet again, searching for an answer. Finally my eyes fell on the flower in the dead center of the bunch, one that looked rather odd and different from the rest. Blinking at it for a moment, I reached up and touched it and it was then that I realized that it was false.

"Just between friends of course." Max said playfully. I looked up at him through glossy eyes and gave him a watery smile.

"Of course." I whispered playfully back. Max smiled and gestured to the bear.

"He's got something for you too."

Furrowing my brows again, I turned to the bear and looked him over. Now that he was beside me and I wasn't smothering him to death, I noticed a smallish locket around his neck. Laying my flowers on the table, I reached out and opened the locket. Inside was a picture of Max and I on on of our first ever outings together. I remembered it as if it were yesterday and we both looked so happy. On the other side was an inscription.

_"Never off my mind, forever in my heart. Bff's. -- Love Max."_

Suddenly I'd become choked up and the overwhelming emotion was nearly too much to handle.

"Just between friends, of course." Max laughed playfully again.

This time I said nothing as I looked down at the necklace already hanging around my neck. I starred at it for a few moments before looking up and into Max's eyes. The blonde's smile slipped a little but it was quickly replaced brighter then ever.

"Looks like Tala had the same idea." He said with a laugh. "It's OK, you can just keep it as... a token! A token of our friendship!"

I looked back down at the locket for a minute before finally reaching out and unclasping it from the bear's neck to fasten it around my own. Reaching up to hold it between my fingers, I starred down at it. It made me happy to find that both necklaces looked so well together, due to the fact that Tala's was much shorter. This fact relieved me and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"There's no reason I can't wear both." I eventually said softly.

That said I turned back to Max and got up to walk over and hug him. The look on Max's face was precious and priceless. I could tell that he was deeply touched by the gesture and I smiled and closed my eyes as he tightly hugged me back.

"Thank you so much Max..." I said softly.

"Welcome.... " The blonde replied just as softly. "I'm glad you like it..."

Just then the sound of my cell ringing caused me to pull away from the blonde. Pulling it from my sweater pocket, I gave Max an apologetic smile.

"Excuse me." I said, already knowing who the caller was thanks to the ring tone. Max smiled and nodded and I lifted the cell to my ear to answer.

"Hey! Still busy?"

The sound of Tala sighing in annoyance reached my ears.

"Unfortunately." He replied moodily. "Amanda... I'm sorry but this is going to take longer then I expected."

Forcing myself not to sound too disappointed, I smiled, even though the redhead couldn't see me.

"It's OK. We'll hang out later."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

I smiled again.

"I know you will. Do what you gotta do, I'll see you later."

"Talk to you soon."

"OK. Bye."

I hung up the cell and placed it back into my pocket.

"Still alone?"

I looked up at Max with a smile.

"Unfortunately." I replied playfully. Max grinned and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Good! Then I have you all to myself! .... Just for the day anyway!"

I laughed and nodded.

"Yea, I guess you do. But not before I get showered and clean this stuff up."

Max looked around at everything before looking back at me.

"You go get ready, I'll clean this stuff up."

I gave him a look at that.

"Max, no." I said bluntly. "This is-"

"Shhh!" The blonde hushed forcefully, releasing me. "Time's a wastin'! Go!"

"Max..."

Max placed his hands on my back and gave me a playful shove.

"Go!" He insisted.

Finally I laughed and gave in.

"OK, OK! I'm goin!"

I doubled back to collect my gifts and gave Max one last extremely grateful smile before turning and disappearing into the apartment.

* * *

"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever seen."

Max laughed as he popped some left-over popcorn into his mouth.

"Awe, it wasn't that bad." He replied with a grin. His expression changed then as he pressed his hand dramatically over his heart. "I'll always love you, Rachel, so long as I live!... However long that may be!"

I snorted at this.

"You dork!" I exclaimed through my laughter, reaching out for the bag of popcorn. "Gimme some of that! Must be drugged or something!"

Max laughed and held the bag out to me.

"Serious though, it wasn't that bad, right?"

I grinned as I popped some of the fluffy treat into my mouth.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. I usually like romantic comedies anyway."

Max grinned and we both looked forward again as we continued on our way.

We had made it to the park and was in the middle of some pointless conversation I can't even remember now, when suddenly the sound of my cell interrupted us. I stopped, causing Max to stop as well.

"Oh, excuse me." I said for the second time that day, still grinning from whatever we'd been talking about.

"Sure." Max replied, grinning as well.

I pulled my cell from my pocket and smiled as I answered.

"Hey!"

"Hey." Came Tala's toneless voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm out with Max. We went to watch a movie."

There was a long silence and I tried my damnedest to ignore the sickening churning in my stomach but it was no use. Finally Tala spoke again.

"I see." He said simply. I frowned at this.

"Well, it's better then being alone." I replied, resisting a sigh and rolling my eyes. "What was I supposed to do? Sit around by myself and wait for who-knows-how-long? It's just a movie, Tala."

There was another silence and this one was lengthier then the last. The silence was deafening and it was turning my stomach. But finally, after an eternity, Tala spoke again and I found myself releasing a breath I hadn't known I was holding when he did.

"You're right." He said simply. "I'm glad you weren't alone today. I'm home now so I'll see you whenever you get back."

I smiled at this.

"OK." I said softly. "I won't be too long. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and replaced it back into my pocket.

"Is he mad?"

This question made me grin. Like the blonde would care if he was!

"No." I replied, looking back at the blonde with a smile. "I don't think so. Tala know's we're just friends, and he understands. I don't think he minds."

The statement was more to convince myself then him, but he smile nonetheless.

"I'm sure." Max replied with a smile. "How about a burger or hot dog?"

I smiled at the vendors the blonde was gesturing to and turned back to him with a grin.

"I'd much rather an ice cream." I replied playfully. Max laughed.

"OK. Ice cream it is."

I watched with an amused smile as the blonde walked up to the ice cream vendor and ordered two. When he returned, I lifted an eyebrow at the obnoxiously pink treat with bright red heart candy he was holding out to me. This made him laugh again.

"It's awesome!" He promised. "Consider it a V-Day treat!"

I gave him a look at that and accepted the ice cream.

"You've already spent a fortune on me today!" I scolded. "I don't deserve all these 'treats'!"

Max grinned.

"Sure you do. And you can't put a price on friendship." The blonde grinned then. "Besides, being a pro duelist for so long; I'm not exactly short on cash."

I finally smiled and shook my head. This was true... but still!

"Just eat it!" Max replied with a laugh, clearly reading my mind. I laughed then too and lifted it to my lips for a lick.

"Thank you, Max."

Max grinned and we began walking again.

"Welcome."

Max and I continued through the park, now heading home. On the way we decided to take a walk through the woods and about half-way in we came across a bridge build over a beautiful, babbling brook. Unable to resist, I stopped and leaned my elbows on it as I starred into the water and finished up my ice cream. Beside me, Max mimicked my position.

"So, how was Russia?"

I smiled as I munched down on the last of the ice cream cone.

"It was fun." I replied truthfully. "And really nice. Russia really is a Winter Wonderland."

Max smiled as well as he finished his ice cream.

"That's great. I really liked Russia when we went. It really is pretty."

"Yes it is." I agreed.

We both starred out over the scenery before us for a long time, a comfortable silence between us as our seperate thoughts ran wild in our heads. Finally, after a long time, as usual, Max broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as you're not asking me to marry you." I teased. Max looked at me and smiled.

"Not yet." He replied playfully. I laughed and he grinned before looking away from me again. "What happened that night?... My birthday? We were so happy at the beginning of the night, when we were dancing and spending time together. Then I went to change, you left with Tala and when you came back you were.... different."

I frowned at this and starred down into the water.

"Don't do this, Max..." I said softly. "Let it go..."

Max turned back to me then with a deep frown.

"I can't!" He replied heatedly. "It's all I think about! I was here first, I was there from the beginning! I'm the one who really cares about you Amanda! How can I just 'let it go' when I don't really know what 'it' is?! I know I said I didn't need to know, that it didn't matter and that having your friendship and you in my life was enough, but it's not! I need to know exactly why I lost you, exactly what it is that keeps you with Tala instead of me! I _need_ to know!"

Now I was frowning deeply too and the expression on my face was dark as I turned to look at him.

"You've got some nerve!" I hissed angrily. "How dare you pretend like this is my fault, like nothing happened?! You mention leaving to change, then me leaving with Tala but you neglected to mention what happened _between_ those two things!!"

Max was starring at me in bewilderment now.

"What are you talking about!?" He exclaimed, seemingly genuinely confused. But I was growing furious.

"Don't you dare pretend like you don't know what happened!!" I replied heatedly. "I saw her all over you, Max!! And don't you dare try to tell me it was nothing or it didn't happen because you were clearly enjoying that way too much!!! If you didn't have the decency to tell me yourself when it happened, then at least have the decency not to lie to my face now!!!"

I whirled around then and stormed away. I'd nearly made it to the other side of the bridge when I was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and turned around to face a slightly angry and incredulous looking Max.

"TELL me that's not what this is all about!?" Max exclaimed breathlessly. "_Please _tell me that's not the reason you completely disconnected yourself from me, why you totally severed all contact with me for so long?!

I yanked my wrist from his grip and gave him a harsh glare.

"Of course it is!!!" I all but screamed at him. "What was I supposed to do, play along while you played us both?!"

"You were supposed to say something!!" Max countered angrily.

"Like what?!" I yelled loudly. "_Hey Max, I saw you doing your ex-rival_?! How the hell did you expect me to go about that?!"

Clenching my teeth I took a few steps back from the bonde and narrowed my eyes at him in the deadliest glare I could muster.

"Don't ever talk to me again!" I hissed savagely. "I'm so sick of this! I'm with Tala now, you had your chance and you blew it!! First thing tomorrow morning I'm taking all my crap and moving out of the apartment and after that point, I don't ever want you to so much as speak my name again!!"

I turned around once more, but before I could take a step, I was grabbed by the shoulders and spun around so fast I should have had whiplash.

"It's not what you think!!" Max said, looking completely frantic now.

My eyes flooded with tears and I tried to pull away from him as I suddenly got choked up. Unfortunately, Max wasn't willing to let me go.

"Let me go, Max!!" I choked thickly. "I know what I heard and I know what I saw! Are you telling me you weren't all over her?! That you weren't loving what she was doing?!"

Max frowned deeply, his own eyes flooding now as well. I half-hoped he'd say yes, that it was all a lie and I saw the wrong thing, that it hadn't been what it looked like. But from the look on his face I knew my hopes would be dashed.

"No, I'm not..." Max replied, his voice cracking from the raw emotion. "I loved it, and it was exactly what it looked like..."

A pair of tears escaped my eyes and a mighty sob escaped my lips as I felt what was left of the heart he'd already broken shatter.

"Let me go, you bastard!!" I choked, struggling violently against his grip. I wanted nothing more then to put as much distance between him and me as possible. Right then Max's touch was like toxin, dirt, scum. And I wanted to be free from it.

"Amanda, listen to me!" Max begged pleadingly. But I didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up!" I yelled, trying to sound angry still but failing miserably.

Finally I weaseled out of his grip and turned and ran. This time he didn't chase me and there was no touch on my arm to stop me, but the blurted words that shot from his lips a split second later stopped not only me in my tracks, but the rest of time and the world as well.

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU!!"

My eyes widened and without knowing what I was doing I whirled around of my own accord now and stormed back to the blonde. In nothing short of a blur I had appeared before him, lifted my hand and slapped him with enough force to make him stumble.

Max reached up and held his jaw, gently massaging it while I glared a hole through him.

"How dare you..." I hissed dangerously. "How dumb do you honestly think I am?"

Max's head turned back to face me and the pain in his eyes was almost enough to make me feel horrible...

Almost.

My heart however did lurch as a pair of tears silently slid down his face.

"It's true.." He whispered barely audible.

Without a blink, I starred at Max as he starred back at me and finally filled in the missing pieces from that night long ago.

* * *

Max hummed happily along with the song playing outside him room as he changed into clothes less warm and more comfortable for him. When the khaki cut-offs were fastened around his hips, the blonde reached for the green t-shirt on his bed and slipped his arms up through the bottom, preparing to lift and slip it over his head. His entire body froze however when something soft suddenly appeared around his eyes, casting his world into darkness.

The blonde opened his mouth to comment but when a pair of arms suddenly appeared he shivered, feeling also the soft and obviously very feminine body pressed to his. For a moment Max wasn't entirely sure what was going on but when a face leaned over his shoulder to nuzzle her cheek against his, his nose tingled at the faint fragrance teasing his nostrils. Inhaling deeply, Max realized exactly who the arms around him belonged to.

_"Amanda..." _He thought giddily.

Feverishly, he inhaled again. Tantalizing blend of Jasmine and some exotic, girlish scent that should be illegal to pair together. Max knew that scent well for it drove him mad nearly ever time he smelled it. It was Amanda's scent, her personal bled she'd experimentally created in a trial that had once been at the local mall. This scent was one of a kind, unique to her. He remembered because he'd helped her create it.

Max bit his lip as his hands found Amanda's and slipped his fingers around hers to give them a feverish squeeze. The scent was sending chills through him and making his body weak and giddy like some addictive drug. The thought of the body pressed to his was pushing him towards the proverbial cliff and the pounding of the music in his ears all combined together to create a hazy surreal dream in which he was rapidly loosing himself to.

Just when the blonde thought he'd finally pulled himself together enough to control his animalistic instincts, soft, fleshy warmth against his neck changed everything.

A burst of color lit the inside of his eyes as Amanda pressed her tender and tantalizing kisses to his neck, instantly latching onto his sweet-spot and nibbling softly. With a throaty groan, Max pulled out of his captors arms and whirled around. Like a viper striking its prey, he cupped her face and captured her lips with astonishing precision. The force of his kiss was enough to make the girl moan and the timid yet far-from innocent vibration finally drove Max over the edge.

Bending a little to slip his hands behind her thighs, Max gripped tightly and hoisted the girl into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Seeing that it was his own room, it was quite easy to find the bed. Gently and carefully, the blonde leaned down and deposited the small frame in his arms onto the mattress before crawling on top of her and smiling against her lips when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Mmmmm...." Max hummed in blissful disbelief.

_"I can't believe this is happening.... I've never felt this strongly about someone before... Please don't let this be just a one night thing! I don't think I could bare it....!"_

It was when Amanda's hands began to wander a little lower then he'd anticipated that Max finally felt the nervousness settling in.

_"Am I ready for this...? Really? I really like her but.... this soon?"_

Max pulled back ever so slightly to see what would happen. As if reading his mind, the lips against his smiled and she pulled away from him.

"No need to be nervous, Max."

As soon as the familiar voice caressed his ears, Max froze up.

_"No..." _He thought as a sickening wave of dread washed over him.

Hesitating for a moment, not wanting to believe the truth, Max paused, hovering over his companion while his heart threatened to beat itself out of his chest.

Finally realizing he had to face the music sometime, Max reached up with shaky hands and removed the blindfold from around his head. Starring up at him with her pretty green eyes was someone who should not have been underneath him.

"Happy Birthday, Maxie." Miriam said sexily.

Max gaped at her with wide eyes and a pounding heart.

"Oh God...." He whispered, a sickening feeling twisting his stomach into knots.

Miriam's smile fell away as she starred at Max in confusion.

"What's wrong Max?"

Max blinked at the blunette for a moment only before pulling up and away from her.

"I'm sorry Miriam...." The blonde replied, almost a whisper. "I thought you were.... someone else... This shouldn't have happened. I like you but only as a friend. I'm really sorry..."

Miriam blinked at the blonde, thoroughly stunned.

"Max, wait!" She called, reaching her hand out to him, but he was already gone.

-----

Max looked around frantically, desperately, trying to find the face he'd just thoroughly convinced himself he'd been kissing. Finding no trace of her, Max grabbed Tyson, who had just walked by with two drinks in his hands.

"Tyson! Have you seen Amanda!?"

Tyson blinked at his friend for a moment before lightly shaking his head and replying.

"Uh... Yea. I saw her leaving with Tala a while ago."

Max swallowed hard as he released Tyson's arm.

"Kay..." He said a little shakily. "Thanks, Ty."

"No problem." Tyson replied, his eyes not leaving Max. After a slight pause, he spoke again. "Hey, you OK, buddy?"

Max forced a smile, the feat much harder then it should have been.

"I'm fine." The blonde lied.

Tyson watched him for another moment before smiling as well.

"Okay, if you're sure. Happy Birthday, Maxie."

Max smiled again as Tyson turned and continued on his way. When the blunette was out of sight, Max frowned again and turned towards the huge bay windows and approached them. Starring out them like he expected to find Amanda instantly among the ant-sized people, Max sighed and frowned as a sickening feeling of dread and worry over-powered him.

* * *

I starred blankly ahead of me as I let Max's story sink in. I knew he was telling the truth -- it was Max, and how could he make up such an elaborate and detailed story anyway? Besides, it all made sense; why he didn't say anything, why he felt he wasn't to blame -- he wasn't -- and also why my door had been open that night; Miriam had been in there and used my signature perfume. It all made sense.

I gasped suddenly as a long-ago conversation returned to me and I realized something very important.

_"Things aren't always what they seem you know."_

_"I know." I'd replied softly."But sometimes they are..."_

_"How do you know?"_

_I paused as I looked over at Tala. Something told me there was more to his story, that he knew more then he was letting on. _

_"Tala..." I'd almost whispered. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"_

_There was a long silence as Tala starred ahead of him. Finally however, he turned to look at me with a serious and blank expression. _

_"No. Why?"_

_I starred at him for a moment, not entirely sure if I believed him or not. But in the end I decided that if i was meant to know, then eventually, I would know. So, I let it go._

My eyes blurred with tears until all I could see were splotches of color.

"He knew..." I whispered painfully. "He knew all along and he let me go on believing that this was all your fault...."

Max bit his lip, no doubt knowing who I was talking about.

"Amanda... I... I'm..."

Unable to decide what to say, he simply closed his mouth and bit his lip again. I looked up at him and starred into his eyes. He was little more then a collection of colored blurs and through the blur I could see him lift his hand towards me. As soon as I felt his hand gently touch my arm, I shot forward and threw my arms around him, sobbing softly and trying my damnedest not to let any more tears escape.

"Damn him!!" I cursed thickly. "That bastard!! He took it all away from me! I could have... we could......."

"Shhhhh...." Max hushed softly, holding me close and gently stroking my hair. "It's not his fault... I'm sure he had his reasons....this was all a.. a huge misunderstanding."

It broke my heart all over again that Max's voice hitched, sounding just as thick and watery as mine did just then. I knew Max's sweet nature forbade him to think or speak ill of anyone and that fact made me despise Tala all the more. He'd hurt too many people with his lies and deceit, and I had no idea how I was supposed to forgive him.

"It is his fault.." I insisted, burying my face into Max's chest. "He ruined everything... It should have been you... all along, it should have been you!"

Max hugged me tighter then and his face leaned down to affectionately nuzzle my neck.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that..." He mumbled against my skin.

Another sob escaped me as I heard this and again I cursed Tala and what he'd done. I felt hurt, betrayed. I never knew the Russian was as cruel as he was cold. Instead I'd let myself believe he was something better, something good. Just like I let him make me believe Max was bad.

Finally I pulled away from Max and reached up to wipe the tears from my eyes. Setting a look of determination on my face, I grabbed his hand and lead him away.

"Where are we going?" He asked in confusion. I frowned deeply.

"To straighten this out!" I replied angrily. "If there was more to your story then there damn-well better be more to his or he's in for a world of trouble!"

Max bit his lip, clearly uneasy but he gripped my hand and followed beside me nonetheless.


	22. Chapter 22 : Bonds Broken And Bonds Made

**A/N:** Only um.... six more after this one guys!! ^__^ And here's the moment you've been waiting for; what happens when Amanda goes to talk to Tala? Dun, Dun, DUN! *ahem* Anyways! without further adieu, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Only own Amanda.

* * *

  
I paused and turned a questioning look on Max when we stepped off the elevator, him having stopped and released my hand.

"This is something you and Tala need to talk about alone..." He almost whispered.

I frowned at him but it was obvious that his mind was set. The blonde stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist before leaning down to press his forehead to mine.

"Go easy on him, Amanda.." Max whispered softly. "We have no idea why he did what he did, but.... I do know that whatever the reason, you really mean something to him... just.. try to keep that in mind, okay?"

I was flabbergasted. It completely blew my mind that the blonde was defending Tala after everything. As much as my blood was boiling at the redhead just then, I wasn't sure how I was going to keep my cool. But still, Max was right, Tala at least deserved a chance to defend himself.

Closing my eyes, I sighed and frowned.

"I'll try..." I whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the blonde to see him smiling at me.

"That's all I can ask." He replied softly.

My heart fluttered sickeningly as he tipped his head slightly to one side and leaned down into my face. Our lips brushed for a moment and the electric shock from it sent hot waves crashing over me. I could feel my cheeks flush and my eyes slid shut half-mast, feverishly anticipating something I'd waited what seemed like forever for. Max starred into my eyes and I not only knew he knew what I wanted, but I also knew he wanted it as well. However, despite our obvious wants and needs, for some reason, Max bit the side of his lip and starred at me for a moment before moving slightly to the side and pressing a tender, lingering kiss to the side of my mouth, dangerously close like the night after the beach not so long ago.

"Not yet...." He whispered, barely audible. "Technically, you're still with Tala..."

I frowned, mentally cursing as I admitted he was right. Biting my lip, I blinked up at Max and he gave me a whisper of a smile.

"Go easy on him..." He said softly again. "I'll be in the apartment when you're done..."

Frowning slightly I gave a small nod and Max placed a hand on my cheek before leaning in again. I closed my eyes, savoring the chilling feeling of his lips pressing tenderly to my forehead. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes again and the blonde gave my cheek and affectionate caress with his thumb before offering a small smile and finally turning back to the elevator.

I turned away and faced the doors as Max stepped onto the lift. Starring at Kai and Ray's door with a frown, I sighed and took a deep breath before finally stepping forward and entering the apartment.

Darkness greeted me as I pushed open the heavy door. Looking around curiously, I cautiously stepped into the apartment, letting my eyes adjust to the lack of light. The deathly silence of the place was unnerving and I tried to ignore it as I felt around the wall until I found the light switch. Blinking a few times, again letting my eyes adjust before continuing into the suite, I proceeded forward into the apartment.

When finally I reached the living room, I stopped and blinked, my thoughts and emotions coming to a sudden halt as I starred at the redhead sitting alone in the room, the only light coming from the hall behind me. He was sitting on one of the armchairs by the window with closed eyes and crossed arms, an unreadable expression on his face. Normally this would have intimidated me slightly, or at least made me feel a little guilty, but this time there was absolutely zero room for either of those emotions.

Frowning deeply, I proceeded forward again and approached the redhead. Stopping a few feet before him and starring down into into his face, I crossed my arms as well. No doubt feeling my presence before him, though I knew he'd been aware of my arrival, Tala opened his eyes and looked up at me. The usually beautiful blue eyes were icy cold as they bore through me, but I didn't so much as blink or flinch as I matched his gaze.

"Something bothering you?" Tala asked, a slight cold sneer to his voice. I scowled at this.

"You could say that." I growled in response. Tala's gaze hardened.

"You're out skulking around with your old flame all day, while I'm here waiting for you, and _you're_ angry?"

I clenched and bared my teeth at this. At that moment, I wanted to shred Tala's hide, the very look of him infuriating me. But Max's words rang out in my ears and I forced myself to control my temper, for him if nothing else.

Ignoring Tala's comment, I wrinkled my nose in disgust and decided to get straight to the point.

"You knew." I hissed venomously.

Tala raised an eyebrow, the cold hardness never leaving his eyes.

"Knew what?" He asked tonelessly.

"About Max and Miriam..." I replied in the same whispered hiss. "What really happened, the truth.. you knew all along!"

Tala starred blankly into my eyes but now his were a storm of emotions as he held my gaze. Finally, after a lengthy silence and a tense moment of anxiety from myself, Tala closed his eyes.

"Yes." He said simply.

My fists shook at my side as the rage inside me sky-rocketed.

"How?!" I spat angrily.

"I saw Max leave his room that night and she left shortly after. She saw me watching her and approached me. I didn't even need to ask, she just blurted what happened like I actually cared."

My entire body was trembling now.

"And you didn't say anything!" I growled at him.

"I tried."

"You tried?!" I yelled furiously. "How? 'Things aren't always what they seem'?! That's not good enough, Tala!!!"

Tala opened his eyes again and gave me a cold glare.

"I tried." He repeated, the words almost seething now.

"You bastard!!" I yelled furiously. "You don't even care do you?! You're cold and heartless and cruel!! You're everything you've ever been made-out to be! I can't believe I trusted you, believed in you, made myself think you were something you're not! They all warned me but I ignored them!! How damn stupid could I be?!!"

To my surprise, Tala just sat there and starred blankly as I ranted, just taking it all in. When I'd finally stopped, my chest heaving angrily, he spoke again.

"Now what?" He asked bluntly. "Now that you know, what are you going to do about it?"

Greatly taken aback by this comment, I paused and starred at the redhead. Now that was a question I hadn't yet answered. I opened and closed my mouth a few times but after a while, I frowned deeply and turned away from him, choosing to walk over to the window, part the curtains and stare out it rather then face him when I spoke again.

"I don't know.." I whispered, the first soft-spoken words since I'd entered the apartment. After a long silence, I spoke again. "This changes everything...."

"Why? Cause I took away all that precious time with, _Maxie_?"

Looking at his reflection in the window, my frowned deepened as I noted the bitter and disgusted look on his face. Setting my face into a scowl I turned my head to look over my shoulder and glare at the redhead.

"No." I seethed. "Cause if you're willing to lie to me about something so important, what else are you willing to lie to me about?! A good relationship is built on trust, Tala, and without that, there's _nothing_. How can you expect me to just let this go and allow everything to return to normal as if nothing ever happened?"

Tala frowned deeply, his eyes a storm of emotions again.

"OK..." He replied softly. "So now what?"

I frowned again and turned back to the window once more.

"I need some time to think." I replied quietly. "I need time to evaluate our relationship... or lack of.."

There was a long silence, one longer then any that had ever passed between us since our first meeting. In the silence, my eyes locked on Tala's reflection, watching him watching me with a mask of emotions.

Finally, after an eternity, Tala closed his eyes again and the corners of his mouth turned down ever-so-slightly.

"I understand."

Again taken aback, I blinked at him for a few moments before closing my eyes and replying.

"Do you." I stated more then asked.

"Yea. I do."

Somehow, I had no idea how, I felt he wasn't finished, so my eyes remained closed while I waited. Sure enough, after yet another lengthy pause, he spoke again.

"So I guess this is it." He stated tonelessly. Frowning deeply once again, I spoke without opening my eyes.

"Afraid so." I replied tonelessly.

"Just tell me one thing."

My eyes opened again now and I looked at his reflection to see him looking at me with his eyes swirling with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"What's that?"

I saw him swallow and his eyes starred unblinkingly as he starred into the eyes of my chilling reflection.

"Just tell me this has nothing to do with Max; that you're ending this because of my mistakes and not because he's suddenly available..."

My frown returned deeper then ever and I adverted my gaze away from the redhead as I starred out over the city scene, picturing the blonde before me. Even if it wasn't true, I had enough spite in me just then to tell Tala that it was, no matter what -- that I was only leaving him for Max. But as it was, as I considered the request, I knew almost immediately that I couldn't truthfully do what he asked anyway. I couldn't tell that big of a lie; I couldn't tell him that I was leaving him because of him instead of Max. Besides, from my point of view, I didn't owe Tala a kindness.

"I can't do that." I eventually replied softly.

Something flickered in Tala's eyes and I had to look away from him to resist feeling a pang of guilt.

"Today changed everything..." I continued softly. "Knowing now what I do.... I'm confused. The long distance killed me before, Tala but now... Now I know I can't do it, not any more. I don't have a good enough reason anymore."

There was no hesitation this time. No pause or moment of silence. Tala just stood up and swiftly crossed the room in long, meaningful strides. He did, however, pause when he reached the door to the room he was sharing with Kai.

"I've never cared about anyone but myself before..." He said quietly, tonelessly. "Not anything beyond a small sense of concern or respect for another blader or team member... not until I met you."

I swallowed hard against the sudden lump in my throat and the fingers of the hands across my chest dug into my arms with the effort not to turn around. Forcing myself to stay silent and rooted, I tried to keep my breath even as I waited for Tala to continue.

"I never thought I'd ever feel the way I feel about you towards anyone. Regardless what happened or what secrets I kept from you, nothing I ever said concerning my feelings was a lie.... Keep that in mind before you condemn me to the darkest corners of your heart."

That said, a once familiar pale hand was placed on the doorknob and in an instant Tala had put it between him and I.

I felt the proverbial knife in my heart twist as the door behind me closed with a soft click that might as well have been a slam for the thunderous volume it seemed to have in the silence. My eyes slid shut and the assault of emotions was almost unbearable as I fought my way back to control.

My mind was a mess of emotions and catching a glimpse of the reflection of the clock on the wall, I looked over my shoulder to see that it was well after nine pm. With a frown, I turned around and headed for the front door, forcing my eyes to remain forward so as not to look at the door to the side. I knew the others would be home soon and with the stability of my mind just then, I didn't want to be around to face them.

* * *

The rain pelted down cold and hard on me as I made my way to a very familiar place. I pulled my sweater tighter around me and kept my head down as I walked a well-worn path to the one place I knew I'd be alone.

Finally, after what seemed like an entire eternity, I made it to the park and smiled at the familiar giant oak like a long-lost lover. I knew it's was the only comfort I would get that night and it was all I could do not to run to it.

Plopping myself down, I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, burying my face into them as I tried to ignore the numbing chill the rain brought on. Thankfully, the night wasn't windy, so the protection of the old oak was well-welcomed, though it couldn't protect me from the soaking I'd already gotten. With a heavy sigh, I considered my day and thought ruefully how it had gone from heaven to hell in a matter of hours. How was it that I'd been so happy that morning, that it had been so damn perfect, and then one slip of the tongue and it had all gone down-hill?

Only question was; who's slip had it been? Mine? Tala's.... or Max's....?

I shook my head, feeling the droplets the effort had taken spray out around me. I didn't want to think anymore, I just wanted to sit there and let the numbness sink in, let it show me I was still alive, that I was still capable of a feeling other then pain, regret and betrayal.

_"Strange..."_ I thought absently, forcing myself to vary my thoughts. _"I would have thought someone would have tried to get a hold of me by now."_

I pulled my cell from my soaking wet pocket and looked at the time.

9:45.

Perhaps they'd tried but couldn't?

I sighed lightly and lowered the phone again. Not like it mattered, I didn't want to talk to anyone just then anyway... though being alone with myself was no comfort either. Still, who would come? Who would contact me? Max? He knew I needed my space. Tala? He wouldn't dare, and just then I was sure he didn't want to see me either. One of the others? They had no idea where I was. And besides, by then they no doubt all knew what had happened.

Sighing again, I pressed my face into my arms once more, intending to loose myself to the rain when suddenly I felt my hand vibrating. Lifting my head once more, I looked down at my cell again and blinked blindly at the sudden bright light radiating through the darkness. When finally my eyes had adjusted, I allowed them to scan the contents of the screen.

_"Ray & Kai just got here & asked where u were. They just came from their apt. Where r u???"_

I almost smiled at the words but the feat just didn't quite make it to my lips. My fingers danced across the keypad as I replied back to my beloved blonde.

_"I went for a walk... need some air & time 2 think."_

Within moments of sending the message, I once again received one back.

_"A walk? In this?.... Do u want me to come?... I'm worried about u."_

This time I actually did smile.

_"No. I'm fine Maxie. I'll be back soon, promise."_

This time there came no reply and after waiting a few more moments, I replaced my cell back into my pocket and leaned down to rest my chin on my knees as I starred out over the dark and rain splattered park.

_"This wasn't supposed to happen."_ I thought with a deep frown. _"I knew Tala and I probably wouldn't last forever but... it wasn't supposed to end like this...."_

There was no shock this time, no anger or disgust as hot tears leaked from my unblinking eyes. The hotness of them made a cold shiver run through me, a sharp contrast to the biting chill wracking through the rest of my body. Still, this small tremor was the only move I made as the hot wetness continued to stream silently down my face.

I didn't feel alone. I didn't feel abandoned. I didn't feel used.

I felt hurt. Betrayed. Confused.

I didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone but I didn't want to be alone. The thought frustrated me greatly as even I admitted that it made no sense. Still I made no movement as I continued to stare blankly into the cold dark night.

"Of all the nights to go walking, you've got to pick the coldest, crudest, Russia-worthy night of the year."

My face turned upward, not needing to see the face I'd already identified as the deep-voiced young man sat beside me.

"What are you doing here..?" I asked softly, frowning inwardly as I noted the way my voice cracked.

Kai wasn't looking at me, he was starring out into the night as I had been doing previously.

"I was there when Max got your last text. We all figured you didn't want to see him or Tala tonight and everyone was worried about you, especially Max. So, naturally, he sent me."

I frowned and looked away from him.

"So you only came because Max asked you to." I stated rather then asked, oddly a little annoyed by this. "You know, you're not the only one who likes their solitude, Hiwatari."

Still Kai didn't look at me.

"No. But as far as I can tell, most people don't want to be alone in these kind of situations. And I didn't come just because Max asked me to. But I can leave if you want."

My frown deepened and I considered the thought I'd held just before Kai had arrived. Maybe he was right; maybe I wanted someone, some sort of company, just not Max or Tala's.. not yet.

Finally I sighed heavily and leaned down to rest my chin on my knees again.

"No..." I whispered softly. "I'd like you to stay..."

Kai leaned back against the tree and all was silent for a while. I was grateful for the lack of words because right then there wasn't really a whole lot I wanted to say. Being a man of few words and someone who loved their solitude, I gathered that Kai could sense and understand this, and I greatly appreciated his silence.

Closing my eyes, I unwound myself and leaned back against the tree as Kai had done. Inhaling deeply, I felt my mind scatter slightly as I smelled a familiar scent.

Rich spice. An expensive tang of some exotic and intoxicating scent.

It was Kai's scent. And I wasn't overly surprised to find that the scent was welcome, comforting.

I considered leaning into him, taking more comfort then he was offering. I didn't think he'd mind but it would certainly make him uncomfortable and perhaps a little awkward. And that, in turn, would disrupt my own comfort. So instead, I opted to keep my limited distance and voice my current thoughts -- anything to distract my mind from the disturbing and painful ones waiting in the shadows.

"Why did you come?" I asked, an almost whisper though it was smooth and without cracks now.

"I came home and Tala was on the computer, booking a ticket back to Russia for first thing in the morning. At that point, it wasn't really hard to piece the rest together."

"Did you know?" I found myself asking before I could think.

At last Kai turned his head to look at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"Know what?"

I hesitated only a moment before continuing, forcing myself to finish what I'd started.

"About the party.... about Max and Miriam?"

Kai's brow rose further and he starred at me with a genuinely questioning look.

"What party? Am I supposed to know something?" He replied

I felt myself relax. It was just as well Kai didn't know and I felt a flood of relief rush through me as I realized he didn't. After the believed betrayal from Max, finding out the truth only to discover that the tables had turned and Tala was now the betrayer, I wasn't so sure I could handle knowing Kai had betrayed me by keeping the secret as well.

Finally I turned away from Kai and starred out over the park.

"No." I said simply. "I didn't really expect you to know. I was just wondering."

I felt Kai's eyes on me for a moment more before he once again turned away from me and starred out over the scenery again.

All was quiet for a long time, each of us no doubt lost in out own tangle of thoughts, until finally I broke the silence.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Lucky guess." Kai answered bluntly.

I knew better.

There was no way he could have known my exact location, that he could have found me such a short time after my text from Max. In my minds eye I pictured Kai talking to a certain redhead, said redhead casually telling him to try the park like he didn't give a damn. I was surprised to feel a sudden rush of emotion towards the blue-eyed Russian, remembering his last words to me as I pictured his fair face before me.

_"Regardless what happened or what secrets I kept from you, nothing I ever said concerning my feelings was a lie.... Keep that in mind before you condemn me to the darkest corners of your heart."_

Shaking my head slightly I forced myself to think of other thoughts lest the hot wetness return again.

A small smile finally came to my face as a strange thought came to me.

"I don't suppose this rain is for me is it?"

Kai turned to me again, looking thoroughly confused.

"What?"

My smile widened ever-so-slightly.

"You once told me that I wasn't allowed to wear my hood indoors. That when it rained it was just for me."

Kai blinked at me a few times before finally smirking and looking away from me again.

"No. I said when it rained indoors it would be just for you. You're nothing special. what makes you think the natural rain has anything to do with you?"

I grinned slightly at this, feeling as if a sudden weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I appreciated the sarcasm and crude humor. Kai had been his usual, sarcastic self and it comforted me more then he'd ever know. His normal bluntness comforted me whereas compassion would not have. I knew I was weak just then and I neither needed or wanted to be shown it. Kai had ignored my weakness and acted as if nothing was different. The Russian was more intelligent and understanding then I gave him credit for.

Another silence ensued but this one was not as long as the others. Now having the weight lifted from my shoulders, I allowed my mind to wander back to the previously unwanted thoughts, choosing to voice them now while I had the strength and courage.

"Do you think everyone always ends up with their one true love?" I made a face at the sudden cheesy and corny question. "I mean, assuming there's such a thing.... do you think everyone ends up with the one they're suppose to or that people just settle for someone who sort of... works."

Kai's head leaned back against the tree and his eyes slid shut.

"I don't know...." He replied softly. "Maybe some people end up with that one _special_ person or whatever.... but I don't think everyone does.."

I turned a curious expression on Kai then, eager for him to elaborate on this uncharacteristic statement. Against my fears, he did continue.

"Some times, people hold someone in their hearts forever, but that someone is someone who shouldn't be there.... someone who it's impossible for them to be with. In those cases, I don't think people end up with that special person."

I blinked at Kai in a stunned silence. Instantly my thoughts wandered to all the fics I'd read about Kai being paired with people. Hilary? She was with Tyson and was therefor out of his reach. Tyson..... Tala? They were both men and feelings for them might obviously create a problem for Kai, especially knowing both of them were interested in women. Or perhaps it was someone I didn't know, someone Kai kept hidden and admired from afar?

There were too many possibilities and I knew I'd probably never know, or at least not for a long time. Seeing as the blunette had confided in me, whether to make me feel better or because he'd needed to say it, I knew had to be grateful for his trust and confidence in me. Piece by piece, our relationship was coming together. I just had to be patient and take it one step at a time.

"You never know..." I finally whispered softly. "Time and fate both have a funny way of bringing things and people together."

A whisper of a smile tugged at the corners of Kai's lips.

"That's right." He replied quietly, his eyes still closed. "You never know."

I smiled and turned back out over the park yet again, my arms hugging myself to fend off the chill still embedded deep into my bones. After a slight hesitation, Kai finally opened his eyes again and once more turned to look at me.

"Don't most people cry when this kinda thing happens?"

I turned back to him and blinked.

Cry? I had cried. Good and hard. In fact, it was the longest and heaviest cry I'd had since I was a little girl. Obviously however, Kai hadn't seen me. Though the tears had been heavy, they had been silent and the rain had no doubt mingled with them to make them invisible. This meant that, thankfully, Kai had apparently not seen them.

With a small smile I lifted an eyebrow as I starred up at Kai.

"Don't most friends offer hugs in these kind of situations." I countered, ignoring his previous comment.

Against everything I expected, and instead of some snotty remark like 'grow up', 'toughen up', or 'we're not friends', I gasped slightly as Kai's arms suddenly appeared around me and pulled me close to him. After starring at his chest in shock for a while, I finally blinked a few times before eventually relaxing and leaning my head forward to rest on his chest.

"You're not alone, you know.." I said softly. "You could be happy. Maybe one day you will be with the person you care about."

Kai tensed slightly, no doubt not expecting me to have gathered that he'd been talking about himself earlier. After a while however, he finally relaxed again.

"I know." He replied softly. "And if not, then I'll find some way to deal with it... I always do. But right now isn't about me, it's about you. And whether you end up with Tala or Max, or maybe someone else, you know you've got friends to help you along the way."

There was a slight hesitation before he continued again.

"And remember, when no one else knows how you feel, there's one person who always will."

I smiled as I close my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

"You." I whispered softly.

Above me I felt him nod and my smile widened slightly.

I know what you're thinking; 'OMG! She's the one Kai was talking about!!' But no, you had to have been there, to have seen his face, to have felt his touch. There was no intimacy between us and I knew that we both knew there never would be. And I liked it that way. I loved having Kai there to comfort me in those rare uncharacteristic elapses. And I did my best to comfort him too. He was the friend I never expected to make, the person I was slowly forming a deep bond with.

Just then, on that rainy February, the numbing chill suddenly wasn't as cold anymore as Kai and I comforted each other under the protection of the park's oldest and most beautiful resident. From that moment I knew that the special spot was no longer mine and Tala's. And for that I was extremely grateful.


	23. Chapter 23 : Worth The Wait

**A/N:** FINALLY! Here's the next one! There's not really a whole lot of action but I think you'll all like this one nonetheless ^^ . Besides, this is what's been stopping me from finishing for a while cause I wasn't sure how to go about it. Anyway, now that it's out of the way, I should be able to move on now and hopefully the next ones will be out REAL soon. There's only 3 more chapters after this one and two "alternate ending" Oneshots for those of you who don't like the ending (lol). Anyway, for now, wish me luck and enjoy!^^

**PS:** If anyone is reading this before I get home from work tonight, well; it's going to be better then. Any typos and/or mistakes will be fixed then... I just wanted to get this posted asap ^^; sorry. Anyways, please R&R! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Amanda and the idea of this story.

* * *

"Thank, God!"

I blinked over Max's shoulder as I was suddenly enveloped in a tight embrace as soon as I walked through the door.

"Uhmmm..."

"You're freezing!" The blonde exclaimed, pulling back slightly to rub my arms. "I've got hot bath drawn for you. I've been keeping it warm so it should still be good."

A warm sensation washed over me as I starred at the blonde, whom was now looking over my shoulder at the person behind me.

"Thank you so much Kai!" Max said, obviously extremely grateful. "It was really cool of you to go out there with her tonight."

Looking back at the blunette myself, I almost laughed to see a slightly offended expression on his face.

"Don't thank me." He replied almost indignantly. "I didn't do it for you."

Max gave him a knowing smile.

"I know, buddy." He said apologetically. "She's your friend too right?"

Kai snorted indignantly before turning to me.

"You OK now?"

I turned around to face him and gave him a warm smile.

"Yea. I'll be fine now. Thank you so much, Kai. I know you said you don't need it but... I really feel like I should give it. I really appreciate what you did; more then you'll ever know."

Kai gave a single nod but I saw his expression soften.

"I'll be going then." He said softly. "Take care, Amanda."

The blunette looked at Max and gave him a small nod.

"Max." He said simply.

The blonde gave him a smile and a small wave.

"Later, Kai."

We both watched the blunette leave before turning back to one another.

Max smiled at me as he gently rubbed my arms again.

"You should really go take that bath." He said softly. "It'll help warm you up. And maybe stop the cold that's no doubt coming on!"

I smiled, feeling that same warm sensation wash over me from moments ago as I pictured Max in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub, slightly draining and re-filling the tub every few minutes to keep it hot for whenever I returned. Very few people would do that for someone but it didn't surprise me that Max was one of them.

The blonde froze when I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. Burying my face in his chest, I felt my heartbeat quicken when I inhaled deeply and breathed in his scent, much the same as I used to do with Tala when I needed the comfort of his unique and soothing scent.

"Hey..." The blonde whispered softly. "What's up?... What's this for?"

"I just felt I needed it." I replied in a low whisper of my own. "Hope you don't mind."

Max was still for a moment but after a few he finally slipped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"You know I don't." His soft voice said simply. "You always were and always will be welcome to take whatever you want from me."

We stayed that way for a long time until finally Max pulled back slightly, just enough to look down at me with a teasing smile.

"You know, I'm not going anywhere; you're still welcome to take all the comfort you need from me _after_ your bath."

The blonde chuckled and gently pulled out of my arms to give his shirt a playful tug.

"Besides; thanks to you, I need a new shirt now!"

I gave the blonde a sheepish grin and stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry. But hey, small price to pay for my comfort isn't it?"

Max's eyes sparkled for a moment.

"Very small." He whispered softly.

I felt my heart flutter sickeningly and another hot flush washed over me. But I had to admit; it wasn't entirely unwelcome. After a moment, Max gave me another small smile before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to my forehead while his hand came to rest gently on my hip. My eyes closed and I sighed lightly as I savored his sweet touch. When he pulled away I slowly opened my eyes to look up at him again.

"Now go take that bath before you catch cold." He said softly. "Call me if you need anything."

I smiled at him and nodded and the blonde returned the gesture one last time before finally turning and heading off towards his own room, no doubt to change.

For the first time in a long time, I felt my heart lift while my head felt suddenly light and airy, like I'd suddenly stood up too quick after being sat down for a while. I was on cloud nine and at that moment, for the moment, all the previous happenings of the day melted away.

* * *

I hissed slightly as I sunk low into the bath. The water seared my skin but I knew it couldn't have been that hot. Not only would Max have made sure it wasn't too hot, but also, I'd been out in the cold rain so long that my body had become completely numb; meaning that any amount of heat at all would seem harsh to me just then. Still, did I care?

Not even a little.

Right then, I wanted heat and lots of it.

Sinking low in the huge tub, I let the water and bubbles come up to my nose before finally stopping and allowing myself to close my eyes. Instantly my mind was flooded with thoughts and images of all the people I'd spent time with that day and the more I thought about them, the more quickly it began to ruin the calming effects the bath had had on me.

Tala. The handsome redhead whom had so quickly and easily stolen my heart. Once he had been my comfort, my safe-haven. He had been the one I'd turned to when I didn't know where else to look, when I felt like the rest of the world was against me... But in just one day - hours, it had all fallen apart.

My face contorted in what I knew was an extremely ugly expression until eventually I forced the beautiful Russian out of my head.

Then there was Max. Dear, sweet Maxie. He had always been and always would be the light in my life - corny and cheesy as it sounded. Even when I was supposed to feel angry and betrayed by him, I still couldn't bring myself to press those emotions on him. The bond he and I shared was totally and completely unbreakable. We might have our moments when we both needed our space, but in the end I always ended up back in his presence - it was inevitable.

Forcing the adorable blonde from my head, he was quickly replaced with a very different image.

Now Kai was a completely other story altogether. Kai was more the strong, silent type. No matter how much he irked me and pissed me off - and vise versa, I always found myself forgiving him again. Kai was my wake-up call. When my head was getting to big or I was falling into something too deep to pull out of on my own, Kai was always the one to give me a hand up and pull me back into safe waters. Or, if need be, he was the one to give me a slap in the face when I needed it most. Yes, there was no doubt about it; Kai was without a doubt a valuable necessity in my life.

So what did all this mean? Did it mean I was supposed to choose between them? That I always had options? That I always had friends or someone to turn to? That it was possible to be friends with guys while still waiting for "the one" (if they so existed)? Or did it just mean that I was lucky to have such a wide variety of people in my life who cared about me?

I groaned loudly as I sank lower in the tub and closed my eyes. I could feel the migraine coming on and after the day I had, that was the last thing I needed, let alone wanted.

As if to answer my prayers for a distraction, I heard a knock at the door. A little relieved, I sat up and gathered the bubbles around me before looking at the door.

"Come in." I said simply.

The door opened and I grinned in amusement to see Max enter with his hand over his eyes.

"It's OK, Maxie." I told him in amusement. "You can uncover your eyes."

The blonde peeked through his fingers and seeing that he was safe and couldn't see anything, he removed his hand with a smile - though his cheeks were stained an adorable bright pink.

"I brought you a new change of clothes." He said simply, gesturing towards the wet ones I'd hung up in amusement. "Since I don't think those are gonna do you much good."

I laughed and gave the blonde a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Maxie! You can lay them on the counter by the sink."

The blonde did as he was asked and I gave him another smile before he could disappear again.

"Come sit and talk to me."

The blonde's blush brightened considerably but he again did as he was asked nonetheless.

"Feel better?" He asked kindly once he'd positioned himself on the floor next to the tub. I gave him a warm smile and placed my arms on the edge of the tub before leaning over to rest my chin on them and look up at him.

"Yea, I do." I replied softly with as warm a smile as I could muster. "Thank you so much, Max."

Max offered me a small smile in return but I could tell he was mildly distracted. Figuring I knew what was on his mind, I tipped my head slightly to the side and starred up at him.

"Just say it." I prodded gently. The blonde looked down at me and was silent for a long time but eventually he swallowed and spoke.

"So... how did the talk with Tala go?" The attempt was casual but he couldn't quite manage the feat.

My eyes trailed downward to stare at the floor as I recalled the memories from just hours before. With a small sigh I closed my eyes before speaking again.

"Well... needless to say, things between us are over."

I frowned as I remembered the painful words that had passed between us, knowing I'd hurt him as much as he'd hurt me. Though Tala would likely have a much harder time dealing with it then I would - I'd actually experienced emotional pain before. Tala on the other hand... well, not to that magnitude I was sure...

With another small sigh I opened my eyes to stare at the floor again and was silent another few moments before continuing.

"I know we both hurt each other, but I also know that I've had the chance to experience emotional pain before... Tala, I'm not so sure has, not this kind at least.. Still, there's a first time for everything and I guess he's gotta learn somehow..."

There was silence for a long time until eventually Max spoke again.

"It's really too bad it had to end this way..." He whispered softly. "And I'm glad Kai was there to comfort you. It would have upset me to think you had no one there for you when you needed it most."

I finally looked back up at the blonde then to find him starring off thoughtfully.

"We're just friends, Max." I told him, just in case. "And he knows that. He loves someone else."

Max smiled and looked into my face.

"I know that." He replied softly. "And I'm grateful for that. Kai's a good friend when he really needs to be."

I tipped my head to one side again as I starred up at the blonde once more. After observing him for a while, I spoke again.

"You're the one who sent Kai out after me, aren't you?"

"Kai wanted to go."

I smiled and lifted my chin to be eye-level with him.

"Yea. But it was your idea."

Max starred into my eyes for a few minutes before finally chuckling lightly and nodding.

"Yea." He said simply.

"Thank you, Max... again!"

The blonde offered me another smile and I returned it before leaning down to rest my chin on my arms again.

There was another silence again and I watched as Max reached out to absently swirl his finger around in the water as he apparently lost himself to his thoughts. Eventually, after a very lengthy silence, he finally broke it.

"It's funny the way everything turned out." Max said thoughtfully. I gave him a confused expression.

"How so?"

"Well, I was the first one you met here, and of all the people you've shared experiences with, I'm the one who's shared the most drama with you!"

We both laughed and after a few moments, the blonde continued.

"But still. After everything we've been through, here I am; sitting beside you after your hearts been broken again - this time not by me."

I blinked at the blonde for a moment before reaching up and placing my hand to his face.

"You didn't do it on purpose, Maxie..."

Max's gaze lifted to lock with mine.

"That doesn't matter." He said softly.

He then reached up to place a hand over mine before turning his cheek to press a tender kiss to my palm, one that made my heart flutter sickeningly.

"I'm hoping this time will end up better." He whispered softly.

Swallowing hard, I blinked a few times before forcing myself to regain control of my body enough to be able to speak, if nothing more then a soft whisper of my own.

"It will, Maxie." I assured him softly. "We'll make sure of it."

Max removed my hand from his face and pressed a delicate kiss to my fingertips before giving it a gentle squeeze and releasing it.

"I'd better go get ready for bed before the others get back. I'm sure it won't be easy when they come home."

"OK." I replied softly, still starring up into the blonde's face.

Max placed a hand on my shoulder before leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to my forehead for what felt like the hundredth time that night. While pulling away I caught sight of another bright pink flush across his cheeks but he turned and stood up, making a quick disappearance before I could study or question him on it.

"Hmmm..." I thoughtfully hummed aloud. "Now what was that all about?"

I knew Max wasn't shy or embarrassed about kissing me, and I knew that the words passed between us weren't a big deal, more intimate words had passed between us before. So then if not that then what had made him blush enough that he felt he had to leave?

Turning and sinking low in the tub again, I pondered the question as I allowed my eyes to wander. It was when they absently fell on the water of the bath that I knew I had my solution. Grinning wide, I starred down through the holes in the bubbles and immediately knew that I'd solved the mystery. While nothing of importance was visible other then my feet and legs, I knew the blonde was aware that bubbles didn't last forever and that once the holes began to appear, they'd continue to appear until said cover was gone.

Now I knew what had made him take off like a scalded cat.

Laughing lightly to myself, I decided to pull the plug on the tub and get out. After stepping into the stand-up shower close by, I washed my hair and body before stepping out, drying off, wrapping a towel around my head and getting dressed. I sighed in content as I pulled the heavy PJ top Max had picked out for me tightly around me. He knew me so well!

Once I'd gone about my routine in the bathroom and cleaned up, making sure to throw my once wet-now dry clothes in the hamper, I made my way across the bathroom and opened the door connecting to my room.

Sitting in front of my mirror, I reached for the hair dryer before pulling the towel off my head and brushing it out. That done, I turned on the dryer, quickly blew my hair dry and brushed it out one more time before reaching for an elastic. Entwining my hair into a quick braid, I yawned once before getting up and trudging over to my bed. It didn't take me long to pull back the covers and climb in and I sighed in content as I pulled the blankets up around me and got settled.

Once I was comfortable, I reached out for the lamp beside my bed to turn it off. Just as I did, I once again heard a soft knock at my door. I hesitated a moment, intending to ignore it (I really wanted to sleep) but eventually I decided it would be ignorant and/or also might be important, so I sighed and reached out to turn the lamp back on.

"Come in." I said tiredly, trying to resist a yawn.

The door opened and for the second time that night, Max walked through the door, this time with his hands by his side and not over his eyes.

"Hey." I said, unable to resist a smile. Max returned it.

"Hey." He replied simply.

I moved over a little and patted the spot beside me on the bed. The blonde gently closed the door behind him and made his way over to me to sit on the spot specified.

"Feel better?"

I nodded and leaned back against the headboard.

"Yes. Thanks to you."

"It was nothing." Max replied with a small laugh. "Just a bath, not a big deal."

"Not just the bath, Max." I said softly. "For everything..."

Max swallowed hard as he starred into my face. I could feel that there was a war of emotions going on behind those beautiful sapphire eyes but I could also see that my one simple, yet truthful, comment had touched him.

Eventually the corners of Max's lips turned up in a whisper of a smile while his eyes shone brightly.

"No problem..." He whispered, barely audible.

He starred into my eyes for a long time and, as usual, I found myself unable to look away. Eventually, Max reached up and placed a hand to my face as I had his in the bath earlier. His thumb gently caressed my cheek and I bit my lip as I waited for him to speak.

"I really am sorry things didn't end better with you and Tala." He whispered softly.

"Me too." I answered automatically, not entirely registering what the blonde had said.

Right then my body was undergoing it's own war of emotions and I had absolutely no control over the outcome. I knew better then anyone exactly what would - if nothing interfered and Max didn't have another one of his 'honor moments' - happen if everything went the way it was going. I'd waited so long, and dreamt so many times for that moment and I couldn't remember ever wanting something so badly in my entire life. I felt for Max what I'd never felt for anyone before. He may not have been my first kiss, or my first crush; but he was, without a doubt, my first love. And no matter how much I laughed - or sometimes cringed - at the word, I couldn't deny that not-so-deep-down, I really did love the blonde, with all my heart. Max was my all, my everything, and I'd do anything to make him or see him happy, even if it was at the cost of my own happiness. And after all, wasn't that was love was all about?

Max removed his hand from my face and took both of mine in his, giving them a gentle squeeze before speaking again.

"But I gotta admit..." He continued, his voice still a soft whisper. "I am glad it ended."

Now my insides were in utter turmoil. My heart was going a mile a minute, my stomach was twisting sickeningly, my eyes were locked open, my breath was coming in short, shallow spurts. In short; my body was in utter chaos and so many parts were either working in over drive or doing things they shouldn't. I couldn't remember ever feeling this way and in a way, it scared me.

I knew what the blonde meant, but I wanted to hear him say it, to hear the words come from his mouth and not just fill in the blanks in my head. I swallowed before forcing myself to speak.

"Why?" I asked him in a low whisper. The single-spoken word came out much more breathless then I'd anticipated.

Max leaned in a little and his eyelids closed ever-so-slightly.

"You know why.." He replied, his voice barely audible.

I could barely breathe and I was sure my heart was threatening me with a heart-attack. My skin was crawling and my mouth was suddenly dry.

"Yes..." I whispered breathlessly. "But I need to hear you say it."

There was a short pause but soon enough, Max spoke again, another flush coming to his cheeks. I wondered for a brief moment if my own face was as bright, but the thought was quickly driven from my mind as Max began to speak.

"I've never cared about anyone as much as I do about you... You're the first person to ever take me seriously, I mean really take me serious. You made me remember things I'd forgotten, things that used to be important to me, and you made me remember old ties I'd forgotten about. So many things have been better since I met you and I can't imagine how I'd get along without you now that I've met you... You mean the world to me, Amanda. And I could never let you go, no matter what. All I want is for you to be happy, and if that means with someone other then me, well... it'll kill me but I'd find someway to deal with it... as long as it was what you really wanted."

I swallowed hard, barely unable to contain myself.

"You still didn't answer the question." I whispered, trying to be playful but failing miserably. "Why are you glad Tala and I broke up?"

Max starred at me for another moment before looking down at our linked hands. He starred at them for a few minutes before closing his eyes.

"I was always the one who cared about you the most, I did from the very beginning... From the beginning, a long time ago, it should have been me. I should have been your first everything; your first kiss, your first crush, your first... everything. But that's impossible now. Now all I can hope for is to be your next... and last."

Max opened his eyes and looked up at me again. His eyes were a little glossy as he starred at me and the problem of my racing heart was solved as it instantly stopped when shimmering tears pooled in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm glad you and Tala broke up because I want you all to myself. I want the chance I never got before. And I want to be the last person you ever love like that again... I want it, Amanda, because I told you before..."

My heart began it's thundering again when Max finally leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, his lids closing half-mast as he whispered against my lips.

"I love you..."

My body was no longer bound to the earth as I felt myself floating away. As if to keep me planted on the bed, I threw my arms around Max and crushed him to me. I knew he didn't mind because his arms instantly wrapped around me and the lips so dangerously close to mine crushed them in an intimate caress I felt I'd spent my entire life waiting for. A pair of tears rolled down my face as my eyes slid shut and I kissed the blonde back with all the passion and emotion I'd bottled up since long before meeting him. The moment was complete with every little sentimental feeling I'd ever heard about - fireworks and all. There was no longer a world or anything else around us, Max and I were the only physical things in our own little world and right then, nothing else mattered. Max was more to me then life itself and he was the addiction I knew I'd never be able to over-come. Now I knew why I was always brought back to him, why things always came down to him, decisions always had the 'Max' factor involved - because addicted to him was exactly what I was. Only this was an addiction I didn't want to over-come.

Eventually, the world that had formed around Max and I slowly disappeared as he slowly pulled away from me, allowing me to savor his sweet taste and feel before separating from me completely. His eyes were shinning with all the gloss and emotion that I knew mine were just then and it made my heart undergo all the old havoc to know he felt the same way about me as I did him.

"Where does this put us?" He whispered softly.

I bit my lip as I starred at him. I knew what he wanted to hear, but I didn't want to hurt him by pulling him or pushing myself into something I wasn't ready for. Eventually I took a long, deep and labored breath and prayed to God that I was about to say the right thing.

"Right now, Max..." I whispered, barely able to force my voice any louder then just audible. "I can honestly say that there's no one in this world that I want to be with other then you... but... right now I'm not really ready to jump into another relationship... I just need a little more time.."

Max starred back at me and I could tell that he was disappointed, and perhaps a little hurt, and in turn, that broke my heart all over again. But eventually he gave me a small smile and leaned ahead to press his forehead to mine.

"I said it before and I'll say it again; I'll take what I can get. I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for any more then you do. I know how you feel about me and I believe you when you say I'm the only one. I can wait for you."

He smiled a little playfully as he pulled back slightly and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"I've waited this long." He whispered playfully. "I can wait a little longer."

The warmth and affection I felt for the blonde at that moment was indescribable and I didn't know how else to show him other then to repeat the same actions all over again. I felt the blonde smile against my lips as I kissed him again, this time pulling him down to lay with me on the bed. We didn't need to go too far and there was no need or want to rush into things, but I wasn't about to let Max go any more then he was willing to leave. For now, just for tonight, we'd stay with each other, in each others arms. And I didn't need any words to ask my precious blonde something so simple.


	24. Chapter 24 : Loose Ends

**A/N:** Yay! Finally, ch 24! Only two more after this one, plus two 'alternate ending' oneshots for those of you who don't like the outcome :P I'm sorry this chapter is so uber long but hopefully you'll be able to read it anyway lol. I'm also terribly sorry for any typos of grammar or any other mistakes you find here-in. I had exams all day aside from not getting any sleep last night and on top of that it's really late in the morning now! So, needless to say, I'm exhausted! lol. So, hopefully that'll excuse me and my mistakes just this once. :P hehe! Anyway, enjoy and please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I own Amanda and nothing more.

* * *

June 27.

My birthday.

I was officially one day away from being in Bey City for an entire year. It felt strange; I was happy and content, but a little sad at the same time. The scary part was... I couldn't remember her face anymore...

A silent tear slipped down my cheek as my thoughts wandered back to my mother, not for the first time in the last year.

Had it really been that long? As I tried to conjure up her face, a tight tension constricted in my chest as I realized that all I could manage was a blurry outline of a face that had once been so familiar to me.

That answered that question; I really must have been gone a long time. After all.. who forgets their own mother?

"Knock, knock."

I looked up and blinked away the wetness in my eyes as I saw the person who'd just stepped out onto the balcony. Giving him a small smile, I turned back to look out over the scenery again.

"Hey, Ray." I said softly, shifting my position against the railing of the balcony. "What are you doing up so early?.. And here."

"I'm always up this early." The raven-haired teen replied softly. "And I'm here because I thought I'd make you a nice birthday breakfast - seeing as I knew no one else would be up early enough. Imagine my surprise when I find you out here... You didn't eat already did you?"

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes for a moment as I felt the cool breeze of the morning on my face. When I opened them, I looked out over the horizon and starred at the sunrise.

"You remembered." I stated in a low whisper, slightly surprised. "Thank you... no, I didn't eat yet."

Ray smiled.

"You're welcome. Anyway, what do you want to eat?"

I turned to look at him now and straightened up from my leaning position.

"Doesn't matter, but I've got nothing to do until the others get up so I'll help you."

I suppose Ray knew it was useless to argue with me so instead of trying, he simply gave me another small smile and a nod before turning and disappearing back into the apartment. After another look over the horizon and a small sigh, I turned and followed him.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

I smiled absently to myself as I flipped a pancake, considering Ray's words carefully.

"Honestly?" I answered slowly. "I just wanna hang with you guys for a bit. Doesn't have to be anything special, just... us, together."

I could feel Ray's eyes on me for a moment or two before he turned away.

"I think we could manage that." He softly teased. I smiled again and went back to my task.

There was a lot of small talk and a bit of laughter as Ray and I finished breakfast. Soon enough, it was nearly finished and the Chinese blader had convinced me to sit down and relax while he finished up the french toast.

"Hey, Ray?" I said thoughtfully, starring absently off into nothingness for a moment.

"Hm?... Yea, Amanda?"

"Do you think there's such a thing as love? I mean... is it really what people say it is or just what you make of it? And is there really 'someone for everyone' or whatever?"

Ray chuckled lightly.

"Those are big questions." He replied gently, taking a moment to think. When he spoke again, his voice was firm and confident. "Well, I can't give you any answer other then my opinion because I don't think there's any one, real answer to that. I think there is such a thing as love, but it is more what you make of it then anything else. It can be the most painful thing in the world... or it can be the most beautiful; in the end, I believe it's up to you. As for there being someone for everyone... Well, yea. I think there really is someone for everyone. The only problem is; sometimes we let that person slip away from us or loose sight of what's important just long enough to loose them as well... If you love someone, Amanda, you have to tell them, show them. And most importantly; don't let them go."

The raven-haired young man turned to me then with a bright smile and closed eyes as I watched him with interest.

"That satisfy your curiosity?" He asked teasingly. After blinking at him a few moments I smiled and nodded.

"Yea, it does. Thanks, Ray."

Ray sobered up and gave me a small nod and smile.

"Sure. No problem, Amanda."

The neko-jin turned back to the stove and I turned back to stare off into nothingness just a moment before I was enveloped from behind in a tight embrace.

"Happy Birthday, Mandy!"

I looked over my shoulder and felt the familiar flutter in my chest as I looked into brilliant sapphire orbs.

"Morning, Maxie." I replied with a bright smile. "Thank you!"

Before anything else could be said, Max pulled away from me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! You've gotta come see what I got you for your birthday!"

Behind him, Ray gave a soft chuckle as he reached past us both to set a plate of french toast on the table.

"Why don't you wait until after breakfast, Max?" He said in amusement. "It's not going anywhere."

Max seemed to contemplate this for a few moments and after awhile he grinned wide and nodded.

"Okay!" He agreed cheerfully, his eyes closed as he gave me a cheeky grin. "After breakfast! You're gonna love it!"

I smiled, feeling the heavy weight on my heart lift slightly as Max moved to plop down next to me at the table.

Next moment, several people piled into the kitchen, and I was suddenly overwhelmed as they all, save one, made a beeline for me and smothered me in a group hug.

"Happy birthday!"

I tried to smile at them all but I was completely smooshed against them all as they hugged me tightly.

"Mmmmph! ... Um... guys... can't breathe!"

With apologies all around, the small group pulled away from me and grinned. I smiled back at them.

"Thanks guys."

"Here! Open my gift!"

I accepted the gift Hilary was thrusting in my face with a thanks and placed it on the table as I opened the obnoxiously bright pink box. Bracing myself, I ended up blinking in surprise as I starred down at the brand new straightener once I'd opened it.

"I knew yours broke a while back so I thought I'd get you a new one!" The brunette said cheerfully, her eyes closed in a smile. "That's a salon brand so it should be good!"

I looked up at her and blinked for a moment, not having expected such a good gift from such an ugly box. Guess it's true what they say; don't judge a box by it's wrapping!

"Um.. Thanks Hil! I really appreciate it.. and love it!"

"You're welcome!" The brunette sang happily.

"Here! Mine next!" Tyson said enthusiastically, shoving his gift into my hands.

I laughed as I opened the box and sweatdropped to see a brand-new beyblade kit inside, complete with everything a beginning blader needed to get started.

"Heh! Knew you haven't tried in a while so I figured you'd wanna try again soon." The blunette said, rubbing his nose confidently. "And I figured no one better to pick out some cool gear then the reigning champ himself!"

I wasn't the only one to sweatdrop as everyone else in the room looked at the gift and me.

"Uhmmm... Thanks, Ty... It's... great."

Ray chuckled as Tyson grinned cockily and Mariah reached out to give me her gift.

"This one's from me and Ray." She said with a smile.

Opening it, I smiled to see that their gift was much more practical; the contents being a case of every variety, shape, color and thickness of picks I could possibly imagine. Also in there was a brand new capo, a new leather-studded strap and the newest CD of my most recent musical obsession; a band I'd recently discovered called Go-Panku. Grinning and thanking them profusely I was then handed another gift from Kenny. This one turned out to be a new computer program for recording and producing my own music; which I was positively giddy over. Kai's gift was equally as lovable as he handed me an envelope which ended up containing tickets to the band I'd just acquired a new CD of; scheduled for the end of the following month. Last but certainly not least; was Maxie. I looked at the blonde as he suddenly exclaimed;

"My turn!"

Laughing in amusement, I turned in my chair to face him with a grin, waiting expectantly.

"OK! Come with me! It's something I gotta bring you to!"

Behind the blonde, I could see a vein throbbing in Ray's head as he tried in vain to deal with the chaos that has taken over the kitchen. Before Max could pull me up out of my chair, he cleared his throat rather loudly and dramatically and everyone turned to see him standing with closed eyes and arms crossed.

"Breakfast is served." He said tight lipped, obviously more then a little annoyed now. "Your gift can wait until after we eat, Max!"

I resisted a giggle as Max paled slightly and everyone else quickly grabbed chairs around the table and proceeded to fill their plates before Ray blew a gasket. Satisfied, Ray replaced the smile on his face and finally sat down at the table to join the rest of us. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the phone rang. In an act of frustration, the nekojin released a frustrated sigh and threw his hands in the air. With a small chuckle, I shook my head slightly and stood up.

"I'll get it." I said in mild amusement, making my way over to the phone on the wall.

I could feel a pair of eyes on me the whole way and when I finally reached the phone, I turned to look back at the table, just as I picked up the receiver. Mariah was grinning like the Cheshire cat so I raised an eyebrow and gave her an odd look as I spoke into the receiver.

"Hello, Amanda speaking."

"Hello, Amanda. Do you remember me?"

I froze as stiff as a board as a face instantly popped into my mind when I heard the voice. Feeling my entire body flare up hotly, I turned away from the table and everyone around it as Mariah broke out into a fit of laughter. Now I knew why she'd been grinning like that!

"Lee... Hi... yes, of course I remember you... Um, can I help you?"

"Glad to hear." The neko jin said happily. "No, I just wanted to call and wish you happy birthday. Mariah mentioned it to me last night so I thought I should call."

I swallowed hard as I fought to keep my voice calm and collected.

"Oh..." I replied awkwardly. "Well... thank you, that was really sweet. I really appreciate it."

"No problem! Well, I must go; keeping Kevin out of trouble is a full-time job. I hope you have a good day, Amanda! It was nice talking to you."

I bit my lip as a small smile creeped up my face.

"Thank you, Lee. I'm sure I will. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Mariah was grinning wider then ever as I hung up the phone and turned back towards the table and the others.

"Happy birthday!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Instead of commenting, I picked up a bun from the nearby counter and threw it at her. The pinkette laughed and easily dodged it, still grinning madly as I approached the table and sat with everyone again.

"That was just cruel." I stated bluntly, but there was a smile on my face nonetheless. Mariah giggled while the others laughed as well.

"You're welcome!" She sang teasingly.

That over with, everyone; myself included, finished our breakfasts over small talk and laughter while I did my best to focus on the here and now rather then the strange feelings that had been stirring up inside me over the past few days.

When breakfast was finally over, the girls turned a grin on me. I knew as soon as I saw the look in their eyes that I wasn't going to like whatever it was they were thinking.

"You know, Amanda.." Hilary said mischievously. "You haven't gone shopping with us for a while."

I sweatdropped as I gave the girl a dull stare.

"And I'm not gunna today either." I replied bluntly. Mariah jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"Oh come on! You don't have anything else to do! Besides, we've got one more birthday present for ya!"

I groaned audibly, knowing I'd already lost the battle.

"What's it going to cost me?" I asked wearily. The girls grinned like maniacs.

"Just your time and patience!" Mariah replied cheerfully.

"And I'm sure it'll take all of that won't it?" I replied with a groan.

Instead of answering me again, the girls just grinned wide and grabbed my hands before pulling me towards the door.

"Hey, wait! I still haven't given her my present yet!"

I looked over my shoulder at Max as he watched us go with a frown. Opening my mouth, the girls cut me off before I could speak.

"You can give it to her later, Maxie! We won't be long."

Max sighed heavily and I gave him a sympathetic look before I was dragged out the door.

* * *

"No way."

"Come on, Amanda! We're here already! Besides, it really hard to get an appointment here! They're blocked up for months!"

I starred at the Hair Studio before me with dull eyes, my hands holding my hair in a death grip as I starred at the image of the shears and obnoxious pink on the sign over my head.

"I said no." I repeated firmly, turning to walk away. "I'm sorry if it's caused you trouble but that's that. I happen to like my hair and no preppy bimbo who thinks she has an idea of 'what the world should look like' is going to come anywhere handy to me with a pair of scissors!"

"Hang on a minute!"

I growled in irritation as I was grabbed by the two arms and yanked backwards in front of the salon again.

"Please!" Mariah begged. "Just a little trim and some highlights. You don't even have to take much off! Come on, just a little change!"

I frowned at her and lifted a strand of hair to demonstrate my point.

"I _have_ highlights." I replied stubbornly. "See! And I like them."

Both girls sweatdropped and Hilary made a face.

"Blue and purple hardly count as highlights." The brunette replied indignantly. "You need something more feminine. Like... blonde or something."

Upon seeing the expression on my face, Mariah quickly jumped to fix Hilary's mistake.

"Not blonde!" She blurted hastily. "It doesn't have to be blonde. It can be just as wild and unique as you like. Just try something different. Please, Amanda? I hate to play the guilt card but it really was super hard to get a place here. Plus we've already got a cut and color paid for."

Damn the girl was good.

I groaned loudly, realizing that, once again, I had lost the battle.

"Fine." I moaned with a great deal of over-exaggeration. "Just a little trim and a tiny bit of color..."

Mariah grinned and Hilary squealed in triumph, making me cringe slightly. With a heavy sigh of dread, I once again allowed the two girls to grab my hands and pull me into the salon.

-;-

"Ohew... Mmmm... hello."

I sweatdropped as I starred at the prissy, middle-aged blonde woman sizing me up. 'Ohew?' What kind of reaction was that? It sounded like a cross between surprise and disgust...

Which it no doubt was.

I made a face at the woman as she reached out to pick up a strand of my hair to examine it before dropping it again as if it were something foul and disgusting. Wiping her hands off in her apron she took a step back for a moment and looked me over.

"Well..." She said slowly. "You don't give me much to work with... but luckily for you; I _am _a miracle worker! I'm thinking some blonde and copper... yes, lovely. And of course that black has to go. Perhaps a lighter brown? A caramel maybe? Yes, beautiful."

I felt the color drain from my face as I listened to her talk. And this was the woman who was supposed to be doing my hair? Hell no! I'd just have to apologise to Mariah and Hilary and pay them back; there was no way in hell that_ thing _was getting anywhere near my head!

"Excuse me, madame Blanca? Don't you have a one o'clock? Why don't I take her for you? I'm free until this evening."

I turned around and blinked to see a much younger looking woman standing behind us. Looking her over, I inwardly smiled at her appearance. She had a pretty face but she looked much more my type of stylist then the woman I'd just been talking to. With dark brown hair, hot pink and purple placements and a tiny piece of blue in her bangs, I approved of her appearance much more then the obnoxious baby-pink barbie doll behind me.

"Hmm... come tho think of it, I do have a one o'clock don't I?" The woman named Blanca replied absently. After thinking for a while, she waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. If she doesn't mind then neither do I."

I felt my racing heart slow and a wave of relief washed over me.

"I don't mind!" I blurted instantly and in one breath.

"Fine. Then you can have her... she's not as good as I am but she'll do."

I resisted a snort as I eagerly darted away from the pink barbie and towards the other stylist, who smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, my name is Bree. I'll be your stylist for today."

"Thank God!" I couldn't help but mutter. Bree laughed.

"Right this way please."

I didn't say anything as I wordlessly followed the young woman to her chair. Though I was still very nervous, I was also a little excited now as well. Perhaps a new hair-do was just the pick-me-up I needed after all. It couldn't hurt for sure.

* * *

Hours later found me standing before a mirror looking more then just a "little different" then when I'd walked in. Despite all of Blanca's ideas and suggestions, I had, in fact kept my black hair. However, this time instead of blue and purple pieces, I now had a layer of cerulean blue on top with a layer of black on bottom, and it was curled in loose, pretty straightener curls. That was all great but the part that surprised me was just how much I'd let the girls talk me into.

When my 'special treatment' was done I'd gotten a manicure and pedicure, both finished with blue polish and designs to match my hair, blue eye make up; including blue mascara on my already insanely long lashes, and pale pink lips with just a touch of rosy blush. A matching sapphire and diamond bracelet, necklace and pair of earrings hung around my left wrist, neck and ears while a sapphire ring was elegantly placed on my left ring finger. To top it all off, I'd been all but forced into a midnight blue form-fitting evening dress with white and blue rhinestones. It came to about mid-thigh and was strapless. On my feet were a pair of black pumps that showed my newly polished toes perfectly. Last but not least, I'd been spritzed with a jasmine-laced perfume as a final touch before I'd been turned toward the mirror for the final result.

"So? What do yo think?"

I blinked at myself, not even noticing the stylist behind me while she smiled and awaited my reaction. My jaw was slightly agape as I starred unblinkingly at my reflection and reached up to gently touch my soft bouncy curls. Standing up from the chair, I slowly looked myself over, unable to believe what I was seeing. Was that really me in the mirror? It couldn't be!

Finally I turned towards the girls, who were grinning like Cheshire cats again, and gave them a smile, my eyes undoubtedly sparkling like a child.

"Thank you so much!"

Mariah and Hilary beamed and reached out to give me a group hug.

"No prob! Told ya you'd like it!"

I smiled at them before turning towards the stylist and giving her a small bow.

"Thank you, very much!" I said enthusiastically. Her eyes closed as she returned my smile just as enthusiastically.

"You're very welcome! I hope you have a good birthday!"

At that, Hilary and Mariah's eyes widened.

"OMG!" Hilary replied in a sort of panic. I blinked at them both.

"What? What's wrong?"

Mariah grabbed my hand and both girls took off for the door, dragging me behind.

"We're gonna be so late!" She exclaimed as she ran.

"Late for what?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Nothing!" Both girls exclaimed in unison. "Just run!"

I sweatdropped and gave them both an unamused look.

"Easy for you to say!" I grumbled.

Waving over my shoulder at the stylists, I turned forward again and tried my best not to kill myself in the unfamiliar heels as I ran behind my two frantic friends.

* * *

"Finally! About time!"

"Sorry! We kinda got distracted and lost track of time!"

I bent over panting as the girls and I arrived back at the apartment in record time. My hands on my knees, I wasn't looking at anyone while I tried to catch my breath. However, the awkward silence in the room was a little unnerving so I eventually straightened up and looked around the room curiously. Imagine my surprise when I saw the occupants of both my suite and the one above us all staring at me with jaws dropped and/or surprised looks.

Reaching up to rub one of my arms with the other hand, I lowered my head and chewed my cheek, looking up at them all from under my lashes.

"So... Whatta ya think?" I asked with a cheeky grin, ignoring the sudden flutter of butterflies in my stomach.

The silence remained for a while until finally Ray initiated the response and stepped forward with a smile. Taking my hand he spun me around and smiled brightly when I stopped.

"You look beautiful!" He said enthusiastically, leaning in for a hug then. I lifted my head and smiled back at him, a flood of relief washing over me then.

"Thanks, Ray!"

That initiated the rest of them to reply as I was suddenly bombarded on all sides with positive comments and reactions.

"You clean up good, kid."

I looked to the side to see Kai smirking at me with crossed arms. Laughing lightly and freed myself from everyone's grasps and approached him to circle my arms around his waist.

"Thanks, you ol' grouch, you! That means a lot coming from you!"

Kai lifted a single arm to wrap around me in a subtle embrace before releasing me.

"Don't mention it."

I pulled back from the blunette to see Max nearby looking ready to explode.

"OK!" He suddenly exclaimed loudly. "I've waited long enough! Time for my present!"

I laughed heartedly as the blonde suddenly snatched my hand and dragged me off. Looking over my shoulder I grinned at the others, who all looked rather amused as well, before following the blonde willingly.

Max dragged me into my room and whirled around before yanking me forward into a tight hug.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" He replied all in one breath. "I've waited all day to give you your present but I had to say that first!"

I laughed as the blonde pulled away from me and took my hand to spin me around like Ray had.

"Gorgeous!" He repeated with a huge grin. I laughed as I stopped spinning and smiled at him again.

"I think you and Ray just wanna do that to get me dizzy so you can catch and hold me!" I teased playfully. Max grinned mischievously before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him again.

"I don't need an excuse to hold you." He replied confidently. "I can do that anytime I want... can't I?"

The butterflies from before returned more enthusiastic then ever and I scolded my nerves as I starred up at the blonde. I never understood why the simplest of words the blonde spoke, words that would mean nothing or very little from anyone else, always made me giddy like the fool who chased the princess. After a few moments however, I smiled up at the blonde and linked my hands behind his back.

"Of course you can..." I whispered softly.

Not for the first or last time, my mind wandered back to those words I'd told the blonde what seemed like so long ago... words that I sometimes regretted, just for a bit, until I realized it was for the best.

_"Right now I'm not really ready to jump into another relationship... I just need a little more time.."_

My stomach dropped as I remembered my own words. No doubt noting my expression, Max reached up and brushed the back of his knuckled along my cheek in an affectionate motion.

"Hey..." He whispered softly. "What's going through that never-resting mind of yours?"

I gave him my best cheerful expression as I starred up at him.

"Nothing." I replied convincingly. "Just thinking about something."

max starred down at me for a long time before finally leaning down. To my slight disappointment but not unexpectedly, the blonde pressed a tender, lingering kiss to my brow before pulling away from me completely.

"OK, enough stalling!" He announced suddenly. "We're wasting time!"

Again with the time! What did my so-called friends know that I didn't?

Max gestured to my desk at the back of the room and I blinked in bewilderment to see a large table next to it with a massive hunk of something sitting on it under a blanket. I could practically picture the question mark over my head as I pondered.

Had that always been there?

Chuckling at my reaction, Max walked past me towards the thing and stopped before it to grab hold of the blanket.

"You ready for this?" He asked with a hundred watt grin, pausing for dramatic effect.

I tapped my foot impatiently, trying my damndest to resist my own grin.

"Just lemme see Max!" I replied impatiently. Max's grin widened before finally pulling the blanket off with a flourish.

"Tada!"

I gasped loudly as I starred at my huge present. Jollily making their way around a massive tank were two of the most adorable and gush-worthy baby turtles I'd ever seen.

I tried my absolute damnedest not to, to restrain myself, to remain calm... but in the end I failed miserably.

"AWWWW! Maxie they're beautiful!"

In a blink I was before the tank with my hands and face pressed ridiculously to the glass. For a moment the babies stopped to look up at me with bewildered eyes and I felt myself gush again. Of course, being anime, they were that much more kawii!

Beside me, Max was grinning so wide his face threatened to crack.

"I knew you'd like them!"

"I love them!"

Max laughed and bent over with his hands on his knees to stare into the tank.

"Well, now all you've gotta do is name them. One's a girl and the other is a boy if that helps... Thought I duno which one's which."

I starred through the glass for a few moments, watching the two babies swim around happily as I thought. After starring blankly at them for a while, an epiphany finally hit me and I turned to look up at Max with a grin.

"I know. I'll name the girl Hali - which means sea, I think - and the boy Draciel... if you don't mind... or Dra for short."

Max straightened up and his smile disappeared to be replaced with a shocked expression. My grin faded and I frowned, straightening up too to look up at him.

"It's... just an idea..." I replied a little timidly, fearful I'd upset him. "I could call him something else... There are loads of witty names I could come up with."

Max blinked at me for a moment until his eyes began to suddenly sparkle, catching me off-guard and making me panic slightly.

"You'd... call him that.. really?"

I blinked at the blonde, utterly stunned. Eventually I spoke again, totally confused.

"Um...yea. Of course, why not?"

I had no idea why it was such a big deal. I just thought the name was cute and witty. The original Draciel was a turtle spirit and I hoped to love my turtle just as much as he loved his. So why not honour both? It wasn't a big deal and it made sense... right?

Max swalloed visibly and after a few moments of awkward silence a warm, obviously touched expression took a hold of his face. I waited for him to speak but before he could, a familiar voice was hear and cut him off.

"What's taking you two so long? We gotta get going!"

I turned to Tyson and placed my hands on my hips in a very un-me like way before addressing me.

"Go where?" I demanded. "I wanna know!... Right now!"

Tyson grinned at my uncharacteristic childish behaviour and ignored me.

"Hurry up in here! We wanna get going!"

Max grinned.

"Sure thing, Ty. We'll be right there."

Turning to me he gave me a tender smile before placing a hand on the small of my back and leaning in to press another feathery kiss to my forehead.

"I think it's a perfect name for him." He whispered softly. And with that said, the blonde turned and headed for the door.

I blinked at the blonde for a few moments before sighing heavily and smiling again. Turning back to my new pets, I pressed a hand to the glass before leaning in to smile at them.

"I'll be back to get acquainted with you two later, my babies!" I cooed happily. I then leaned in and pressed a big kiss to the glass before turning and following the blonde out the door.

* * *

I met up with everyone in the living room and sat between Max and Kai on the loveseat. Smiling at them all, I was happy to recieve one in return before a huge box was shoved before my feet.

"One last thing from all of us!" Hilary exclaimed excitedly. "This one is... a little more special then the others."

I blinked at her for a few moments before looking around to see them all starring at me with tender smiles. Looking down at the box, I lifted an eyebrow to see holes in it. A thought came over me and I had a good feeling I knew what was inside it. With a small smile and a shake of the head, I reached down to pull the big red bow off before taking off the top.

Peering down into the box, my heart instantly melted upon seeing the sight that met my eyes.

"Oh my God..." I cooed softly. "You guys..."

At first glance, it looked as if they'd given me a ball of cotton, but upon closer inspection, a pair of tiny ears could be seen among the ball of white fluff as well as a tiny adorable black nose. Curled up in the dead center of the bottom of the box was the most gorgeous white Maltese I'd ever seen, snoozing away softl without a care in the world.

I bit my lip for a moment, debating on whether or not to give into my urge. In the end I couldn't resist and bent down into the box to gently wrap my hands around his belly and pick him up. Upon being disturbed, tiny black orbs slowly opened to half-mast and starred blankly at me as I held him up before my face.

"Oooooh..." I cooed softly, leaning forward to rub my nose with his. "Hello baby!... I'm sorry I woke you!"

The puppy starred at me through sleepy eyes for a moment before yawning cutely, causing the girls and myself, as well as Tyson and Max, to all gush happily. When the puppy closed his mouth again, he starred at me for another moment before sticking out a tiny pink tongue and giving the tip of my nose a tiny lick. Grinning once again like a damn fool I placed the pup in my lap and scratched behind his ear. He tilted his head to the side to enjoy it for a few moments before yawning and curling up in my lap for another snooze.

"Awee!" I cooed happily. "I think I'll call you Yuki!"

"Very original." Kai teased bluntly from beside me. I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and the others laughed.

"Happy Birthday!" Hilary exclaimed excitedly. I looked up at her with an amused smile.

"You guys tryin' to tell me something?" I asked in amusement. "First Maxie with the baby turtles, then you guys with this adorable ball of fluff! What am I missing here?"

The others exchanged looks before turning back to me. I furrowed my brows as I looked 'round at them all. Mariah gave me a warm smile and gestured to the box again.

"Maybe we are trying to tell you something." She said softly. "Why don't you take another look in the box again?"

Starring at her for a moment, I eventually chewed my cheek before gently scooping Yuki up and softly depositing him into Max's lap, who wrapped a protective hand around him while he gently stroked the pup's fur. I then turned back to the box and hesitated a moment, eventually leaning back down into it and digging through some shredded newspaper until my fingers came across a small, flat and thin item. Pausing to nibble my cheek again, I wrapped my fingers around it and pulled it out.

Without a blink or another hesitation, I took a deep breath and began to peel off the fancy red paper. When the item was unwrapped I saw it was a long, metal plate. Furrowing my brows in confusion, I turned the item over in my hands and gasped loudly as I realized what it was. In very fancy scrawl were the words; _Amanda Reid - #25. Executive Suite._

My eyes filled up as I starred at the plate, an identical match to all the others downstairs in the main lobby. It was a plate all permanent residents of the building owned to identify their place there, sort of like an address book or listing of the building. To have that plate stuck on the wall for everyone to see... well, needless to say; it was a very big deal, for me at least.

"Guys..." I whispered, barely audible, unable to think what to say. Hilary and Mariah's eyes filled up too.

"D-don't you dare cry!" Hilary scolded. "Y-you'll ruin your makeup! And we p-payed good money for that!"

I chuckled as my eyes blurred more. Mariah smiled again.

"We want you to stay, Amanda." She whispered softly. "Forever... if that's what you want..."

The effort to swallow was evidently very difficult as I looked around at them all. Sniffling once, I vigorously blinked back the wetness in my eyes and wordlessly held up my arms. Instantly the girls rushed to me and enveloped me in a hug. Beside me, Kai placed a hand on my shoulder while Max wrapped an arm around me from the other side. Kenny squeezed his way in for a hug too and Tyson wrapped his arms around us all in a group. Behind the others, Ray stood with his arms across his chest and a brilliant smile on his face. I returned it before closing my eyes and hugging the group back.

"Forever..." I choked emotionally. "As long as you guys want me around!"

Eventually everyone pulled away and the girls wiped their eyes before offering me watery smiles.

"Well, enough blubbering!" Hilary said with a small laugh. "We've gotta get going!"

"That's right!" Mariah agreed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "We don't wanna be late! And we've wasted so much time already!"

I sniffed again and cleared my throat as I blinked at them.

"What are you guys talking about? I wanna know where we're going!"

I watched them all grinning before I was suddenly blindfolded from behind, no longer able to see anything at all.

"You'll see." Tyson sang cheerfully.

I then felt a calloused hand wrap around mine before pulling me to my feet.

"Here, hold him will you please?" I heard Max say politely.

"Of course!" Hilary said happily.

I cocked my ear towards them all, trying desperately to figure out what was going on. Suddenly I felt a pair of soft warm hands around my thighs before I was hoisted up onto someones back.

"Hold on tight!" Max's voice said playfully.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned forward to rest my chin on his shoulder.

"I love that perfume..." Max whispered a little huskily under his breath, I guessed for only me to hear. "I'm glad you still have it..."

I smiled as I slid my arms further around his neck and turned my head to press a delicate kiss just behind his ear, thrilled to feel a small shiver run down the blonde's spine.

"Yea." I whispered back. "And this time I'm the one blindfolded, so that leaves no room for mistakes..."

No more words left the blonde's lips but I myself shivered and bit my lip, a hot flush spreading across my cheeks as I felt him give my thighs a firm squeeze.

"Come on, Maxie! We haven't got all night! Quit lagging!"

I smiled upon hearing Tyson's teasing voice and leaned my chin back on Max's shoulder when I heard him reply.

"Coming!" The blonde called, though there was a hitch in his voice.

"What's wrong, Maxie?" I cooed teasingly. "Did my little comment get to you?"

Just for effect, I turned my head once more to gently nibble his earlobe. I had no idea what had gotten into me but the playful and happy mood I was in just wouldn't seem to lift. Perhaps it was the day I'd had, but whatever it was, for the first time ever, I felt like I really was floating on cloud nine; the only thing keeping me anchored to the earth was dear, sweet Maxie himself.

"Stop that..." Max muttered under his breath as he adjusted my position on his back. "Or we'll never make it to- Uh... where we're going..."

A little intrigued by the implications of that, I giggled softly and replaced my chin on Max's shoulder for the last time, vowing to be good... at least until he brought me to this secret place and my curiosity was finally cured.

* * *

It took some time, and I'd been passed between Max, Tyson and Kai a few times, but finally we reached our destination and Max let me slip from his back for a last time.

"You ready for this?" He whispered in my ear. I felt him behind me, his hands on the back of the blindfold.

"I duno." I replied sarcastically. "You think I can handle the excitement?"

Max chuckled before untying the knot.

"Well, we're about to find out."

A second later and the blindfold disappeared. As soon as it did, I jumped as a sudden deafening explosion met my ears and a gaze as sound and colors loomed out of every nook and cranny.

"SURPRISE!"

I gasped and my mouth hung agape as I starred around at all the people in the room. It seemed like every person I'd met since first arriving at Bey City was crammed into what I soon realized was one of the larger rooms at the BBA headquarters. There were the White Tigers, The All Stars, various other teams I'd met at the tournament many months ago and also a bunch of other people I'd randomly met along the way. Even my young and attractive boss, Josh, was there as well. It touched me greatly that they had all taken the time to come and see me on my birthday and even more so to think that they had made such a big deal out of keeping it all so secret.

"Awe, you guys..." I cooed for the second time in the past few hours. "You all rock!"

Many people laughed and most approached me to wish me happy birthday and best wishes, while some stayed back and waited for the crowd to die down. After seemingly everyone had spoken to and/or given me hugs and kisses, I looked to the side and grinned to hear a band start playing; one consisting of some of the people I'd met over time. My grin widened when they started out by playing a classic-gone-rock version of the classic Happy Birthday song. After that most everyone cheered and the band followed into regular music and song.

While the band played I mingled with as many people as I could before being forced into opening more presents. Most everything I received I was grateful for and liked very much and the things I didn't I pretended to anyway; after all, it's the thought that counts, right? After that I was talked (though no one had to twist my arm very hard) into a few dances - a few meaning a few with what seemed like nearly every person in the building. Well into that, I was once again talked into something; this time into getting up on the make-shift stage and playing a few songs with some of the bands. Needless to say; I had a blast.

By the time midnight came, I was high on excitement and laughter and I was having the time of my life. It wasn't until I'd stepped down off of the stage after playing a few songs with Josh's band that I froze as my eyes fell on a painfully familiar face.

"Tala..." I whispered, not even sure if he heard me over the music. "What-... how long have you been here?"

Tala stood close by, leaning against one of the massive stacks of speakers piled up beside the stage. His head was resting against the side of them while he stood with his hands in his pockets. Upon me addressing him, he straightened up and pushed himself off of the speakers.

"I was here all along." He said over the speakers. "I just thought I'd give you your space for a bit."

I frowned.

"I see..." I said softly. "Well... you could have made yourself known before now..."

The redhead shrugged before approaching me.

"You look beautiful." He said softly. I starred at him.

"Thank you." I said simply.

The Russian blader absently looked around for a minute, his eyes starring off to the side for a few moments before finally turning back to me.

"Do you have a minute?"

I couldn't help but remember the last time I'd seen the redhead and remember the tension we'd left between us. I wanted to get rid of said tension badly but I was afraid it was going to ruin the paramount feeling of ecstasy I'd acquired over the day. In the end however, the need for closure was too strong to resist and I sighed heavily and nodded.

"Yea, I've got a minute." I replied a little reluctantly. Tala gestured for the door.

"Follow me?"

Hesitation for a moment I eventually stepped forward and followed the blue-eyed blader out of the room.

Tala lead me down the hall until we reached the end. There he pushed open the door and stepped out onto a small balcony on the back of the music from inside was dulled considerably as the door shut behind us, leaving us to our own thoughts and each other as we both starred out over the city and took in the cool night air. A tiny warm sensation washed over me as I watched him take up a familiar position I'd helplessly grown accustomed to so long ago.

"How have you been?" He asked from his spot against the railing. I mimicked him as I leaned forward and dangled my arms over the railing as well.

"Fine." I replied simply. "I've been fine."

"Good...How's Max?"

I frowned. Was that what he wanted? Why he came back? To see if I'd actually gotten together with - in his eyes - the reason he'd lost me? Well wasn't he going got be the happy camper?

"We're not together." I replied bluntly, the frown still on my face.

Tala turned to look at me and starred for a long time when he did. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and gentle, something that surprised me greatly.

"That's not what I asked, is it?" He replied gently. I sighed lightly.

"He's fine." I replied, a little annoyed. "Max is fine... what do you want, Tala?"

Tala turned forward again and I saw a small smile tug at the corners of his lips before speaking.

"Always straight to the point." He said, more to himself them me. "One of the things I always liked about you... I came back because I wanted to talk to you... to give you something I know you need as much as I do."

I tensed at those words and when Tala looked back at me, his face was expressionless but his eyes were a swirl of emotion.

"Closure."

I relaxed and released a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

"I do need that..." I whispered in response. "Very much."

Tala looked forward once more.

"Since you obviously don't want to do the whole small talk thing, I'll just get straight to the point." He said bluntly. "I want your forgiveness Amanda."

The bluntness and straight-forwardness in that one statement took me aback but the redhead didn't give me time to respond.

"I know I messed up and I know I don't deserve it but it's something I have to have and I'll to anything to get it... I should never have kept such important details from you but as usual, I was selfish; I saw an opportunity, something I wanted, something to better myself and I took it. At that time, that something was you; you and the possibility to have you. And as badly as I wanted that... I wasn't going to let something I considered so trivial get in the way of me getting it."

I felt a pang of pain at that.

"It's wasn't trivial, Tala." I almost whispered. "It was a lie. A flat-out lie."

Tala turned to face me again.

"It was to me." He replied seriously. "If you and max cared that much about each other, then why not openly tell him what you saw? Why couldn't he tell you what had happened. Obviously one or both of you thought it trivial enough to put your relationship aside, to let go of everything you'd built together up until that point. So if it wasn't that important to you... then why should it be important to me?"

I gasped slightly at this and my eyes widened.

He was right.

I shook my head. No! No, he wasn't right! What he'd done was wrong! Tala knew something and when I asked him about it, he'd lied! It was a flat-out lie! No excuses for it and it had hurt. He'd broken my trust and I really felt he didn't deserve a chance to fix it.

"I know it's too late for me to have you back, and I'm willing to accept that... in time... but right now I need you to forgive me. Whatever it takes, forgive me."

I opened my mouth to reply but suddenly Tala turned fully around to face me and before I could blink he was down on one knee before me with my hands in his, starring up at me with the most stormy expression I'd ever seen. My heart stopped as I starred at the redhead and a sicken feeling overcame me as he starred back, his face full of more emotion then I thought the redhead was even capable of feeling separately, let alone all at once.

"Nothing I ever said to you regarding my feelings was a lie." He almost whispered, his voice strained and thick. "You're the most important person in my life and I can never forgive myself for what I've done to you... I'm so sorry, Amanda, it kills me to think that I've hurt you the way that I did and you should feel better knowing that I haven't been able to get a moments rest since the day i left you behind."

I frowned deeply, my body undergoing agonizing havoc with each and every word the redhead spoke.

"That doesn't make me feel better at all, Ta-"

"Shhhh..." He redhead cooed, interrupting me. "Please... I need you to hear what I have to say."

My heart and stomach were at war with each other but despite the sickening and painful feelings they were creating I kept my mouth shut in favor of hearing the young man before me out.

"I could never tell you before now exactly what it was I felt because up until the moment I boarded that plane; I didn't know myself. But now there's only one thing possible; only one thing that makes sense and yet doesn't at the same time."

Tala bowed his head as he lifted my hands and held them together before him, tightening his grip slightly before leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to the backs of my fingers.

"You're all I ever wanted... needed... felt the urge to protect as much as I do - even from myself. You mean everything to me Amanda..."

All movement in my body ceased as I suddenly felt something wet on my hand...

Sweet heaven almighty... Tala was crying!

"I'm so sorry..." The redhead whispered, his voice hoarse and strained as he pressed my hands against his forehead. "I'm so sorry... Sorry I never told you... Sorry I never had the courage..."

The Russian pressed trembling lips to my hands before finally finishing what he'd started.

"I'm sorry I love you..."

That was when I lost it.

Choked up and speechless, I starred down at the redhead through streaming eyes, unable to speak, unable to move. unable to do anything as I watched one of the most painful events I'd ever had to witness unfolding before my eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." the redhead whispered again, not for the last time. "So sorry..."

His hands finally released mine and I starred, utterly stunned as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my hips, his face burying into my stomach.

"Forgive me..." He choked, muffled agasint my belly.

Feeling my heart being torn in too many directions at once, I swallowed hard and blinked back the tears I still felt falling. Unable to stop myself, I reached up and wrapped my arms around the back of the poor Russian's head and gently cradled it in my hands.

"Tala, I-.."

I bit my lip as I starred down at him and gently stroked the back of his silky locks. I knew what I had to say, what I should say, but it was so damn hard. Still, in the end, the wetness I could feel seeping through my dress was enough to break my heart once again, only this time it was over his pain and not my own, even if he was still the cause. Whether I wanted to or not, I felt my eyes close as I finally managed to force back my tears and slip my arms further around him.

"Shhh..." I cooed softly. "Tala... I forgive you..."

The faintest of sobs escaped the redhead and he buried his face deeper into my stomach for a moment before finally pulling back slightly and pressing a tender kiss to the now soaking area.

"Thank you.." He choked, likely unable to say anything more.

I reached a hand up to wipe my face, smiling inwardly as I imagined Hilary scolding me for the no doubt smudged makeup. Wiping my cheeks and under my eyes, I placed both hands back on Tala's shoulders and gently squeezed until he finally looked up at me. Giving him a small smile, I placed my hands onto the sides of his face then and leaned down. I didn't miss the sparkle of anticipation and hope flicker in his eyes and it broke my heart again to know that I'd hurt him once more. Still, it was inevitable and the flicker quickly disappeared when instead of his lips, I pressed a tender, lingering kiss to his forehead instead.

"This is the closure we both needed." I whispered softly. "You got what you wanted Tala... if only part of it. Right now I can't tell you what the future will bring, but I can tell you that at the moment there's no one I want to be with more then Max. I'm sorry to tell you that but it's not fair to leave you hanging. But that doesn't mean you don't mean anything to me, Tala. I...I do love you, juts not in the way you need and deserve. I can offer you my unconditional friendship and the promise that I will be there whenever and wherever you need me... but right now... that's all I can give. It's up to you to take it or leave it; I won't hold it against you either way."

Tala starred up at me through still glossy eyes, eyes that looked to alien and wrong on him, but showed me just how vulnerable even the strongest of people can be sometimes; that Tala was, in fact, human.

"I said I can accept that it's too late for me..." The redhead replied in a low whisper. "And I can't read the future any better then you can. If you're offering me friendship then I'm damn well going to take it... Anythings better then the hell I've been living in.."

I felt my heart give a little flutter at that and I watched as Tala pressed one last kiss to the backs of my fingers before standing up.

"Thank you, Amanda." He said softly. He then placed a hand on my wasit and leaned in to press a delicate kiss to my forehead. "Happy Birthday."

That said the Russian turned and disappeared back inside.

Turning to look out over the railing and scenery again, I took a long, deep breath to calm myself before turning to head back inside as well. It might not have been the most anticipated climax of my evening, but it was certainly a relief and a very welcomed one.

* * *

Returning back inside, I made a beeline for the nearest bathroom and cleaned up my face and fixed my makeup as best I could before returning to the party.

"There you are."

I turned and smiled as I felt a hand on my waist and a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, Maxie." I said softly, very glad to see him then.

"You OK?"

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yea. Fine."

Max starred at me for a moment before smiling and nodding his head to the side.

"Dance with me?"

My smile widened a little and I nodded.

"Of course." I replied happily. The blonde smiled back as he lead me onto the dance floor.

We took up our positions as a new song began and I leaned forward to rest my head on the blonde's chest while his arms wrapped securely around my waist. It wasn't really a slow song but it was slow enough for Max and I to make the excuse to be close. My arms went around his back and after pressing a delicate kiss to the top of my head, his cheek came to rest over the spot. It wasn't a very typical position but was was comfortable and felt right; and right then I wanted all the comfort and stability I'd gained earlier that day back.

"So, how did it go with Tala?"

I froze a moment as I considered this but quickly relaxed again and closed my eyes. The blonde wasn't stupid, he would have know and/pr possibly seen me when I'd left the room with the redhead.

"It was... perfect." I replied softly.

"Perfect?" The blonde questioned softly. I nodded once.

"Perfect." I repeated. "I got what I needed and Tala got what he wanted."

Max lifted his head to stare down at me curriously and I turned my head to rest my chin on his chest and look up at him.

"And what's that?" He asked gently. I smiled up at him.

"Closure." I whispered.

Max smiled and placed a hand on the back of my head to pull me close again. We replaced our heads in their original positions and the blonde genlty swayed in small circles with me while we held each other close.

"I know you still love him."

The words weren't as much an accusation so much as a statement of acknowledgement. I didn't say anything as I waited for the blonde to continue.

"Tala cares about you deeply, and I know for a fact that no one else on earth has ever had that priveledge before."

I lifted my head again, this time simply starring up into his face.

"Max, I-... yes, I do love him, and I told him that. But-"

"Shhh.." Max hushed, reaching up to place a finer to my lips. "I know how you feel about me... And you know exactly how I feel about you. But you're the one who said you didn't want to jump into anything and I'm more then willing to wait. But why not, while your waiting, really sit down and think; make sure that that you think you want really is what you, in fact, want. And this kind of want needs to be more then that; it has to be a need. You need to know that the person you chose to be with is the person you're gonna need there with you for the rest of your life."

I frowned slightly.

"Max I-"

Again the blonde placed his finger to my lips.

"Don't answer now." He said softly. "For now, just... enjoy. I want to do this right, Amanda... I want this to be right. And if, in the end, by some chance, you do end up choosing me; then I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life glad you did. But if it happens to turn out that you don't chose me, or even Tala... then I'll learn to live with that. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. What you want matters Amanda and I don't want to be the cause of any regrets for you if I can help it."

He leaned down and pressed another kiss to my forehead.

"Just take your time... make sure you really know what you want."

I contemplated those words for some time before finally sighing heavily, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Thank you, Maxie." I said gratefully relieved. "I promise... I'll do exactly that."

The song ended shortly after and Max gave me a light squeeze before offering me a smile and turning to walk away from me. Furrowing my brows, I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the tall, handsome blunette standing before me.

"May I have this dance?" Kai asked with a small, cocky smirk. Lifting a brow, I placed a matching smirk on my face and accepted the hand he was offering me.

"I supposed so, Mr. Hiwatari; seeing as who you are."

Kai's smirk changed to a small smile of amusement as he took one of my hands in his and placed his other on my waist. I smiled back as I placed my free hand on his shoulder and danced the new, slow dance with him.

"So. Tonight was eventful, enough."

I laughed lightly and agreed.

"My whole day was eventful." I replied with a laugh.

Kai watched me for a moment before speaking again.

"Especially with two different love interests to cloud your mind."

I paused for a moment as I starred up at the blunette in slight surprise, causing him to stop too.

"How did you-" I stopped mid-sentence and gave him another smile before resuming the dance again. "Of course; the great Kai Hiwatari knows everything."

Kai smirked again.

"Everything." He repeated bluntly. "And don't forget it."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him before looking up at him when he continued.

"So do you know how you're going to pick?"

I bit my lip as I recalled the feelings I'd felt while in both boy's presenses'. I know I'd told Tala that I loved Max 'the right way' and I'd told the blonde that too... but did I really? Did I really love Max differently/more then I did Tala? Did I ever? how did one know that? How was I supposed to tell? Wasn't it true that you never know something unless you're told once? Did that not apply to me?

Biting my lip, I felt as if time was rewinding itself; bringing me back to that place in time before Christmas when Kai had basically asked my the same question; when I was asked to choose between the two boys who meant so much to me. If time healed everything, then it was sure as hell taking it's sweet time for me because I was still as confused and indecisive as I was way back then.

Finally sighing heavily, I closed my eyes and gave a small absent smile.

"No." I finally said softly. "I have no idea... I thought I did but... I guess things really do change."

"I know you'll make the right choice."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Kai, a little surprised and touched to see him starring down at me with such serious eyes.

"You might not always make them right away, but in the end, you always make the right decisions; and in the end, if you deserve it, you'll get that special person."

I starred at the blunette and like the other rare moments of comfort with him, I felt a warm wave of affection wash over me for the young man and couldn't help but smile warmly, if more to myself then him.

"Thought you said not everyone ends up with that 'special someone'?" I teased lightly, remembering a certain rainy night we'd spent together in the park.

Kai smirked again and I saw a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

"I didn't say that." He replied bluntly. "Can't you get anything straight? You'd be a damn good reporter! Twisting people's words around all the time!"

I laughed and grinned up at the blunette as i waited for him to continue.

"I said; I don't think they do." He corrected teasingly. "But who the hell am I to judge? Am I honestly the one you'd trust your love life to? Me of so much experience?"

I laughed heartedly at that, feeling the last of the weights on my heart lift as I starred up at him with my best smile.

"No, I suppose not!" I replied with a hearty laugh.

Kai finally gave me a real smile and his eyes shone with an emotion and expression I'd only seen a handful of times.

"You'll be fine, Amanda." He said softly, giving the hand in his a gentle squeeze. "The worst that can happen is you get your heart broken again. And we both know that heartbreaks are never forgotten but then can be healed. And you've got plenty of all-natural medicine all around you."

I sighed gently, mostly in relief as I starred up at the elder Russian.

"I know you're right, Kai." I replied softly. "But it means so much more coming from you because if know you won't say something you don't mean. That's what makes your opinion so valuable. Thank you."

Kai's trademark smirk returned cockier then ever.

"Of course I'm right. My opinion should matter no matter what."

I laughed and playfully released him to place my hands on my hips just as the song ended.

"You cocky bastard!" I said with a laugh and in mock irritance. Kai's smirk remained but the recent sparkle momentarily returned as he reached out to take my hand and brush a whisper of a kiss to the back of my knuckles.

"As always." He said playfully. "But that's why you like me. Keep your chin up birthday girl."

That said, the blunette released my hand before turning and disappearing into the crowd. With a smile and shake of the head, I turned as well to go find Max in the crowd, my heart and mind lingering on Kai's as-always comforting words.

* * *

I laughed heartedly as Tyson, as usual, reenacted some of the more humorous events of the night while we all continued on our walk home. When he was finished, I laughed again and shook my head as i looked around at everyone.

"I wanna thank you all so much." I said gratefully. "Really, from the bottom of my itty, bitty heart!"

The others laughed and I grinned before continuing.

"You've all made me so happy! I honestly don't ever remember having such a thoroughly good time. This was without a doubt the absolute best time i've ever had in my life. And I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend it with then all of you!"

"Lame!" Tyson exclaimed loudly. "It's been done! Those are the oldest words in the book!"

Hilary whacked the playful blunette upside the head and everyone laughed. I playfully placed my hands on my hips as I glared at the blunette, feigning anger as I sent him a mock glare.

"Don't ruin it for me Tyson!" I said scolding. "Keep that up and I might just end up crying myself to sleep!"

There was laughter all around as the others joined in on the fun. When they stopped I gave them all another warm smile.

"Seriously, though. I know it was weird at first, but I really wanna thank you all for accepting me into your lives so easily. I can never tell you how much that means to me."

There was a collection of "aw's" around the group and Tyson slung an arm around my shoulders before reaching up to playfully ruffle my new cerulean and midnight locks.

"Awe! You sentimental ol' bird, you!"

"Tyson, stop! You'll ruin her hair!"

Tyson turned to the brunette with a slightly irritated look.

"So!" He replied indignantly. "The party's over!"

I laughed as I shook my head and reached up to fix my slightly tousled locks, still in under Tyson's arm. Just then, between Tyson and Hilary's bickering, Mariah jumped in front of us with her camera in hand.

"Hold it right there!" She exclaimed happily. "I wanna picture!"

Tyson stopped and turned away from Hilary before adjusting his arm around my shoulder.

"Why, of course! I'm always happy to oblige my fans!"

Mariah and I laughed while Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Hang on a sec, Riah!" I said suddenly. "Why don't we get everyone in on this, you too!"

"OK!" Mariah replied, looking around. Luckily enough, a young man happened to be walking down the road and the pinkette smiled at him before holding out her camera.

"Excuse me, sir! But you mind taking a picture for us, please?"

The man smiled and nodded before accepting the device.

"Sure thing."

Mariah thanked him before falling back into the rest of the group and posing with us. After a three countdown, the picture was taken and the camera was returned. With a thanks to the stranger, Mariah pulled the picture out of the old-fashioned camera and starred at the black paper excitedly, shaking it a little to help it develop.

"Can I see?"

Mariah grinned and held the picture out to me. I accepted it with a smile and grinned myself to see us all inside the frame, grinning like fools. Even Kai, with his half-assed smirk, looked like he was happy.

I turned to the others with a broad smile.

"This one's a keeper for sure!" I said playfully. And just as I said it, a sudden gust of wind pulled it out of my hands and into the dead center of the street.

"Oh no." Mariah said with a frown.

I looked at the picture, then looked up and down the street. At four on a Sunday morning, there wasn't a car in sight and not a sound to be heard. With a small laugh I closed my eyes and turned a grin on her before turning back towards the street.

"No big." I said casually. "I'll snag it. After all, I'm the one who technically dropped it."

Darting forward, I ran into the street and stooped down to pick the picture up off the road. Standing up, I starred down at the picture and grinned wide to see that it was in one piece and still looked just as perfect as it did before it was taken from me.

"It's all good!" I playfully yelled to my friends, waving the picture in the air for them to see. "Look, see! Good as new!"

Mariah laughed and waved a hand at me.

"Great! Now get in off the road before someone mistakes you for disturbing the peace!"

Playfully sticking my tongue out at her, I made to move forward when a loud screech suddenly made me freeze. Turning to my left, I watched a car suddenly whip around the nearby corner like a race car on tracks. Like a deer caught in headlights, I starred at the oncoming vehicle as it hurtled towards me at a breakneck speed. Just before impact, I turned my head to see Kai holding back Max and Tyson by the back of their shirts while Ray held Mariah and Hilary tightly. Beside them, Kenny was white as a sheet. That was the last thing I saw before my world went black for a second time in my life, but this time i knew it would be my last. After all, how many worlds could there be? And more importantly, where do you go when you die in both of them?

A small smile on my face, a silent tear ran down my cheek as I closed my eyes.

"I love you all." I whispered. But the words were drowned out by the sound of crushing metal and the white-hot, searing pain that preceded death.


	25. Chapter 25 : The Beginning Of The End

**A/N:** At last, it's the beginning of the end! This is the second last chapter (if you don't count those two oneshots I've been going on about). Here's where I clue things up and tie up the loose ends I didn't in the last chapter. I REALLY hope you guys like this and aren't disappointed! -crosses fingers- Without further adieu, on with the show! Er, you know what I mean!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides Amanda!

* * *

My vision was blurry as my eyes slowly slid open. My body felt like a ton of lead and my eyes blinked a few times to adjust to the strange new light.

What had happened?

Thinking long and hard, my memory finally made it back to what had happened.

The picture. The street. The car... my friends.

Groaning loudly, I forced myself to focus and try to get my bearings. From what I could tell, I was in a room. A strange room but evidently not a hospital room. Eventually regaining feeling in my body, my mind finally registered a hand cupping mine. Forcing my head to turn was a tremendous effort but eventually I managed and blinked in bewilderment at the person sitting beside my bed.

Who was she?

I was admittedly a little astonished to see a strange woman sitting beside me, weakly clutching my hand. She looked like she'd been through hell. With a sunken, pallid and pasty face, dark circles under her eyes, and a bandanna around her head, she looked like the victim of some old war movie. Her head was next to my hand as she was leaning over the bed from her place in a wheelchair. I was absolutely bewildered, I had no idea who this woman was.

Deciding to try and get some answers, I wiggled my fingers slightly, hoping this strange person would awake but at the same time hoping she wouldn't... she looked like she needed the sleep.

Apparently feeling the movement, tired eyes slowly opened until dull green orbs were visible through half-mast lids. Very slowly, the woman lifted her head, as if in a daze and looked up at me. She starred at me for a long time, as if unable to focus on me until finally she seemed to realize I was awake and her eyes widened considerably.

"Oh my God! My baby! You're awake!"

In that one instant the world came to a screeching halt and all movement in my body ceased. That voice...

It hit me like a brick wall. Now I knew this woman, knew exactly who she was. It took me a few moments but my shock escalated when I realized my eyes were streaming just as badly as hers.

"Mom..."

My mother choked and lifted my hand to press to her lips to the back of it. Thick, wet crocodile tears fell onto it while the wet kisses were pressed all over my clammy hand over and over again.

I blinked at the woman, utterly speechless for a long time, before finally looking around the room. The room was familiar but I couldn't place where I'd seen it before. Looking back down at the woman I loved with all my heart, I blinked at her a few times before forcing myself to speak again.

"It's OK... I'm alright... How did you get here? And... where is everyone?"

Once-brilliant eyes looked up at me and blinked a few times before sniffling softly.

"Who, baby?" She whispered weakly. "Where's who?"

I looked around again, half-expecting them to suddenly appear from behind the furniture or walk through the door.

"My friends." I informed her, fully expecting her to understand. "Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Ray, Mariah... Kai and Max. They must have been here?"

"You mean... those boys from that cartoon show you watch?" She asked in confusion. I sighed lightly and gave her a small smile, having been over this before.

"Anime, mom." I replied with slight amusement. "But yea. Did you see them yet?"

My mother blinked at me for a long time until finally a deeply pained expression took over her face and she reached up to place a hand on the side of mine.

"Oh Mandy, baby..." She whispered, her voice laden with guilt. "It was... that was all just a dream, sweetheart..."

My smile widened a little.

"No, it's not!" I said, getting a little excited. "I thought so at first too, but then someone came to me in a dream. I duno who it was mom, but I know it was someone I could trust, I just felt it! And he told me that it wasn't, that it was all real and that things would work out!"

My mothers eyes began streaming with thick tears again and she closed them and bowed her head slightly rather then look at me.

"Oh my poor, baby..." She choked, her voice laden with guilt now. "I.. I wish I could let you live in your dream world forever, I'm sure it's so much more wonderful then here..."

Her voice was weaker then ever and very thick as she finally looked up at me again with glistening eyes and a pained expression.

"Mandy... you've been in a coma for a whole year... They found you washed up on a beach last June and couldn't wake you up. I've watched you and stayed with you every waking moment... Watched you sleep, knowing I couldn't wake you up and not knowing if I'd ever see those beautiful eyes again... You're home now baby. I took you home a few days ago because I couldn't let them pull the plug.."

She began sobbing then and she lifted my hand to her cheek, nuzzling it and gripping affectionately as if she were afraid I'd leave her again.

"I couldn't let you go." She sobbed. "I knew you'd come back to me, I just knew it. And I was right, here you are! Just a day after your birthday! Isn't it wonderful?"

But to me, that moment was nothing but wonderful...

It was a nightmare.

How could it all have been a lie? How could it not have been true? The emotions, the moments, the feelings and touches that could only have been experienced by one who'd actually been there. It couldn't be true...it couldn't.

"No.." I found myself whispering, unwilling to believe her lies. "Why are you saying that? You're my mother, you're not supposed to lie to me, what's wrong with you?"

I saw the heartbreak in her eyes as if I'd physically struck her. That's when I realized that she wasn't lying to me at all. It was true, I really had dreamed everything.

Feeling hot tears slip down my face again, I lifted my arm to cover my eyes.

"Why couldn't I just stay asleep?" I choked miserably. "It was so perfect... I didn't want to wake up..."

A strangled sob from beside me made me look back at my mother again. No eyebrows, no eyelashes, no hair at all. It was strange to see, but if that had been the worst of my worries I would have had nothing to complain about. I frowned deeply and an angry expression took over my face as I took in just how terrible my once-beautiful mother really looked.

"You look terrible." I stated, trying not to sound rude. But, needless to say; it failed. There's no way to sugar coat a statement like that.

My mother forced a small, watery smile as she reached up to wipe her eyes.

"I'm just tired."

My emotions all combined into one mighty wave then, my anger at the lead and I lashed out at her with far more force then called for.

"I know about the cancer!" I accused furiously, letting out all the anger and frustration I know I should have felt on the very first day. "Why didn't you tell me? When were you planning on saying something? Or were you planning on waiting until the very last moment? And how DARE you turn down treatments! That wasn't just your decision to make!"

"Mandy.." She cooed softly. "I didn't feel it was necessary to worry you. You had so much to worry about already. Besides, we could never have afforded the price."

"SCREW affording it!" I yelled angrily. "We would have come up with it somehow! Even if it meant we were in debt for the rest of our lives, at least it would have meant you'd HAVE a life!"

She gave me one of her tender smiles, the one thing still beautiful even through all the pain and difference.

"Mandy, baby... it's OK. It was gonna happen somehow. Besides, can you imagine me in a hospital and sick, hooked up to all those machines?"

She tried to make a joke out of it, as usual, but I didn't find any of it funny one bit.

I made a face at her.

"No, but I never imagined seeing you like this either!" I snapped.

"I know, baby. I'm not exactly the most attractive person in the world right now. But-"

_"Attractive_?" I practically yelled. "It's not about being attractive! How shallow do you think I am? I couldn't care less what you physically look like, you know damn well that true beauty in what's on the inside. YOU taught me that! I just can't stand to see you sick and weak and in pain and so utterly helpless!"

I knew I'd touched something inside her from the look on her face, but that hadn't been my intention. I'd meant it to be angry, furious. But instead, it seemed to ease her mind.

"My poor, sweet little girl." She whispered softly. "You always did have a way with words."

I should have hugged her then. Held her. Talked to her. Taken advantage of each and every last minuscule moment I had with her. But at that moment my head wasn't on straight and my mind was a whirling pain of emotions. Turning away from her I forced back more criminal tears and closed my eyes with a frown.

"I want to be left alone." I stated bluntly.

I felt her pull back from me and knew she was watching me with worried eyes she should have saved for herself.

"If that's what you really want." She replied in her familiar soft, maternal voice. "Can I get you anything?"

I opened my eyes and starred at the TV at the back of the room.

"Yea... I wanna see 'em."

She looked at the TV too and starred at it for a few moments. After a few, she looked back to me with a worried expression.

"Are you sure that's a good idea baby?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I need it."

"Alright... if you're sure."

I watched as she moved the electric chair around the room and over to the television. Flipping through my multitude of DVDs she finally found one of my favorites and popped it in the player. After setting everything up she picked up the remote control and came back over beside my bed to place the small device next to my hand.

"In case you change your mind." She whispered softly. She then leaned up with what looked like a great deal of effort and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before wordlessly turning and disappearing from the room, softly closing the door behind her.

The area where her lips had met my skin burned. It seared me as I recalled all the people in the past year who, I thought I remembered, had pressed tender kisses to my forehead as well. But it was all a lie. None of it had ever happened.

Unable to stand my own thoughts, I aimed the remote at the TV to turn it up and hugged my pillow as I watched the screen without a blink.

As the familiar events played out before me, so thoroughly familiar I could practically quote every single word the characters said, I realized something very important; this wasn't what I needed. After being heartbroken for the last time and feeling the pain I felt, watching the people I thought I'd just spent the last year with on screen knowing none of it had actually happened, it only killed me more. As usual, my mother was right.

A rebel sob escaped me as I rolled over and hugged my pillow to my chest. The effort not to cry was immense and I knew I didn't have the strength to resist. Furious with myself for all the tears I'd cried over the last year and the heavy waterfalls I was creating now - all enough to fill an Olympic swimming pool I was sure - I finally rolled over to face the wall and curl myself into a ball as I hugged my pillow to my chest and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

My eyes blinked open as I was awakened by a strange sound. Blinking at my clock, I realized it was hours later. I'd fallen asleep in the morning and it was then seven-thirty. Rolling over with furrowed brows, I starred at the TV in bewilderment. It was on and roaring loud while black and white fuzz flickered across it.

"Didn't I turn that off?" I whispered aloud.

Feeling something next to my side, I looked down and picked up the remote control, figuring I must have rolled over in my sleep and turned it on. Flicking the TV off again, I rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. After a few moments, I heard the TV turn on again and rolled over to lift a brow at it. Looking over at the remote control I'd placed on my end table I reached over in confusion to pick it up again and once more flick the TV off. After a few moments, the TV turned on yet again and I sighed heavily, figuring it was broken. Hoisting myself up from the bed, I winced at the stiffness and pain in my muscles but ignored them in favor of slowly making my way over to the TV. Leaning down with a great deal of effort, I grabbed a hold of the cord and yanked it from the wall.

Now satisfied I'd be bothered no more, I turned and made my way back to my bed. I'd only just reached it when I heard the static for a fourth time. This time I froze in shock and fear, knowing for sure this time that I had starved the machine from it's power source. How could it possibly still be running?

Turning around stiffly and rim-rod straight, I stared at the TV with wide eyes. As I starred, stiff as a board, I watched the fuzz slowly fade away as a multitude of voices slowly faded into existence. Blinking in bewilderment, I starred at the screen as I saw a group of extremely familiar faces.

"I don't remember this episode..." I whispered to myself as I starred at the bladebreakers and co. As I starred, I unconsciously began to approach the TV until I was directly before it and could hear them all talking.

"That's impossible!" Max yelled at a strange man in a long, white coat. "Do you realize what you're saying?"

"I'm sorry, son, but it's true. She's gone."

"How can someone just disappear?" I heard Tyson yell just as angrily. "What kind of Doctor are you?"

"What's going on?"

The boys and people around them all turned to see Tala standing close by with a deep frown on his face.

"They're saying Amanda's disappeared!" Max yelled furiously. "Just up and disappeared from her hospital bed as if she'd never been there!"

Tala's face darkened maliciously.

"Now why would they go and say a stupid thing like that?"

The Doctor paled considerably and took several steps back from the redhead.

"I'm just stating facts." The man replied nervously. "She's vanished into thin air and no one knows what happened to her.

At that point I was on my knees, gripping the TV so hard my knuckles were white. Once again, my eyes were streaming but this time I had no room left inside me to be angry at myself. This time my heart was breaking so badly I was sure I'd die from it. It was a physical pain that extended from my chest to my stomach and even up to my head until my entire being was in physical agony.

"This is sick..." I hissed aloud. "A sick, cruel, joke! Stop it! Please! Whoever you are, just stop it! I can't handle this!"

"Don't cry. Everything happens for a reason."

I whirled around and blinked through blurry eyes. There was a dark figure before me now and although it was hard to decipher through my blurry vision, I knew it was the strange figure who had visited me in my dreams so many months ago. What disturbed me was that he was now standing before me in the real world.

"Am I asleep again..?" I asked in confusion as I starred at him.

"No." The figure replied. "This is very real."

My face contorted in anger as I blinked back my tears to see him better.

"That's what you said last time!" I accused angrily. "And it was all a lie!"

"Was it?" The figure replied mysteriously.

"Yes! It was!" I yelled back. "And dream or not, who are you anyway? I want to know, show yourself!"

"In time." The figure said simply. "For now, wouldn't you like to know what's going on?"

I chewed my cheek for a moment before finally frowning.

"Only if you're going to tell me the truth!" I replied, still a little miffed.

"Nothing but." The figure replied simply. "I've never lied to you."

I snorted but remained silent as he continued.

"Our world isn't the only world out there, as most of us are lead to believe. But it takes great sacrifice to be able to cross from one into another. In your case, you gave up a great deal to do just that. But last night you were brought back to your world for a reason. Do you know why?"

I blinked at the figure for a minute, confused and a little skeptic to believe what he was saying. Still, whether or not it was real was irrelevant just then. No matter what, he was standing before me and that in itself was something I thought to be impossible. So why not go with it?

Deciding to play along, I sat back on my haunches and starred up at the figure.

"I have no idea." I said bluntly. "Please tell me."

"You were brought back because you still had something to return for, something holding you down."

My heart picked up pace then and I suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"I don't like the way you said _had_." I whispered, barely audible.

There was a long pause, a deafeningly silent one and the tension and atmosphere in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. When finally the figure spoke again, his voice was soft and soothing yet firm.

"They told her she only had a few months to live but she stayed. Something kept her alive far longer then she should have been. In the end they realized she was waiting for something..."

The way he was talking in the past tense was absolutely terrifying me. My chest was tight as I waited for him to continue.

"She was waiting for you." He finished finally.

I forced myself to swallow hard as I bit my lip and spoke.

"She... she... she's not..."

"She's gone."

My world once more came crashing around me. As a reflex, I turned towards the door and made to jump up and towards it but before I could move, the figure lifted an arm and the door slammed shut.

"There's nothing to see." He said softly. "Why kill yourself with grief over something so trivial."

"Trivial!" I screamed savagely. "She's my _mother!_"

"She's no longer in pain."

Those blunt words halted me in my tracks and my anger sizzled out like a raindrop on an open flame.

"She's no longer in pain." I repeated quietly.

I was torn up over how I'd left things with her. The last time I'd seen her, I'd let her leave me with angry words. Now she was gone... and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

The figure spoke again and I looked up at him once more while my eyes filled up and my chest constricted in grief.

"She understands." He said softly. "She knows you were hurt and upset and she doesn't blame you. She loves you very much and she knows you love her with all your heart. Don't upset yourself more over something that was never your fault. You'll both be happy again... and you never know what the future may bring."

Taking his words to heart, I could only push my pain and emotions aside and trust him - trust that I might see her one last time and that if not, that what he said really was true; that she really didn't blame me. Knowing what a beautiful person my mother was inside and out, it wasn't very hard to believe.

Sitting back on my haunches again, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"What now?" I asked simply, not daring to think about what 'gone' really meant.

"Now you decide. Stay here in this world... or go back and finish out your life in a world you'd much rather be a part of. It's your choice."

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, my hands in fists on my knees as I tried to sift through the tornado of thoughts in my head. My mind was in utter turmoil. If I was still dreaming, then it was a damn realistic one.

After an eternity, I took a long, deep breath and opened my eyes again.

"I have nothing to stay here for." I replied softly. Which was true. I had no friends or family in this world, no job, no real life. I had nothing.

The figure nodded.

"Then go back." He said simply.

Before asking what should be asked, I had to know what needed to be asked. What I needed to know.

"Where will she go?" I asked softly. "Will she come with me to.. the beyblade world?...Or.. somewhere else."

"Somewhere else."

I felt my heart sink but I wasn't terribly surprised. Needless to say; it wasn't really unexpected.

"She'll be happy." The figure assured me.

I wiped away a rebel tear, vowing it was the last I'd ever shed, and lifted my head confidently.

"I know." I replied firmly. "Alright. I'm ready. How do I go back?"

The figure lifted an arm and a black gloved hand pointed across the room. I turned my head and blinked at my full-length mirror, absolutely stunned to see that the image I'd previously been watching on TV was now displayed in it instead.

Looking back at the figure, I blinked at him for a while before standing up and speaking again.

"The mirror?" I questioned a little uncertainly. "I just... go through the mirror?"

Wordlessly he nodded and I blinked a few times before turning around and grabbing a backpack nearby. I wasn't sure if it was pointless or not but I had to try this time since I'd missed out the first time and would obviously not get a third chance. Running around the room, I quickly stuffed picture frames and albums into my bag, along with some of my favorite DVD's and CD's. Since none of them were part of the beyblade world, I had no idea if they'd still be with me when I got back there but I had to try.

When I'd finally finished 'packing', I turned to the figure before facing the mirror.

"One last thing before I go." I said firmly.

"Anything." He replied softly.

"Who are you?"

A small smile became visible beneath the hood before the figure spoke again.

"In your haste to get out of here, I thought you were going to leave without finding out." He replied, sounding a little amused. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you now."

I watched in anticipation as the figure finally lifted his gloved hands and grabbed a hold of the huge hood around his face. Without hesitation, he pushed it backwards until it fell around his shoulders.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as big as saucers. Without a word, my backpack dropped to the floor with a loud clunk; but before it hit, I was already across the room with my arms around the figure.

"How could I not have recognized you!" I exclaimed sadly, my arms hugging the figure before me tightly. "I'm a horrible daughter! First I forget my mother, then I don't recognize my father!"

The tall man before me chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"You weren't meant to remember." He said gently. "I didn't want you to."

"You made me forget didn't you?" I asked rhetorically, knowing the answer. Not waiting for him to speak, I continued. "Thank you for watching over me... but will I ever see you again?"

My father pulled away from me and looked down at me with a sad smile.

"Maybe." He replied softly. "Who knows... I was only sent this time to help you adjust and move on. I know things have been hard for you and mom since I left and I knew you never really let me go. But you've gotta let me go now, kiddo."

I hugged him tightly one last time before stepping away from him firmly and nodding my head in determination.

"I know." I replied bravely. "But at least I had a chance to say goodbye this time."

Turning towards the mirror, I approached it and looked over my shoulder after grabbing my bag off the floor once more.

"I love you daddy." I whispered, feeling a sudden tension in my chest as I began to choke up.

He smiled at me, a comforting, warm, parental smile.

"Love you too kiddo." He said gently. "Have a good life."

I smiled and nodded and turned away from him one last time before reaching for the mirror. When I touched it, it felt like icy water and parted and rippled like it when my hand sank into it. Turning to look back at my father, I noted a little sadly that he was now gone. I looked back at the mirror and took a huge, deep breath before finally thrusting myself forward.

* * *

It was just after sunset in Bey City and I took a deep breath as I breathed in the fresh air. Resisting a shiver, I recalled the experience I'd just had - feeling like I'd just been thrust through icy cold waters -and turned around to look behind me. The only thing I saw however was my own reflection, once again anime-ized as I starred into a mirror identical to the one I'd just stepped through. I reached out to touch it and smiled as my hand stopped, the girl inside the mirror mimicking me as our hands pressed together and we smiled at each other.

I turned away from the mirror and looked around, realizing I was in a furniture shop. Turning to the front of the shop, I grinned wide as I looked out the huge window in the front of the store and saw a group of people, all arguing amongst themselves in front of the hospital across the street.

"Can I help you miss?"

I turned to the store clerk addressing me and grinned wildly.

"No thanks!" I replied enthusiastically. "I found what I was looking for!"

And with that, I turned on my heel to leave the bewildered clerk starring after me as I bolted for the door.

As soon as I left the shop and reached outside, I stopped and starred at the faces across the street, who had yet to notice me. Looking them all over, my mind wandered to a certain set of words from a very short time ago.

_"So. Do you know who you're going to pick?"_

Grinning like a fool, I took a deep breath and adjusted the backpack on my shoulder before looking both ways and running for the other side of the street.

_"Yes, Kai."_ I thought to myself._ "I know exactly who I'm going to pick. It might not have been the most obvious of choices all along but it's sure as hell obvious now!"_

And without a second thought, I darted across the street, straight for the person I fully intended to give my heart to.


	26. Chapter 26 : The End

**A/N:** Here, FINALLY, this series comes to an end! I'm sorry if it seems kinda rushed or anything, or if I left anything out. If I did, please message and I'll be sure to add it in or explain it in a oneshot or something. Also, please note that there is one "original ending" and two "alternate endings". The Original Ending, so marked like this in this chapter (...:::: Original Ending ::::...) was the one I'd thought up first. The two alternate endings will be coming later, soon if I'm lucky. They're endings for people who would have liked this story to have ended differently/with a different pairing. Whichever ending you choose, everything will be the same up to the point where the original begins. Which means; everything before that is part of the plot no matter what... hopefully that makes sense -sweatdrop-... lol. Anyways, hope you guys like the "final" installment! Please R&R and lemme know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Amanda and any other OC's I have mentioned.

* * *

"Hey! Whatta ya all standing around for?"

Over a half-dozen heads whipped around to stare at me, each one of them gawking at me in stunned surprise as I darted across the street towards them. As soon as I stepped onto the sidewalk I was instantly snagged in a giant double bear hug from Mariah and Hilary.

"There you are!" Hilary exclaimed in relief. "We were so worried about you! We didn't know what happened!"

"I know you're gonna be all 'can't tell ya, haveta kill ya.'" Mariah added. "So I won't ask where you went. But I will say; don't EVER do that to us again!"

I laughed as I hugged the girls back.

"Promise." I replied softly.

When the two had released me and stepped away, I smiled when I saw Max step up to me. Before saying anything, he reached out and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're terrible, you know that." He said half playfully, half serious.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as well.

"I know." I replied the same way. "Promise; first and last time... if I can help it."

Max laughed and placed a kiss to the top of my head but before he could release me, Tyson glomped us both in a huge bear hug of his own.

"You big ol' jerk!" He exclaimed, though there was a smile on his face. "I should beat the snot outta ya for that! The girls might not wanna know, but I sure as heck do! Where'd ya go?"

I laughed and squirmed out from both boys' clutches, sticking my tongue out at the blunette when I was free.

"Noneya." I said impishly. Tyson cocked his head to one said in confusion.

"Noneya?" He repeated in confusion. "Is that in Canada?"

Some of the others snorted with laughter and I grinned wide.

"No." I replied simply. "Noneya. As in none ya business."

Tyson, finally catching on, grinned and made to grab me.

"You saucy-... Come 'ere!"

I laughed and dodged the blunette, darting around the people and eventually hiding behind Ray, poking my head out from behind him to stick my tongue out at Tyson again.

"Tyson, didn't your grandpa ever teach you not to chase weird people? You never know what they're capable of."

"That's right!" I said triumphantly. Then I realized what had been said. "Hey! I resent that!"

Looking up with a mock offended expression, I saw Ray grinning playfully down at me.

"Well I'm just stating facts." Ray said calmly thought there was a mischievous glint in his eye. "After all, it was only just last night we all saw you get mowed down by a car, yet here you are, standing and laughing before us as if nothing had ever happened. Can you blame us for being a little... surprised?"

That surprised me to say the least; mostly because it came from Ray. Once I'd gotten over it however, I grinned at him.

"Yea, well, crap happens! But, the doctor checked me out and I'm fine, so what was I gonna stay in that stuffy old hospital for?"

Okay, so that was a half-lie. I was fine, I knew that. But no doctor had seen high end or tail of me. Still, why complicate things witch such trivial details?

Ray smiled at me and the glint in his eye softened to a warm glow.

"I'm sure." He replied teasingly, reaching out then to pull me into a hug. "Well in any case, I'm sure I speak for us all when I say; I'm so glad you're alright."

"And I'm sure _I_ speak for us all when I say; don't ever do something so stupid and reckless again."

I pulled away from Ray and turned to the familiar voice. Blinking a few times, I starred at the young man, trying to decipher the emotion, if any, behind the statement. Eventually however, I decided I didn't care and grinned wide before bounding up to my favorite redhead and throwing my arms around him.

"That I can't promise." I teased as I hugged him tightly. "But I will promise to be more careful from now on. No more running into the streets after fly-away pictures. Next time I'll just take another one!"

It might have surprised me months before, but right then my grin widened when I felt Tala's arms around me, hugging me closely.

"Considering who I'm talking to," Tala began bluntly. "I suppose that's the best I can hope for."

I knew it was a teasing remark, even if it didn't sound like it, and I laughed again before squeezing the redhead one more time and pulling away from him.

"Yep! Take it or leave it, red!"

A whisper of a smile graced Tala's lips then.

"I think I'll take it." He replied playfully this time.

"I duno it was kinda quiet here for a few hours. I kinda miss that."

Doing a 180, I whirled around to stick my tongue out at a familiar smirking blunette.

"That's not a problem, Mr. Hiwatari." I said with mock annoyance. "I'm not your roommate, anyway! Keep your grouch arse out of our apartment and you can have all the silence you need."

This time I was actually a little surprised when Kai laughed lightly and stepped up from the others to reach out and pull me into a hug, though a rather strange and slightly awkward one.

"Nah. If anything can be said about you, it's that you keep life interesting."

I grinned again and wriggled free from his one-armed hug before he could ruffle my hair like I knew he no-doubt would.

"That I do, Cap'n!" I replied with a mock salute.

The others laughed lightly and Tyson looked up at the sky, no doubt noting the sun sinking below the horizon and casting a faint orangy glow over everything.

"Hey, since Amanada's OK and it's gettin kinda late, why don't we all head home? Duno 'bout you guys, but after the last two days, I could use a little R an' R!"

This got agreements all around and everyone turned to leave, a mild chatter of small talk spreading around the group as we walked away. Before I could take a step, however, I gasped slightly as I was suddenly scooped up onto someones back.

"We don't have a wheelchair so I'll have to do; can't have the weak walking by themselves can we?"

I laughed at the blonde who was looking over his shoulder at me and grinning playfully. Wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning forward, I rested my chin on his shoulder as I had the night before and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I duno about weak but I'm not complaining either."

Max laughed and adjusted me on his back before heading off after the others.

* * *

I seemed like forever since I'd last seen the apartment, so it was little surprise when I slid from Max's back as soon as the door was opened and stepped in with a huge, no doubt dopey grin.

"Mmmmm!" I hummed happily, lifting my arms beside me. "Sweet Chocolate and caramel mixed with a slight odor of old gym socks! It's so good to be home!"

For some reason, the people around me found this funny and laughed...

Hearing a small, almost pathetic, bark, I looked down to see a chubby, tiny, little puff of white bounding toward me, nearly falling all over himself to get to me as fast as he possibly could. Feeling myself melt, I crouched down and held out my arms, lifting the little puff into them when he finally reached me, barking and trembling with happiness.

"Oooooh! Yuki, my baby!" I heard myself coo pathetically as he licked my face vigorously. "I missed you too! I promise, I'll never leave you again!"

"Geeze! Hate to see you if you were gone for a month!" Tyson teased playfully.

Cradling Yuki to my chest, where he snuggled in happily, I looked over to playfully stick my tongue out at the blunette for a third time that day. Getting a laugh from him I turned back towards the room and noted the pile of boxes, bags and other various items piled outside my room.

"Wow... it didn't look like quite that much in the huge BBA room last night but now... geeze."

"We didn't know what you wanted to do with them." Kai replied a little boredly. "So, we just put them there. You're welcome to clean up your mess now though."

I turned to stick my tongue out again, this time at the older blunette, but Kai was much quicker to respond then Tyson was and in a blink had reached out to snag my tongue between his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't stick that out again unless you're planning on using it."

I blinked up at the blunette in shock for a few moments, unable to believe what he'd done. After a few however, I decided to let his plan backfire on him and bit down on his fingers. To my great surprise however, he simply raised an eyebrow.

"You're maturity level astounds me." He said sarcastically, but there was a slight mocking and playful tone to his voice as well.

Finally I sighed and gave him a blunt stare.

"Thine." I replied thickly. "Ine thorry."

An amused expression crossed Kai's face and he finally released my tongue. Giving him a mock glare, I wrinkled my nose in false disgust before turning towards the pile of gifts beside my door.

"So! Who wants to help me!"

"I wish I could but I've actually got work in fifteen minutes." Ray replied guiltily. "Sorry."

"S'ok." I said with a smile. "Any more volunteers?"

"Sorry, but I just remembered; I've got uh... homework!"

I sweatdropped at Tyson's remark as I watched him bolt off.

"He hasn't even been accepted for school yet..." I muttered, sighing heavily.

"Sorry. Hil, Kenny and I have work too." Mariah said sympathetically. "I'll help you though if you wait until later."

I looked at the pile by the door again before shrugging and looking back to give Mariah a grateful look.

"Nah. I don't gave work until tuesday; had a few days off for my b-day so this gives me something' to do. Thanks though."

"I've actually got a meeting with Mr. Shuzaki in about an hour. I probably wouldn't have helped anyway but at least I've got an excuse."

I turned around, ready to stick my tongue out at a smirking Kai again but the sight of him lifting an eyebrow daringly made me change my mind.

"Don't want your help anyway." I replied playfully. Kai's smirk widened.

"Nice come back." He replied bluntly.

I grinned then before turning back to the others and giving them smiles.

"It's cool, guys. Do what you gotta do. Like I said; I'm off tonight, so it'll gimme something to do."

"I'll help!" Max volunteered with a grin. Hilary turned a stern look on him.

"You're already late for work, Max." She said scolding.

"Max!" I scolded him myself. "What are you still doing here?"

Max frowned.

"Josh'll understand."

"I'm sure he will." I replied with my hands on my hips. "But that's besides the point. He's expecting you in, Max. That's not fair to him, especially over something so silly. Go!"

The blonde sighed heavily and turned for the door.

"Fine..." He mumbled moodily. "See you later, guys."

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Later, Maxie! Have a good shift!"

The blonde looked back at me with a smile and a wink then before finally disappearing out the door.

"Well, we better get going too." Mariah said with a smile. "See ya later, girl! Stay out of trouble!"

I laughed and nodded.

"I'll try."

After a brief farewell to the others, I walked them to the door and turned around to stare at the pile of gifts again. Turning upon getting the feeling I wasn't alone, my eyes fell on a particular redhead and I smiled.

"Then there were two." I teased playfully. "I almost forgot you were there, Tal."

Tala gave me a small smile.

"I almost forgot I was here." He replied playfully. "You'd think you'd been gone forever!"

I laughed and gestured to the pile of gifts.

"Busy?" I replied with a grin. Tala laughed lightly.

"I suppose I could find time in my busy schedule to give you a hand."

I grinned again before stepping past him to approach the pile, the redhead following close behind.

* * *

It was sometime around nine o'clock pm when I finally placed the last of my gifts in my closet. Turning around with a smile, I noted Tala standing back-on to me, appearing to be looking at something, and cocked my head to the side as I watched him curiously. After some time of no movement, I finally straightened my head and approached him.

"Watcha got there?" I asked cheerfully.

The redhead turned slightly and I could see he was holding a picture.

"I can't believe you still have this." He said softly.

I stopped beside him and looked down at the picture in his hands, one of the many I'd had pinned to my mirror. It was a picture of him and me, my arms around his neck while I grinned at the camera and one of his around my waist. His expression in the picture wasn't overly different from his expression most of the time, other then the fact that it was considerably softer. But it was his eyes that gave him away. Smiling and with more warmth and happiness then I'd ever seen him possess. It was the one time I'd ever seen or imagined Tala truly happy. That made the picture one of my absolute favorites.

Smiling fondly at the faces starring up at me, I looked back up at the redhead beside me with a warm expression.

"Of course I still have it." I replied as causally as I could. "Why wouldn't I?"

Tala's thumb moved on the picture frame and absently brushed my face as it starred up at him. After a few silent moments he seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly replaced the picture back on my mirror.

"Just didn't expect you to keep it, that's all." He attempted casually, turning away to look the room over.

I knew the difference. I knew he was touched that I'd kept the picture and the fact that such a simple gesture warmed his heart so much made me happy.

"So." The redhead said, again casually. "Guess that's it then."

I moved until I was standing before him and starred up at him with as warm a smile as I could manage.

"That's it for the tidying, yea." I replied gently. "But that's not it for us."

Tala's eyes widened slightly as his eyes looked down at me in slight shock. This made me laugh slightly.

"I'm sorry, that was the wrong thing to say." I said with a small chuckle. "What I meant was; we're not over, Tal... not completely. I have no idea what the future will bring but I know that I don't want to disconnect myself from you completely. I love being around you and being able to call you a friend... if nothing else. And I want to always be able to do that."

I took his hands in mine then and gave them a gentle squeeze as I continued smile up at him.

"I won't be a jerk and tell you to wait for me, cause that's not fair. I do want you to be happy, no matter who that's with. Don't disconnect yourself from me, Tal, but don't be afraid to move on either. Okay?"

Releasing the redheads hands, I wrapped my arms around him for a hug.

"I do love you, Tala." I whispered softly. "I'm just not sure anymore if it's the kind you want and need..."

There was a long hesitation and I felt Tala's body tense up. I was afraid my words had gotten through to him but planted the wrong seeds. My fears worsened when he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me away from him.

"I know that..." He said simply. "I know all that. I'm not a complete idiot."

I frowned at that and my stomach knotted sickeningly. However, I relaxed considerably when Tala's hands slid down my arms to take my hands like I had his. I blinked up at him when he lifted them to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to my fingertips.

"It's enough." He whispered softly. "To know that... you still care about me and still want me around... that's enough for me. It's more then I've ever gotten and it's more then I deserve. You've made the past few months that happiest I've ever been and I'm already in debt to you for that... I'm not so sure I could handle much more anyway."

I bit my lip as I felt tears well up in my eyes. A whisper of a smile crossed Tala's face at that.

"Don't you dare." He teased playfully.

Tala released my hands and reached up to cup my face in his hands. I closed my eyes as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to my forehead, savoring the rare display of affection and knowing it would become rarer still after this moment.

When the redhead pulled away from me his expression and gaze softened again.

"Thank you so much." He whispered again. "You really do always know exactly what to say."

I laughed lightly and forced back the wetness in my eyes, smiling once again as I starred up into sapphire blue.

"Welcome." I replied simply.

Before anything else could be said or pass between us, both Tala and I turned when a voice at my door suddenly pierced the silence.

"It's time to go, Tala."

Noting Kai in the doorway, obviously resisting a smile, I lifted a brow at him as Tala released me and nodded once. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I knew somehow that he'd been there for quite a while.

Turning back to me again, Tala gave me one last fleeting smile before moving towards the door and leaving.

I starred blankly at the floor for a moment, standing and thinking about everything that had happened since the truth was revealed to me. It seemed too good to be true but there it was. The first time I'd thought that, everything had gone perfectly - or as perfect as life can be expected to be anyway. In the end, it had turned out that it was true, and I was the one who'd gotten to make my own choice. Was this the reward for being a good girl? Was this my just desserts for being selfless for so long, grinning and bearing it? For putting my mothers feelings and happiness before my own?

"You coming or not?"

Shaken from my thoughts, I looked up at Kai, who was still standing in my doorway. Having forgotten he was there, I blinked at him for a moment before smiling and giving him a small nod. To my surprise, the smile was returned, though faintly, and an arm was outstretched towards me.

Taking a deep and soothing breath, I approached him and took his arm, following the blunette out of my room, then the apartment as we got into the Taxi with a smiling Tala and made small talk, I myself trying desperately not to think about the second painful goodbye I'd soon be offering him.

* * *

"This sucks."

Tala laughed lightly at my statement and placed his carry-on down for a moment to pull me into a hug.

"Hey, it's not forever." He said simply. "We'll see each other again."

I hugged him back tightly before releasing him and giving him my best smile.

"I know... but it still sucks."

Tala smiled and reached down to pick up his bag again.

"Don't be a stranger!" He replied, mock-scolding me. "I'll be waiting for your call telling me you're coming for a visit."

I laughed and gave him a small wink.

"Might be coming sooner then you think." I teased playfully. Tala's smile widened slightly.

"Looking forward to it." He replied, for the first time I could ever remember, cheerfully.

The redhead turned to Kai then and held out his hand.

"Take it easy, Kai." Tala said simply. "Same goes for you too."

Kai smirked slightly as he gripped Tala's hand.

"It doesn't count as a visit if it's home."

Tala grinned slightly as he released Kai's hand.

"And don't forget it."

That said Tala gave us both one last, small smile before finally turning and walking away.

Kai and I watched him get checked in and through security before he turned and gave us one final wave and disappeared beyond our view.

I could feel the familiar sting and pressure clench my chest as I watched Tala go. No matter what my feelings were for him, it still killed me to say goodbye.

My head and eyes turned upwards as I felt an arm around my shoulders. Starring up at Kai, some of the pressure in my chest eased as he squeezed my shoulders slightly before gesturing to the exit.

"Come on." He said softly. "No point in waiting around here. Lets go home."

I nodded and turned with him as he lead me towards the exit. Once outside, I watched him pull his cell from his jacket pocket, but before he could dial a number, my hand reached up to cover his and stop him. He turned a questioning expression on me then and I gave him a small smile.

"We don't really need a taxi do we?... I'd kinda just like to walk."

Kai starred at me curiously for a few moments before eventually replacing his cell back into his pocket and slipping his arm further around my shoulders.

"Lead the way." He said simply. I smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist before leading us down the sidewalk.

* * *

I remember the stars that night more then anything. They stood out against the clear night sky like a thousand diamonds strewn across an endless black blanket. As I smiled fondly up at them, I couldn't help but think that each time one of them blinked, they were winking at me, congratulating me for my achievements and telling me how happy they were for me.

Of course, it was a silly thought. But silly or not, it comforted me greatly to think it nonetheless.

"What are you thinking about?"

I didn't look at Kai when he spoke. Instead I leaned back against the tree - our tree, and closed my eyes, the image of the brilliant stars above me projected on the back of my eyelids.

"Everything..." I replied softly. "And nothing."

Because of my anticipation of Kai's snide remark to that, I was a little surprised by his response.

"Thought so."

I opened my eyes to look at him curiously, starring into his face as he leaned against the tree as well, his eyes closed and arms behind his head as he rested peacefully.

"Did you now?" I asked playfully.

"Yea, I did." Kai replied bluntly. "You're not very hard to read, you know. Though I know you think you are."

That statement surprised greatly.

"Fortunately no one else shares that opinion." I replied, trying to sound a little indignant.

Usually people found me very hard to read...

A small smirk crossed Kai's face but still he didn't look at me.

"I'm not everyone else." He said simply. "Or anyone else. I'm me. And being who I am, it's very hard to hide things from me. Unfortunately for you."

Resisting the smile was impossible.

"Nah." I said simply, leaning back and looking up at the sky again. "It's not that unfortunate. It's kinda refreshing to have someone who can see through me... Someone I don't need to hide from or pretend around. You're more of a comfort then you'll ever know, Kai."

There was a long silence but I didn't mind. The moments with Kai and I were often like that, much like Tala's and mine used to be... though hopefully there would be more of those again as well. However, this silence was short-lived as I felt a pair of eyes on me. Turning my head, I starred at Kai and was a little surprised to see a slightly stunned expression on his face.

Grinning at him I leaned over to give him a playful nudge.

"What's with the look? Don't tell me little old me caught you off-guard?"

Kai starred at me for a minute before finally gathering his composure and smirking again.

"Don't get too excited, there's a first time for everything. Just don't expect a second."

I laughed at that.

"No worries. I don't."

To my surprise and delight, a small smile graced Kai's face before it turned upwards to the sky like mine had previously.

"Wish I could say the same." He said absently. "Must be nice."

I starred at him for a few moments before looking down a second and returning my gaze to the sky.

"Someday, Kai." I said simply. "It's just kinda hard to read a book with a lock on it."

"True."

I smiled at this response but didn't look back at the blunette.

"I wanna be able to do that for you too Kai. I wanna be able to say that I know you inside and out, like you do me. But you gotta let me in for that... I just don't understand what you're afraid of."

"Neither do I."

I looked back at Kai then and wasn't so surprised this time to see him starring back at me again. We starred at each other for a few moments and I noted his crimson orbs looking into my soul as he had often done before, seeing a part of me that not another living soul had ever managed to catch a glimpse of before. Almost desperately, I tried to do the same, to look into his windows as well - but it was still impossible.

I had no idea how long we'd been starring at each other but finally, for one fleeting moment, I thought I caught a glimpse of something I'd never seen before. I saw a flicker of light in the darkness, a tiny spark through the windows. But before I could confirm that I'd really seen what I had, never mind identify what it was, the spark disappeared.

The slight frustration was hard to supress and I knew Kai didn't miss it, despite my best efforts. After that moment another whisper of a smile graced his lips before he finally broke eye contact and looked away. What killed me was that the smile wasn't snide, proud or playful this time, it was a sad smile.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, unable to help feeling guilty. "I'll learn to do it someday..."

Kai snorted absently, the hollow smile still on his face as if he didn't believe me.

"You said it yourself, you can't read a locked book... and unfortunately for me, even I don't have the key anymore."

A felt a sickening twist of my heart at that and couldn't stop myself from leaning over and pressing a tender, lingering kiss to his cheek.

"I promise, Kai." I said softly. "One day I'll find it."

Kai smiled again, still starring up at the stars, but it was still an empty smile.

There was another long silence but this one didn't comfort me like usual. Eventually, after a very long time, I sighed heavily and turned back to the blunette.

"It's kinda late, you ready to head back now?"

Kai didn't look at me that time either.

"You go on ahead." He said casually. "I'm gonna stay here for a bit."

If it was anyone else I would have asked if they wanted me to stay for company. But seeing that it was Kai, I knew the question would be a waste of breath.

Standing up and dusting myself off, I reached down and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Careful, kay?" I said softly, knowing that was also a waste of breath. "And I know it's a pain in the ass for you, but if you're gonna be real late... send me a text or something, kay?"

Kai reached up and placed a hand over the one still on his shoulder. After a moment or two, his gaze finally left the stars and looked up at me instead. His face was expressionless but for the first time, I could really see the warmth in his eyes.

"Promise." He said simply.

The blunette gave my hand a small squeeze before removing his and looking once again back up at the stars.

Smiling to myself, I removed my hand from Kai's shoulder and stuffed both into the pocket of my sweater before turning to head back home.

* * *

When I got back to the apartment, it was sometime after midnight. I knew that by then Max and Tyson had gone to bed and everyone else had gone home. Feeling the fatigue wash over me, I stifled a yawn before heading to my room.

After getting dressed for bed, I rolled back the covers and crawled into it. The movement woke my adorable little ball of fluff, whom had been sleeping at the foot of my bed. With a yawn and a stretch, Yuki clumsily waddled up to me, curled up at my side and closed his eyes for another snooze. Smiling to myself, I leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head before getting settled and closing my own eyes.

-;-

"I kinda like the blue hair. She didn't have that when I saw her last, only those punky streaks."

My forehead wrinkled as I heard the familiar voice. I knew it and I knew I loved it, but I just couldn't figure out where it came form.

Oh well, not that it mattered. Dreams were meant to be weird, perhaps I didn't know the voice at all.

"Well this is a first. I don't think I can remember ever having to wake her up before, usually I was the one being shaken or awakened by the sweet smell of breakfast."

"You know what they say; there's a first time for everything."

Okay, enough was enough. Two familiar voices now? And they were both talking about me.

Groaning slightly, I let my eyelids flutter slowly open. I didn't move at first, simply stared at the side-on images before me; two familiar faces matching the familiar voices, two identical brilliantly lit sets of eyes and smiles.

Nothing unusual, just my parents. They could wait a few hours until I finally got some sleep.

My lids drooped shut again and I'd almost drifted off until something hit me like a ton of bricks. Lids shooting open again, I bolted upright and starred wide-eyed at the two people standing before me, one grinning like the Cheshire cat, the other smiling warmly. I knew the place, it was the surreal dream world I had first met my father in - though I hadn't known it was him back then. But now he had company.

"Y-You... you..you're-"

The woman standing before me said nothing more but instead held out her arms. Quick as a lick I was on my feet and had thrown myself into her arms.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry!" My own voice sounded weak and pathetic to my own ears. "I never meant the things I said! I never wanted my last words to be-"

I paused and bit my lip, unablr to continue. But instead of scolding me or making me feel worse, my mother instead pulled me closer and gave me a firm squeeze.

"You have nothing to apologise for, my girl." She said in her usual soft, sweet voice.

Pulling out of my mothers grasp, I looked up into her face - the familiar face I remembered. Her once brilliant emerald eyes were again shimmering with both her inner and outer beauty. Long, flowing chocolate brown hair surrounded a sweet and kind peaches and cream face. This was my mother, this was how I remembered her.

"You look beautiful..." I heard myself whisper. She winked and gave me a playful smile.

"Not bad for an old lady, huh?"

A small smile appeared on my lips.

"Not bad at all."

I turned then and held out my arms to my father. After pulling his hands from his pockets he laughed lightly and gave me a hug.

"Not that I'm complaining." I began, trying to hide my utter happiness. "But why are you here?"

Pulling away from each other, my father looked down at me with a small smile.

"Good question. No, we're not here for more warnings or to deliver bad news. Just wanted the chance to do things right this time."

A deep frown creased my face at that.

"You mean, you came to say goodbye." I replied bluntly, knowing what he meant.

"Don't think of it as goodbye." My mother said gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "Think of it as closure. The beginning of something new."

My frown deepened.

"You're not staying with me are you?"

It was a rhetorical question and we all knew it. Both my parents smiled though they were empty, hallow smiles.

"We're going somewhere nice too." My mother said softly, her eyes welling up. I felt mine well up too but I knew I wouldn't cry. I had done enough of that lately and I knew it would solve about as much as it would help things.

Absolutely nothing.

"Okay then..." I said softly, starring into both of their faces as one, trying to force myself to burn their images into my mind this time. "Will I see you again?"

There were those hallow smiles again.

"You never know." My father said, sounding cheerful. But I could see it in his eyes. This was the last time I'd ever see them again.

Reaching out to hug them again I closed my eyes and held them both tight, savoring the feel of them hugging me back.

"I'm glad we got to do it right this time..." I whispered, knowing they could hear me. "I'll never forget you and... and I love you so much."

"Ditto, kiddo." My father said gently, placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair slightly. My mother placed a gentle kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you too, my girl. And we're not the only ones. Don't forget that and don't waste your time on silly things that don't matter."

"Do what you want to do and don't let anything hold you back." My father added with a smile when I looked up at them again. "This is your second chance - our second chance. It's OK to take life as it comes but don't settle for whatever it throws at you if you're not happy with it. And most importantly; follow your heart as well as your head."

"Okay." I said simply, giving them a smile. "You guys too."

They both gave me a smile and a nod.

"Deal!" My mother said, retracting a hand and giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled back at them but gasped lightly as I suddenly felt something jerking me backwards, like a rope wrapped around my waist suddenly yanking me away. Looking up in alarm I was surprised to see smiles of slight amusement on my parents faces.

"Looks like someone wants you back." My mother teased playfully.

"Wants me back?" I asked incredulously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're going home." My fatehr said simply. "The home you were always meant to belong to. And this time you're gonna stay there."

I frowned as I felt myself being tugged backwards again. I didn't want to go, not yet. I wanted to stay with them and talk with them. Be with them just a little longer. But it wasn't possible.

"Catch."

My hand shot out and snatched something from the air just as my father retracted his arm and placed it around my mothers shoulders, where she leaned into him and gave me a watery smile.

Without opening my hands I starred at him curiously.

"What is it?" I asked. But he simply smiled.

"Something to remember us by."

That said, I watched my mother blow me a kiss before the rope wrapped around me finally yanked me away from them.

-;-

My eyes opened groggily and it took me a while to focus. When I finally did, I managed to register something wet and soft brushing my cheek. Looking down I noted Yuki sitting on my chest, vigorously licking my face.

"Hm, so it was you who stole me away from them." I said sternly. His ears drooped and he gave me the most typical 'puppy dog look' you could ever imagine. How could I possibly be angry at him.

My expression softening, I smiled lightly before reaching out and ruffling his furry little head.

"You're just too cute to be mad at." I said with a smile.

It was then that I noticed the poor little thing was shaking.

"Oh, my poor puppy." I cooed, picking him up. "You gotta go huh? I'm sorry! How long were you waiting?"

Obviously not expecting an answer, I got out of bed, sighed at the clock which read two am, and got up to fetch Yuki's leash and a sweater. When both were secured, I opened the door to my room and lead the poor little pup out.

The stars were still bright while I leaned against a light post outside the apartment, waiting for Yuki to do his thing. It was when I starred at one such star, a particularly bright one, that I finally remembered what had happened just before I woke up.

Looking down at my hand, I was a little surprised to find that I was still holding the item my father had handed to me - I didn't even both to try and figure out how it had followed me out of my dreams. I'd stopped asking such insignificant things a long time ago.

A beautiful silver band decorated with intricate swirls and designs. There were three stones on the ring; orange, pink and red - mine and my parent's birthstones. The red one, mine, was in the middle while the others rested either side of it. Surrounding the precious gems was a rather beautiful and expertly woven infinity knot.

Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes and slipped the ring onto my finger, not at all surprised that it fit perfectly.

"I didn't need a mementos to remember you..." I whispered into the darkness. "But I appreciate it nonetheless... thank you."

The tugging of the leash in my hand mace me open my eyes and look down. Smiling at my enthusiastic ball of fluff, I reached down to pet him affectionately before letting him lead me back into the building.

* * *

...:::: Original Ending ::::...

* * *

Even with such little sleep, and after having been awakened by a certain little fluff ball in the middle of the night, I still awoke quite early the next day. Looking at my clock however, I did groan slightly when I noted that the time was only just before four o'clock in the morning.

"Lovely..." I muttered, throwing an arm over my face.

Unfortunately, try as I might, I couldn't will myself back to sleep. Rubbing my still tired eyes, I yawned and sat up, stretched and finally willed myself out of bed. It didn't matter what time I got up anyway, I knew that if I was still tired, I'd sleep better that night.

Rubbing my finger over my still snoozing bed mates head, I smiled before leaving the room.

After getting myself a cup of coffee, I decided to step out onto the kitchen balcony. It both annoyed me and pleased me at the same time to know that the sun had yet to rise. Sighing to myself I slipped my free hand around my coffee cup and leaned my arms over the railing, starring out over the city. For once, not a single thought plagued my mind, not good or bad. I simply smiled as I took a deep breath. For the first time in my life, I felt like I had nothing to worry about, no problems to face, no stress weighing me down. For once, I finally felt free.

"Now I know where the term 'puppy dog face' came from."

Straightening and looking over my shoulder, I blinked at the sight of Max stepping out onto the balcony, smiling, with an excited and very alert looking Yuki under his arm.

"Why, what's he do now?" I asked with a grin. Max laughed.

"Nothing. I was coming back from the bathroom and I saw him through the hall at the kitchen door. He was whining to get out here with you and when he heard me he turned around... and then I got the look!"

I snorted in amusement at this and the grin on my face widened more when the blonde put the little white puff down, enabling his chubby little legs to bound towards me. Placing my coffee cup on the table beside me, I crouched down and picked the little up up, gently scratching his head with my fingertips.

"Fighting dirty, eh?" I asked the pup playfully. I'd like to think the look he gave me was innocent but somehow, I really don't think it was.

"So, what are you doing up so early?"

After securing Yuki in on arm, I once again reached for my coffee.

"Woke up a while ago and couldn't get back to sleep." I informed the blonde simply. He nodded wordlessly as he walked up to me and leaned against the railing with me.

It was quiet for sometime and I'd just begun to hear Yuki's tiny snores again when I noted the sky finally beginning to lighten.

"So, you up for a while?" I asked the blonde beside me. Max looked at me with a curious expression and a questioning smile.

"Depends." He said pleyfully. "Why?"

I grinned as I gestured towards the horizon.

"When was the last time you ever watched the sunrise?"

Max grinned and straightened from his spot.

"Not sure I ever have."

I drank the last of my coffee and placed it on the table beside me before snatching Max's hand and pulling him back inside.

"Me either!" I replied excitedly. "But there's a first time for everything!"

Max simply laughed as he allowed me drag him up to the roof.

* * *

I couldn't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful as what I saw that morning. The colors painting the sky was the most spectacular thing I'd ever seen. A perfect blend of red, oranges and yellows slowly pushing back the deep blues already in the sky. All this in anticipation for the grand finale, the climax to the appearance of the big show, the appearance of the mighty sun itself.

"I've never seen anything like this before... it's so beautiful."

There was a warm smile on Max's face as he starred at the horizon. After a few silent moments he looked at me and reached out a hand to take mine. Lifting it to his lips, he pressed a quick kiss to the back before looking into my eyes.

"Yea, it is. I'm really glad I got to see it with you."

I looked at him only long enough to give him a warm smile and expression before looking back at the horizon again. To my delight however, Max didn't release my hand. Forcing myself to repress my giddiness, I smiled lightly before looking out over the horizon again. On the ground beside me, yuki was curled up in a tiny ball as he once more snoozed peacefully, his tiny snores the only sound other then the soft lull of the morning city life.

I didn't have time to loose myself to the beautiful scenery again, because the feel of Max's fingers caressing mine, made me focus on him again - or more specifically, the feel of him caressing my new ring.

Looking down at our linked hands, I watched Max's thumb rub slowly across the colorful band before eventually coming to rest beside it. Lifting my gaze, I starred into Max's face and tried to read his expression as he starred down at the ring. But look as I might, I could not tell what the blonde was thinking.

"Where'd ya get this?" His voice was light and casual, an obvious attempt to sound indifferent. But I had little trouble picking up the curiosity and ever-so-slight tinge of jealousy. This made my grin widen immensely.

"It was a gift from someone really special to me."

Max still didn't look at me but instead remained starring at the ring for some time. Eventually his thumb brushed it one last time before releasing my hand and starring ahead of him again.

"It's pretty." He said simply, again a casual attempt. But he never was very good at hiding his emotions.

"It's not from Tala, Max... or Josh. It's... a family thing."

Max starred ahead of him for another few moments until finally he closed his eyes and sighed lightly. His eyes remained closed for a bit until finally he opened them again and looked up, still not looking at me when he spoke.

"I know I said I didn't need to know." He began softly. "And you know I've never really questioned a whole lot... but Amanda, if we're going to be friends, I need an explanation. I need to know as much about you as I know you know about me. Please, give me something to go by. I feel like I know you as a person inside and out, but I know next to nothing about you and your past... like you didn't exist at all before coming to bey city."

That statement was almost laughable in the way that it was almost true. Technically, I didn't exist before showing up in bey city, not in this world at least. Eventually I looked down at my hands and absently began to fiddle with the trinket on it. It seemed like hours before I spoke again but I knew it couldn't have been more then a few seconds.

"Trust me, Maxie." I said softly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"That's what people say in the movies." Max said bluntly. "People always say that but in the end, their story is never that bad... or if it is then it's too weird or unnatural to be real. I'm pretty sure whatever you've got to say won't phase me. I've seen some pretty weird stuff in my day!"

I almost laughed again but the sickly feel of something bubbling in the pit of my stomach kept me from doing so. Max was right, he'd never really asked me straight out about my past and the few times he had ever asked me for something, I'd never been able to say no to him. It was no exception now and I knew that in the end he'd have what he wanted, but that didn't stop me from dreading what was coming and desperately trying to delay the inevitable.

"Mandy... please..."

Of course, that was my breaking point right there.

I stopped fiddling with my ring and sighed heavily as I closed my eyes. The feel of the deep frown creasing my face wasn't surprising and I knew I'd be frowning much deeper when I was finished. But the time had finally come whether I wanted it to or not.

"Alright, Max." I whispered, barely audible, even to myself. "But don't be surprised when you find you just can't accept what it is you want to know."

I knew he had a response to that but I didn't give him a chance to give it as I quickly continued, telling him everything I knew, everything that had happened and everything he wanted to know, right from day one.

-;-

Suddenly the silence wasn't peaceful anymore, it was deafening and sickening. The scenery wasn't familiar, it was frightening. And the sky I'd at first thought was so beautiful was terrifying and foreboding, like the flames of fire licking away the night sky as if it were a sign of what was to come...

OK so that's terribly melodramatic, but it was how I felt just then.

The look on Max's face was expressionless and unreadable and no matter what I did or tried, I could not get him to look at me. It was as if he was frozen in time, as if I had so completely shocked him with my confession and story that I had suddenly driven him immobile. It was only the steady rush of cars and city life below, and the consistent blinking of the blonde's long lashes that assured me, though not exactly comfortingly, that the world had not stopped turning.

Eventually, when I could no longer stomach the silence, I turned away from the blonde and began fiddling with my ring again, chosing to stare at it then the world around me.

"I told you you wouldn't believe it..." I said softly, needing to say something, anything to cure the silence. "I warned you it wouldn't make sense, that you wouldn't be able to-"

"Well, it explains a lot."

My head jerked up and I blinked in stunned surprise at the blonde beside me, him still not looking at me. But there was a soft expression and a small smile on his face now.

"I mean, it's a little crazy but... I guess when I really think about it, it's not all that hard to believe. This world is a world where sacred spirits live in spinning tops, toys. I've seen monsters and ghouls, power no one knew and lots of people still don't know, existed. I've even seen different dimensions and the force of two opponents power shake and tremble buildings until they literally collapsed right before my eyes. So... really, none of the things you said should surprise me. And like I said, it explains a lot."

I felt nothing but shock when Max turned to me with his trademark one-hundred watt smile. Not relief, happiness, giddy delight. Just shock.

"You-... you believe me?" I whispered in shock.

Max giggled and closed his eyes with a grin.

"Yea, I guess I do."

This time it was the blonde's turn to be shocked as he stumbled backwards, his hand reaching behind him as he tried to keep his balance. When his hand fell on the wall behind him, he steadied himself and starred at me through wide eyes as I held my lips firmly against his. It took his a few moments but eventually a small blush spread across his cheeks and nose before he finally closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close before kissing me back.

The kiss didn't last long because before either of us could really enjoy it, the sound and motion of Max suddenly laughing hysterically pulled us apart.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed through his laughter, no doubt noting the utterly confused and stunned expression on my face. "The sun rise in the background, the sudden emotions, you glomping me like a little school girl jumping at her high-school crush, it's all too much! I feel like I'm in some really bad, cheesy romance flick!"

"Hey!" I protested with my hands on my hips, trying to resist a grin. "I take offense to that!"

Max grinned and slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him again.

"I'm sorry." He replied with a playful smile. "But it is kinda funny. Still, cheesy or not, you know by now how I feel about you..."

I'll be damned if my tratorous heart didn't skip several more beats over that. Nipping the side of my lip, I placed my hands against Max's chest and starred up at him indeed like the little school girl he accused me of acting like.

"I don't know what I was ever confused about." I whispered softly. "Then again... I'm not so sure I ever really was... I think I knew all along that I'd chose you, Max. It was always you. You were always there, right from the beginning. You were the first one I really fell for... and you're the only one I fell for so hard. I've got special feelings for the others but you... Being with you always seemed so... natural."

The instant flood of emotions from the blonde admittedly shocked me beyond belief. At first I felt a little surprised by his suddenly glossy eyes, then shocked, then alarmed. But before I could react, he had captured my lips again, this time in the most breath-taking kiss I'd ever felt. It was out first kiss all over again, deep and passionate yet light and heart-felt as well. Once again I was floating, lifting, rising above the clouds, above the world, above anything and everything else. Once again it was just Max and I and the feel of myself in his arms, his lips against mine, and the suicide attempt on my hearts behalf as Max pressed me as close to himself as our bodies would allow.

Unfortunately, my adorable little powder puff always had the absolutely worst timings.

Pulling away from each other, Max chuckled lightly while as scolded Yuki for his insistent barking. Eventually giving in, I sighed heavily and crouched to pick the little guy up.

"Yea, yea." I muttered a little moodily as the pup licked my face enthusiastically. "Your kisses are great too. But you could have waited your turn!"

Max laughed and put his arm around me, pulling me close to him again before reaching up to affectionately scratch Yuki behind the ears.

"I don't mind sharing." He said playfully. "Long as it's only with you."

I grinned and leaned my head on the blonde's shoulders.

"Promise." I said gently. "Anyway, I don't think you'd have a choice. If I know my little powder puff, he wasn't gonna let me go with or without your permission."

Max grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of my head as we both starred out at the horizon again. Once again, the silence, the scenery and the sky were beautiful as the sun finally made it's debut. I was in awe and I knew Max was too but Yuki simply yawned in boredom and chose to simply chew on the zipper of my thin hoodie instead of watch the sunrise.

Eventually the bright, golden orb had risen well above the horrizon and spread it's brilliant rays around it as if to say; 'ta-da'. Needless to say, I was impressed.

"Well worth the wait." I sad gently, a huge grin on my face.

Max smiled and nodded in agreement. After a few moments, he looked down at me and I'm sorry to say that I was unsuccessful in hiding my yawn from him.

"Alright, show off." He teased playfully. "I know you're a big girl, but even big girls need their sleep."

I laughed at the blonde and gently swatted his hand away when he reached out and teasingly pinched my cheek.

"I'm already up. No point in going to sleep now. I'll just wait until tonight."

"Just how much sleep did you get?"

I shrugged at the blonde.

"I duno... a few hours? Enough."

Max's smile turned into a grin as I resisted another yawn.

"Not." He replied playfully. "Come on, just take a little nap. You've been through so much the last few days, I really think you should get a little rest."

A grin of my own crossed my face as I looked up at the blonde and gave him a cheeky expression.

"Fine but I lost my teddy bear... Mind being a substitute?"

Max feigned a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm... teddy bears get held really close, snuggled and sometimes kissed lots of times..."

Max's playful grin returned and he hugged me tightly before replying.

"Deal!"

Between us, Yuki squirmed in annoyance and we both laughed as Max pulled away. The little pup gave Max an irritated expression and the blonde reached out to scratch behind his ears again.

"Get used to it, pal!" He said playfully. "I'm gonna be giving her lots of those!"

Grinning as the pup turned away from the blonde indignantly, I leaned against Max and wrapped my free arm around him as we both turned headed back inside.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Here, after what? A year? More? lol is the first of two alternate endings for this story. Remember, the fist so much of the last chapter still applies to this one. This only replaces the "Original ending". Anyways, sorry but I didn't do this story in first person POV, it was just too hard. I know some of you will be disappointed by this and for that I deeply apologize but I hope you enjoy this installment all the same :) **

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs and nothing else.**

* * *

"Damn it… why can't they ever make these things easy?"

Tala sighed in frustration as he starred at the instruction book in his hand. He'd spent the last hour and a half trying to piece together a new DVD/book shelf and needless to say, it was really starting to piss him off.

The redhead was just about to heave the pieces through his window when the sound of his cell phone ringing cut him off. With an irritated expression, Tala snorted humorlessly and turned away from his project before flipping his cell open.

"Yea."

"What's eating you now?"

Tala sighed as he heard Kai's voice on the other end of the line and leaned back in his chair as he spoke.

"Nothing. How's it going? Miss me yet?"

"Like a tooth ache." Kai replied bluntly. "That's why I'm coming home. I want you to pick me up."

Tala blinked in surprise. It had only been a few weeks since he himself had left Japan so he was a little surprised Kai was coming back so early as well. After a few moments of silence, Tala smirked.

"Is that so? I guess I could do that. But you owe me one Hiwatari."

"We'll see about that." Kai replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. Tala ignored him.

"Right." He said simply, attempting to sound casual when he spoke again. "So…. How's Amanda?"

Tala felt a prickle of annoyance when he heard Kai laughing.

"Just as annoying and irritating as ever. In fact she's being just that here now. Why don't you say hello?"

Tala felt his stomach do a little flip, his mouth went dry, and he opened it to say it was alright but before he had the chance, the sound of Kai's voice calling the girl made him swallow hard, forced to wait.

"Tal! I miss you so much! I can't believe you didn't call since you left! Your promises suck you butthead!"

A small smile crept up Tala's face in spite of himself and he felt a wave of affection and heartache wash over him upon hearing the voice on the other end. God, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed her too until that very moment.

"I'm sorry, I've been really busy lately." He said softly. "Promise I'll call more often from now on."

"You better!" The ravenette replied playfully.

Tala laughed lightly.

"So. When are you coming to see me? I think it's your turn to visit again."

"Soon!" Amanda replied enthusiastically. "As soon as I can get enough time off work."

Her voice was soft when she spoke again.

"I really wish I was coming with Kai…."

Tala felt his heart sink and his throat constricted slightly. Clearing his throat, he spoke again.

"Me too." He agreed softly, attempting to be playful then. "I'd much rather see your beautiful face then his ugly mug."

This made the girl laugh.

"Oh come on, he's not that hard to look at."

Tala smiled.

"I guess not. If you're into dark, moody, grouchy people."

Amanda laughed again, a little more this time, and the sound made Tala's smile widen; so much so that his cheeks began to hurt. It was the most he'd smiled in a long time and he hated to admit that his face just wasn't used to it.

"Anyway." The redhead began again a little more seriously. "I'll be looking forward to your call telling me to pick you up at the airport."

"Soon." She promised again softly. "Well, I gotta go get ready for work. Don't be a stranger this time Tal! You're killing me here! Later, miss you. Mwah!"

"OK, you too." The redhead replied softly again. "Have a good shift. "

Amanda's voice was replaced with Kai's again and Tala had to resist another sigh.

"So. I get in Monday at eleven am. Don't be late."

"Yea, I'll be there." Tala replied, his hard, deep voice returning again.

"Good. See you then."

"Yea. Later."

There was a click on the other end and Tala pulled his cell away from his ear and closed it. Placing his cell on his desk, he starred at the wall across him for a moment before reaching up and running his hands down over his face with a sigh. Head rolling lazily to the side, Tala gave the shelf pieces a dull stare before pushing his chair away from the desk and standing up.

_"The hell with that."_ He thought in annoyance. "_I've got better things to do – like watching paint dry!"_

* * *

A deep sigh escaped Tala's lips as he leaned against a post with crossed arms and closed eyes.

_"Damn I hate Mondays."_ He thought moodily. _"Why couldn't he have come in on a Friday or Saturday. Hell, any other day is better than Monday!"_

He hated to admit it, but that wasn't the only thought plaguing his mind. No, everything else was just an attempt at distraction; distraction from the one thing he couldn't stop thinking about.

_"I wish I was picking you up instead of Kai…."_

Tala immediately felt guilty, not for the first time, for that thought and decided to try again.

_"No. It'll be nice to see Kai again too. I just wish you were both coming….."_

With another heavy sigh, Tala lifted his head and looked up. Through the black tint of his dark shades, Tala imagined Amanda emerging through the glass doors, pausing at the top of the stairs as she looked around, looking for him. Kai would be one step behind her and she'd notice him just as Kai began to make is way down the steps. Of course, she'd grin that huge, cheesy grin as she practically flew down the stairs and raced towards him.

Unconsciously, Tala lifted his arms to accept her embrace but just before she reached him, the beautiful figure he'd so yearned to see disappeared. Frowning deeply as he realized it had simply been his imagination, Tala crossed his arms again, a little more tightly this time and stared at the floor with a bowed head.

"You've got it so bad." The redhead told himself sourly.

And it was true. Though he was loathe to admit it, he couldn't ever remember feeling for anyone the way he felt for that girl. It was a deep sense of longing, a tugging at his cold, icy heart that made him sick with want and need more times than he cared to count. It was a pang of pain every time he looked at her picture, heard her voice, saw her name somewhere. Worst of all, it was the life-like dreams he had damn-near every night; dreams that made him actually want to cry or scream when he awoke the next day, only to find that he was still alone and pining after something he couldn't have.

Tala closed his eyes, a small smile coming to his face as he remembered her; her scent, her touch… her taste. A shiver ran down the redhead's back as he remembered their first goodbye kiss – a kiss that had seared him from the inside out and completely melted the thick icy barrier he'd created around himself.

_"Hell, I miss her so God damn much!"_ He thought, his teeth clenching tightly as he fought back the assault of emotions he still hadn't yet learned to deal with._"Hmph. I don't know how'd I react if I saw her now anyway. It seems like so damn long…. I probably wouldn't even know what to…."_

His thought trailed off and another frown creased his face.

"Tala!"

The frown disappeared as Tala imagined her calling his name. It never ceased to amaze him what sort of effect his name on her tongue seemed to have on him.

"Tala!"

The redhead frowned again. It sounded so real.

"Tala!"

This time the redhead opened his eyes and lifted his head again, pushing his shades up to the top of his head as he starred at the image of Amanda running towards him.

Strange, she was wearing something different then she was a moment ago. But stranger still, she was alone.

Tala watched with a mix of confusion and awe as the figure he so longed to see ran towards him with arms wide open and that same huge and cheesy grin on her face. Finally, the figure was nearly upon him and Tala felt a jolt of hope strike him as he dared allow himself, for the briefest of moments, to believe she was real.

In the blink of an eye, so fast Tala wasn't sure at first what had happened, the figure he'd been hoping for suddenly tackled him and the redhead was sure if he wasn't leaning against the post he would have been knocked down.

Tala stared down at the smallish figure in his arms, dumbfounded. She looked real, and she sounded and felt real. Still he wasn't quite convinced.

However, when a familiar scent met his nostrils, Tala felt a hot wave wash over him as he finally allowed himself to admit that she was, in fact, real. He didn't care how or why, but he knew now that it was true; Amanda was indeed standing there holding him tightly.

Unable to breath, nothing to do with Amanda's tight embrace, Tala finally reached up and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

There was a lengthy silence and neither person spoke until finally Amanda pulled back slightly, allowing Tala to continue to hold her as he looked her over with an intense gaze. After a while his gaze met hers again.

"Where's Kai?" He asked quietly.

Amanda grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Back in Japan." She said simply.

Tala furrowed his brows for a minute before something clicked in his head and a look of realization came over his face.

"Kai was never supposed to come here." He said simply. "You were the one I was supposed to pick up all along."

Amanda's grin widened and she nodded.

"Yep!" She replied enthusiastically.

Tala frowned and feigned a hurt look.

"You lied to me."

Amanda laughed.

"An eye for an eye." She teased. "Only mine was only a little white one!"

Tala immediately sobered up and a serious expression crossed his face.

"Touché." He replied simply. "Alright, you got me."

Amanda smiled again, a little softer this time.

"Now we're even."

Hardly, he thought, but before he could further comment, Amanda pulled out of his arms and took his hand.

"C'mon, I'm starved! Airplane food sucks. I wanna get something to eat and then go see everyone! I missed the guys."

Tala frowned as he starred down at their linked hands, thinking of Max and remembering his and Amanda's last conversation. He shouldn't be holding her hand, it was only bound to get him in trouble again. Yes, no matter how damn good it felt and how much he really didn't want to, Tala knew he had to let her go.

Obviously noting his change in mood, Amanda looked up at him with a frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

Tala's frown deepened as he reached up to pull his shades back down over his eyes.

"I- we shouldn't be holding hands like this. It's only bound to get one or both of us in trouble."

Amanda blinked up at her companion for a minute before eventually, to Tala's surprise, grinning wide again and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry about it, it's OK. Trust me."

Tala blinked at her for a minute before eventually smiling ever-so-slightly.

"OK." He said simply.

Allowing her to lead him towards the luggage collection, Tala helped Amanda with her things before following her out of the airport.

* * *

"I had fun today Tal. Never realized how much I missed my favorite Russian boys. Thank you."

Tala smiled slightly as he stared up at the stars.

"You're very welcome." He replied softly.

All was silent for a few moments until eventually Amanda's voice once again broke the silence.

"It's kinda chilly out here tonight."

Tala looked down at her.

"You want my jacket?" He asked, reaching up and shrugging it off his shoulders.

An amused expression crossed Amanda's face.

"No thanks." She said with a mischievous smile. "I've got a better idea."

After shrugging his jacket back on, Tala blinked in slight surprise as his companion peeled back the blanket they were under, moving then to situate herself between his legs and lie back on his chest before pulling the blanket back up around them both again.

_"This is wrong."_ Tala thought with a frown.

At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. But try as he might, he simply could not convince himself that this, what they were and how he was feeling right then was wrong. Perhaps it was just his own selfish nature, but whatever it was, Tala could not bring himself to pull or push her away.

Instead, his hands slipped around her shoulders, causing her to smile and reach up to place her hands over his arms. Tala starred up into the sky again and there was a long silence before he eventually broke it.

"So. How's Max?"

Without missing a beat, Amanda immediately replied.

"We're just friends."

Tala stared down at the girl in his arms with a stunned expression. After another long silence, he finally managed to reply.

"That's not what I asked." He replied, trying to sound casual and playful. Be he couldn't hide the slight hint of hope in his voice any more than he could slow the sudden increase in his heartbeat. Both made the redhead curse himself.

Still, despite his response, Amanda ignored it and continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"We both talked and decided it was for the best that we were just friends…. I do love Maxie but not in the way that's required for a real relationship."

Tala was speechless and he simply stared at the girl in his arms when she tipped her head back and looked up at him with a smile.

"So. Do you understand why I told you not to worry?" She asked with a soft yet playful tone. "I wouldn't ever cheat on someone Tala, you should have known better. Have you ever known me to be that kinda girl?"

Tala tried to come up with some sort of playful or teasing comment, even a short witty reply. But nothing came to mind as he simply starred in shock at his companion, so instead he simply shook his head. This made Amanda's smile widen.

"Right. So since you know now that I'm single, you don't have to be afraid to touch me anymore."

Tala blinked at her for a few minutes before eventually smiling in amusement and hugging her tightly to him, leaning down as well so his lips were next to her ear.

"I'm never afraid to touch you." He whispered. "The only thing that scared me is the possibility of losing you again. Can you blame me for that?"

A slight pinkish tinge spread across Amanda's cheeks but her smile softened as she wrapped her arms around Tala's and looked at him over her shoulder.

"You won't ever lose me Tal." She whispered back. "No matter what, I'll always be around in one way or another."

The familiar tidal wave of emotions crashed over Tala again and a shiver ran down his spine in his attempt to suppress it. Closing his eyes, he leaned down and rested his chin against his companion's shoulder, his arms tightening as tightly around her as possible without squishing her.

Nothing else was said for a very long time as both people sat in complete silence, thoroughly enjoying each other's company.

-;-

"Tala..?"

Tala smiled, his eyes still closed from his spot against her shoulder. He always found it amusing that she was nearly always the one to break their silences.

"Yea?" He asked simply.

"Will you tell me something…? Something about you, or your past or… well something I don't know?"

Pausing for a moment, Tala spoke without opening his eyes.

"You first." He said softly, admittedly afraid of what she might think of him if she knew the truth about him and his past.

To his surprise, Tala opened his eyes as Amanda immediately started in on a story, leaving no detail out as she told him all about her past, where she grew up, how she came to end up in bey city and anything and everything in between. When she was finished, she bit her lip and looked away from him.

"I know how it all sounds, and I honestly can't blame you if you don't believe me but…. It is the truth. All of it."

Tala stared at the back of his companion's head for a moment. He thought about her and everything she'd told him and the more he did so, the more he realized that her story really wasn't all that hard to believe. After all, hadn't he himself been transported to a different dimension during his colossal battle with Tyson in their first world tournament battle all those years ago? With that in mind, was it really all that hard to believe that she'd come from another world as well? It would certainly explain a lot. Besides how could any one person honestly make up such an elaborate and detailed story like that?

After a while, Tala smiled and reached a hand up to turn Amanda's face back towards him.

"Trust me, I've seen weirder." He said playfully. "And, it explains a lot…. Thank you for telling me the truth."

Amanda was the picture of shock and surprise as she stared at him with saucer-wide eyes. Tala laughed lightly.

"Yea, I believe you. Besides, you're a lousy liar; I highly doubt you could come up with something as wild as that."

After a short silence this time, Amanda finally smiled, an eye-brightening smile that melted Tala's insides.

"OK, your turn." She said cheerfully.

Tala shifted a little to get comfy again and once again leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder, this time turning to look at her.

"You obviously know everything about me already." He said with a playful smile.

Amanda laughed.

"OK. Then tell me a story."

Tala smiled.

"OK. Once upon a time, there was a cold-hearted bastard who didn't really care for anyone or anything aside from the very small circle of people he called friends. He tried to feel something, to have feelings like normal people but they seemed completely lost to him, so he decided to just give up and accept that he wasn't like other people.

Then, one day, he met a girl. She was funny and quirky and sweet and wasn't afraid of anyone or what they thought. He liked this girl, she was different. And the more time he spent with her, the more she made him realize that maybe he wasn't quite so different form everyone else after all. Suddenly, one day, the girl surprised him with a kiss and in that one moment, the guy realized that all the feelings he thought he could never feel, were very real and they had all been awakened thanks to this one girl. She made him feel alive, whole, and he instantly became addicted to her as if she were the most addictive drug.

The two had a fallout and just when the guy thought his heartache would kill him, the girl saved him once again. By this time, he'd accepted that he couldn't have her, and he was alright with that. So long as he had his fix every now and then; could see her face, hear her voice and feel her arms around him, he'd be able to survive.

Suddenly, one day, the girl appeared back into his life again and brought him a whole new hope. She came to see him, even though they lived very far away from each other, and with her she brought her old feelings of love and comfort. The guy thought he would burst from the renewed feelings but he forced himself to keep them under control. He wasn't sure what would happen to them, but he was sure he would always be glad for her company, no matter what she decided to let him be."

Tala looked back at Amanda and noted the deer-in-headlight look on her face, which made him chuckle nervously before looking away from her again.

"The end." He said playfully.

There was a long, awkward silence and Tala squirmed uncomfortably. He could feel Amanda's gaze still on him but he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Eventually, the sound of her voice saying his name made Tala swallow hard before forcing himself to turn and meet her gaze again.

"You've never told me how you felt before." She whispered softly. "Not…. To that extent anyway."

Tala gave her a lop-sided smile.

"Who says the story was about us?" He replied teasingly, but both knew as well as the other that it was. Amanda continued.

"Tala I… thank you. For telling me the truth too."

Tala froze as she reached up and placed a hand to the side of his face, gently pulling her towards him for a sweet kiss. Before he could snap out of his trance, she pulled away again, leaving the redhead staring in shock and awe.

"I know what I'd _like_ to happen to the people in the story." She whispered shyly with a tender smile. "All I need is the narrator's permission."

Tala starred at her for a moment before smiling slyly.

"That depends on what you want."

Amanda smiled sweetly and once more gently pulled his face towards her. This time Tala was ready for it and he hugged her tightly as he closed his eyes and kissed her back. This time, the kiss was deep and sweet and meaningful. Tala felt his insides burning and once more felt the ice inside him melt away to be replaced with a fire he had missed like air after the loss of breath.

Turning Amanda in his arms so she was facing him, Tala lifted her so she was sitting in his lap, her legs either side of him as his arms snaked tightly around her waist, holding her tightly again. The ravenette's hands went up to bury themselves in crimson strands as she deepened the kiss. A hot tongue teasingly licked Amanda's lips and Tala whimpered softly when she allowed him entrance, only to seductively suck on it.

"Mmmmmmm….." He hummed lowly in his throat. The woman was driving him absolutely mad.

Still, it was a good sort of insanity and Tala was more than willing to let her take him there.

His hands snaking up under her shirt slightly, Tala felt a wave of delight wash over him as he felt the soft, heated flesh beneath his fingertips. The feeling finally tipped the redhead over the edge and he pulled his partner as close as their bodies would allow, fully submitting himself to the beautiful creature in his arms, just as he knew she was fully offering herself to him.

This was certainly a much better ending to his story then he'd originally anticipated.


End file.
